


将就

by hailthorki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailthorki/pseuds/hailthorki





	将就

序I、Soul Mate

 

酒店里闹鬼可能是世界上每个国家每个城市都会有的传说。  
也可能，并不是传说。  
深夜的客房，你真的有勇气通过房门的猫眼向外看上十分钟吗？或者掀开窗帘凝视黑暗片刻？  
不再晃眼的廊灯，安静的过道连管理人员都不会途径，当你酸涩的眼睛眨动片刻后，出现在门口和你对视的身影…真的是人吗？  
玻璃窗上倒映的面孔，久而久之，还是自己吗？

炎炎夏日的凌晨，即使是夜风也吹不走燥热，若是突然下场雨，造成的黏腻感恐怕要逼疯现在正钻在酒店厨房抓逃命恶鬼的黑发青年。  
何况要抓的这只鬼实在是死相有些过于惨烈。  
挣钱真的太辛苦了！  
Loki感叹却无暇顾及衣服上沾染的油污，迈开长腿跟着即将走投无路的东西，顺手抓过某个偷懒厨师没收拾起来的刀具，准确地投掷过去将它钉在了墙上。  
“做鬼别急着害人，好歹先学学怎么穿墙。”站定在恶鬼面前，Loki皱着眉头，眼里更多的是无奈而非嫌恶，“其实你也不算害了谁，只不过搞得这家酒店生意有点差。”  
死得已经那么惨了，自己再把人家搞得魂飞魄散变成一地残渣着实太残忍了。  
今晚应该没有别的事情了。  
算着后面几天的行程，Loki泛滥起的恻隐之心让他选择了去净化这个形态难堪的厉鬼——副作用是他会有三天左右无法使用能力。至于它留在世上到底是有没完成的心愿还是不甘心，都是它日后自己的决定了。  
虽然这个做法是存在着危机的，但放在活人的世界里来说，必然不可能直接将一个具有潜在威胁的人宣判死刑。  
否则他们这些天生能见鬼的人早就上了某些机构的黑名单了。  
或许已经是了也说不准，谁知道呢，人心有时候更难测。

抽着烟和净化过后脾气很温和的中年男人闲扯了几句，耗费的精神力挺多，但由于这只鬼还没有到达一个戾化严重的地步，所以他还能有这份闲情逸致。  
“你把我放过了，是不是要损失不少钱？”  
中年人接过Loki递给自己的烟，无奈受损过度的手已经无法去使用打火机了，遗憾之际却又被Loki没有嫌弃帮他点烟的举动感动得不行。  
“你就别管那么多了，只要没有其他鬼来作乱，他们生意恢复就少不了我的，你趁早离开这个地方就算是帮我的忙了。”  
“我这个样子怕是也交不到什么朋友，我的妻子和孩子看不见我，就算能看见也会被吓死吧。”  
“哟，我还不知道现在连鬼交朋友也以貌取人呢？”  
Loki觉得好笑，都是死过一次的人，大家都成了孤魂野鬼，还要分个死相好不好吗，要不干脆再分个死亡地点是不是高级？  
烟抽完了，Loki抬腕看看表，快两点了，时间有些尴尬，找乐子的地方不会剩下好货，看来只能回家强迫自己休息调整一下状态了。  
推开厨房的后门，迎面而来的夜风里夹杂着一抹淡淡的甜，这个点了，谁还这么有兴致去倒腾蛋糕饼干之类的？  
鬼使神差地顺着味道的方向走去，Loki盘算着若是还有人搞点夜宵出来兜售也是个不错的选择。

和酒店一条小街之隔的小巷正趁着浓重的夜色和昏暗的路灯在上演以多欺少。  
Loki不知道是该感谢自己突然的嘴馋还是该感谢天意，巧合到像有剧本安排一

样，他要去阻止这场会有暴力的、对于Omega的性侵害。  
关键的是，差点成为受害人的男孩他熟得不能再熟了，和他认识了五年，小他三岁同样是能力极强的守护者Peter Parker.  
真正能算得上朋友的人，过命的交情。  
早些年Peter还没有分化的时候没人知道他是个Omega，烦恼也是随着这两年他成人之后而来——没有自己的Alpha、不稳定的发情期、周遭人的觊觎。  
Loki是讨厌打架这种事的，但得分什么情况，就此刻而言，他就是打不过也得硬着头皮上，拉着人逃跑也是好的，再不济，自己顶着挨点儿揍也算是个下下策。

发了疯的一群原始禽兽。

这是Loki浑身都疼的时候心里默默给出的评价，护着状态糟糕的Peter，只希望这帮恶心的蠢货能满足于对他的围殴之后无趣地赶紧滚。  
他要是此前没有消耗精神力去净化那个工程意外被碾压致死的鬼，说不定这会儿已经靠着自己强势的信息素把这几个烂货给赶走了。  
然而自己所做的决定终归是得到了回报。  
乍一看怎么都是模样可怖的中年男人并没有走太远，听到打斗声便回了头，善良的本心令他没有去犹豫地伸出了援手。  
做鬼的好处大概要从此刻开始来体验了，敌人在明他在暗。

Loki搂着濒临崩溃的男孩走过中年人身边时轻声道了谢，离开这条倒霉的后巷。  
还在踌躇去哪儿，作响的电话倒是突然给了他方向。  
他的客户也是酒店老板来的电话，想来也是询问进度。  
准备好的一套说辞没让对方起疑自己放了那个中年，接下来的话题无非就是关于剩下那百分之五十的尾款了。  
“给我开间房，现在就要。”Loki提着自己的诉求，却没有时间去解释，电话里那个磨磨唧唧的客户难缠的推辞更令他烦躁，“尾款不要你结了，赶紧帮我把事办了。”  
对方突然转变的爽快态度委实让Loki觉得不屑，但细想起来人家也并非两副面孔，找他来的目的早就很明确是为了钱——凭什么还额外附赠你其他耗损利益的事。  
现在既然有求于人，一击即中要害是最效率的办法至少不会错。  
所以他刚站进酒店大厅，前台值班的经理已经主动奉上了房卡并热情地指引他电梯的方向，专业素养极高得对脸色已经明显不正常的Peter没有一点点质疑。

“今晚你得跟我在一起了，有问题吗？”  
Loki在电梯里征求着男孩的意见，虽然他也知道Peter没办法拒绝，甚至会更主动。  
可他必须要比发情的人更理智，这对他来说不是什么有影响的事情，但对于Peter来说，也许是关乎一生的决策。

合上房门，不懂得控制的甜香味任性得四下乱窜，Peter除了依靠在身边的男人身上做不到其他冷静的行为。  
覆上他双唇的吻是最好的安慰。  
过渡而来的信息素凉凉的异常舒服，将情欲压制得不再那么横冲直撞，而只是对着Loki一个人。  
Peter被抚摸着的耳朵和脖子痒痒的，却没有不适，反倒是会想需求更多。  
自己生涩的反应显然是传达给了面前的人，恰到好处的触碰和撩拨既点燃了所有欲望，也没有表现出任何的急切和粗暴。  
Loki指尖逗弄的耳垂软软的，交缠着的唇舌也是软软的，顺理成章伸进单薄T恤里所触摸到的腰臀也一样柔韧，也许是Omega体质的关系，肌肤是比常人更胜一筹的细腻顺滑，体验感绝对是满分。  
庆幸自己巧遇到了这个意外，也庆幸自己还能在浮躁世界里保留的一丝善意开花结果，没让他活到现在唯一在乎的人受到不应有的伤害。  
但与此同时，Loki的心底还是涌入了一星半点的愤怒，假如没有这一系列的巧合，那该是多糟糕的后果？  
手中力道在充满担忧和后怕的想法中不自觉地变大，温柔的亲吻也从Peter的唇上落入脖颈处，暗示一般地磨蹭着特殊的位置。  
Loki要标记的冲动源自想保护这个年轻的Omega，他自信能自此从一而终，也笃定能承担起这份责任。  
被需要和被依靠。  
可惜完全混乱的人当前分不出余力去瞻前顾后，Peter认得清现在给予他拥抱和爱抚的人是Loki，是能让他安心的人。  
主动去脱着两个人的衣服，Peter知道喊停是绝对不可能的，首先他无法抵抗自己来自发情期的这种情欲冲刷，其次向被自己点燃的Alpha泼冷水，这不是人干出来的事情。  
拉着Loki倒进床里，Peter没有去矫情和扭捏，乖巧地打开身体贪婪地换取着他急需的信息素，咬咬Loki的手指示意他继续后面的工作…

Peter拒绝完全标记是他们做到一半的时候发生的。  
他还挺佩服自己能在沉沦的情欲中抽回一点理智，尽管百分之八十的原因是Loki带有薄荷味道的信息素镇静了他。

“我要不是比较持久，你明天就得和我去领证。”Loki说出这句话的时候夹杂着浅浅的一声叹息。  
情理之中，意料之外。  
其实就算Peter不说，他可能还是会在做到最后的时候再确认一次。  
“你给我一点时间，如果再过几年我还是找不到合适的人，随你处置。”Peter抬手摸摸这个长相媲美神明的男人为自己受了伤的唇角。  
他不能成为禁锢Loki一辈子的人。  
他很清楚就算这个男人嘴上说得再无所谓再潇洒，还是会为了自己放弃很多东西。  
Loki值得更好的、更自由的生活和未来。  
他知道Loki重视自己，那就更不应该将这份重视变成Loki的枷锁。

标记就这样变成了临时的，而这一临时，就维持了四年，且在往后都鲜少再像那次一样亲密而深入。  
Peter知道自己发情期像个小野兽一样，他怕自己控制不住去要求，而Loki也怕自己会情不自禁。

他们都像是最好的蛋糕原材料，可再相配，少了叫做爱情的糖分打发，无论烘焙多久，都是气疯不是戚风。  
这大概是某次需要临时标记在Loki家里，Peter看着对方烤蛋糕的时候突然想到的说辞。  
当然还有一个更为玄妙的理由Peter思考了好久没有说出口——我总觉得你不是属于我的。  
Loki无奈地用蛋糕塞了他的嘴，小声嘀咕着翻翻手机寻找有没有无糖蛋糕的做法。  
查来查去又试验了几回，终归确实不尽如人意。

 

 

 

 

TIPS：时间线为正文4年前

 

序II、仙宫没有雪

 

银装素裹的神域向来都是绝难一见的，从洪荒凋敝到波澜壮阔，亘古绵延，这番景象究其很多神域人一生都不得有幸观赏。  
轻甲披风的邪神夜晚归来见到此景难免在彩虹桥上驻足，他有些复杂的血统令他天生不畏惧严寒，凛冽的风雪反而是如鱼得水般的自在，不过他还是下意识地用披风裹紧了自己的腹部，毕竟里面还孕育着一个快四个月的小生命。

徒步穿过漫长的彩虹桥，Loki的披风上带着些霜痕站进了传送门，传送自己之前手里搓了个小雪球，而后选择了目的地——他的寝宫。

一个地方的繁奢总喜欢用金碧辉煌来演绎，神域也是一样。  
金器玉饰，每样物件和摆设家具都能有一个说不完的历史。  
当然还有躺在床上的那位刚过千岁的神，此刻正贴在床边沉睡，剩下的大面积全都被个两岁的小孩子占据，睡得四仰八叉，一只小脚横陈在他父亲的胸口。

“嘶…”  
Thor被一阵透骨的凉意惊醒，坐起刚要戒备，却看到始作俑者是外出了十多天的爱人，不怀好意地冲着他坏笑。  
“你提前回来了？”弄掉脖子里的雪，Thor压低声音，轻手移开儿子的脚下了床。  
“虽然还是没赶上你的生日。”Loki不满意地看了眼床上的小恶魔，“今晚你怎么带他睡了？”  
“嗯？啊…那个…”反应过来爱人的意有所指，Thor懊恼地揉揉头发，“我也不知道你今晚就回来了…我把他抱回房间，你等我会儿…”  
说完金发的男人小心翼翼地抱起了他们的孩子，Fenrir挥挥小手蹭了Thor两下，还是抵不过睡眠的诱惑又重新安静下来，任由他的父亲将他从这个房间抱出去。  
卸下披风，Loki眯着眼打起了坏主意，在床上留下了一个替身，自己则先行进了浴室，他需要洗一洗这满身的尘埃。  
“你先陪他玩会儿吧！”

安顿好Fenrir回来，Thor看着换上黑色绸缎睡袍的洛基倒没察觉异样，走过去给了他一个绵长的深吻，以化解多日的相思之苦。  
“Hela还好吗？”  
修长宽大的手掌抚上洛基的肚子，金发神祇询问着他们小女儿的状况。  
“好得很，还是Hela最乖，我一点不适都没有。”想想自己那两个儿子，Loki真是宛如噩梦，“只是好像我更需要你了…”  
只不过他现在是代Loki回答，毕竟作为替身，他的肚子里可什么都没有。  
墨翠色眸子抬起看着Thor满是渴求，薄唇轻启，伸手搭上男人暗红色睡袍的衣带，抽得缓慢。  
“怀Fenrir的时候你几乎都不让我碰你的…”  
“所以现在补偿给你不好吗？”  
洛基解开那根腰带，手指暧昧地描绘起他男人雕刻一样的肌肉线条，不收敛地将自己沁凉的信息素散发出去，Thor说过他能闻到藏于其间的甜酒味，所以此刻的浓郁自然是沉醉了这个男人。  
想要拥抱的双手被洛基捉住，拉过Thor坐在床边，自己则翻身下床，伏于他的腿间。  
“让我来…”  
Thor的内裤是被撕开的，他不禁深吸了一口气，Loki真的是变化多端，近千年的相识他依然偶尔会拿捏不到邪神的脾性。  
“见到我为什么还没有完全硬起来？”洛基握住还没有完全苏醒的欲望觉得挫败。  
Thor很无辜，总不能只要在Loki身边就挺着自己的小兄弟吧？那他成什么了？不过既然Loki喜欢恶作剧，自己也得配合他一下才能有情趣。  
“你知道的，今晚的宴会会有很多美人…”  
后面的话Thor没能说出来，要害被洛基含入口中，脆弱的前端正在被尖尖的牙齿所威胁，恐怕再多编一个字，今晚就别想用了。  
“你看这不是…有感觉了吗…”  
伸手揉捏着洛基的后颈，Thor惬意地享受着身下人精湛的技巧，邪神的口腔要比寻常人温度高一些，灵巧的舌头又很柔软，游走在铃口和那圈沟壑之间游刃有余，小嘴吞得更深一些，舌头便轻刷过柱身上的血管，而前端抵进喉间更是一番无与伦比的快意。  
过于深入的吞吐让洛基眼角有些泛红，Thor心疼地拍拍洛基的脸颊抽出自己的分身，却见浴室出来了人。  
“Loki？”  
“玩得很开心吗？”Loki什么也没穿，一丝不挂的身上还残留了一些水气，向着男人走去，低头咬了一口他的唇，“喜欢吗？两个我…”  
“你可从没这么做过…”  
“为了给你个惊喜，我可是煞费苦心研究了好一阵子的。”Loki说着挤进替身边上，握上被舔舐湿热的巨大，给了洛基一个眼神。  
“你这样我会被你玩坏的…”  
Thor光是看着两个Loki分享着自己柱身的样子就血气上涌，这一夜怕不太好过了…？  
模样相同的邪神合作得天衣无缝，Loki舔弄着下面的小球，洛基就在分身的顶端肆意吮吸，过于了解Thor的他们中途硬是强行没让这位Alpha宣泄，直到他们也渐渐被情欲折磨到无法忍耐。  
最后Thor是射在Loki嘴里的，往常会被直接吞下的液体此刻却被Loki含在口中，一把拽过自己的替身将还热烫的白浊渡过去一半，唇齿交缠间，咽不下的精液顺着Loki的嘴角滑下，滴落在胸口。  
趁着Thor不应期的间歇，替身将Loki抱上床，和这个金发的男人一起服务着邪神的身体。  
“唔…”  
Thor的吻像疾风骤雨来得不讲道理，裹夹着霸道的信息素，侵袭得Loki浑身酥软，哼哼着任由自己变换出的替身分开了他的双腿。  
起了反应的分身已经分泌出了前液，而在这之下的私密处更是潮湿得不成样子，无论是隐蔽的雌穴还是颜色浅淡的后穴。  
“被自己这样做什么感觉？”Thor放开被吻得呼吸不匀的邪神，手指捻上因为孕期而一直呈现挺立状态的乳尖。  
“嗯…还不错…”Loki曲起腿彻底暴露着自己的小穴，“来，让我高潮…”  
替身胳膊搭着Loki的膝盖，指尖探入濡湿的细缝，按揉着两片薄嫩的软肉，借助完全足够的润滑，缓缓插入两指。  
水声淫靡得让这张床像个仙宫的销魂场所，洛基手指在滑腻的穴道内开拓着，等到Loki的呻吟再度加剧才缓缓抽出，用足够的湿润抚摸着看起来羞涩闭合的缝隙，一点点陷进去，循序渐进的力道按揉着隐藏在其中已经悄悄站立起的小小阴蒂。  
“Thor…”仰起脖子看着身边的男人，Loki推开胸口上的手，“舔我。”  
自从生育了大儿子之后，Loki的乳头就变得愈加敏感，发情期的时候甚至只是舔弄一番就能射出来，现在配合着熟知本体一切敏感点的替身，几乎用不了几分钟，Loki只觉得胸前和腿间的刺激同时冲击着他身体里所有的感官，血液和神经里的快感都直逼下腹。  
“唔…啊…Thor…Thor…嗯…”  
洛基的手指没有停下搓捻的动作，Loki小腹窜过一阵电流似的快感，抖着腰射在了自己替身手中——两股液体，白浊的精液和透明的淫液。  
“都进来…”  
Loki失神的双眸分不清到底在看谁，他现在只想被填满，然而这两个人却有意为难他一样，问着分工的问题。  
艰难地撑起被情欲折磨得快要虚脱的身体，Loki躺在了自己替身怀中，勾着他的脖子吻得难舍难分，可双腿却是一览无遗地大张着。  
“帮个忙。”洛基轻轻抬着本体的腰臀，示意还在品味这幅画面的男人来动手。  
Loki的阴茎和他人一样比较细长，替身自然也是完美的复制，Thor配合着扶住那根硬挺的分身一点点送入今晚还没用过的后穴。  
趁着夹在中间的人被填充的巨大满足感，Thor也决定不再怠慢自己，将Loki的双腿架在臂弯上，控制着所有的冲动以最温柔的方式进入那个柔软紧窒的小穴里。  
Loki没有发出特别淫荡的声音的习惯，但阴茎前端溢出的汁液足够证明他非常喜欢这次的性爱设定。  
配合默契的抽插很快让Loki沉溺在欢愉的沼泽中无力挣扎，迷乱地抓着不知是谁的手挑拨自己胸口的敏感，一张嘴也是迷糊地停不下唇舌之间的纠缠。  
好像是自己的替身先射了进去，温热的液体浇灌了他的后穴，直到渐渐疲软而离开，而前面小穴里的那根并没有释放却也一同抽了出去，有意不让他去往快感的巅峰。  
暂时再无暇顾及到替身，Loki强撑着一丝意识默念了咒文收回幻象，搂住Thor的脖子起身坐在他的大腿上。  
“我要你。”  
“不玩儿啦？”Thor宠溺地捏了捏眼前人的鼻子。  
“等我下次筹备好…一个完整的计划…”Loki悬起腰磨蹭着那根他想要的巨物，总是对不准，只得焦急地用手去辅助，“嗯…我可能这辈子只能习惯你的这里了…”  
“那下辈子呢？”扣住想要自己动的腰胯，Thor故意把话语萦绕在Loki的耳根处惹得迷失在情欲里的邪神更加敏感。  
“先过完这几千年再说下辈子吧！”  
岁月还很长，他们的一辈子要顶得上凡人数百次轮回，Loki现在哪里有闲心去思考那些假设。  
“手拿开…我难受…”邪神讨好地轻啄着Thor的下巴，难耐地扭动腰肢，“我这十多天想要你想得快要发疯…”  
“我又何尝不是呢？”  
Thor将手移开，转而去托住Loki的背，用自己的力量支撑着想主导这场性事的人，给予他发挥的空间又不至于很累。  
等到Loki体力不支，只能攀着男人的肩背轻微晃动酸软的腰时，Thor就着结合的姿势轻巧地翻转了体位，握住Loki泛红的膝盖完成没有结束的工作，虽然他也知道邪神想和他更亲密一些，只是他们每次都很忘情，Thor的理智还没丢失，他不能对Loki和孩子造成任何有可能的伤害…

折腾到后半夜，Loki才心满意足地窝在Thor怀里老实了，圈着他的金发，睫毛煽动了数下直至无力再抬起眼皮，安然地沉入梦境。

外面的天空又飘起了雪。

Thor心底莫名有了一分不安，不寻常的天气来得太诡异，总像是不好的预兆，但愿在这万里飞霜的背后，不会是什么棘手的变故…  
下意识地搂紧了一旁的人，他唯一害怕失去的人…

自那场大雪消融之后，确实带来了灾难，神域遭受到了其他种族的联合侵袭，而在此前出去游玩一圈的邪神当即成了众矢之的。  
由于Thor的主动请战和拼命维护以及Loki有孕在身，才让Loki免于牢狱之灾，繁复的魔法将他软禁于宫殿之内，战火延续到Hela出生后的六个月。

一个禁咒，成为了最终让他们隔绝了一千二百年的导火索。

 

 

TIPS：本章节中，“洛基”是替身，“Loki”是本尊。

 

CH01、临时标记

 

【一】

太阳西沉，一天之中最后的暖金色穿过小型别墅的茶色玻璃窗，亲吻着大床上青年还显得稚嫩的眉眼，余晖流转在绒长的睫毛上闪耀得斑斑驳驳。  
“Mr. Parker，该起床了…”年轻的女管家站在床边挡住了落日阳光，对趴着睡成大字的主人柔声说道。  
“No…Karen…I need…”梦中的嗓音还有点沙哑，他想要再睡会儿。  
“现在是下午五点，这次的任务报酬是5W美金…距离出发还有半个小时。”  
“该死！”  
棕色头发带点儿卷的男孩倏地掀开被子使劲睁了几下眼睛让自己清醒些，这单的老板特别不好说话，定金只给了百分之五，还说要靠完成度支付剩余的部分，迟到的后果是什么用屁股想也清楚。  
“装备我已经帮你收拾好了，还有…嗯，晚餐…”  
“只有你对我最好了！”  
“不，我的命是你救的。”  
“别说这些啦！”Peter从管家手里接过衣服胡乱地套上，遮挡住右腹一条狰狞的疤痕，匆匆走进浴室梳洗。  
   
这道疤，是当年Peter为了救下自己被恶鬼所伤，她不是他的雇主，仅仅是路过的缘分。  
Karen那时候孤身一人无依无靠，男朋友刚刚甩了他另结新欢，万念俱灰加上百般恐惧，闭上眼睛放弃自己的那个瞬间，这个体格小小的男孩却像个英雄一样挡在她面前，她只看见面前的人身上被撕开了可怖的血口，之后仿佛一切都烟消云散了…  
Karen知道他是个守护者——这个世界与邪魔妖物对立的人群，他们生来看得见邪祟，或强或弱拥有一些特殊的本领。  
当然Peter属于守护者中的凤毛麟角，自身血液一旦沾染上那些恶鬼，命大的游荡人间再无害人的能力，命薄的除了化作一缕黑烟留不下零星痕迹…  
他还有两把以自身血特制的短刃，据说是能一击毙命，却不知是出于谁手。  
这份救命之恩也成就了他们现在的缘分，管理着偌大却没人打理的屋子照顾男孩的起居日常，她这个年轻的主人还给了她优渥的待遇，没什么比现在更幸运了。  
“Karen我走了，晚上不用给我留门了！”匆匆吃了几口晚餐，Peter背上包在玄关和管家打了招呼。  
“一定要小心。”  
“那当然，5W呢！”比划出的手掌顺道挥了挥作告别，驱车开往雇主的家。  
这些有钱人，家里闹个鬼一个个吓得要死，又不是所有鬼都害人，而且也真的只有鬼知道他们有没有做过什么丧尽天良的事才招惹了它们…

 

【二】

“你吓死我了！”  
一个急刹停在修葺浮夸的别墅门口，Peter被拦在他车前的女鬼吓了一跳。  
“别动手！我是来等你的…”  
“边上说吧，不然会被那些保镖发现我在自言自语的。”  
下了车，Peter和女鬼移步到角落，听她娓娓道来。  
“那个屋里的鬼…是我哥哥…他原本只是不舍得离开我们家，几次不小心吓到了他们的baby，然后现在这位主人就说要雇最厉害的守护者把我们杀掉，哥哥因为想保护我才…”  
“才变恶鬼了？”  
女鬼点点头，这个孤魂看起来不过十四五岁，清秀的东方人面孔，想必她的哥哥也大不了多少，不管是意外还是疾病，这么年轻的生命就消陨在花花世界，怎么会没有遗憾和怨恨。  
“我哥哥还没伤害过人！只是最近情况不太好，就快连我都不认识了…这位老先生还请了另外一个守护者，据说可以直接撕裂魂魄…所以…所以…你能不能救救我哥哥…”  
“撕裂魂魄？我操…”Peter立刻了然是何方神圣，“那我不跟你说了，他要先动手就真的完了！诶？你叫什么？”  
“Lena…我哥哥叫William…”  
   
和门口的保镖阐明来意，Peter快步走进前厅，果不其然看到了那个人。  
“嗨。”用肩膀顶了下一身黑色修身西装的半长发男子算是打招呼，“Loki.”  
Loki转身看到熟人不禁哑然失笑，墨翠色的眼眸也笑的弯出好看的弧度。  
“我就知道这个老头不会只喊我一个，多厉害的家伙要请上我们两？”  
“我门口碰到他妹妹了…”Peter观望着周围的人压低了声音，“她问能不能留他哥哥条命，毕竟也没伤害到人。”  
“死都死了，哪儿来的命。”  
“你知道我说什么…”  
Loki默默翻了个白眼，他除了抽取灵魂确实还可以安抚灵魂，只是安抚一次至少三天会失去能力，净化一只鬼可比杀一只鬼代价大…  
杀戮总是简单的，救赎却不尽然。  
“那你怎么谢我？”Loki伸手捏着男孩的后颈，拇指轻轻揉着。  
“别闹！”  
Peter打开那只恶作剧的手，把拉链拉到了最高处，Omega的脖子能乱摸的？尤其身边这个邪气的守护者还是个纯种Alpha…  
“你反正也想找个合适的人标记你，干嘛我就不行？”  
“太熟了…”Peter无奈地撇撇嘴，“我们两转化成那种关系，太尴尬了…”  
Loki还想说点什么，就被一手揣兜一手夹着雪茄的中年男人不耐烦地打断了。  
“今晚之后我希望家里的那个东西不会再出现，我拖家带口都住了几天酒店了！”  
“你给的这个价格，我保证那些小打小闹的鬼都不会再有。”Loki笑里藏着不屑，“那可以开始了？还麻烦你带着家人再回酒店待会儿吧！”  
“记着，连渣都别留下！否则我一分钱都不会再给！”  
雇主搂着一旁体态丰满的夫人迈出大门，嘴里说得却咬牙切齿，这些个抓鬼的年轻人，不就仗着自己有点天生的本事吗？一次赚那么多，他真的是不服。  
“不送啦。”见男人带着老婆孩子离开，Loki使了个眼色给Peter，“分头找？”  
“给你。”Peter抛了个盒子过去，“挺好用的，找到叫我。”  
“哟哟哟，这玩意可不便宜啊。”  
Loki从盒子里取出眼镜戴上，定位、通讯、热感应全都有，如果用枪的话还能当倍镜瞄准。  
“就当谢礼了。”  
宅子大得过分，上上下下四层楼，数不清的空房间，即使灯火通明要找个鬼也是够呛，好在天色已暗，该出来活动的也用不着遮遮掩掩。  
“这老头给你的定金是多少？”全神贯注的Peter耳边传来Loki的声音，估计那边也是无聊。  
“百分之二十。”  
“那你可真好说话，我拿了百分之五十。”  
“你那条银舌头，要全款也不是不可能…你那儿也没发现吗？”  
“有啊，发现了各种情趣内衣～这个尺寸可不太像刚刚那位夫人哦～”Loki大概又克制不住捣乱的小心眼，“你说我把它们全铺在女主人房间怎么样～”  
“什么时候守护者还要解决家庭问题了？收回去…而且…”Peter顿了顿，“你怎么知道他们不是一起开party呢！”  
“啧～你个小Omega～”  
两人扯着皮，开始计划着拿到钱要不要去嗨个三天三夜或者去淘点新式武器，一副马上遇到的不过就是个十几岁小孩的样子，胜券在握。  
第四层开始没有了电力供应，越往深处也越死寂，灰尘的味道有些干涩和腥，Peter起了不好的预感，应该就是这种地方了，阴暗空荡令人脊背发凉，天底下的鬼没有例外需要这些环境。  
“如果你在这里可以出来了…”Peter没有选择拿出收在腰后的武器，“但愿你还记得你有个妹妹叫Lena…”  
“找到了？”Loki问，然而等了半天也没有回话，“Peter？”  
 

【三】

Peter在看到穿着白色风衣的少年那瞬间是想让Loki赶紧过来的，无奈对方速度和力量都太霸道了，被掀倒在地只觉得脸上一阵闷痛，眼镜摔进了黑暗里无法去摸索。  
“千万别坏啊…”卖货给他的奸商可没说保修。  
甩甩头，Peter爬起来以一种戒备的姿势在警惕，这个抠门的老头，不住人连电也不接上来。  
“我不是来杀你的…你既然还没有杀过人，我会让你和妹妹安全的…”  
“你当我不知道这个死老头的目的吗？”白衣少年离开暗处猛地站在Peter面前，恶化成厉鬼让他周身都有一层灼人的烈焰，逼得年轻的守护者节节后退。  
显然，小女鬼的兄长不会信任眼前的人，这里是他们的家，他不想离去，他不过想和妹妹有个栖身之所不至于无家可归，然而那两个蹒跚学步的幼儿却能看得见他，前前后后请的几个低阶守护者差点杀了Lena！设下的屏障让他离不开这房子，也让Lena进不来…  
想到这些，节节攀升的怒火让William出手凌厉，招招狠毒的攻击被Peter灵活地一一闪过，可在一攻一守的间隙，Peter的短刃却被打落下来掉在身旁。  
“不是来杀我？我可认识这把刀…”实质性的威胁让他更加不能自控，闪身过去反剪了这个守护者。  
“呃…你放手…”好烫！Peter走神的功夫被扼住了手腕，这层烈焰虽不会烧毁皮肤，可是灼痛感反而更盛，“你别伤我，我的血会杀死你的…”  
William的愤怒爆发了强烈的信息素，却没有收到反击回馈，他歪着头盯着被钳制的男孩，嘴角浮起一丝诡异，暗暗将大量的信息素包围了这个Omega.  
真走运了！Peter内心崩溃的自嘲，这个看起来也就刚刚成年的孩子居然是个Alpha…味道还这么凶狠…天性压制让他异常被动——单身Omega的劣势。  
   
“你看，不能一刀毙命就是麻烦嘛！”  
随着调笑语气而来的还有数枚暗器，将白衣恶鬼的攻势强行压了下来。  
“才来？我差点被他打死！”Peter揉着剧痛的手腕，信息素的影响很厉害，他不单有些乏力，甚至后颈也在发热。  
“去歇着吧！”Loki将目标转向少年，手掌带着浅浅的绿色光芒覆压在他心口，顷刻小恶鬼便不能动弹，“你乖点别挣扎哦，我胆子很小的，万一吓到我，我可控制不了把你魂魄给剥了！”  
净化这种变成恶鬼时间不长的小孩对Loki来说算不上很棘手，只希望这番耗损体力的行为不会白费，他们愿意转世也好，愿意游荡在人间也罢，如果再次厉化，那谁也救不了。  
“听着，看在你没有害人的份上，给你这个机会，也是你妹妹的心愿，赶紧离开这儿吧，这家人戾气也挺重的，没什么留恋的价值，人有恶人，鬼也有恶鬼，今后的道路怎么走，你自己选择吧…”  
在Loki松开手后，少年已经恢复了正常的模样，温文儒雅，眉宇间不乏英气。  
“我妹妹呢？”  
“应该在门口等你吧！”  
William径直打算离开，却被Loki拽住了胳膊。  
“我说的听到没有？我不想以后再见到的时候不是路过而是决斗。”  
“就像你说的，人有恶人，鬼也有恶鬼，若非逼不得已，我也不愿意做选择。”  
Loki一时间竟被堵了话茬。  
“遇到恶鬼你可以来找我…”Peter捡起掉落的短刃插回腰间的小包里，声音透着极大的疲惫，“我们不光帮人办事。”  
将信将疑地看了Peter一眼，少年挣脱开手臂，临走前丢下一句话。  
“你还是担心下你自己吧。”

 

【四】  
   
甜香四溢…  
钻进Loki怀里寻求他信息素安慰的人浑身烫得跟高烧一样。  
“难受死了…”  
“知道难受？今天要是没我你打算怎么处理？杀了他还是被他杀？”  
Peter不是没有遇到过Alpha的对手，不过通常轮不到被信息素压制就手起刀落解决了，这种特殊情况毕竟少之又少。  
“你送我回去吧…”男人身上的薄荷味让Peter勉强保持着一点清醒，没有完全达到峰值的自己应该回家忍一忍就过去了。  
“把我衣服披上，被人知道Peter Parker是个Omega，那你以后生意可不好做啊！”Loki脱下外套裹在男孩身上，“车在门口吗？”  
“嗯…”  
上了车，Loki给雇主回了电话，表示三天没有异样请尽快将尾款打来，顺带着讽刺几句以后这么小气别怪恶鬼缠身都没人接你的活儿。  
密闭的空间里甜味越来越浓，逞强的男孩脸色泛着不正常的潮红，死命依赖着身上那件衣服，却怎么都不肯承认已经情动。  
Loki懒得征求他的意见，直接开回了自己家，以免发生什么意外，他回去能做什么，家里就一个Beta的管家，抑制剂还是自慰都不是最佳方案。  
“来你这里干嘛？我还没…”  
“我他妈差点被你腻死在车里，还没发情呢？”Loki剜了嘴硬的男孩一眼，“去我房间洗个澡换身衣服，还和往常一样吧。”  
“那不是又要麻烦你了吗…”  
“这么客气？真怕麻烦让我标记你啊？”一贯地口无遮拦，Loki也无所谓被同样的理由再次拒绝了。  
Peter没有说话，只是低头进了浴室。  
相拥而眠，临时标记，这种事他们似乎都习惯了，正如Peter所言，朋友的关系真的要去转化实在太尴尬。  
然而这次突然被迫出现的发情征兆有点猛，无论是身体的感觉还是引起的担忧都让Peter有了后顾之虑。  
要不要接受Loki…  
让这个男人成为自己的Alpha，自己会被照顾得很好吧？凶起来气势十足令人不寒而栗，温柔的样子是多少人求而不得的…  
如同被神祝福过的长相、糟糕的生长环境却依然从容优雅的气质、能把自己疼到骨子里的柔情…  
Peter不敢再去想这个男人的好，他现在是没有理智的，再往前迈一步都是诱惑得他无法再走出的深渊。

原本只想按照惯例去做一些安抚举动的Loki今晚却是被这个异常热情的Omega按进了床上，没有亲吻没有多余的话，像是被强暴着完成了特殊的临时标记，尽管四溢的欲望让他们交缠得紧密，火辣的身躯和淫靡的喘息旖旎了一夜，但Loki始终觉得他离这个自己想要保护的人越来越远…  
他想标记Peter，唇齿离那条腺体只剩下两分力道的距离。  
可在Peter潜意识地偏头动作中，Loki最后还是将撕咬变成了亲吻，似乎带着遗憾和不甘心狠狠顶了腰，唯一一次弄疼了这个让他无限度拉低自己底线的人。  
然而结束后射在了床单的动作只不过又一次地证明了他的口是心非。

蜷在被子里，发泄过性欲的身子总算不再折腾Peter，天已经有了微弱的亮光，他还想贪恋一会儿Loki身上的薄荷味道，却见男人随手拉过一件睡袍披着下了床。  
“别睡着了，休息会儿，我去给你做早餐。”  
“嗯。”临时标记的效果要好过任何抑制剂没错，但总归是和真正的标记差了一点，Peter发情结束的落寞感依旧很大。  
“给。”  
Peter怀中多了个垂耳兔玩偶，貌似还挺有名的品牌，不知道Loki为什么会买这个和他形象一点都不符合的东西，不过上面淡淡的香味全是它主人的信息素。  
“拿去吧，走得时候也带走。”  
Loki其实也记不得是什么时候商场活动送了只毛绒玩具夹在他的名牌衣服里，他觉得这只兔子挺难看的，扔掉可惜留着多余，纠结中带着它睡了不少时间，现在看来还算是派上点用场，不管将来他和Peter会怎样发展，至少给他做个安抚玩具也当满足自己的保护欲了。

 

CH02 VIP的预定

 

【一】

距离上次的单子过去了三天，那个抠门老头还是少给了他五千，Loki说要放只小鬼去吓他，硬是被Peter拦住了。  
这会儿他正在一幢灰色建筑楼下，踌躇了半个小时有余，终于是决定上去。  
Stark科技。  
可Peter觉得这个老板Tony Stark隐藏在科学家设计师之下的身份就是个奸商。

“你有段时间没来了啊…”  
Tony见到来人还是挺开心的，丢下手里的事情起身给他调了杯咖啡。  
“来你这儿就是花钱，我可不敢常来。”Peter说着从包里把眼镜拿出来放在桌上，“好像摔坏了，你看看能不能修？”  
“修？我这里只换不修的。”  
“我刚被小气的雇主扣了五千块，你就不能偶尔破个例？”男人长了他十几岁，所以Peter也会在他面前撒撒娇。  
“我又没说收你钱…”Tony拿着眼镜调试了一会儿，放弃地扔在回收站里，从柜子中取了个新的推过去，“免费换一次。”  
“你肯定是在维系客户！”  
“可以这么说吧，因为我有个给你武器升级的方案。”  
“别…”Peter听到升级或是新产品头都疼，“现在这副用得挺顺手的，上次有个快三米的大家伙，一刀就结束了。”  
“你来看这个。”Tony招手把男孩喊到身边，给他看电脑屏幕上的文件，“人在升级，它们也在升级，硬化外表，吸食一些小鬼的灵力强化自己，你不能保证永远都一刀能毙命。”  
“所以呢？”  
“你留给我的样本不多了，我做了两颗子弹，如果有机会你可以试一下，就算打不穿，它会瞬间引燃，你的血液能够以小分子的形式散布。”  
“听起来有点贵。”  
“你帮人抓鬼也不便宜啊！我可记得你帮我抓的那只色鬼要了我七万啊！”  
“夜夜春梦差点精尽而亡，七万我还打折了呢！而且那只色鬼现在不是在你名下那家夜店帮你赚了不少钱嘛！”  
“你的第一副刀也是我送的啊。”  
“奸商！”Peter气绝地坐下喝起不再烫口的咖啡，“我今天来是有些别的事情。”  
“你说，我还有点时间。”  
“你结婚了没？”  
“这是什么问题？”Tony觉得莫名，对上Peter的目光充满质疑和骄傲，“你觉得有能管得住我的人？”  
“那你有…固定伴侣吗？”  
“干嘛？”Tony看着不怀好意又带着点羞涩的男孩，“你不会想说你看上我了吧？”  
“也没到这个地步…不过看你倒是顺眼。”  
“嗯？”Tony等着下文。  
“三天前的单子，说起来有些复杂，那个男孩虽然厉化成恶鬼了但还没伤过人，年纪也小，他妹妹希望我别杀他，结果赤手空拳的…嗯…”  
“打不过？”  
“被信息素压制了。”  
Tony噗嗤一声笑的不留情面，守护者里的头号人物，被信息素压制，还是被鬼的信息素，不过…  
笑容渐渐在Tony脸上凝固，既然他们能看到摸到这些东西，理论上也是存在会被鬼标记的事情吧？如果是那样可就一点不好笑了…  
“所以？”  
“所以你要是没有伴侣，不如我们两将就一下？当然你要是有看上的人就当我刚才的话没说过…”  
“为什么是我？”Tony有些不甘，“你身上还带着别人信息素的味道呢！”  
“每次都让朋友临时帮我标记一下挺麻烦的…我也不想把朋友关系变成那种…”男孩摸着自己的后颈有些脸红，“主要你也算是我认识的Alpha里长得最好看的一个，说完全不心动也不现实。”  
“我这种天才，半个科学家，又有钱，偶尔还做慈善，结果你就看上我的脸？”Tony快要哭笑不得，他那么多优点，到头来被个小那么多的男孩见色起意？  
“还有点说不上来的好感吧…虽然你赚了我不少钱…诶对啊！”Peter突然想到了说辞，“赚我这么多，也该有点年终回馈之类的吧！”  
“我当然是没什么意见，需要想清楚的是你自己…虽然很不公平，但是现实是如何谁都懂，意外怀孕你选择生或是不生都是风险，而我可以标记其他人你却不行，当然了，这个只是假设。”  
Tony知道自己虽然有些花，不过原则上，他不是个始乱终弃的人。  
“但我更不愿意因为信息素的关系在行动中有所限制，或者为了自保下不必要的杀手…”  
其实Peter一直都让Tony觉得挺心疼的，在碰见他之前，每次接活儿都不知道要流多少血，手心里一道道疤痕，或许身上也有。年纪轻轻作为一个守护者，保护的不仅仅是人类，还有那些可怜的野鬼，说起来每次被雇佣都收益不菲，可据他所知，这个男孩路见不平的次数一点都不少。  
如果非得有一个Alpha去标记他，Tony觉得，这个人是自己也未必是件坏事。  
“你答应吗？”Peter双手托着腮帮子催促着陷入思考的男人。  
“那我们可得约法三章，第一，每个礼拜你至少来我这住两天，第二，不许再让别人临时标记你…”  
他讨厌薄荷味！  
“还有呢？”  
“从现在起，所有的武器你随便用，有想法也尽管提。”这并不是要求，而是Tony本意里想要撇除商人和客户的金钱关系。  
“Whoa…那我认可你慈善家的名头了！”  
“少油嘴滑舌的！没别的事你可以回去了，我一会儿还约了个难缠的客户…”  
“今天不要我留下来吗？”  
“算了吧，对着你身上这个味道我可硬不起来！”  
“为什么？我觉得挺好闻的啊！”  
Tony不置可否地笑笑，走到工作台把那两颗子弹装进一把银色手枪的弹夹里。  
“拿去试试吧，配合TS03，嗯，就是刚给你的那副眼镜，效果更好。”  
“T…S…？”Peter指尖在桌面书写着全拼，“你可真自恋啊～”  
枪托抬起男孩的下巴，Tony凑近盯着他棕色的小鹿眼，二十多岁的人了，眼神里却还是纯净得通透：“下次带着你自己的味道来。”  
“我也可以期待你的…”  
“比薄荷好多了～”  
Peter收下新装备暗想不知何时派上用场，手机弹出的一封邮件当即给了他一个难看：“来活儿了～”  
“什么样的家伙？”  
Tony接过手机扫视着邮件。大致是说酒吧街最近失踪了很多年轻的女性，具体失踪地点不明，唯一的共同点就是都去过那条酒吧街，警察巡逻过很多次都没有发现，怀疑非人为的情况下也寻求了一些守护者的帮助，可惜依然无果，这单的雇主是其中一名女性的母亲，佣金也不多，字里行间都透露出试探和无奈，高阶的守护者多数时候是请不起的，甚至有可能连这封邮件都是群发的。  
“全是女性这太恶劣了，我今晚就去…如果棘手的话，兴许你这新玩具能发挥下作用！”  
“你自己也要小心，这显然不是个善茬，近两年这些东西确实是在进化的，低阶的守护者死了不知道多少个了…”  
“你害怕吗？”Peter忍不住想逗一下难得严肃的男人，“我会保护你的！”  
“好…”揉揉男孩的头发，Tony附和着，“我怕得要死呢。”

【二】

深夜两点，酒吧后街。  
Peter暗中观察了几名单独离开的女性，排除了打车和走大道的，他跟上了一个抄近路的女孩。  
穿过没有路灯的小巷通往了一处暂停施工的工地…  
女孩喝得有些醉，步伐也不是那么稳，却因为酒精壮着胆越走越深，Peter刚开始以为是女孩身上的酒味太重，可是渐渐的，仿佛空气都溢满了味道，不是信息素，倒像是附近有个酒窖一样…  
咔嚓——  
高跟鞋踩碎了一节树枝，也正是这声清脆，唤出了藏匿在黑暗里的东西。  
当然，女孩是看不到她身边多了一个浑身焦黑的男人的，不是来自肤色的黑，而是烈火燃烧之后导致的炭化…这个恐怖的模样让Peter也震惊了一瞬，然而眨眼的功夫，死于焚烧的恶鬼便掠夺着女孩消失不见。  
“妈的！”  
这玩意居然会设结界？当真如Tony所言是在进化…  
不过这丝毫没有打击到年轻的守护者，既然你虏走的是活人，他预定好的Alpha给的装备自然是派上了用场。  
戴上TS03，热感应准确地找到了结界所在，Peter加快了步伐来到入口处。  
事不宜迟，因为镜片中显示的红色光源是成片的，这也就意味着失踪的女性全部都在而且存活！抽出腰间的刀刃在空气中比划了两下，结界体畏惧他的血液而开了条口，Peter往里瞄了一眼，看到了刚刚的女孩，立刻闪身而入。  
“嘿！碳烧鬼！放开那个女孩～”  
就在Peter日常的开场白说完，印入眼前的画面竟令他吃惊地捂了嘴，这确实是个酒窖，一个个巨大的玻璃鱼缸里分别装着所有失踪的女性，她们被浸泡在气味浓烈的高度酒精中意识不清。  
这是要用女人来酿酒吗？  
Peter脑中搜索着关于各种恶鬼的资料，一时间却找不到符合标准的那一个，但这不重要，他现在要解决掉这块儿变态的黑炭，然后将这她们拯救出来…  
握紧双刃，推了一把边上被吓到酒醒的女孩免受来自暴怒恶鬼的攻击，自己则抬腿踢开了那只伸向他的炭黑色手臂，试图还以一刀，没想到这个东西看似笨重，实际上却反应灵敏，躲开了他刀尖的同时还向他挥过来数发火焰。  
“有点意思，我可以听听你的故事，如果你能在死之前说完的话。”侧身闪开烈火的攻击，Peter活动着手腕，“说说看，为什么抓这些女孩子？”  
“她们都该死！”  
知道被守护者盯上也许在劫难逃，焦黑的恶鬼选择不再与Peter交战，而将目标转向了他抓来的那些女孩，纯度极高的酒精点燃只是一瞬间的事情，同归于尽不亏，如果顺带伤了这个守护者就是赚。  
“哦？让我猜猜…”Peter的目光注视着它的动向，人也往女孩儿们的位置移动，“你是死于大火？”  
“你知道什么！”恶鬼停下行动用它灰蒙的眼睛瞪着男孩，“我将那些女孩一个个送出火灾的酒吧，最后我却被一个喝多的贱人给推了回去！”  
酒吧无故起火，安全出口被锁死，周末的晚上人潮拥挤，几个喝得酩酊大醉的女孩子瘫倒在沙发上无力逃跑，被保安发现连拖带拽地救了出去。  
Peter想起这是三个月前新闻报道的内容，救人的保安其实被歌功颂德了很久，他口中推他的那个女孩，也在不久之后发布过博客，内心非常痛苦，她当时出门之后看到保安被困在了酒吧内，拼命想要伸手拉他，无奈自己喝得太多使不上劲，掉落的火焰烫了她的手，她最后畏惧了…  
大概是回想起了自己痛苦的死亡过程，恶鬼手中燃烧的火苗逐渐形成了火团，身体上也冒着点点的火星，发出的笑声悲切又疯狂。  
“不是喜欢酒吗？那就喝个痛快吧！”  
Peter在恶鬼抬手的刹那扔出了一把短刃，锋利的刀口划过承载着火球的手掌，恶鬼吃痛地被迫停手，火焰虽倾泻而出，可是方向也偏差了许多，漫无目的地燃烧殆尽。  
“这不是你伤害无辜人的理由。”  
刀刃上显现的血液从恶鬼的手开始漫延，尽管还不够致命，却也让它怨念的力量极速溃散，Peter对于它愤恨的眼神已司空见惯，拿着另一柄短刀抵上那焦土一般的心口。  
“既然不想转世，那我就送你一程…你已经害人了，我不能留你…”

【三】

随着恶鬼的湮灭，结界消散，女孩们的意识也恢复了清醒，想起之前的所见所感，恐惧令她们痛哭和颤抖，Peter不知该如何劝导，只能让她们赶紧回家，世界不太平，以后不要一个人走夜路。  
只是当她们都离开之后，Peter发现还剩下一个女孩却躺在玻璃缸中没了气息…  
他总是不能习惯在自己面前发生的死亡，无奈自己虽然作为守护者，却不能去拯救每一个平凡的人。  
镜片上提示有电话进来，是Tony Stark…  
这么晚？Peter心口被涌进了一丝暖意，抬手按下了镜架上的触控。  
“Hi…”  
“不顺利吗？”Tony听出了男孩的语气有些乏力。  
“死了一个女孩。”  
“我想你应该知道不是你的问题。”  
“我知道…只是很难去习惯，其实我没事，缓两天就好了，倒是你怎么还不休息？”  
“担心你啊，顺便想了解一下自己的产品怎么样。”  
“呃…其实这个鬼并不厉害，所以我没用得上…以后再找机会吧！”  
“嗯…”Tony那边沉吟了一会儿，“需要我去帮忙吗？虽然这个点了，我还是能联系上引导人的。”  
“真的吗？那太好了，我正犯愁这个时间找不到他们呢！如果方便的话，能让他尽快过来吗，我不希望这个女孩因为执念而变成又一个恶鬼。”  
“那你等我吧…”  
“我在…”  
“我知道你在哪儿。”

三十分钟，Tony载着一脸茫然的青年过来，分明是睡梦中被叫起来的模样。  
“抱歉，这么晚还把你叫来…”Peter看着来人的睡眼惺忪显得很过意不去。  
“没事，吃的就是这碗饭，而且我也想来见见你这个鼎鼎大名的守护者，Clint…”青年伸出手自我介绍。  
“Peter Parker…”  
轻轻握了对方的手算是简单认识一下，如果说守护者负责解决问题，那引导人就是善后和公关，死亡七十二小时内的人他们都可以通过祷言将灵魂引入轮回，不会被释放在人间游荡。  
“人呢？快带我去看看，跑掉了我可没办法。”  
Peter将他带到女孩的尸体边上，引导人检查了一番情况表示才死没多久，请他们离开些距离，他来处理。  
Tony搂着满脸愁容的守护者走到一边，捏了捏他的肩头。  
“很多职业每天都会面对死亡，比这个惨烈的比比皆是，你该坦然一些。”  
“我懂，只是我会想，假如我早一点知道这件事，或者雇主早一点找上我，也许就不会白白牺牲一条性命…”  
“这句话每一个实习医生都说过。”Tony见男孩还低着头沮丧，干脆抬起他的下巴让他看着自己，“如果今晚不是你，也许明天会死两个人甚至更多，敬畏生命，可是也不该惧怕死亡。”  
自己预定好的男人除了好看，还这么会说话吗？Peter思绪开始不太专注，也许遇到这样抑郁的事情之后有个人能来开导自己确实不错…  
“嗯？你在想什么？”摘下年轻人的眼镜，Tony唤回他的注意力。  
“Nothing…”Peter张开胳膊拥上男人的背，“抱会儿…”  
这个怀抱感觉太棒了，Tony的肩膀很宽，比他高的那么一点儿拥抱起来合适极了，放在自己背上的双手好像有魔力一般让他平静，还有不经意间散发出的淡淡清香…  
“你的味道真好闻…甘菊？鸢尾？”  
“这是我的香水…”  
“难怪…”Peter吸吸鼻子有点尴尬，“你一定不是这么冷静的味道。”  
“那你觉得我会是什么味道？”  
“嗯…钱味！”  
笑声在耳边浅浅的很好听：“反正不会是薄荷味。”  
Tony潜意识里默默多了一丝占有欲，他可能还不自知，其实Peter没有产生错觉，只不过过于清冷的雪松味信息素很容易被香水所融合和掩盖。  
做完引导的Clint过来就看到了两个人腻歪的画面，顿时一股委屈涌上心头，自己把老婆孩子丢在家跑来给人做引导耗费那么多精神力，完事不但没有各种嘉奖，还要接受心灵的暴击？  
“你可没和我说这个神级人物是你的Omega…”  
男孩听到询问才赶紧推开Tony，尽管刚刚都舒服得要合上眼睛了。  
“过段时间就是了，所以…”Tony虽是回答着那个引导人，可是眼睛却一直看着身边的男孩，“是哪一天？”  
Clint毫不客气地翻了个白眼向他们挥挥手转身开溜。  
“你们聊，我走了，反正你那辆车坐不下第三个人，真是…谁没老婆似的！”  
“不送了！”  
Tony转头看着脸色微微发红在抓头发的男孩，在他耳边又低声问了一遍，“你可以悄悄告诉我啊～”  
“嗯…大概还有半个多月…”  
“那我空好时间等你了哦！”

 

CH03、半神

 

【一】

酒吧那件事的阴影让Peter有些挥之不去，这个世界比他想象中要混乱得多，他保护不了所有人，也摧毁不了所有恶鬼，每一秒都有人死去，也有人新生，被释放的灵魂居无定所，有的带着怨恨厉化，有的漂泊无依。  
可是…！  
他为什么还是坐在了光影迷乱的酒吧里和人推杯换盏？入冬的天气，被人从床上硬拽起来的感觉真的糟糕透了！  
“傻坐着干嘛？等人带你出台吗！”舞池回来的人边给自己倒酒边问。  
“好像你比较像做皮肉生意的吧！”Peter刻意地从头到脚扫视了调侃他的男人一番。  
Loki的风衣外套早不知道扔哪儿去了，就穿着里面那件再扒拉两下能当一字领的银灰色长袖，九分裤恨不得再小一号才勒得过瘾，没穿袜子的脚直接踩在酒红色的鞋里，细瘦的脚腕和那块有致的踝骨色情得也不知道在勾引谁。  
“走啊，跳舞去～姑娘等着呢！”Loki喝下一杯酒算是解渴，不由分说就拉走了无可奈何的男孩。  
“干嘛给自己那么多压力啊！”Loki压在他耳边尽力大声地说着，“人各有命，我们也一样！你给我好好嗨起来，别扫兴！”  
语毕在Peter背后用力推上一把，让他正好撞进了人群的中央，算计好的一般音乐戛然而止，面对突然出现的英俊男孩，众人理所当然将他当成了焦点，起着哄等待舞曲的响起。  
好吧…那就不要怪我抢你风头了！  
Peter睨了一眼恶作剧的男人，既来之则安之，他嗨起来那可没人骚得过他了。  
所以当他跟着音乐跳到兴起，毫不吝啬地展示起性感的身姿和放开玩的诱惑表情后，一众女孩子很有默契地将Peter挤上了三十分钟后脱衣舞男会来表演的玻璃台子，让他尽情发挥。  
Loki正饶有兴趣地观赏着台上的人，大腿边传来的震动却打断了他的好心情，晚上的陌生来电通常情况下可不会是什么好事。  
顶着有些刺骨的冷空气走到相对安静的门外接通电话，听着对方的诉说，只得叹口气，问门口的服务员要了支烟，今晚的放纵又将泡汤。  
下了舞台意犹未尽的男孩被漂亮姑娘拉着喝了几杯酒，微醺着打算去和她们玩会儿，胳膊上却多了一分猛力将他扯出人群。  
“别玩了，跟我走。”  
“你讲不讲点道理？把我从被窝里拖出来玩，现在又要带我去哪？”  
“拯救世界！”Loki拽着男孩回到他们的座位，“我衣服呢？我那些小家伙都在口袋里…”  
巡视了一圈位置，他那件驼色的风衣正躺在角落里奄奄一息，好在没被泼上酒，只是不知谁丢了个面具在上面，白色的半面猩红色的边。  
“所以是有任务吗？”走进寒风Peter冷得缩了缩脖子，“什么情况？”  
“说是有个在重新装修的商场闹鬼。”伸手拦下一辆出租车，他们都挤进后座，Loki继续说着被委托的事件，“原本只是晚上听到有东西在叹气，现在说白天也能，还是个会打闪带电的，有个胆子大的想看看究竟，差点没被电死，到现在商场已经两天没动工了。”  
“那你打算怎么解决？”  
“看情况吧，如果好驯服，我正好缺个会技能的下手。”  
强大的守护者拥有一个厉害的鬼做帮手也不是什么稀奇的事情，比如Tony手底下那只色鬼，夜夜流连酒吧魅惑着各式各样的男女，自己也爽还帮Tony挣了不少钱…  
Peter想到这里，觉得以后所有新鲜装备免费用一点不需要愧疚，不过…这两天就差不多到那个日子了，看来忙完这单得空出几天时间来告别他的单身…

【二】

到达目的地，司机可能途中听着有些后怕，收完钱连多找也没在意一脚油门就跑了。  
“不亏～”Loki数数钱笑得无奈，把玩了一会儿手里的面具，决定戴上。  
“怕见到熟鬼？”  
“说不定能吓吓鬼～”  
Peter打了个冷颤，刚刚喝进胃里的酒这会儿不但没起到保暖作用反而更冷了。  
“你行不行？没喝多少吧！”  
“没没没，就是有点冷，快进去吧！”摸摸腰间的双刃，Peter还是准备进屋再拿，太凉了！

偌大的商场因为装修而死气沉沉，地上铺满了工具材料和线缆，仰头从天井望上去，两个守护者都犯了难。  
“你说，装修期间，又遇到这档子事，电梯还会开着吗？”Peter抬头数着楼层，十二层楼，每层至少有十几家的店面。  
“我只觉得钱收少了。”  
“那…我单层你双层？”  
“我得试试另外一个办法…”Loki深吸了一口气，他可不想鬼没捉到先累死在楼梯上，“里面那个你听着！你要是有胆量就别躲在这里吓人，你来一楼敢不敢！”  
Peter看了一眼双手插着腰的Loki，一时语塞，光靠喊就能喊出来？现在这些鬼又不是傻子。  
“Loki…这些年鬼都在进化，没那么蠢被你喊一喊就…”Peter拽拽男人的衣袖，想要委婉一些劝解，却突然被不知从第几层楼跳下来的人吓得差点魂不附体，“我…！我才夸过你！”  
男人穿着一身不符合现代的打扮，铁甲长裤战靴，还有一袭红色的披风，金色长发被衬得极为耀眼，落在肩上的一缕编发里缠着一簇黑色，站起身来更是修长魁梧，这么威风的鬼可真是没见过。  
金发的男人大步朝他们走来，带着不可抗拒的气场，Peter下意识地上前去拦，灵巧的身手还没用于实战便被男人长臂一挥甩在边上，胸口哪里像是被胳膊打中，说是巨石也不夸张，爬起来抽出刀，发现男人的目标是Loki并不是自己，赶紧传递过去一个眼神，准备来个里应外合。  
Loki凝聚在手中的力量发出浅绿色的光，他看到男人盯着他手里的光源楞了那么一瞬停下了步子，可转而竟是更加兴奋，纵使隔着面具，也能感受到穿透性的眼光。  
“老实点吧。”Loki抬手，掌心对着男人，如同平时一样，打算先压制住他的精神。  
距离自己三五步的男人不为所动，没有受到半分的影响，这让Loki心里没了底，不得不加强自己的力量，一阶又一阶，甚至在他尝试性提高到摧毁这个等级，男人依然完好无损。  
所以Loki发现他不能控制眼前男人的灵魂，无论是抽取还是安抚。  
“你到底是人是鬼！是人就别做鬼干的事！”脱下了面具扔在一边，他有些恼火地瞪着男人。  
“真的是你！！”  
“唔！”  
话音刚落，金发的男人几乎是冲了过来一把抱住Loki，两条肌肉发达的胳膊勒得他背上发痛，这个男人是要把他揉进自己身体里面吗？  
随身的暗器捅进去却和挠痒一样…从后方绕过来偷袭的Peter刀尖划破他的皮肤，仅仅只是流了点血。  
“你是人吗？”Peter小心翼翼地问着，这要是个鬼，既不怕他的血也不怕Loki的精神控制就完蛋了。  
男人没有说话，依然是死死抱着黑发守护者，似乎所有的一切都与他无关，他只要怀中的人。  
“你认错人了吧？你再仔细看看…你要是找什么人我们可以帮你…能不能先松开我？”  
“Loki…”金发的男人准确地叫着Loki的名字，并不是认错，“一千二百年了…我没有一分钟不在想你…”  
这是什么狗血的开场白？  
不对…一千二百年？这么深的道行也难怪他们没辙…Loki赶紧挥了挥手让Peter撤退，他目前至少感受不到男人的恶意，先稳住他再说吧…  
年轻的守护者必然不愿抛下朋友离开，割开掌心的皮肤再一次袭上了金发男人的后背。  
除了自己疼在流血，男人纹丝未动。  
“快走，他好像并不想伤害我…”被拥得太紧Loki说话都费劲，“大块头，放开我，我们聊聊？你这样我怕是要被你勒死。”  
“Sorry，Loki…”男人这才悻悻地松了手臂，却还是双手搭在Loki肩上，凝视着他，目光灼热又载满了温情。  
看得Loki浑身发毛。  
“你们认识吗？”Peter抬眼问着这两个身高需要仰望的男人。  
“不。”“当然。”  
异口同声，内容却截然相反。  
“你忘了我？”  
Loki打量着男人，棱角分明的脸，宛若神赐的五官和一双极其漂亮的蓝眸，这身肌肉也是天工一样。  
自己的身高已经很傲人了，在这金发美男面前却活活小了一圈。熟悉吗？Loki搜索着过往收服过的大鬼小鬼，确定没有这么好看的…上过床的？他不可能选择一个这种身形还是Alpha的男人…  
“不是。”  
一句否认让男人眼里又有了期待的光辉。  
“不是忘了你，是我根本就不认识你…你要不要自我介绍一下？”  
“你怎么能不记得我！Loki…”男人显得有些悲愤，捏住Loki肩的双手渐渐使力，霸道的信息素也逐步充斥在空气中，“我们结过婚，还有三个孩子！”  
Loki和一旁的Omega此刻都是一样的目瞪口呆。  
“Peter，你先回去吧，我想我和这位先生有点事情要聊聊…”他可不想让这个男孩再听到更多令他颜面扫地的故事。  
“哦…原来Loki你也…会生孩子…还是三个…”  
“赶紧走，否则…”黑发守护者指尖捏上一把暗器，“我会让你丧失生育功能，而且再不走诱发出发情期，我可保证不了这次保得住你。”  
“好好好～”Peter插回匕首，向后退出这扇门，点了点自己的镜框，“如果有变化…通知我…不过你们还是先解决家庭矛盾吧。”

【三】

逃开这股像是雨后森林的诡异信息素，Peter在冷风里站了许久，又是个Alpha，虽然不像是恶鬼…  
掏出手机看了看时间，凌晨一点。  
择日不如撞日？  
手指悬停在Tony的名字上，拨出去吧？该说什么，自己好像迫不及待一样…不打吧？可是算来算去也不过就这两天…  
“Parker？”  
冻僵的手指不知什么时候触碰到了屏幕上的通话键，被呼唤了名字才发现。  
“呃…Tony…”赶紧拿起电话放在耳边，男孩硬着头皮打开话题，“今天，挺冷的…”  
“嗯，突然就零下了…怎么，又有工作？”Tony的声音听起来倒没什么疲惫，和往常一样有种猎食般的性感。  
“也不算…你这两天…忙吗？”  
Peter到嘴边的「时间空好了吗」最后硬生生憋成了「忙吗」，想到十多天前耳边的一句「那我空好时间等你了哦」，他还是面红耳赤。  
“忙啊，特别忙。”  
“这样吗…”  
Peter有点失落，想着要不还是下次吧，却听男人在电话那头笑了。  
“过来吧。”  
“嗯？”  
“答应你的事，我又不会忘，要我去接你吗？”  
“不了，我可不想在冷风里站上几十分钟…嗯…那一会儿见吧。”  
上了出租车，Peter下巴缩在领口里思绪烦乱，他这样做是不是有些自私？说到底，他和Tony实际上是不存在感情基础的，他不知道也不确定Tony是一个怎样的心态和想法，可是自己呢？只是想借用他Alpha的身份，让以后免于被其他Alpha的信息素所困扰以及带来的一系列麻烦…  
讲得不堪一点，他只不过是在利用而已…

【四】

杂乱的商场里，对峙还在继续。  
“我说这位…金发美男，我不是个Omega，你的信息素收一收吧，我们谈谈？”  
现在的Loki宁可他是个凶神恶煞的厉鬼，也好过被这种热情似火的目光盯着。  
“也好…”男人叹了口气，掩不住内心的遗憾。  
“你叫什么？是人类吗？还是别的什么物种？”Loki见他平静了些许，不动声色地挪开肩膀，靠在墙柱边燃起支烟，“我看你不是个鬼啊，为什么待在这里捣乱？”  
“Thor…”男人用不甘心的语气回答了第一个问题，看来Loki连他的名字都不再记得了，“我，不，应该说你和我，都来自阿斯加德，我们都是神，我现在被放逐到中庭…失去了一半的神力，我不知道你为什么会忘记我，一千二百年前…”  
“等等！”Loki打断了后话，“我，有出生证明的，纯种的人类，活了二十六年，我敢保证没有见过你。”  
Loki吸了口烟，吐出团团云雾，他这是遇到诈骗了吗？一千二百年，开什么玩笑！这个男人看上去最多比他大个两岁，看来今晚该来解决问题的不是自己，应该是精神方面的专家…  
望向Loki陌生的眼神，Thor只能被迫接受这个现实：“那你就是转世了。”  
“这句我倒是听得懂，不过我可不会记得什么所谓的前一世。”耸耸肩膀，Loki传递自己的无奈，“这没什么值得留恋的。”  
“但是你一点都没有变，声音没有变，样子也没有…”Thor先前在听到喊话的那个瞬间，简直激动得顾不得一切。  
“哎…”Loki面对突如其来的认亲，实在没有什么招，“既然你也不是什么恶鬼厉鬼，我也管不了你，好自为之吧…”  
嘴里叼着烟，Loki一手插在兜里，挥挥手往门口走去，在他的认知里，前尘往事何必再纠缠，就算这个漂亮男人说的是真的又如何。  
脚还未踏出商场的大门，迎面而来的一道惊雷拦住了Loki的去路，顺带着劈掉了他嘴里的烟。  
“你不能再扔下我了！”Thor追随过来，拉着他的胳膊挽留。  
也不知是愠怒还是执着，情绪的骤变让天空也布满了层层的乌云，闪电划破长空，风雨欲来。  
“你…？”Loki抬头看着外面的天空，谁导致的已经很明显了，“冷静点？我没带伞…”  
“我不会再让你离开我！不管用什么样的方式…当时他们都告诉我你死了，我用过一切办法都找不到你活着的证据，直到前两年妈妈临终之时才将所有的事情全盘托出…”  
Thor说得有些语无伦次，时间太久了，他越是急切越是难以表达，Loki记不得的事情，恐怕给他三天三夜都说不完，他对这个星球一无所知，既然命运让他们重逢，无论如何他都不能放Loki离开。  
“虽然现在我还没找到方法，可是你得跟我回去！”  
“回，回去？”Loki指了指头顶的天空，“你说上面？”  
“对！”  
“呃…别乱劈啊！”挣不开钳制，这电闪雷鸣的可不好玩，Loki更没有被带走的兴趣，“你要不要先平复一下情绪？或者你…跟我回去？”  
“只要能和你在一起，去哪儿都行！”  
笑起来可真是灿烂耀眼…  
Loki一时间降下去的脾气被小心思开始怂恿——这么老实？带回去骗一骗，给自己打打下手也是不错的，再不济哄他去色情场所卖卖肉体也能赚不少钱…  
至于那些玄幻的事迹，从长计议也行，当个睡前故事听听也罢。他今天来的初衷也是想收个会法术的小东西回去，尽管眼前这个家伙是大了不止一些…  
理所当然，回家的路上被司机从后视镜里瞟了无数眼，想问又碍于Thor凶巴巴的眼神如芒在背。

【五】

“这里的建筑风格为什么都这么奇怪？”  
Loki的公寓楼下，男人对于这种色彩灰暗的设计表示极度的不解，这和神域的金碧辉煌完全不能够相提并论。  
“你家门口蹲着个小鬼！”进了屋，Thor将所见如实汇报，“要不要我帮你弄走它？”  
“那是我养的，平时帮我看看门，不让那些东西进来。这么说，你也是能看到鬼魂的？”  
“当然…你带我出来的地方我打死好几个要害人的鬼东西了！结果不知道为什么那帮中庭人还是不敢进来…”  
“大概是你比鬼要吓人。”  
Loki换了鞋打开暖气，眯着眼睛对Thor这身装扮摇摇头，去卧室翻了两件宽送的衣服丢给他。  
“我们这里不太时兴打扮成你这幅样子。”  
“这个我明白，所以…”Thor捧着衣服傻笑了半天，“这是你的衣服吗！”  
“我能找到最大尺寸的了，将就一下吧！”  
然而男人毫不避讳地就在Loki面前脱起了衣服，披风铠甲还有那些繁琐的配件。  
“你还是去洗个澡再换吧！”Loki说着将这个没了衣服遮掩却更强壮的男人推进浴室，“睡沙发你也得干净点！”  
Loki在想自己是不是应该泡泡健身房，随便来个人不人神不神的家伙就壮成这样？  
“算了，还是先吃点东西…”健身计划晾着吧，晚上就喝了点酒，胃里空空如也，食欲当前，其他的都可以暂缓。  
扎起散在肩上的黑发，从冰箱拿出能用的食材，Loki还是有些绝望，玉米沙拉和烤翅吗？也只有这些东西了…  
蔬菜火腿洗干净切好丢进料理盆，一会儿挤点沙拉就算完事了。  
调配好佐料再加点蜂蜜，给可爱的小鸡翅做完酱料烤箱也正好解冻它们完毕，划开口子把调料刷上去，趁着入味的十分钟，把那玉米沙拉拌了吧！

“你原来从不扎头发的…”  
背后圈住自己的胳膊让Loki浑身一僵，这个动作未免有些过于自然，而且…  
“你为什么洗个澡能洗那么凉？”  
“水是冷的啊…”  
“好吧我的错，你这个对现代科技一窍不通的…神。”  
“可你不怕冷的…”Thor不禁将胳膊收得更紧一些，“你身上永远都很温暖…”  
Loki怕是再翻白眼就真的翻不回来了。  
“我特别怕冷…真的…”他说的是事实，“放手行吗？如果你想吃东西的话…”  
“你以前也不会下厨的。”  
“你的回忆录我们有时间慢慢聊，好吗？我现在很饿，你让我把这些做完，行吗？”  
意外的，这个男人松开怀抱乖巧地退出了厨房，站在门边舍不得眨眼地看着Loki…  
他不后悔触犯了一大堆的条约戒律被驱逐出神域，只要能找回他的挚爱，他愿意放弃所有，就像那个时候Loki愿意为他付诸一切。

【六】

Loki吃着宵夜顺便开始忽悠起眼前的男人。  
“你会打雷是吗？”  
“唔…”咽下口中味道绝妙的美食，Thor不想错过Loki的每一句询问，“我是雷霆之神啊…虽然现在只有一半的力量，不过随便召唤点闪电不是问题。”  
“哦～我呢～在这个世界也算受人敬仰，目前正好缺个会点小技能的跟班…呃不是，助手，对助手！我看你无依无靠，不如？”  
“你要我做什么都可以！只要让我跟着你！”  
“不要薪水吗？”  
“不需要，我只要你…”  
Loki眉毛一跳，前一秒捡到免费劳动力的兴奋还没扩散开，就好死不死偏偏突然想起来之前这个男人提过结婚和生孩子的事。  
“我真的生过孩子？”  
“嗯，不过他们都长大了，你离开的时候Hela才六个月…你真该见见她，简直和你长得一样…”  
“那还是算了吧…”Loki无法接受自己这种神级Alpha能生出孩子，光是幻想一下就毛骨悚然屁股疼，“作为回报你可以在这儿住下，但是只能睡沙发，你那些故事非要说的话，得趁我心情好的时候。”  
言外之意是他反正听完就忘。  
不过这下他倒是心满意足，下次有活儿就把这个雷霆之神带出去显摆一下。  
那个臭小子有人给做武器又怎么样？他可是有个活的！半神！

同居的第一晚，Loki一夜好梦，浑然不知有个金发的雷神坐在他床边陪了一整夜，轻抚着散开的黑发，眼里尽是蕴藏了千百年的温柔。

 

CH04、再见单身

 

【一】

临时起意的那个晚上，Peter实在冷得受不了。  
钻进Tony家里一个暖遍全身的热水澡，还有各种小点心，几乎没和这个男人聊点什么就睡了过去。  
然而该来的跑也跑不掉。

Tony见下午两点男孩还没起床，便去敲了门，担心夜里的冷热交叠引起感冒。  
不想门刚打开自己几乎是被抓了进去，Peter将他按在合起的门上，呼吸不稳眼神迷离…  
加上空气里浓度超标的甜味，显而易见这个年轻人发情期到了。  
“我都没点准备…”  
“你要什么准备…”Peter的脸蹭在男人颈间，获取着令他放松很多的信息素。  
男孩的手顺着Tony的T恤伸进去，热烫的掌心抚过结实的背肌，显得有些迫不及待地搭在了裤腰上拉扯。  
“别急亲爱的…”握住那只手，Tony托起Peter泛红的小脸，“我会陪着你的，不用担心。”  
说教的嘴在男孩眼里看起来格外不顺眼，便张口咬住了，没有章法还带着慌乱一不小心就咬痛了双唇的主人…  
顷刻间，Tony便不满地反客为主，清冷的香气占据了Peter的口腔，伴随男人卓越的吻技一同袭来，纠缠之中情欲逐渐升腾，发情的Omega主动地搂上身前人的脖子，绵长的亲吻一路延续到床里。  
脱去单薄的衣物，Tony看着男孩腹部的扭曲伤疤心里起了一阵异样，指腹轻柔地贴上去来回摩挲，希望能够将它抚平一般。  
“这是怎么回事？”  
“嗯…别摸…”Peter抗拒地推着男人的手，这块愈合的伤口太敏感了，“以前救人被伤的，早好了…”  
“认识我之前的吗？”  
“嗯。”  
Tony萌生了一个心愿，他希望从此以后不再让这个将会和他产生连接的男孩受到任何伤害。  
怜惜地吻上这道伤痕，惹得身下的人止不住地颤抖起纤细匀称的腰，双手胡乱揉着男人的头发，焦躁地表达着自己的渴望。  
这一次的发情期不需要抑制也不需要忍耐，Peter想要的更多，不仅仅是男人的怜爱疼惜，更要一场酣畅淋漓的性爱来湮灭这段冲昏了他所有理智的特殊时期。  
他下身只穿了条内裤，原本的睡裤大概是在夜里半梦半醒间自己脱了，向来几近裸睡的自己实在讨厌多余布料的束缚。现在只需要这个男人用力一扯，完成他该完成就事情就好了…  
“不要玩了…我需要你…”Peter曲起膝盖摩擦男人肋间，倾诉自己的难耐。  
Tony支着胳膊对上那双氤氲出水气染了欲望的眼，凝望之中却不乏深情款款。  
“今天过后，你连反悔的余地都没有了哦…”  
“你再废话我才会后悔！”Peter攀上男人，将他一把拉过埋进自己脖间，肆无忌惮地用香甜气息诱惑着。  
Peter对于自己发情期间的状态十分有概念，疯狂地想被占有和贯穿，满脑子除了做爱做爱做爱，思考不了任何，他可以在清醒的时候拒绝和Loki搭伙，但是倘若Loki没有那份理智克制真正标记的决心，他大概早就迷失在性欲里予取予求了…

这个年轻的守护者发起情来和平时真的判若两人。

Tony如是想着，看来自己答应得没错，否则就这种样子的单身Omega迟早要被拆骨入腹的。  
男孩的甜味很好闻，醇香却不腻，Alpha的亲吻夹杂着信息素落在曲线优雅的脖颈，激发情欲又能给足安全感。  
大概是被亲得很舒服，Peter稍稍收敛了一些迫切，闭上眼睛享受着男人的前戏，锁骨被轻咬痒痒的感觉很棒，喉结被舔舐简直欲罢不能，耳朵也喜欢被逗弄，酥麻直击身体里的脉络…  
“Tony…”发情的Omega软糯地喊着男人的名字，“这里…想要…”  
拉扯着Tony的手来到自己白皙胸口上早已挺翘的红樱，请求拨弄，如果能舔一舔就更满足了…  
显然男人深懂他的渴望，含住小巧的乳珠用舌头圈住厮磨，勾引出Peter略略沙哑的呻吟，萦绕在他耳畔，唤醒心底潜在的占有欲。  
“你对自己的身体倒是很清楚？”  
胸膛上留下了淫糜蜿蜒的水渍，Tony忍不住去调戏起这个表里不一的坏小子，手指勾着男孩的内裤边缘游走，却始终不脱去。  
“你平时…不自慰的吗？”Peter想要伸手自己去褪掉最后一块衣料，无奈被一只手无情地捉住不允许，“脱了它…”  
“那你自己一个人的时候，都怎么做的？”Tony很好奇男孩的日常生活，虽然他们也算得上熟识，可是之前怎么也不可能聊起这类话题，当下可谓是个不错的时机。  
“我怎么…不知道你有这么八卦…”  
“我们当然需要慢慢了解。”Tony隔着光滑的布料慢条斯理地描绘着撑起的部位，形状和尺寸都很可爱，他猜想颜色也一定是与皮肤相衬的粉嫩，“说呀，我想听～你这里快要坚持不住了哦！”  
引诱犯罪一样，Tony分开Omega这会儿功夫没什么力气的双腿，伏与此间，性感的薄唇轻蹭被顶起的一小块区域，黏滑的液体透过内裤前端沾湿了两片柔软。  
不光如此，Peter能感到自己不安分的私密处也已不知检点地分泌出了该死的淫液，又无法控制，明明需要的男人就在眼前，得不到满足简直逼的他发疯。  
“就是…正常的…啊…别咬！”Alpha尖尖的犬齿刮了他柔软的顶部一下，尽管还隔着一层东西，Peter也经受不住这等刺激，“我和别人很偶尔会…做一下…你会介意吗…”  
“客观上不会。”Tony认为自己并没有说谎，Omega的发情期本就难熬又脆弱，抑制剂绝对不如临时标记来得安全，至于主观上，由于性别的特殊性多多少少会有一丝的妒忌，“那不偶尔的时候呢？”  
“我还有小玩具…”  
“是什么？”Tony对这个回答更有兴趣，解放出被压抑到哭泣的小东西，如他所想，浅浅的颜色，就连下面两颗鼓胀羞涩的小圆球都粉粉嫩嫩，“你好湿啊…”  
“你是没有和Omega做过爱吗？”  
“没有。”  
“诶？”  
Peter听闻这句否定很愕然，所以自己是他的第一个吗？第一个Omega？那他是下了多大的决心才愿意去承担这个责任…

只是很可惜，Tony没有给足他琢磨这些的时间，手指沿着股缝探进了潮湿的隐秘地带，瞬间便被温热的液体裹满指尖，寻求欢爱的Omega更是为了迎合他而双腿大开。  
“还没回答问题呢，就想要奖励吗？”  
“嗯…”Peter伸手顺着男人的手背摸上去，极尽挑逗地咬咬唇，“想知道下次去我家自己看吧…现在先办正事好吗？”  
“正事是？”  
“我。”  
Tony面对在床上截然不同的男孩不禁笑了起来，当然不含任何歧义，他只是觉得可爱，并且油然而生的责任感让他更坚定了要好好对待这个年轻人的想法。  
虽然体质的特殊足够润滑，可毕竟也是他们两个的第一次，Tony的进入可谓极富温柔，他连男孩的皱眉都不想看到。  
而他也确实做到了，从身下人溢出齿间的暧昧语调就能听得出除了满足和欢愉再无其他。湿软紧窒的小穴也回馈似的吸附着他的性器，甚至还食髓知味地收缩两下咬得更紧密，这使得Tony不得不朝里顶弄数下才能拿回主导权。  
“尺寸还合适吗？”  
“嗯…比我那些玩具好用多了…唔…”大概是比较的对象不太合适，Peter被狠狠撞击到最深处，差点说不出话来。  
于是他也不甘示弱地拉过男人的手放在唇边，小舌轻刷过指腹后含进嘴里，没客气地咬了一口，趁Tony吃痛间又讨好地舔着，彻底让在他身上驰骋的人没了一点脾气。  
“小狗才咬人。”  
“等会儿你咬我的时候可得记着这句话。”  
Peter死死撑着说出完整的句子，因为在这之后，他放弃了所有的嘴上逞强，沉沦进无边无际的快感中欲仙欲死，蜜穴里的敏感点仅仅被摩擦几下，他便瘫软地射了第一次，靡靡的水声和他的呻吟造就了满室的旖旎…  
直到男人闯进了他的生殖腔才拉回了Peter一点理智，还是紧张地抓住了撑在他耳边的胳膊，圆润的指甲在上面留下了痕迹。  
“别怕，抱着我…”  
Tony同样不是很好受，那个神秘的入口更为窄小，他如果不克制一下估计会弄疼这个男孩，只得停下进攻，释放着自己的信息素去安抚Peter未知的恐惧。  
这个冷淡清香的味道Peter太喜欢了，贪婪地环住味道的主人，快要脱力的双腿带着点颤抖圈上男人的腰，将自己彻彻底底交付过去。  
“疼吗？”  
“还好…有点…大…”埋在Alpha颈间，Peter的声音含糊不清，可他没说谎，依赖于男人的温柔，感受不到负面的知觉。  
“乖孩子，这种时候还会夸人…”  
话语盘旋在Peter的脖子周围，暖暖的气息侵袭着他的腺体，他知道再过一会儿，彼此的关系即将重新定义，后悔是谈不上的，可他也没去思考更多更复杂的情感。  
“嗯…Tony…好奇怪…唔…啊…”  
突如其来的一阵猛烈的酥麻直窜Peter的小腹，不知道是被刺戳到了什么地方，酸软又甜蜜，结合的地方更是不知羞耻地愈发湿润，快感令他大脑只剩下一片空白，眼睛也对不上焦距，胡乱地抓挠着Tony的肩背，支支吾吾地乞求。  
“Tony…给我…我不行了…给我…射在里面，我想要你…”  
终究是Peter自己没有忍住，先一步射出了稀薄的精液，弄得小腹上一片狼藉，高潮之后失神地感到体内那个东西变大成结，灼热的液体留在了Omega才拥有的腔体里。

【二】

作案现场已经不忍直视，Tony退出男孩的身体平复了自己的呼吸，抱着他撤离了需要清理的客房，他们两个同样也需要清理一番才行…  
清理过后Tony把腿还在发抖的人放上自己卧室的床，从背后抱着他，一只手不带任何情欲地抚摸在腹部那条难看的疤痕上。  
“以后不许再用这种方法救人了…这里也是…”翻开Peter的左手，那道崭新的伤口颜色还很鲜艳，“大家都是平等的，你不能无止境地去通过伤害自己来拯救他人…”  
“我…可是谁让我就是这个体质呢…”  
“所以不是还有我吗？你要是哪天失血过多，找谁输血？”  
Peter回想起救下Karen那一次，幸好那只鬼爪撕开的只是他的皮肉没有伤及内脏和血管，否则真的不是缝合就解决的问题…  
“啊…疼！”  
暴露在Tony嘴边的腺体被惩罚似的咬破了，刺痛过后，是阵阵快意和安然，听说极少数的人能够拥有对方的专属信息素，可是Peter真切地闻到了清冷香气以外的郁郁花香。  
“你好甜啊…”  
Tony搂着男孩的胳膊收得更紧，他很高兴自己拥有了专属的气息——和他们两个人眼睛颜色一样的焦糖。

【三】

Peter的发情期持续了一天半，本想着在这之后好好休息的守护者却被电话轰炸了起来。  
“你这个声音，一听就是纵欲过度…诶？不对，你什么时候有的…！”Loki在电话那头调侃之余也是很诧异，好像还夹杂了一些失落。  
“以后再说，怎么你的家庭矛盾解决完了？”  
“这个也以后再说，有个好玩的事找到我了，有没有兴趣？价格超好！”  
“你是一个人解决不了吧？”  
“来不来嘛？”  
“你先说说看…”

新开门的地下赌场生意火爆，可是一个月前开始频频死人，近来更是变本加厉，过了夜里一点，赌场顷刻荡然无存，景象完全成了闻所未闻的迷宫，天亮之后总会有人身亡，老板不敢再在午夜营业，斥巨款压下了舆论，又给出了丰厚的佣金希望找到有能力的守护者去摆平。  
“这听起来是个团伙作案，就我们两个够吗？”Peter感到事态严峻，他们单体作战是很强没错。  
“我还有个帮手啊！能打雷的那种…”  
“哦～～”Peter故意拖长了尾音寓意不明，“夜里见吧，你把地址发给我，我再躺会儿…”

 

CH05、伴侣

 

【一】

距离零点还有二十分钟，Peter一切就绪整装待发，离开卧室看到男人还在杂乱无章的桌前做着工作。  
“要出去吗？”Tony拨下眼镜看了一眼男孩，“我的衣服你穿挺合身。”  
“外面太冷了，借你的穿一下。”  
Peter整理着腰间的刀刃和之前没机会大展身手的枪，一方面夜里确实很凉，而还有一个原因，刚过发情期，衣物上的味道能够让他心思镇定很多。  
“能行吗？”Tony起身将自己鼻梁上的眼镜架在了他的Omega脸上，“迷宫的话，我可以帮你找出口。”  
“你更新换代的速度可真够快的。”  
“可惜我看不到那些东西，不然我肯定和你一起去。”  
看着Tony隔着镜片为自己调试，直到眼神最终和他对上，Peter才发现自己跟着这个男人的眼睛半天了。  
“盯着我看会爱上我的。”  
“那…那不也是顺理成章的嘛？”  
“我喜欢这句顺理成章。”Tony顺势吻了一下要去当英雄的男孩，“早点回来。”  
“呃…可能真的要带着…早点…回来。”  
“这也不错啊…好了，赶紧去吧，车借你。”不再耽误Peter的行程，Tony说完从口袋掏出车钥匙塞进对方的口袋。  
原先还带着感激的Peter到车库只有傻眼，一排五颜六色的同款跑车，他妈的是哪一辆！

【二】

午夜零点四十分，地下赌场。  
Peter将车停在路边的泊位，就见两个修长的身影在赌场门口格外扎眼，偶尔路过的人都难免侧目要怀疑一下是否看到了演员或是明星。  
“Hi，Loki…”走过去打了个招呼，“这位…你丈夫？怎么称呼？”  
“Thor.”金发男人听Peter这样形容自己显然非常乐意。  
“Peter Parker.”  
“别闹。”Loki惯性地揽过熟人，“他好像是个…神…为了避免他乱劈乱闪，我就把他收下了，还算听话，咦？”  
Loki低头在Peter脖子边上嗅了嗅。  
“哎呀…看来从今往后你都不再需要我了！太无情了…”  
“自然有人需要你。”Peter扬扬下巴指着那个换了一身现代装并且扎了头发的雷神。  
“当我没说。”想了想，Loki还是不免担心，“你身体状况没什么问题吧？”  
“好到不能再好了。”  
“Whoa～～那走吧，我也想看看到底什么东西在作祟。”

还是赌场模样的场子没有人烟安静得异常，连路过的小野鬼都没有一只…唯一的声音只有每张桌子上沙漏所发出的整齐划一流沙声。  
“我觉得有点说不上来的诡异…”Loki摆弄着散落的筹码，望了一圈四周，表情上有了难得的凝重。  
“数量很多。”Thor虽然什么还没看见，但是天性却能让他感知到一点，“要不你们赶紧出去吧，我觉得我可以搞的定。”  
Loki摇摇头。  
“这次牵扯的人数不少，找出…那个根本…比较重要…还有你们…不觉得头晕…吗？”  
“Loki！”  
只有Thor还清醒着，他想伸手去拉住另外两个意识渐入混沌的人，然而霎时间剧烈的晃动和地形的突变让他失了平衡，仅仅数秒，眼前的景象骤变，奢靡的天地变得风谲云诡，青砖铺路，只剩一条笔直的通道，Thor定睛向前望去，数十米之外似乎有些光亮…  
容不得他多想，当务之急是要先找到Loki和Peter…

【三】

昏沉中，潜意识带来的危险应激让Loki瞬间睁开双眼，一张除了空洞眼眶没有五官的青灰色脸庞赫然呈现在他面前，眼眶尾部弯曲的角度大概是想表现出笑容，靠着披散的长发和一袭连衣裙才能勉强辨别出这是个女鬼。  
Loki翻身一跃而起躲开了伸向他的鬼爪，尖利的指甲如刀片一般刮破了他厚实的风衣前襟，反应若再迟上几秒，自己被开膛也是有可能的。  
“我猜，我可以尽情的骂你，但是你却不能还口！”Loki撤到安全距离转念一想不禁撇嘴嗤笑，“啧，你可能也听不见。”  
神志恢复得八九不离十，Loki一向有仇必报，没有多余的废话，杀气在眼中稍纵即逝的那刻便出手抓取了女鬼的魂魄，将它撕碎在绿色的光晕之中。  
拍去手里灰黑的残渣，抬眼环顾着周遭环境，似乎是个暗室？  
微弱的光线从门外透来，Loki贴着粗粝的石板向外观察，没有太大的异动，偶尔径直过去一两只游荡的东西，不过都没什么人形，看起来今晚有场硬仗要打。  
这无疑是个群魔聚集地。  
Loki从口袋捏了两枚暗器在手中，同时也摸到了早前Peter给他的那个高科技。  
“但愿还能有点作用…”打开TS03的电源，阵阵吵杂的打斗声便传入耳朵，“你一直在线等我吗？”  
“你他妈能不能晕得再久一点？”年轻的守护者呼吸粗重，语气也不够好，显然正在恶战。  
“看来你很需要我？”Loki说着也闪出这道石门，背后偷袭掉一只无头恶鬼。  
“我猜你绕不出这个迷宫…”  
灰色的石砖堆砌成的墙体足有三米之高，镶嵌的烛火散发的幽幽蓝光倒是极为应景。  
放眼前后望去，遮挡视线的迷雾缭绕于空气中，每隔几秒总有几声清脆的铃铛声传入耳中，紧随其后还有小姑娘诡异可怖的笑声和哼唱，空灵没有生气的音调让人骨子里发寒。  
寻着镜片上Peter的位置，一路靠过去却是各种分叉口，选错了几次方向，无法通行的死路尽头总有面目全非的野鬼狰狞地等着他，Loki被不绝于耳的声音和迷路弄得心烦意乱起来，出手的力道也是愈发狠厉，丝毫没有注意到身后显现的阴影…

【四】

“Tony…你弄好了没有？”  
擦去脸上被已经死在脚边小鬼抓破的血迹，Peter催促着他的后援。  
“好了！”于屏幕上画出最后一笔，Tony将地图传输过去，“看得明白吗？你的同伴在圆圈的标注上，我猜出口就在我画的绿色位置，然后机关和暗道或者障碍我都用红色给你画了叉。”  
“看得懂！”Peter立刻调转了方向朝着Loki的地点行动，“我想你可以考虑下范围性的武器了。”  
“非常好的建议，不瞒你说，我有好几个设计图了。”  
“行了，剩下的就交给我们吧…”说着手起刀落又斩获了一只扑向他的尖牙小鬼。  
“做你的英雄去吧～”Tony准备结束通话之前还是嘱咐了一句，“小心点。”  
Peter嘴角浮起笑意，其实有个人关心自己的感觉还真挺不错…  
这份地图像是游戏的攻略一般，若不是途中那些碍事的鬼东西，Peter可以更快地找到此刻被巨型恶鬼甩落地面的黑发男人。

“小心！”  
Loki指着男孩的身后，只见一道魅影掠过，Peter忽觉手腕登时脱力，紧握的双刃被轻易抽离，却看不到是任何鬼怪。  
“魂魄不在这个大块头身上…”Loki背部疼得厉害，硬撑着站起来简单说明了他苦战良久的发现，“小的那个会隐身。”  
“一个会隐身的就把你打成这样？”Peter挡在状态不佳的人面前，“行不行！”  
“我可没你那个杀敌一千自损八百的本事。”Loki伸手搭上男孩的肩膀，“你别做傻事！”  
“你会用这个吗？”  
Loki手里被塞进了一把银色的手枪。  
“我来拖住那个大的。”Peter指指镜框示意擅用瞄准器，“打不中那我只能放血了！”  
边说，男孩抽出平时用于装武器的腰带，后退了三四步，借着墙边的石块奋力一跃，骑跨上体型庞大但行动迟缓的丑鬼肩头，腰带死死缠上他的脖子，不让他靠近Loki…  
由于Peter脸上和手背有伤口，隐身的小个子不敢贸然突进,埋伏在迷雾中想要找寻一个契机，血红色的双眼落在状态不佳的守护者身上，相对于另一个，Loki应该是比较好解决的。  
高大的傀儡一身都是蛮力，几次都差点将Peter甩落，男孩手背上的血口擦过他的皮肉，燃烧出腐烂的味道，然而魂魄不在却无法将其摧毁，只能尽全力扼制着他的行动力。  
“Loki…？你…”  
走神的当下被傀儡挣扎开，Peter凭着灵敏的反应力以手支撑住地面翻滚了两圈，借此缓冲撞击力，顺道避开了怪物踩向他的举动，由不得他多休息，慌忙之间起身调整了站位。  
刚刚正欲提醒的话语也僵在了Peter嘴边，眼前的一幕看得瞠目结舌，这个男人怕不是仅仅会点精神控制这么简单吧？  
只见Loki取下眼镜合上双目凝神，修长的身形周围聚起暖金色的气场，Peter怀疑自己中了幻觉，否则他该怎么解释男人显现出的一袭融合了纯黑和墨绿的战袍？飘逸的同色披风随着他移动的步伐轻扫过地面，缓缓走向那只因恐惧而叫嚣着

的巨大身形。  
粗壮的手臂挥舞过去竟是扑空，发怒的恶鬼想要再次攻击却是从脚底生出冰霜，以肉眼可见的速度凝滞了整个躯体，而这寒冷的气息没有停下蔓延，独独绕开了Peter一路铺进了迷雾里。  
“Loki？”  
Peter呼唤着依然闭着眼的男人，发生的一切太过不可思议，他几乎不能确认这个人是否还是他认识的那个Loki…  
上膛的声音在安静的空气里尤为清亮，Loki抬起穿戴着暗金色护腕的手，睁开双眼的一瞬间也扣下了扳机，子弹爆炸的位置飞溅出层层碎落的冰片，伴随着尖利的哀嚎，隐身的厉鬼连同被冰封的傀儡均幻化成乌黑的烟屑再无作祟可能…  
“挺好用的。”Loki转过身，把枪递回男孩手中。  
“你…！”盯着那双翠色的瞳孔，此时此刻显得更为通透，Peter接回武器满心的疑虑，“这是怎么回事？”  
“我不会真是个什么神吧…这身衣服还真是不习惯…”Loki环视了一眼自己的样子，蹙了眉头也是不解，他刚刚想不出办法能瞄准隐身的家伙，就试着去凝聚自己的精神力，结果竟然进入到了一层极为宁静的状态中，待到回神后，已是如此这般。  
“先不管这些了，我们现在该去哪？”  
“跟我走。”  
按照标明的路线，很快便走出了困住Loki良久的这一片地带，比较奇怪的是没有遇到更多作恶的野鬼，一路畅行无阻，不多时就到达了Tony口中可能存在着出口的区域，相比此前错乱复杂的迷宫，这里更像是个大厅。  
厅里站着个先于他们抵达的金发男人。  
“难怪这一路上没有阻碍，原来有人做了清道夫…”Peter撇撇嘴，心情大受打击，这两个都不是省油的灯，只好观察起这间大厅，敲敲打打寻找起出口和形成异变的原因。  
Thor愣愣地望着他再熟悉不过的身影。  
只是惊喜还没言于表情，加持在Loki身上的神装逐渐消散，不稍一会儿便回归了原先的样子。  
“你是不是想起了什么？”  
“没有。”Loki如实说，他自己都很奇怪先前的一切变化。  
“这个是什么？”  
询问声引回了两人的注意，Peter发现了一个风格古旧的木箱，半米有余的箱子模样虽然很有历史，但是状态却很新。  
“你让开…”Thor上前拉开男孩，“我来。”  
示意两个守护者退开一些距离，Thor觉得这个箱子很有古怪，周身的戾气太过凶悍。  
“应该就是这个东西吸引了很多恶鬼聚集，我过来的路上发现了不少困死在这里的人，全都直接厉化，没有选择。”  
“我们确实不该进来的。”Loki耸耸肩膀调侃着，“你一个人就能搞定了，我们显然是帮了倒忙。”  
Loki暗暗盘算着今后的剥削计划，有了这位神仙，他是不是躺在家里就可以收钱了。  
一道火花劈开箱子上的铜锁，Thor打开了箱子，入眼的画面让他无法平静，久久未发一语…  
“什么东西把我们雷神都吓到了？”好奇心驱使Loki上前，身边的男孩也紧随其后。

婴儿。

通体青紫色的婴儿死因是窒息应是无误了，身上还穿着干干净净的连体婴儿衣，看不出性别，小小的拳头里握着条挂满铃铛的手链。  
结合迷宫中的稚声歌唱和银铃，想来这个死去的婴儿应该是个女孩。  
由于有伤的Peter靠近，女婴能感觉到他血液的威胁，瞬时间再次天旋地转，意图将这片幻影迷宫掩藏。  
“别！”  
Loki出手覆上婴儿的额头，死死控制住不安的灵魂。  
太强大了…  
Loki稳住差点被震开的手掌，将所有的精神力专注在手中，尽管能明显感受自己的体力在流失，但是他仍然没有选择停下，只要再坚持一会儿，他相信可以按捺住这个魂魄。  
一只手抚上他的肩颈，温暖的神力灌入Loki全身，没有任何排斥与抵抗，支撑着他能够将充满了过载怨气的灵魂施与平静。  
晃动慢慢终止，阴森的幻境轰然退去，迷雾散开，无论是扰人心魄的铃响还是寒至背脊的歌谣都通通没了踪影。  
回到了原先的赌场之内，在Thor的维持下，Loki钳制住挣扎不安屡次试图逃跑的灵魂——已经是个六七岁小女孩模样。  
“别徒劳了…”  
女孩只是愤恨地瞪着黑发的男人，没有诉说也没有攻击。  
Loki将手按上她的头顶：“我会让你没有痛苦的…”  
一向绿色的光芒今天却是淡淡的金色，Peter在旁看着，虽然是在溶解这个满是怨气的灵魂，可Loki却在用最温柔的方式送她最后一程。  
Peter以前听Loki说起过，这种方式灵魂不会疼痛也不会彻底湮灭，等到所有的灵魂碎片历经很长很长一段时间之后，就能够重新聚合转世，至于是多长时间他也不是很清楚。这源于他四岁那年对一只小鸟灵魂的经历，而那只鸟，爪子上有一道他亲手留下的印记，独一无二。前些年，他逛街正巧遇到一位手忙脚乱的母亲需要帮忙，在照看小Baby的过程中，他亲眼看到孩子的手指有着一模一样的印记…

分裂这个灵魂花了不少时间，等到完成，Loki整个人像是个脱水的求生者，瘫软得只能靠Thor搂着。  
“她的妈妈死于难产，生下来就被嗜赌如命的爸爸带走了，不知道听信了哪个巫婆的话…”Loki停下换了几口气才能继续往下说着他刚刚吸取的记忆，“说是戴着那条银链自然死去就能逢赌必赢…他爸爸就将他关在箱子里，没有水没有空气…整整五天…”  
“别说了…歇会儿吧！”  
扶着Loki坐进赌场的沙发，Thor不敢再向他灌输力量，Loki现在太虚弱，无法承受更多不属于这副身体的神力。  
“她不见了。”Peter看了一眼木箱，女婴此刻只剩下一堆细小的白骨，那条害死她的铃铛也风化成粉末，深重的罪孽就这样不留一丝痕迹。  
“也许我们有生之年还能遇到她…”Loki揉揉眉心，拍了拍大衣口袋，摸出支烟点着，“可惜忘记给她留点记号，没人能给我业务反馈了…”  
Thor不太喜欢这种呛人的味道，但因为是Loki的嗜好便没有阻拦。

【五】

赌场的事情算是告了一段落，只是各自都有点郁郁寡欢，女婴的遭遇是很遗憾也很残忍，然而这也恰恰说明，此类的事情还会源源不断，或许往后会更棘手、更危险。  
Peter回到Tony住处已临近早上六点。  
“早餐呢？”  
进门的迎接他的第一句话让Peter不禁一傻，他以为Tony说的等他只是调情，却不曾想男人真的等了他一夜。  
“我…以为你睡了。”  
“没事，等天亮我们出去吃。”  
Tony怀里一沉，被男孩扑过来抱得不留缝隙。  
“为什么真的等我？”  
“我要是睡了你那边还需要我怎么办？”Tony搂着怀里小小的身躯，很是自然地柔弄着他浅浅棕色带上点儿卷的软发。  
“我的刀丢了…子弹也用了一颗…”  
丧气的声音听着都能想象出男孩鼓着小脸委屈的模样。  
“一会儿吃过早餐好好睡觉，等你醒来就有新的了。”  
“真的吗？”Peter抬起头，眼里重新有了光彩。  
“不过你得放点血…还有…”  
“还有什么？”  
男孩唇上多了一个吻，由浅尝到深沉，久到冬日里的第一抹晨光将他们笼罩…

与此同时的另一间公寓里，有个人可谓是遭受到了职业生涯的第一次挫折。  
Loki背上的伤虽未动及筋骨，可大片的乌青也够他吃上几天苦头了，正好精神力耗损过度，他也借此休息几天。  
趴在床上听到开门和脚步靠近的声音，Loki没有回头，伸了胳膊拍拍一旁的空位。  
“坐。”  
“这个…”Thor拿着一个瓶子在Loki眼前，“是药吗？我在浴室柜子里找到的。”  
“我放那儿了吗？怪不得没找到…”他倒算不上经常受伤，所以这些伤药基本用过了就随手乱丢，真有需要却又一时想不起来，正神游着，背上一阵刺痛袭来，“哎呀…你轻点…”  
“我没用力。”  
“疼…”Loki仔细感受了一下，大概是什么成分接触到伤处引起的刺激。  
“抱歉，我慢点。”  
Thor更加轻柔地将药水一点点揉进那片不见伤口的淤青里，舍不得这个男人有更多的痛楚。  
“嗯…就这样…”火辣的痛感散开之后舒服了很多，Loki的声音也含混了鼻音，“下面一点…”  
“这里？”顺着伤处向下移到腰椎附近，那里还有一道浅一些的痕迹。  
“对…嗯…再用力一点。”  
Loki丝毫没有注意到自己吐露的话语带着浓浓的慵懒，胸腔到喉间的音色过滤出了暧昧的调子，说者无意，然而听者有心。  
入耳的声声软语，撩拨得Thor浑身都不对劲，他不可能对眼前这个人没有情欲，如果说刚刚找到他真的是思念大于一切，可是同居的日子简直就像酷刑，看得到却吃不了。  
“我在那个迷宫看到你的时候，真的以为你又回来了。”  
Thor习惯性地将手落在细窄的腰侧摩挲着，连骨骼和肌肉的触感都没有变过，凹陷的腰和挺翘的臀部有着完美的曲线，Loki的尾椎骨总是异常敏感，他还总开玩笑说那里应该有一条尾巴，否则为什么会一碰就来感觉…  
“你在做什么…”被摸出一阵怪异的邪火，Loki翻过身捉住了男人的手，“你别把我当做…当做你孩子的爸爸。”  
找不到合适的形容词，按照Thor所说他们结过婚，那应该称呼什么？丈夫还是妻子？这都太古怪了！而且他委实对于那些玄幻的故事没有任何感觉…  
“我对我的伴侣有些想法很正常…”  
眼见Thor离自己越来越近，金发几乎扫上他的脸，Loki发觉他竟然在犹豫要不要拒绝？  
“你这个是什么？”  
扯住男人一撮头发，就是那条缠进了黑色物质的编发，Loki将他当做救命稻草询问起来。  
“你的头发。”  
“那，你告诉我怎么来的吧！”趁机拉开距离，Loki往边上挪了挪，“我可以让你今晚睡这里…”  
“以后能都睡这里吗？”沙发太小了，他这个块头翻身都困难，睡一夜难免腰酸背痛。  
“你先说你的故事吧。”Loki想躺下，只是背上又是药水又是伤，他只得选择重新趴下，抱着枕头歪头看向要说睡前故事的男人。  
“有一阵子你沉迷宝石…”

Loki大约六七百岁的时候，不知道中了什么邪，疯狂迷上各种稀有的宝石，传说更有魔力强大的宝石能够拥有不同的力量。Loki本就玩心重，不但寻遍了神域，更是连其他种族部落都不放过，为此也闯了不少祸，总体来说倒也无伤大雅。只是Thor却很担心，因为无垠的苍穹里，的确存在着六颗无限宝石，Loki作为邪神，一旦被人知道他在找这些，必然千夫所指被状告一番，众神之父正愁寻不到理由治他的罪，这不是硬给自己制造祸端吗？  
于是Thor向Frigga要了一道咒语，趁他睡梦中剪了他一缕头发。  
「你再出去找这些宝石我就剪你一次头发，妈妈给的这道咒语，可是剪了就长不回去的！」  
在宝石和头发之间，Loki认认真真思考了三天，反正他也只是想玩玩那些神奇的东西，犯不着搭上自己一头黑发，而且万一找不到岂不是更亏？光脑袋的自己可和邪神的称呼一点都不搭…

“所以，你后来就没有再去找过那些原石，我也没有想过这些就成了你留给我唯一的东西…”  
Thor转头看着面对他的男人，似乎已经是睡着了。  
为Loki拉上被子，低头吻上他的唇。  
就这么个平淡无奇不带一丝欲念的晚安吻，却已相隔了一千二百年…  
Loki的睫毛不易察觉地微颤了两下，他其实还没入睡，只是闭着眼睛聆听而已，可唇上稍纵即逝的暖意，不仅是熟悉得可怕，更浇灌进心中有点苦涩…

 

CH06 偷得浮生半日闲

 

【一】

赌场的风波过去了快要一周，两位名头响当当的守护者都没接到单子，可见最近都没什么难解决的事情，短暂的风平浪静不挥霍放着也是浪费。  
Tony这边由于陪自己的Omega而缓了工作几天，这会儿也是忙得不见踪影，谈不上竞争对手的那些科技公司总是见缝插针地想要掺和一脚，Tony只得亲自去和客户谈，他做项目可不愿意任何一个环节因为匹配不上的技术而狗尾续貂。  
在Tony家住得有些懒散，毕竟市中心总好过他那个虽然够大还是偏了些的房子。不过“失踪”了几天，不免令家里的Karen担心，电话过去才算是确认了自己主人平安。  
“我没事，今天就回来，不过可能有点晚，我和Loki去…”  
“又去夜场？那需要我给你准备些宵夜吗？”  
“好啊…我自己回来吃就行。”  
Karen对自己的小少爷没点办法，从没见过这么不老实的Omega…也就发情期那两天像只被人教训过的猫窝在房里不出来，就这都是偶尔，通常他都会去找那个高个子的黑发朋友。  
而且Peter就这么放心把家全权交给她，家里的钱和贵重物品她一清二楚，真是…  
鬼看多了，都忘记人心有多险恶了！  
挂上电话，Karen无奈地继续整理起手边工作，一会儿去买点材料准备宵夜。

闹市区的一家酒吧，门头的风格和周围的那些有点格格不入，不过内部该怎么嗨还是没有变化。  
Loki也不知道从哪儿认识的一帮人，男男女女都特别好看，Thor被他们拉到了中间坐着，显然这种行走的荷尔蒙在任何地方都是受欢迎的，尽管他对于年轻人的游戏和聊天很是应付不来。  
“你怎么认识的？”音乐太吵，Peter只能用喊的去询问。  
“以前帮她…”Loki顺手指了人群中一个中国姑娘，“Erica，抓了个蹲她家里的东西，她爸爸开的这家店，其他人都是她朋友！”

“选吧！真心话还是大冒险？”  
Thor输掉了游戏的对决，惩罚也落到了身上。  
“真…真心话？”他也是一脸茫然，酒会他参与的不少，只是中庭这种聚会还是第一次。  
“好无趣啊！”Erica身边的女孩有些失望，还以为这么性感的男人才不会这么保守，“那…你最近一次做～爱～是什么时候？和谁？”  
完了。  
Loki意识到这个男人肯定要说点什么一千多年前和自己这种会被当做有病的答案，慌忙丢过去一个警示的眼神。  
“嗯…好吧，我是要把它们都喝了吗？”Thor表示拒绝作答，指了指眼前一排酒。  
Truth or Brave，都拒绝或者做不到，就只能罚酒了。  
一杯接一杯喝掉了一共六杯完全不同的酒，Thor觉得味道实在差劲，Loki也算是个小酒鬼，到底是怎么能习惯这些东西的？这更是坚定了自己要将他带回神域的想法…  
游戏一轮一轮还在继续，自诩夜场杀手的Loki却被一个没见过面的男孩秒了个措手不及。  
“这么厉害的吗？”  
“承让！所以…你选什么？”  
“当然选大冒险了，我什么时候怂过？”Loki向后拢了头发扎起，对于这类玩法他的内心可谓毫无波澜。  
“老实说我也就算算数字厉害一些，要不Erica，还是你来定吧！”男孩将机会拱手相让给今天聚会的发起人。  
“嗯…”漂亮的女孩往嘴里塞了一块炸鸡，拿了一小杯水果酒给Loki，“找个人喝了它，怎么喝不用我教你吧？一滴都不能剩下哦！然后…不可以找女孩子！”  
“那你的小姐妹不会失望吗？”  
“你猜咯！”Erica拦过身边的两个闺蜜笑的诡异，能整到这个鲜尝败局的男人机会可不能轻易丢失。  
Loki瞄了一眼人堆里浑身不自在的金发男人，倏地回忆起这些天都会偷偷给自己的晚安吻，心情也是不可名状，尽管就是个寻常的夜场游戏不足挂齿，可必然会让这个满是执念的男人浮想联翩…  
还是算了吧！  
收回目光，示意赢了他的男孩挪挪位置，自己绕开他跨坐在Peter大腿上。  
“输掉游戏的不是我吧！”Peter推拒的双手被恶作剧者单手钳制在胸口挣脱不开。  
“舍命陪君子咯！”  
仰脖喝下那杯甜甜的酒，Loki掰过眼前人的下巴贴了上去，磨蹭了两下不主动的唇，Peter只得无奈地张嘴让身上的男人将酒渡过来，甜腻中带着点辛辣，忙于吞咽液体便忽略了入侵过来的舌头，被肆意卷弄。  
周围尽是姑娘们甜美又暗藏心机的笑声。  
君子？哪门子的君子！  
Peter不甘示弱地怼回去，却被Loki灵巧躲开，尖利的犬齿磕在了自己舌头上，疼得他狠狠推开男人。  
“哎呀，出血了…”Loki伸手拭去Peter唇角沾染的星点血红，“你怎么这么不小心！”  
回过身想问刚才赢他的男孩要纸巾，却发现了那个男孩神色慌张地盯着Loki的指尖，抑制不住得发抖。  
“你害怕？”  
“我…没…没…我要去趟洗手间。”  
绕开Loki，男孩脸色煞白地离开座位逃向灯光灰暗处，Peter虽然还没从剧痛里缓过神却也发现了不对劲，于是也找了借口先行追去。

【二】

男孩被Peter堵后巷里，转而向其他岔口逃跑却迎上了两个高大的身影。  
“别跑了，主动点交代我们考虑下放过你。”Loki捏着支薄薄的银色小暗器打算靠着墙边把玩，“嘶…”  
Thor不动声色地拉回身边的男人，无奈地瞥了他一眼：“伤还没好就别耍帅了。”  
“你是谁？”Peter走近那个脸上写满了恐惧的男孩。  
“Ca…Calvin…这身体的主人叫Luke…”看到距离自己越来越近的守护者，Calvin不得不说着实话来获取信任，“我没有杀过人，是他死了之后我才借用他的身体的…”  
Peter观察着男孩裸露在外的皮肤——脸、脖子、手，都与常人无异。  
借尸还魂这种事情十分罕见。当宿主身体腐化衰老亦或到了任何无法再承载灵魂的状态后，附身的魂魄将堕入地狱永世不得轮回受尽烈焰焚烧之苦，这也是为何那些孤魂或恶鬼宁愿游荡人间宁愿魂飞魄散也不选择找一具肉体重生。  
“你知道这副身体一旦衰败的后果吗？”Loki见男孩也并没有恶意便开口询问。  
“知道。”Calvin点点头，从衣领中拽出贴于胸口的项链，普通的链子上挂着一枚硬币大小的红色晶石，“这个…能保证身体五十年不出问题。”  
“凤凰眼吗？”  
两个年轻的守护者正对着这个古董玩意一筹莫展，倒是一旁的雷神看出了这颗小东西，其实这种级别的宝石对他来说一点都不稀罕。  
“是…”Calvin握着凤凰眼恳求着面前的三个守护者，“不要杀我，我保证不会伤害任何人，我只是，只是想保护Erica…”  
“我死于一场车祸，当时是Erica经过将我送去的医院，可是还是来不及了，肇事司机逃跑之后，也是Erica提供了记录帮着警方才破的案…”  
“所以你到底是报恩还是一见钟情？”收回暗器，Loki换上一支烟，他仍然觉得不该为了这些虚无缥缈的感情而走上一条不能回头的路。  
“都有吧！”Calvin语气里除了无可奈何，更多的还是无悔，“她是我活着时候没有感受过的温暖…下辈子不会有记忆，如果来生也像我生前那么孤单，我宁可不后悔这几十年…你们知道吗？Erica已经答应和我约会了！”  
说的神色飞扬，俨然初恋男孩才有的那种青涩和兴奋，根本无法掩藏。  
“真是个情种。”Loki则更多的恨铁不成钢，“我都已经能想象到你这副身体死后的模样了，你惨叫的时候希望也能靠所谓的爱情撑下去！”  
Thor透过烟草飘散的朦胧望着情绪起了波动的Loki，心头堵得慌。好像真的除了无差别的外表，那个属于他的Loki的灵魂没有留下一丝一毫的痕迹…  
“执意如此我们也不会对你怎么样…呃…抱歉，我接个电话…”Peter正想说到此为止，看在他这么痴情的份上，却被Tony进来的电话打断，“Hi…怎么了吗？”  
“你为什么口齿不清的？”  
“咬到舌头了。”  
“听上去都疼…你在哪？”  
“在酒吧，和朋友。”  
“我去找你，给你看样东西。”  
“啊？可我今晚只想聚会…”Peter并不是想拒绝，他大概心中有数，之前Tony有提议过为他重新定制一套武器，只是自己也难得轻松一回，也许这些事情可以改天再谈。  
“哦？那欢迎我吗？”  
“诶？”这倒是让Peter来了点兴趣，“当然，那你来吧，夜生活现在才刚开场嘛！”

【三】

加入了Tony Stark的狂欢自然是嗨到了后半夜，Loki终于是见到了这个男人，这个让Peter宁可将就也不肯让自己标记的男人，只是屡次试图灌倒他的意图却终不能得逞。  
“我开车来的，还是不喝了。”  
“这是什么烂借口？”Loki将酒杯推到他面前，“好歹我也出生入死地救过你家Omega～”  
“我要送Peter回家的，必须保证安全。”  
打量着这个身高上占了极大优势的黑发男人，掩盖在香水下的薄荷味没逃过他的鼻子，或者就是Loki故意释放的，所以Tony完全可以确定眼前的人就是那个临时标记了Peter的家伙，占有欲悄然作祟，更是懒得碰一下手边的杯子。  
Loki叼着烟也不言语，心里倒是还算认同他的说辞，没想到Peter随手凑活的这个Alpha竟然能从细微小事上都带上责任感。  
“你们在玩…什么？”  
插进两人之中打破了空气中僵持着的尴尬，疯回来的Peter口齿更加不清楚，不过这回是喝多了而不是舌头疼。  
“谁的？”端起那杯被晾了半天的酒抵在唇边，“不喝给我了啊…”  
Tony也由着他去，不动声色搂过男孩发软的腰，好让他醉得不至于太狼狈。  
“你们玩，我去捞一下迷路的人。”  
心里翻了个白眼，Loki却识趣地远离了这两个人。  
“谈恋爱还来酒吧玩什么，没劲…”嘀咕着穿过人群，向着洗手间的位置过去，二十分钟还没回来，估计天上来的那位是迷了路。  
灯光和音乐其实也让喝了不少的Loki眼睛有点恍惚，好在目标太过显眼，他越过聚集的人潮，一把抓住再次走错方向的Thor.  
“我在这，迷路的神。”  
楼梯的拐角，少了炫目的光影也相对没有那么吵杂，Thor看着来人迷离的目光和染了淡淡绯红的脸，难免将他和曾经的Loki重叠，那个小酒鬼经常醉倒在奇怪的地方，自己去找他的时候也是什么状态都有，哭闹撒娇就地将他按倒，总之结果永远都是任他摆布。  
那么…

“唔…！”  
反应不及的Loki被男人托上后脑就是一个热烈的吻，和往日夜晚那些偷摸的完全不是一个概念，他绝对不是什么纯情的小男人，然而对于Thor的侵略竟然抵抗不了分毫，甚至连不服气的回应都显得极为无力，唇舌交缠的战争他输得一败涂地。  
Thor一点都不喜欢Loki嘴里苦涩的烟草味，亲吻间又想起先前Loki输掉游戏所做的事情，嫉妒淹没了他的温柔，掠夺的意味也大过了他只是想吻他的初衷。  
“发什么疯！”奋力推开有着怪力的男人，Loki才得以顺畅的呼吸，“我只当你喝多了。”

领着Thor回到位置上，后劲上来的Peter基本上已经属于站不稳的状态，其他人也好不到哪去。  
“算了算了，今晚也差不多了！”Loki可不打算和一帮醉成烂泥的人继续下去，正好他回家也要找身边的男人谈谈心。  
“留个联系方式给我？”  
听到这个提议，Tony顿住了脚步倍感疑惑。  
“万一有点什么事我也好找家属啊。”  
“这个理由还行。”闻言，Tony从口袋掏出手机递了过去，让Loki自行操作。

【四】

上了Tony的车，Peter被夜风吹了一会儿才觉得头疼得厉害，揉按着额间试图缓解。  
“我今晚要回家。”突然想起家里还有一顿宵夜在等着自己，男孩赶紧示意Tony.  
“你想去哪儿都可以。”  
Peter在导航上输进了自己家的位置：“稍微有点远，不过可以请你吃好吃的。”  
“你还会做饭呢？”  
“不不不…记得我身上那道疤吗？和你说过救人的…”  
“当然。”  
“她现在是我的管家，她可会做好吃的了！虽然和你比我可能算是赤贫，不过我家也算不错…”  
“你住什么地方我都很乐意去，所以今晚留我过夜吗？”  
“这个点把你赶走我也太不人道了。”  
原本一个小时的路程因为夜晚清静Tony只用了四十五分钟，眼前的小别墅孤立在远离喧嚣的近郊换做普通人估计是不敢住的。  
“真是仗着自己比鬼都凶。”  
“哪有，我也帮助过很多鬼好不好！”摸索出钥匙开门，带着一身酒气回到了被打理得井井有条的家，一尘不染，还有好闻的清香。  
“你随意，别把我管家吵醒就行，我去看看她给我准备了什么吃的。”  
Peter一溜烟跑进厨房，说着让他别吵，自己却叮铃哐啷不知在倒腾些什么。  
“你真的是个用刀做武器的人吗？”接过Peter手里的刀具，他也挺佩服那位管家，慕斯蛋糕做成了品相完美的卷状，不但看上去引人食欲，也变相地保护了慕斯易融化的缺点，“切几块？”  
只不过这个形态确实不太好下手，很容易切散或者直接毁了。然而，对Tony来说，问题完全能够迎刃而解，再精密稀有的材料他都切割过。  
“都切了吧！”  
“啧～年轻人就是肆无忌惮～”  
“你也不老啊！”Peter眼疾手快地夺下刚切出来的一块塞进嘴巴，入口即化绵软清甜，“嘶啊…！疼…”  
今晚他的舌头简直就是多灾多难。  
“你为什么会咬到舌头？”  
“还不是Loki…输给一个附身尸体的小情种，被惩罚找人喝酒…呃…那个…”Peter见男人放下手里的刀，饶有兴致地等着他口无遮拦的下文，“不是Loki咬的…不对，我的意思是我想咬他…也不是…哎呀你别这样看着我，大家都是成年人，玩个游戏而已…”  
被Tony看得心里发怵，好像真的是自己错了一样，晚上的事情又不是他主动的。  
“我觉得你那位朋友，叫什么…Loki？他挺好的，你干嘛选择我呢？”  
当然是因为和你算不上太熟，我只是不想因为信息素的关系而在行动任务中收到限制和影响，你以后要有几个Omega都和我没有关系…  
只是无论如何也不可能将这些话说出口，不讲理也不近人情。  
“以后不会了。”Peter不想正面去处理这个问题，用保证来规避了回答，同时又换上一副眼神看向男人，“那我加倍奉还你好吗？”

切了一半的蛋糕就这样被遗忘在了厨房，满屋子的旖旎被关进了卧室，偶尔几声情不自禁却连厚重的房门也抵挡不住…

窗外天色已将告别灰暗，Peter趴在床里神色慵懒，他极不愿意去回答正开他衣柜找衣服穿的男人的问题。  
“你为什么要把这些东西放在衣柜里？拿起来不是很麻烦吗？”  
“放在床上被Karen看见了尴尬。”  
“所以你之前都靠着它们解决？”Tony随手拿起一个尺寸中规中矩的玩具，“满足得了你？”  
“放回去！”  
Tony塞回手里的家伙，无奈地摇摇头，这个小Omega床上床下差别得也太大了。  
“对了，你不是说要给我看个什么东西吗？”Peter见男人进了被子，向他靠近了一点寻求温暖。  
“你确定现在要看吗？那就得借用你家后院了。”  
“这么厉害？”  
Tony身上热热的，冬日里这可比空调提供的暖气要舒服太多了，脑内模拟了一下室外的温度，Peter缩缩脖子搂紧了身边的男人。  
“起来再看吧，诶？我不会耽误你的工作吗？”  
“不会…我今天刚拿下一笔大项目，可能过两天就没时间了，你要是想我就只能找你的玩具们代替了，不过我建议你换个尺寸。”  
“为什么？”  
“中国有句古话，叫做…曾经沧海难为水。”  
“你说的沧海…不会指的是自己吧？”  
“哦？”Tony伸手在男孩后颈上暧昧地摩挲起来，“看来有必要让你好好记下尺寸，别买错了。”

 

CH07、地狱空荡荡

 

【一】

Loki坐在电脑前面随意刷着各类博客和新闻，顺便翻阅一下邮件，以免错过生意，他的头发还没干，不想弄湿衣服就开了足够的暖气光裸着上身，手边还有一杯喝了一半的牛奶，权当是保护一下被酒精冲刷过的胃。  
头上被盖了条柔软的毛巾，覆在其上的一双手则是更加轻柔地在擦拭。  
“伤快好了。”  
擦干Loki的头发，Thor沿着他的脖子向下看去，背后那些淤青颜色很淡了，估计从今晚就不用再趴着或是侧躺着睡了。  
“我们，聊聊？”  
“好。”  
环顾了一圈没有多余的座椅，Thor干脆坐在了床边，等着Loki关上电脑，转过来开口。  
“你认定了我是你的…那位？”  
“从来没有改变过。”  
“是这样的…我呢，也并非不相信你说的，毕竟那次在赌场突然的变化也狡辩不了什么，只是现在的我，不会存在任何…前世也好，千年之前也好，总之就是那些记忆。”Loki说得认真，眼睛也没有丝毫闪避的与男人对视着。  
“我会解决这个问题！”  
“不不不，我想你误会了。”Loki打断他的计划，“我不想获得那些记忆。”  
“它本来就是属于你的，你不能抗拒它。”  
对于Thor来说，Loki只不过是失去了前世的记忆，但他仍旧是他，不该改变也必须要承认。  
只听Loki无奈地叹了口气，仰起头在椅背上靠了良久，从天而降一个神明，强行成了自己的丈夫，这无疑是他大脑和内心都处理不过来的问题，也许还没有达到扰乱他生活的地步，可是…  
“按理说，如果真的有那种需要纠缠生生世世的感情，我应该从见到你的那一刻就会觉得无法平静才对。”Loki努力解释着他对这个男人的感受，希望他能够明白，“但是我对你…并没有特别的感觉，包括我很清楚自己喜欢的类型是Peter那样的，而且以我的性格来说，我真的不像是个长情的人。”  
“你是。”Thor听着对方口中每一个字都如同刀子扎进了他的心口，“今天遇到的那个男孩，你只会比他更极端。”  
他不知道Loki到底经历了些什么才会将他忘得如此彻底，他甚至不敢去猜想，潜意识里逃避着去推断Loki为了他所承受的痛苦有多可怕。  
“我是做过什么傻事吗？”  
“那就不知道你想听哪一段了。”Thor耸耸肩，Loki为他做过的蠢事多到找不出一个开头，但却有个最糟糕的结尾。  
“这…这么多？有那种什么阻碍我们相爱的狗血桥段吗？”  
“有啊，你为我去除过一次标记。”想到这件事，Thor不禁皱了眉头。  
“你们那还有这个功能啊？不过听起来很痛苦…”Loki现今不存在被标记一说，自然不能切身体会到，只是随意猜测一番，也能肯定不会像洗个纹身一样轻松。  
“你父亲知道我们的事，非常震怒，将你关押在极寒之地，那个地方没有允许谁也不能擅自去闯，你为了不让我通过标记的连接找到你，竟然求你父亲把标记去除了…”

Thor不会知道那有多疼，Loki也没有形容过，每次问到都是含糊其辞糊弄过去，一副无赖的样子说还好，然而身体不会说谎，在那以后的很长一段时间，Loki都没有让自己重新标记他。  
直到有一次Loki酒醉又赶上发情期来得异常凶猛，想着天时地利人和，Thor打算正式再次标记的时候，那一瞬间，Loki几乎是在乞求他。  
「不要…求你…Thor…」抵御不了发情期的情潮，Loki推拒的双手即使无力还是在拼命挣扎，「太疼了…」  
「什么太疼了？」  
「去除标记太疼了…」借着酒力，Loki才将那些痛彻心扉的感受脱口而出，「我不想再经历一次了…求你别标记我，你想怎样都可以，就是别标记我…我可以给你生孩子，我也不会离开你…你要是哪天不爱我了，把我随便送给谁就行了…」  
剩下那些几乎粉碎尊严的话语全数被Thor吞进了吻里，他不要Loki害怕，也不要Loki在他面前如此卑微，他需要变得更强大，强大到无论是谁，都没有办法从他手里抢走Loki，再伤害他心爱的人一丝一毫。  
至于这个标记，他会等到他能够放下这层障碍，主动接受。

从Thor口中说出来的虽不似脑海中萦绕的回忆这般详细，却也让眼前的男人震惊了良久。  
“他可真爱你。”  
“他？”Thor对于这个指代词心有不甘。  
Loki把自己当做了一个完完全全的局外人，只将这些听做故事，了不得是神话爱情故事，他还算有点兴趣，毕竟他本职捉鬼，恐怖故事是没有吸引力的。  
“呃…抱歉，我想我还是只把这些算作了故事…而不是经历…”  
暖气对着吹久了太过干燥，Loki起身爬上床，小心翼翼躺下，背部确实不怎么再痛了。人就是欠，他平时也不爱平躺着睡，可一旦不得已只能用别的睡姿后却异常认为仰睡很舒服。  
“我会把你的记忆找回来。”  
“就这样不好吗？你能时刻看到我，我也可以将那些当做故事。”望着天花板，Loki双手枕在颈下，“为什么非要纠结那么久远的事情？你们神都没事做的吗？还有我也挺搞不懂的，再相爱缅怀个百八十年就差不多了，痴缠一千多年也太过了吧！”  
“所以…换做是你，你不会等吗？”  
“我有病吗吊死在一棵树上？我这个人，失恋最多痛苦一晚，亲人去世难过三天，像你这种情况，我一个礼拜也就没事了～”  
Loki不否认自己是个在感情上还挺冷血的人，还不懂事的年纪生母就因为一场大病离开人世，他的父亲带来的后妈虽不至于虐待他，却丝毫没有感情可言，无论生病受伤两个大人都置若罔闻，所以Loki十多岁就靠着这双看得见邪祟的眼睛开始独立，未及成年便早早离开了家，他宁可和鬼交流都好过和人打交道，直到遇见Peter才算有了第一个朋友。  
他不喜欢处理感情，若不是Peter的理智告诉他友情不该变质，早在那个男孩寻求他帮助之时就去标记了，也许自己能够很宠他的Omega，就像他一直都是个绅士又魅惑的情人。然而要说生命中存不存在让他怦然心动，愿意时刻相伴为其付出一切一生乃至生命的人？答案可能是否定的。  
合上眼睛，Loki不想过度在这些问题上浪费精神力，这个男人想怎么样是他的自由。  
干脆后面遇到麻烦的事件直接让他去处理好了，闲不下来，总该少纠结一些情情爱爱的吧？  
等到困意越来越浓，他都没有等到往日的晚安吻，习惯真是最毁灭人心的东西。  
“你今晚不吻我了？”  
重新睁开双眸，Loki询问着若有所思的男人，却见Thor凝视着窗外未发一言，本就是浅海一样的眼睛更是平添一份忧郁。  
窗外？  
“下雪了！”  
Loki顿时来了精神，跑到窗边推开了厚重的玻璃窗，伸手接住飞舞的雪花，落于掌心的纯白转眼便被体温融化成冰凉的水珠，留不下痕迹。  
风雪天在这里不稀有，却不应当属于神域，那千百年难得一见的大雪，美景背后藏匿的是灾难和离别。  
“算了，还是太冷了！”室外的温度让Loki退缩，合上窗户，隔绝了严寒钻进屋内。  
“你很喜欢下雪？”  
Loki回身遭遇得是Thor的围困，严实得跟堵墙一样。  
“还行～怎么了？你不喜欢？哦…你应该比较喜欢雷雨天？”  
雷神的眼里尽是伤感，Loki读不明白，只是通过这无声的凝望，心底被阴郁笼罩得密不透风，压抑得难受。  
“睡觉吗？我累了…”  
Loki当然不可能知道Thor有多惧怕看到这番天气。  
大雪过境，带走了和平带走了他最爱的人。  
眼下，Loki即使被自己拦在身前，可Thor依然觉得他和窗外的雪花一样，抓住也不过瞬间，片刻都不及。  
最终他还是让开了身子。  
然而Thor的退让不是没有回报的，今晚的晚安吻，变成了Loki给他的。

【二】

按照计划，Loki真的将活儿都交给了雷神去做，自己懒散在家里吃吃喝喝追追剧，似乎都养出了两斤肉。  
“臭小子，有了男人就忘了我。”  
翻翻手机，Peter电话信息一概没有，这让Loki极度不爽，当即一个电话拨了过去。  
无人接听。  
又反复打了几遍，依然是同样的结果。  
“当我找不到你咯？”  
翻阅着通讯录，找到那个一面之缘的男人电话，得逞地一笑，按下去。

【三】

三天前的下午——  
Peter刚从Tony那儿出门准备回家，买了杯咖啡后在街角遇到一个西装革履的男士，很有礼貌地向他打了招呼。  
“请问，您是？”  
“抱歉，恕我冒昧，我是来找你的，我想我遇到了一些诡异的事情。”男士的脸色确实不太好，“我叫Duncan，方便借一步说话吗？”  
想必是来找自己捉鬼的，Peter自是没有多虑，便跟着男人去了两条街外的一家小酒馆，角落的位置上，还有一位更是坐立不安的中年男子。  
“坐。”Duncan招呼男孩坐下，自己也入座，“这是我公司的保安，Neil，让他和你说吧。”  
上了些年纪的保安惶恐地看着Peter又不安地和自己老板确认了一会儿，才哆哆嗦嗦开始叙述。  
“我们公司加班到很晚是常事…我也经常帮加班的员工订购一些宵夜。可是从一周之前，就变的很奇怪，他们关着办公室的门，不需要宵夜也不像平时那样嬉嬉闹闹…”  
服务员端来三杯啤酒，Peter将其中一杯推到了Neil面前：“请继续。”  
“几天前的晚上，我正好有点饿…就想着问问他们要不要一起吃宵夜。”保安抖着手喝了几大口啤酒给自己定了定心神，“打开门我就看到他们都在低头写东西，还以为是什么急着要赶出来的工作…”

结果当Neil想要上前询问之时，先是在墙角看到了数具老鼠的尸体，其实这倒也算不上多稀罕的事，只不过一下出现七只又同时少了头，当下令他浑身起了不自在。  
“这老鼠怎么回事？你们打的呀？”  
Neil按着墙上的开关，反反复复几次，都不见灯亮。  
“这明天得报修了，你们要吃宵夜吗？我正好要去买。”  
员工们依旧没有抬头，奋笔疾书地写着，手臂划动的速度令保安感到有些头皮发麻，这到底什么工作要这么赶？  
好奇心驱使他上前一探究竟。

“他们都拿着不知道是砍下来还是拔下来老鼠头在纸上乱画，整张纸上都是血，我当时虽然害怕，可猜想会不会他们工作压力太大，就随口问了句。”  
Neil再次端着玻璃杯喝光了剩余的啤酒，Peter见此又把自己的那杯向前推了推。  
“他们抬头看我的那个样子根本不是人！我发誓我活到这么大没见过那种眼神，活死人一样，还冲着我笑，那个笑声就像上了发条一样…”  
大概是回忆到了最恐怖的一幕，Neil握紧了拳头，不愿再说下去。  
“第二天早上他和我汇报了这个事。”Duncan接了保安的话茬继续说，“我去办公室一看什么都没有，那些个他口中的员工也和平时没两样，该工作工作该玩笑也照旧，我想也许Neil总是夜班出现了幻觉。”  
边说，Duncan从大衣口袋里掏出了一张照片。  
正是夜晚加班的七名员工埋头书写着什么的样子。  
“Neil说他不想去上班了，我前天晚上正好要去公司拿点材料，却看到了这些。”  
“那你胆子还挺大。”  
Peter仔细研究起这个照片，他们既然看不到鬼，那就说明这些异常的员工都是人。  
老鼠头？  
喝着手里的咖啡，Peter咬着杯盖搜寻着相关资料…  
“啊！”  
这一声把神经过敏的保安吓得不轻，Peter连连道着歉：“招鬼！”  
“什么？”Duncan和保安面面相觑听不懂年轻男孩的话。  
“七个人，七只活物的鲜血，连续七个晚上，通过画符的方式能召唤怨鬼！可是…”Peter虽然想到了这个招数却更为不解，“你们公司做什么的？为什么要招鬼？”  
“我们就是个普通的科技公司啊。”  
“那真的是很奇怪，不对，今天是第七个晚上吗？”  
Peter看向了发现此事的Neil，后者点着手机上的日历计算了一下日期：“对，今晚是第七天。”  
“那不能拖了，今晚一定要阻止！我打个电话叫上我朋友一起吧！”  
“哎等等！”Duncan按下了男孩打算拨打电话的手，显得有些欲言又止。  
“有什么问题吗？”  
“你可以先去看看具体情况吗？我们公司规模不算大，成立也没多长时间，我担心影响…”  
“也是。”  
Peter对于这番话能够理解，况且Tony刚送他的新武器他也是开了眼，别说七只鬼了，来七十只也不在话下。  
“现在是四点半，要不我们马上过去？”Peter看了看手机上的时间，“不过这位大叔，你就别去了，还是回家好好休息吧！”  
“好好好，Neil，你最近也别来公司了，等事情过去一阵你调整好了再决定是不是继续上班。”  
保安点点头，目送着老板和男孩离开小酒馆，心里还是很后怕。

这家公司的规模倒没有Duncan说得那么寒碜，就是风格有点儿眼熟。  
“你认识Tony Stark？”  
“哈…”Duncan笑中不免尴尬，“谁不认识他？”  
“好吧。”  
Peter平日里去的Stark科技只算是Tony把一部分工作搬进了家里，真正意义上的公司他只在很早之前去过一次，但是那种张扬又极富科技感的设计却印象很深。  
想来被模仿也是在所难免。  
“现在员工基本都下班了，他们在五楼。”  
跟随着Duncan进入需要刷卡方能使用的电梯，两个人眨眼功夫便到了那个有问题的楼层。  
Peter不禁皱了眉，他从踏入这间公司起，就觉得所有事情都有一种刻意感，包括现在忽明忽暗的灯光，也有种人为营造的恐怖气氛。  
推开办公室的门，里面却空无一人，Peter以为还没到加班的点，便自行查看起来。  
他找到了涂着老鼠血的纸，但是A4纸能有什么用…这个随意画的圈圈也似乎不合规矩，虽然他不会招鬼，但资料记载的也必须是特殊符纸和指定图案啊，不然不是谁都能招鬼了？  
为以防万一，他还是在这里待到了晚上，却不见有任何员工过来进行所谓的加班。  
“Duncan？”  
离开办公室，朝着大厅里的男士喊了一声。  
“有什么问题吗？”  
“嗯…我怀疑，是不是你的员工在恶作剧？或者是他们和保安大叔有什么过节？想吓唬他呢？”  
“怎么说？”  
“没有异样，你们公司干净得连个过路鬼都没有啊，而且那些招鬼的办法也都很是废的。”  
Peter看着胡乱闪烁的灯光，暗自庆幸没喊Loki来帮忙，否则肯定要被笑话一番。  
“啊，是吗？”Duncan走向面前的守护者，“我听说，你好像有点特殊的捉鬼本领？”  
“嗯？这个…每个守护者都不一样。”  
“你介意我向你借点儿血吗？”  
明暗交错的光线落在Duncan脸上，Peter看见他贪婪的笑容顿觉一阵恶寒。  
他怕是中了圈套了。  
“呃…”  
一阵尖锐的刺痛袭击上了他的胳膊，Peter转脸去看的同时已感到力气在涣散，分不清到底哪个方向向他射来了一支麻醉剂。  
“睡吧，Tony Stark的小情人…”

 

CH08、恶鬼在人间

 

【一】

“所以Peter不在你这儿？”放下薯片换上手去拿刚刚夹在颈边的电话，Loki感到不妙，“他自己家呢？”  
“我就在他家呢，Karen说三天前去我那之后就再没回来过。”  
Tony站在前厅，尽量平稳着情绪，这些天他如之前所言很忙。  
白天空闲的时候他担心Peter在休息没有去打扰，而晚上又怕这个男孩在外出任务。  
“操。”Loki几乎能肯定没好事，“你怎么做他男人的？”  
被骂得够呛，可现在不是逞嘴上功夫的时候，Tony只得生生憋下嘴边的话，心里早已充满了自责，他就不该顾虑那些生疏的礼貌之举。  
“Peter的电话、邮箱你黑进去了没？”  
“我马上去弄。”  
“这些还要我提醒你？哎…我们找地方汇合，哪儿你说。”Loki从衣柜随意扯了一套衣服出来，边说边往身上套。  
“去我那儿吧，他从我那走的，我调一下监控。”  
“地址发我。”  
说完就直接挂了电话，Loki此刻真的是一身的邪火没地方发。  
打开屋门，看到楼梯间飘来飘去的那个看门鬼Ryan，没好气地抓了过来。  
“你有朋友吗？”  
“有…有…你别晃我…”  
“哟，天天在我这守门还认识朋友呢？”Loki松开一脸委屈的黄毛小鬼，“现在你出去，帮我打听个人，找找消息。”  
“谁？那个和你同居的金发美男吗？他可真好看，我生前见过一个阿联酋男模都没他漂亮！”  
“不，是以前常来我家那个。”  
“啊啊啊啊啊！我不要，沾了他血就死了！”  
“你去不去？”Loki作势要去掏这小鬼的灵魂，后者吓得一溜烟没了影，惹不起只能任凭差遣了。  
说到Thor，Loki又是一阵头大，好不容易教会他用手机却经常丢在家里，看来自己只能先行一步，希望那个神回来能知道用电话找他了。

【二】

Loki见到好友的男朋友真的给不出好脸色，嘴巴里自然也是阴阳怪气的嘲讽。  
手机和邮箱都没有任何有效的讯息，甚至最近都很清闲没有人雇他。  
“监控呢？”  
“在附近买了杯咖啡之后，有监控的地方全都没有他的踪影，不会那么巧都走的是没摄像头的地方。”  
“你有什么消息吗？”  
Tony被这句话问得一愣，他不是刚刚才说过吗？不过抬眼却看见Loki眼睛并没有对视着自己，而是定格在他身后。  
“有…有…”Ryan说得结结巴巴，今天的主人实在太可怕了，“虽然我和朋友们最近都没有见过那个守护者，而且近来确实挺太平的…我朋友还谈了个漂亮的女鬼…”  
“说。重。点。”  
“你好凶…！！”Ryan可怜兮兮地扯着Loki的衣袖，我朋友的朋友的朋友…说在离这里两条街的酒馆见过他，只知道他和一个活人上了车。”  
“去了哪儿？”  
“不，不知道了，你也知道我们避开守护者还来不及呢，尤其是那么厉害的。”  
Loki叹了口气，Ryan说得也没错，他们这些不作恶的小鬼再也不可能去主动招惹守护者，除非死都死腻了。  
“行了你先回去吧。”  
Ryan委屈地松开主人的衣袖，悻悻地飘出了窗外，他自幼就喜欢男人，尤其是好看的男人，十四五岁第一次做春梦的对象自然也是个男人。本还幻想着某一天可以拥有个高大帅气的男朋友谈恋爱，却被查出小小年纪便身患绝症。  
至于为什么留在世上飘零，除了对父母的歉疚，剩下的还有对Loki的报恩，虽然这个男人只是在一次例行的工作中顺带救下了他。  
可Loki好看啊！自己绝对不会放过这么美的男人，便死缠烂打地跟着他，撒娇打滚求收留，结果Loki只是让他看门…  
不过这一点关系也没有，Loki带回家过过夜的男人简直一个比一个好看！就连刚刚这个看不到他的男人，也是漂亮得不可方物！哪怕给Loki看一辈子的门都值了！只可惜今天主人太可怕，不然好想趁机摸一把那个小胡子的屁股，那么翘…  
“你…刚在和鬼说话？”Tony尽管能推理出答案，他却始终看不到也听不到，所见的不过是Loki的自言自语。  
“他大概是有个朋友在附近的酒馆看到过Peter，我们去问问吧。”  
“走。”

【三】

偏离市区很远的一所废弃大楼，这里原本是一间医院，然而医院在搬迁之后这块地方常年没有人收购，便一直荒废着。  
不过两个月前Duncan以很低的价格将它收了，虽然还没来得及重建，现在却派上了用场。  
他把Peter关在了这里，由原先的禁闭室改造而成，固定在地上的铁链很短，加之缠绕在腰上的锁链，Peter只能分开双腿跪着，身体和脸有点轻微的挫伤，只是胳膊的血管上却都是针孔，很明显没有经过处理，出血点的周围都是圈圈青紫的痕迹。

非常好。  
Peter绝望得想笑。  
手机、眼镜全被收走是意料之中，可没想到原先躲在这里的一帮孤魂在自己第一次被抽取血液的时候全都吓得落荒而逃，他连找个鬼出去通风报信的机会都失去了。  
自己的能力竟也成了断自己后路的双刃剑。  
铁门被打开，生锈而发出的声音刺耳得很。  
“想清楚没有，跟我合作，让Tony Stark给我制造点新科技的武器？”  
Duncan站在他面前，扯起他的头发让他对视着自己。  
“怎么，都抽我的血了，还没本事自己造啊？”Peter嘴角笑起一丝讥讽，“也难怪你的公司抢不到生意，和Tony真是天和地的差别。”  
这番嘲笑换来的无疑是Duncan反手一个耳光，饥饿和失血让Peter脑袋都发昏。  
“没关系，你在我手上我还是可以威胁他。”  
“那我得提醒你一下，第一，我只不过是他众多情人里的一个，你要以为我很重要那真的是蠢。第二，你只要打一个电话告诉他我在你手上，他恐怕连你爷爷葬在哪儿都能查出来。”  
“好。”Duncan怪笑着点点头，“那你就在这儿，给我好好供血，我不仅不会让你死，还会好好…招。待。你。”  
说完转身出了门，对着自己的手下留了命令：“好好教训一下，别弄出血，贵着呢。”  
房门被重新合上，Duncan在铁链纠结的晃动声和压抑的闷哼声中走了出去。

他恨Tony Stark.  
那个不可一世的自负男人，几乎垄断了所有新型科技的大项目，让很多像他这样的小公司举步维艰，虽然很多其他公司都渐渐重新定位市场，可他不甘心。  
蹲守在Tony公司附近的心腹带回来的情报是有个男孩经常出现在他那里，还会过夜，据跟踪的两次来看，这个男孩是个很厉害的守护者，加上一些Tony废弃的图纸，推断出这个留宿的人不但和Tony有不一般的关系，极有可能自身血液便是杀敌的绝招。  
可惜Tony Stark不会接受他的邀请。  
那么用一些不太光彩的手段也是无奈之举吧？Duncan想到这里不禁开始得意，反正这个男孩在他手里，一天制造不出能压制Stark企业的科技没关系，慢慢来，大不了抽干这个男孩的血，搞一批防鬼的物件卖给那些富豪也是不亏的。  
另外他听手下人说，Tony Stark是个标准的Alpha，那么这个男孩极有可能是个Omega，也许必要的时候，采取点特殊方法也不错。  
他不相信一个被标记过的Omega能忍受被强制二次标记的痛苦。

【四】

酒馆。  
老板和服务生每天要面对海量的流动顾客，哪里会记得一个只停留了几十分钟的男孩，Loki去问询了附近几只野鬼，也是没什么收获。  
“门外那个监控是你自己安装的吗？”Tony进来的时候就看到了招牌边上的一个私人监视设备。  
“对，不过那个探头对着的是后巷，我想没什么用，否则一早就拿给你了。”  
“还是给我看看吧。”  
Tony和Loki观看了那一天的监控录像，的确如老板所言没有发现Peter的身影。  
“要不你们去旁边几家店铺问问？虽然我也不确定他们有没有装摄像头。”老板看着两个男人满脸的愁容，小心地建议着。  
“给我两杯啤酒。”Loki打断了老板的话，示意Tony去一旁坐坐，此刻他的脾气也稳定了许多。

“你有没有什么仇家啊死对头什么？”坐在窗口的位置，Loki提出了自己的疑问，“或者是，看不爽你的竞争对手？”  
“没有上百也有几十个吧。”  
Loki甩过去一个白眼。  
“最近呢？你根据我的说法仔细去想，那种和你做着差不多生意但是近来一直被你打压的公司，甚至可能以前寻求过你的合作…如果你们见过，他可能还会模仿你的穿着打扮…”  
Loki一点点去刻画出他脑海中浮现的形象，好像自从赌场归来，他的精神力似乎更强了一些…  
Tony手指抵在下唇处竭力地回忆，脑中拼命想搜索出着这么个人，老实说，他确实是个挺自负的人，很少去在意一些不值一提的小人物。  
“你为什么会有这个想法？”  
“监控里虽然没拍到人，但是那辆R8你看到吧？虽然只是一个车尾，可我想，你我都不会认错。”Loki向嘴里送了口酒，手里回复了一下来自Thor的信息继续着自己的推论，“我在想，是不是有这么个人或者公司，一直想要模仿你超越你，可又一直被你打压、无视，所以起了恨意起了杀心。”  
听进了Loki的一番话，Tony掏出手机打算查一查，他可以确定有这样一个人，然而就是很模糊，几乎都能看到他的背影，可始终只是个背影。  
“所以他开着和你一样的车却不敢和你用一样的颜色，因为他觉得自己更深沉，甚至唾弃你的张扬，会在大概范围内模仿你，可是细节不会。”Loki食指有节奏地敲击着桌面，随着这些话说完便也停下了，“我出去抽根烟，你慢慢想。”  
Tony在座位上漫无目的地用手机搜索着一些关键词——Tony Stark的接班人、Tony Stark最有利的竞争对手、有望超越Tony Stark的科技公司，诸如此类。  
然而结果都是一些广告或是噱头，没有价值。  
大概范围内模仿你…  
Tony还是没有一个具象，不过脑中闪过一丝奇妙的念头，于是他又搜索了一下自己公司的图片。  
除却他那栋标志性极强的建筑，再往后翻，出现了和他公司风格雷同的一家——Carter Tech.  
该死的，他的确认识这个公司的老板，就是前一阵子试图从他项目里接手一小部分设计的那个小公司老板…叫什么来着？  
Drake？Dunn？  
Duncan...Duncan Carter.  
回忆起这个名字，Tony觉得比他完成一个成品都难，仔细应对上这个男人的脸，确实如Loki 所说，那次见到，他是穿了一身自己喜爱风格的那种三件套。  
Tony转身敲了敲玻璃，拿起手机将上面那座建筑的详细资料对着Loki指了指。  
“我去接Thor，直接在那儿汇合。”  
虽然隔着玻璃，不过通过隐约能传进来的声音和Loki的口型，Tony也接收到了全部的意思，在Loki先一步离开后，自己也迅速结账上了车。

【五】

两部跑车几乎是同时停在了Carter Tech的楼前。  
“Thor你和他先进去，我去周围看看有没有八卦的小东西。”Loki走了几步又停了下来，“如果发现真的是这个人千万别打草惊蛇，万一把Peter转移就麻烦了。”  
Tony今天的挫败感可能是他有生以来最大的一次。  
第一次发现自己竟然能无用到这种地步。

进入公司，被前台告知Duncan在开会，委婉地拒绝了他们继续进入的意图。  
“你可以告知一下你的老板，Tony Stark找他。”  
“这…”前台的姑娘一时间也犯了难，她并不知道老板暗中的一系列计划，更是不敢阻拦这么个大人物，思考半天，只得拿起电话拨给Duncan的秘书。  
与此同时，Thor却发现了一个员工模样的男人躲在暗处形迹可疑。  
“你要是见到那个人，一定要拖着他，我去那边看看，有个人很有问题。”Thor倾身在Tony耳边低语。  
随后镇定地表示需要去一趟洗手间，是不是也要申请。  
前台连连摆手请他随意，没有人会把使用洗手间当做无理的要求。  
Duncan在会议中听到秘书的汇报即刻停止了进行中的密谋，并派秘书去邀请Tony去到自己的办公室。  
难道他发现什么了？应该没可能的，他早就避开了所有会追查到自己的线索，那段从Tony家到公司的路程，他的心腹探查过很多次了。那家可以从后门离开的酒馆内部是没有监控的…  
会有什么环节出了差错？Duncan此刻也无法下定论，当下直接转移那个男孩，风险太大容易暴露。

洗手间边上的工具储藏间里，Thor按住了刚刚鬼鬼祟祟的员工：“刚是你在偷窥我？”  
青年男人神色闪躲却掩饰不了眼里的恐慌，哆哆嗦嗦想开口又总是在忌惮什么。  
“行，你要是没说的就算了。”  
说罢Thor作势要离开，不出意料地听到了终于启齿的求助。  
“我的手机…每到夜晚都会自己亮起来，还…还有奇怪的女人声音…我试过关机和丢掉，都没有用。”男人边说边掏出了手机，“白天一切都很正常，尤其是这两天夜里，还会流血，开始我以为是自己的幻觉，但是这股子血腥味是掩饰不了的。”  
Thor接过手机察觉到了端倪，不过藏在里面的并非什么十恶不赦的猛鬼，否则这个人也活不到今天。  
敲了敲屏幕唤醒里面的东西，女鬼五官健全，模样也算可以。  
“什么情况？”  
“我跟你说，这帮人，也不知道怎么回事，就把我招出来了，我成天挤在这破盒子里难受得要死，想着夜里吓吓他，可这蠢货根本就不知道怎么放我出去，嘿，看来你是个能见到我的，赶紧放我出来。”  
看来被困的女鬼是个话痨。  
“我没这个本事，我一会儿可以让别人弄你出来，不过你得向我提供点有用的信息。”Thor看了眼一旁已经瞠目结舌的员工，边和女鬼谈着条件。  
“是不是有关他们抓的一个守护者？”  
“对。”  
“嗯…”女鬼皱着眉头回忆着她所有看到的经过，尽量不遗漏什么，“我被召进这个东西里面的时候那个蠢货正在拍照，我听到他说要留下证据以后逼老板加工资，被拍的那些人好像是和老板串通好的，要制造点诡异的事件去请那位，并且为了取信，把门口那个保安大叔都吓了个半死。”  
也就是说，无心真的招鬼却还是达成了某些最基本的条件。  
“他们的确请了那位守护者来，而且…没来多久就被弄晕了，可惜我不知道后来去了哪里，你可能要对这个蠢货使点手段。”  
了然于心的Thor将手机归还回去，不过很明显的，对方并不想接。  
“你不要也没办法，她还是会去找你。”  
“你刚不是说有人能弄走她吗！！”男员工怒气中掩饰不了因为害怕而产生的战栗，“你们不就是保护我们的吗？这算什么意思？”  
“能弄她出来的那位收费很贵，我觉得你请不起。”  
“你…！”身材矮小的男人即便愤怒，可面对着Thor，很清楚不会有任何优势。  
“不过如果你告诉我，前几天来这里的男孩去了哪里，我也许考虑帮你一下。”  
“什么男孩…没有。”青年男人心虚地闪躲起Thor的目光，他们老板的计划他不过是协助而已，透露出去他这份收入可观的工作恐怕要黄。  
“那也许是我误会了，来，拿着。”Thor说着将手机强行塞回了对方手里，“也不用太担心，她…暂时，还不会吃你也不会杀你。”  
话音落下，Thor刚准备迈出这间储藏室，就听身后传来了低声的挽留以及万年不变的那句——  
“你不能让别人知道是我说出去的。”  
Thor回头抬了抬下巴示意他继续，现在这个人可没资格和他谈条件。

这边刚交代出路线，Thor的电话也响了起来。  
“你那边怎么样，我抓到个曾经在这里过劳死的家伙，说是带着Peter一路向南边过去的…我们要不要沿途找找？”Loki站在大楼的后门，望着南边聚精会神，想要在脑中勾画出一点概念。  
“我这边收获很大，向南一路过去，大概80多公里以外有个废弃的医院。Tony也去了楼上，你要喊他一起吗。”  
“嗯…”Loki沉吟了片刻，废弃医院？和他刚刚想到的那个模糊建筑物确实很相似，“我们先去吧，如果被发现，他一个电话过去可比我们快，80多公里，再快也要将近一个小时，我们又不会飞。”  
“好，门口见。”  
“回来再帮你解决这个问题。”Thor指了指男员工的手机，“如果发生什么变故，她不介意陪你一辈子的。”①  
转身要走之际，Thor却又回过头补了一句：“把她从你手机里召出来，只有我认识的那位能办到，你可别动什么歪心思，考虑清楚你的命重要还是这个工作重要。”

留下茫然失措的男人，Thor理了理衣领，一副刚刚使用过洗手间的模样离开了这栋大楼，Loki正在车里等他，一手搭着方向盘，一手飞快地在手机上打着字。  
「我们也许有线索了，一定要拖住他，等我们找到Peter.」

Tony看完信息后顺手点了删除，而后从手机里调出一份他才着手研究的新型安全装置，推到了Duncan面前。  
“听说你们公司在这方面有一些研究？”

 

 

 

 

①：女鬼表示我真的很介意，当鬼不挑吗？ 

 

CH09、那我亲自来

 

【一】

墨绿中闪着金沙的跑车没有选择停在医院门口，那太招摇了。

Loki和Thor勾肩搭背地走进结构老化的大门内，装作迷途的路人。  
“嗨，这个附近是不是有个什么落日旅馆？我们走了好几圈了，都没发现，你知道吗？”Loki询问着在大门前来回踱步的男人，无意地打量。  
全副武装，鼓鼓囊囊的腰间必然是有枪械或者刀具。  
“没有没有，快走。”  
虎背熊腰的男人不耐烦地驱赶着来人，Loki一边继续假意纠缠一边观察着这废旧大楼，近处的几幢都是布满尘埃的紧锁，唯独远处的一幢楼似乎有些怪异。  
“借个洗手间？”  
Loki作势要往里走，不出所料看到了男人伸手向大衣口袋里掏出了对讲机。  
只是不等他开口，便被Thor眼疾手快地捏住了手腕，还未打开的对讲机随之掉落在地，连男人痛苦的喊叫也没能传送出去，然而更为可怕的却是不亚于Thor的健硕身材竟做不到反抗。  
“你能电晕他吗？”Loki后撤了两步以免被挣扎的男人误伤，“暂时不会捣乱那种就好，别给我电死了。”  
Thor无奈地看了一眼Loki，不过眨眼的功夫，被遏制住的人便带着点抽搐失去了知觉，Thor松开手，上面还有未消退的金色花火萦绕在指尖，看上去居然意外的带感。  
“哇哦…你真的很好用…诶等等，别浪费。”Loki握上雷神的手，往嘴里塞了根烟，“借我点个火。”  
“别闹。”收回了手，Thor自上衣口袋里掏出个打火机点好递了过去。  
“为我准备的？”点着烟，Loki犹豫着还回去还是自己收下。  
Thor接过打火机揣回了兜里：“你经常到处丢，我还是给你备一个吧。”  
“贴心的神。”空着的手拍拍Thor的背，Loki眼睛朝向不远处，“走吧，应该就是最后面那栋楼了。”  
跨过晕厥过去的男人身体，Loki叼着烟，和身旁的神朝着目标前行。以现在的情形判断，Peter就在这里不会有错，干脆也直接给Tony发送了当前位置。

进了那栋楼，楼梯的使用痕迹还算清晰，不过早已堆积成土的灰尘和蜘蛛网还是让Loki避之不及。  
一路上到四楼，Loki拦下了还欲往上一步的Thor.  
“楼上没人去的。”努努下巴，Loki示意一点脚印都不存在的楼梯，“你进去把该办的人都办了，我再抽支烟的时间差不多吧？”  
对于鬼怪他有的是办法，但是和活人近身肉搏实在不是Loki的强项，或许说，有Thor在身边，他好像能偷懒很多事情。

【二】

“真是脏…”连个靠着的地方都没有，Loki只能勉强倚在楼梯扶手的边角上抽着他的第二支烟。  
说来也怪，自从这个神进入了他的生活 ，开始和他天方夜谭之后，Loki烟瘾越来越大，他的本能和理智是不接受前世一说的，可自己却解释不了一天天对Thor的信赖和放任。  
尤其是每晚的同床入梦和像是成了惯例的晚安吻。  
照此下去，他和Thor滚了床单也可能是顺理成章？  
Loki想到这里打了个寒颤，他是绝对打不过这个神的，那就意味着自己屁股要遭殃…  
“Loki！”  
呼唤声停止了Loki短暂放松了一会儿的精神，在墙上拧灭了小半根烟快步走进四楼的内部，尽管设施陈旧也闲置许久，不过还是可以看出这里曾经应该是病房的楼层。  
在这里看守着的人不多，被电趴下的也就五个人，Loki一一走过他们，环顾着周遭，有些高于普通病房的天花板，悬挂于门把手沉重且上锈的铁锁，还有眼前Thor正在寻找钥匙想打开的那扇厚重的铁门…  
“这是关精神病的楼吧？”  
“不太清楚。”Thor在地上的人口袋里摸索出了钥匙，“我刚看他从里面出来。”  
“哦…”  
Loki踢了踢昏过去的看守，一眼瞥见了掉落在旁边的一只空针管，生怕是什么有害物质或是毒品，便迅速捡了起来仔细观察。  
残留的药水呈现了淡淡的黄色，拔去针头，Loki将它放在鼻子边上，仅仅这么一小滴液体，散发出的浓香就足以熏得他头疼蹙眉。  
“坏了！快开门！”扔下手里的空针管，Loki催促着Thor，“多大仇，要用上诱导剂！”  
“那是什么？”加快了手中试钥匙的速度，Thor对这些药品还是一无所知。  
“强迫Omega发情的下三滥玩意儿。”  
拉开锈迹斑斑的铁门，香甜的味道冲击着嗅觉，Loki凭着这个浓度就知道剂量下得有多重，否则正常情况下的发情，除了Tony Stark，别人已经是感觉不到的了。

当Loki看到眼前景象的时候，做好了心理准备也依然胸中闷闷地痛了一阵。  
“钥匙！”此刻Loki没有在乎环境有多脏，单膝跪在Peter身边让意识不清醒的人能够找到支撑和依靠，伸手轻拍着他发烫的脸，“你的脑子还能做主吗？”  
“……冷。”  
冷？  
Loki搂在Peter肩上的手来回搓弄着试图让他能够好一些，这个废旧的医院显然没有空调和暖气，而现在也早已入冬…  
不对！  
在Thor匹配到正确的钥匙开锁期间，Loki眼尖地看到了男孩胳膊上的淤青和出血点，看来并不单单是天气导致的冷。  
“他们抽你血了？多少？”  
“没多少…主要是…没给我吃饭…”一只手和腰间的限制解除，Peter脱力地靠在Loki身上，尽力说得让他不要太担心。  
“我带你去吃饭。”哄孩子一样，Loki胡扯着安慰从体温到眼神没有一点正常的Peter，他现在哪里需要吃饭，他需要那个没能保护好他的花花公子！  
“你为什么不受这个信息素影响？”挪了下身子，让Thor打开挨着自己的那条铁链，Loki发现金发的神似乎没有任何波动。  
“我只对你的信息素有反应。”  
“那太好了！”抱起已经难受到合上眼的年轻人，Loki忽略了那句话的深层含义将他交到Thor身上，“你先带他去我车上，我把这里的证据搜集一下。”  
说完，在离开这个信息素能达到催情效果的空间之前，下了什么莫大的决心一样脱了自己的外套，回头给Peter裹上，他怕冷没错，可他做不到让这个男孩穿着单薄的短袖在这里瑟瑟发抖，更何况外面的温度还要更低。  
“等等…”  
冰冷的手拉住了Loki的胳膊，Peter呼吸都做不到稳定，却硬生生地睁开沾满了情欲的眼睛：“别给他们留下我的血…”  
“知道了知道了，我去找。”将那只手塞回大衣里，Loki缩缩脖子想缓解一下自己的冷意，“你靠着这个神先坚持一会儿，我马上带你去找…你男人。”  
最后三个字，Loki说得咬牙切齿，怎么就偏偏看上了那么个人！除了有钱，脑袋好用点，别说连个鬼都看不到，他妈的连个废物竞争对手都搞不定！

【三】

不甘心地掏出手机拍下了这间房里的囚禁证据，Loki走出门将刚刚发现的诱导剂也拍了下来。点了支烟，抽了两三口，随后蹲下身子摁在昏迷的男人手背上。  
“你要是不想被电死或者被割喉，就把你知道的都说出来。”  
Loki指间捏着的银色金属薄而锋利，抵在看守的动脉上，用力点刺进去沿着脖子划拉开的话，这人去楼空的医院可没人来救他。  
“我们只是老板喊来看着这个男孩的，每天三次给他送水，早晚押他去解决生理问题，其他真的不清楚。”  
“你们老板叫什么名字。”  
“Duncan Carter.”  
“诱导剂是你给他注射的？”  
“是，不，不是，是老板让我给他注射的。”  
“理由？”  
“我，我真的不知道。”看守只感觉脖子上的刺痛更加明显了一些，却无力反抗，动一动腿都是电击之后的痉挛反射。  
“理由？”Loki虽是带了笑意在嘴边，只不过这抹笑让人更加不寒而栗。  
“如果Tony Stark不想自己的小情人被其他人上的话，就要去找他合作。”  
“你说说看，这算是什么行为？”压根无所谓这个人有没有顾忌，Loki拿着显示正在录音中的手机在他眼前晃悠。  
“绑架。”关乎到了性命，无力反抗的看守此时只知道配合眼前这个男人才是唯一的活路。  
“我觉得还不仅仅如此哎！”  
“非法监禁。”  
“哼…”算是满意了这个答案，Loki哼笑一声，保存了这段录音，顺手就给Tony发了过去，“抽的血放哪儿了？”  
这个问题Loki没有录音，证据就算是会交给警方，他也不想让更多的人知道Peter与生俱来的天赋是什么，盯着他们的人可不止这三流公司的老板一个。  
“楼…楼下货车的冻库里，打算明晚拿回公司。”  
“啧…”  
不再看地上的蝼蚁一眼，Loki边向外走着边给Tony发送消息，简单写明了一切状况，让他先别处理Duncan，赶紧回Peter家。  
「做个成人玩具。」

Tony看到最后一条追过来的信息，眉角抽搐地挑了一下。  
随后收敛了表情，端坐着和对面的男人对峙，心里油然升起了两个想法。  
他会一点一点蚕食掉这个人的产业，哪怕在他眼里没有任何价值的成果，他都要夺走，让其他潜在的蠢蠢欲动都看着这个例子知难而退。  
以及。  
那个躺在资料库里，正在设计之中让普通人也可以看到鬼怪灵魂的玩意，该加快速度了。  
没有天赋异禀，他可以自己折腾出方法来，他的人，他要自己来守护。  
“停下吧。”Tony开口打断来了Duncan的侃侃而谈，“戏演完了，我该走了。”  
“你最近可能要处理一点司法上的事情，不过…”  
Tony起身拿起搭在椅背上的外套，强忍着反胃看向这个模仿自己的人：“你肯定能钻到空子搞定这些，我期待着你下次的手段。”  
虚伪的面具被撕开，Duncan也懒得继续他的表演。  
“你还能一天二十四小时寸步不离你的小情人了？”  
“当然不能，他那么可爱又厉害，我做不到像个变态一样把人圈在身边。”穿好衣服折了折袖口，Tony眼里的光彩暗淡下去换上了凌厉与不屑，“我只要负责搞定你们就好了，我建议你…”  
随手指了指周遭的环境，Tony一副遗憾的样子。  
“加强一下你这些计算机爱好者就能攻破的安全系统吧，尤其是资料库和实验室的。如果太快把你弄死，我会很没有成就感。”  
难以再多说下去，Tony现在首要的事情是Peter，以及待会儿见到那个不好说话的男人，必须得放平心态忍受他的嘲讽。

而现下，“不好说话”的Loki正为自己这款被诟病了很久四座跑车而庆幸。  
同时更庆幸于Thor居然对Omega的信息素没有任何不适的异样，也就十分安心地让Thor在后面照顾着。  
“来，给你们表演一下我的车技。”  
遭遇到无人应答的尴尬，Loki也只好闭了嘴，默默飙上速度，直接开去了相对较近的Peter家里。  
交代了Karen外出玩两天，并让她安下心。Loki刚打算自己去给饥寒交迫的人做点东西吃，就见那个倔强的Omega挣扎着就往浴室钻。  
“你干嘛？急着把自己洗干净挨操吗？”  
将自己手机扔给Thor，让他去催一下Tony，Loki拉住了路都走不稳的Peter，说的话自然不会好听。  
“太脏了，难受…”  
对着Peter执着却被自己骂到羞愧的眼神，他也狠不下心再继续口不择言。  
“哎，算了，我帮你吧。”

【四】

Peter真的挺痛恨自己是个Omega的，尤其现在，只能扯着Loki的衣袖寻找着根本无济于事的安慰，由他帮着自己洗澡。  
“要你不跟我，现在后悔了吗？”  
小心地擦拭着Peter的身子，尽力避开了那些伤痕，他真是操的什么心？当年就该把他按倒强行标记，现在也不用看着他受尽折磨，还要亲力亲为给他洗干净送到床上等他的Alpha来。  
Peter无力回答，只是摇了摇头表示没有后悔。  
“你爱他吗？”  
问完这句，Loki自我嫌弃地撇撇嘴，真是个矫情的问题。原本安逸愉快的日子，多了那个神和麻瓜之后怎么就成天情情爱爱个没完没了？  
手里倒没停下地给Peter抹上浴液，尽量快速的完成清理工作，以免拖长了时间只会加剧Peter的煎熬。  
“不知道…”  
这个答案Loki听了可谓哭笑不得，不知是该骂他脑子有问题还是该开心自己在他心里“备受关怀”到必须区分开朋友还是情人。  
“别问了。”  
难受得已经想要躲开Loki的触碰，他这会儿除了需要标记他的人来心无旁骛地和自己做爱，什么都不想提。  
Loki也只得沉默着继续。  
像Peter这种身份特殊的Omega，凭什么一个普通人就能和他结合？说起来，不但屁用没有，这次Peter被带走置身于危险的主要原因还得归咎于他。

【五】

安顿好不再能忍受和自己共处一室的人，Loki关上卧室的门出来，身上沾染的水渍还没干，这会儿贴在皮肤上冷得要命。  
自己的衣服全是Omega的味道，穿也穿不了。  
越想越是恼火，Loki在玄关处烦躁地一根烟接着一根。  
妈的！  
这都怪Tony Stark！  
“走吗？那个告诉我们路线的人还等着你去把他手机里的女鬼弄出来。”Thor问得小心翼翼，看得出这个人现在心情很糟。  
“请不起我就自己受着，我不去。”  
“那我们在这里也帮不上忙。”皱皱眉，Thor还是冒着被骂的风险从Loki嘴里夺下半根烟摁在了烟灰缸中。  
“和Tony Stark打一架再走。”被抢了烟还没准备发难，结果说完这句又看Thor摇着头笑了笑。  
“笑什么！”  
“要不你把这次先记着，打伤了倒霉的还是Peter.”  
拉开大门将屋里的烟味散出去，寒冬里的冷风立刻发现了目标一般奔涌而入，吹得两人头发都有点乱。  
Thor脱下自己的皮衣套在这个明显被寒意激得一抖的人身上：“这个地方又冷，回去吧，陪你去买衣服。”  
“嗯？你是背着我收钱了？”带着体温的皮衣驱赶了不少寒意，这个一心念着旧人的神似乎记下了自己怕冷的事实。  
“呃…”Thor分不清是刻意还是无意地为难了片刻，“我好像在这里还挺受欢迎的。”  
“这一点也不奇怪。”Loki眼神玩味地在这副身材上毫无收敛，还学着无赖吹了个口哨，“金发、蓝眼睛、细腰和长腿，你要是个普通的男人，恐怕…”  
见Thor认真的等待着自己的下文，Loki一手搭在他肩上，靠近他的耳边：“你跟我回家的那天晚上，就该下不了床了。”  
有点可惜是真的。  
可惜这么个尤物是个浑身都透着绝对力量的神，还是个他无法制服的Alpha，有一点相斥的天性不太能够吸引他。  
“看在你要破费的份上，走吧。”裹紧身上的皮衣，Loki率先出去了，“我可先说好，不是大牌我不穿。”

“那你可能得带着我的卡去。”  
撞上迎面来的人，Loki的脸色几分钟内可谓天气一般变化无常。  
“你可能算得上是天价的成人玩具了。”挺直了背脊，Loki双手插进皮衣的口袋里，敞开的衣襟灌了风却忘记了寒冷。  
Tony知道这件事上存在自己的原因，只是歉意和内疚是给Peter的，而不是现在站在面前嘲讽着自己的这位。  
但他还是选择了放下姿态。  
Loki是Peter的朋友、搭档，或许在一定程度上，比自己都要重要。  
“以后我不会让这种事再出现的。”  
“我觉得，你，不出现挺好的。”  
Tony也没生气，笑着抬手拍拍Loki的肩膀：“以后你会觉得我大有用处。”  
你能有什么大用处？Loki不屑全写在了脸上，就在刺耳的话流连在嘴边的时候，被Thor一把扯出了争执范围。  
“想给我省钱吗？”  
放弃了没有意义也不会有结果的僵持，Loki侧身让了位子出来，反正屋里的小东西需要的也不会是自己，何必还幼稚地呈口舌之快而拖延时间。  
“我希望你处理那个破公司的手段能凶残一些。”  
“这方面你该相信我都要比你们有能力。”

【六】

相互都没有打声招呼，擦身而过，各司其职。  
“先去一趟那个倒霉公司吧。”找出导航的记录，Loki不甘心地觉得又要少试几件衣服了。  
“就交给Tony处理不好吗？我们这方面还是该相信他。”  
“是吗？”打了方向盘将车开上道路，Loki取了副墨镜遮上正对着自己的强光，“那个被卡在手机里的女鬼你让Tony Stark弄出来我看看？”  
“刚才谁说请不起让人家活该的？”  
“安全带。”滴滴的警报声让Loki觉得心烦，提示着身边调侃着自己的Thor，“怎么办呢？你都答应他了，我只能去给你善后啊。”  
系上安全带的Thor胳膊支在窗沿上看着这个丢失了记忆和爱情的Loki.  
性格和对自己的态度判若两人，但像是喜欢用食指敲打着物体的小动作，和人对视时的各种眼神，甚至偏好的颜色和浑身是戏的小毛病，又特别尴尬地告诉Thor，他依然是那个人。  
“别像个痴汉一样盯着我看行不行。”Loki余光感受到了炽热的眼神不曾离开，长时间下去他可有点吃不消，“谁知道你眼里能不能放出电来。”  
见Thor不为所动，Loki只得伸手推了一下那张脸，让他目视着其他地方去。

 

CH10、新成员

 

【一】

一周之后，Tony家里聚集了四个人。  
和一只小鬼。  
Ryan觉得做一只鬼也挺幸福的，能看着主人和金发男模同进同出，这会儿主人的手链钩在了Thor那撮编起来的头发上，两个人只能靠得很近。  
“割了行不行？”Loki拿出随身携带的暗器，想要赶紧解决。  
他就是那么无意间一挥手，发丝和金属配件便纠缠得紧密，越解越死，让人心烦意乱，Thor的头皮也被拉扯得生疼。  
“你要什么都可以，就这个不行。”  
这是Loki留给他唯一的东西了。

这边主人还在和同居的男人争执不下，以前也来过家里的年轻守护者不知道为什么看上去还有点虚弱，趴在桌子边上摆弄着立体拼图。  
Ryan偷摸溜到Tony身边，反正这个男人看不到他，最能威胁他的人都自顾不暇，趁此期间吃个豆腐不为过吧？  
Peter将小鬼的动作看在眼里，深知这个家伙没有恶意，就懒得去制止，他现在还是需要休息，缓一缓酸软的腰也要补补自己流失的血。  
前几天实在太疯狂了！  
用饿狼扑食来形容自己应该也不过分，Peter睨了一眼即将被摸屁股的Tony，吸吸鼻子想掩饰回忆带来的羞涩。  
下一次的发情期肯定会因为这次而推后很多吧！

“啊啊疼疼疼！！！！什么东西？我要死了吗？”  
众人都被Ryan的哭喊吸引了注意力，只看这个小鬼双手被闪着白光的线状物锁死限制了行动力，跳着脚挣扎无果。  
“色鬼。”Tony伸手戳了一下小男孩的眉心，“啧，果然是冷的！我为什么总能招惹这些好色的家伙。”  
意有所指地还看了眼自己的Omega.  
“你不是看不见的吗！”黄毛小子发现越挣就越痛，只能乖乖站在原地，“大帅哥，给我解开行不行…”  
“我没有回收的习惯，所以…它半个小时之后会自动消失。”Tony查看着手腕上的金属发射器，似乎还挺好用的。  
“原来你这几天抽空研究的是这个？”Peter抬起头有些好奇，但更多的还是疑问，“不对，你为什么突然能看到他？”  
Tony拿下自己鼻梁上架着的眼镜递给没什么精神却异常可爱的年轻人：“我有时候也给自己做点好玩的东西。”  
Peter捣鼓了手里看上去极为普通的玩意半天也没个结论。  
“先天不足钱来凑啊？”  
割掉了几根头发丝的Loki没理会痛心疾首的Thor，搓捻着从手链上分离下来的头发专注于调侃。  
不过他倒是能明白Tony这样做的心思，应该是想和他们一起行动，尽可能的在Peter身边，最大限度的想给予保护，而且说起来，Tony在这方面的能力确实独一无二。  
指尖在自己唇上抚弄，Loki暗自打着主意，要是拥有这样一个移动的高级装备库，应该会很爽吧。  
“主人…”Ryan幽怨地望着漂亮的黑发男人随手一个动作都充满了吸引力，“把我喊来是这个待遇…我会离家出走的。”  
“求之不得。”摊手表示完无所谓，顺势便将手搭在了沙发靠背上，Loki今天虽然心情还行，但也没好到能给家门口的小鬼说上几句甜言蜜语。  
“我还有另外一个消息要给你们。”Tony伸手问自己的年轻男朋友要回眼镜，“我和一些机构谈了协议，由他们作为中间人联系你们，避免直接接触客户。”  
说这些的时候，Tony意有所指地看了看Peter，歉意大于责怪。  
“当然你们如果平时愿意路见不平可能就只能算义务劳动了。”边说着，面对小孩子可怜兮兮的眼神，Tony也没狠得下心置之不理，只好亲手去给他解开。  
拼图完成了大半的年轻人皱着眉头有自己的想法。  
“我不是很赞成你参与进来。”Peter知道这个男人有能力靠着自己的本事突破普通人办不到的事情，但心里就是充满了顾忌，“不稳定因素太多了，那个世界你也许了解但终归没亲眼见过。”  
躲避开疑问的目光，Peter继续说下去：“我以后会…特别小心一些。”  
他明白Tony所做的这些有八成以上的原因是为了自己，然而却也正由于这份特别的关心，让Peter感到了莫大的压力。  
总觉得两个人的关系不该过于深入，渗透到彼此的生活和内心是他不愿意的，又或者说，是他没有准备好的。  
保持现状令Peter处在一个很舒适自然的位置上，可Tony好像越来越接近他的一条高压线，触碰之后不知伤的是谁。

“哎呀～我说…”  
见气氛变得微妙，Loki果断开口试着化解，哪怕他心里一万个希望这两个人闹掰，可理智依然还没掉线。  
“多一个人也没有什么关系，也让普通人体验一下，理解我们的钱赚起来可不容易。再者说，真要有危险或者难解决的事，我这里不还有个帮手吗？”Loki抬起胳膊肘顶了一下身边的人，“对吧？”  
Thor不置可否没有说话，大概还在心疼他的头发，Loki见状反被他弄得心虚起来。  
可能在他眼里不值一提的东西，对于Thor真的太重要了吧。  
“你要真的…不开心，我的赔给你行不行？”  
“可以。”  
“好好好，这个回家再说。”Loki指指为小鬼解开束缚的人，“Tony Stark要和我们一起行动办事，如果他拖了我们后腿，就要靠你掌控全局了。”  
“我一个人能搞定的事，你们为什么一定要参与？”  
三个在各自领域都是顶尖的人谁也没料到能被Thor一句话堵得哑口无言。

【二】

话永远不要说得太满。  
人如此，神也是一样。  
此刻距离自己说出的大话大概过去了一周，Thor正在一座庄园里和源源不断奔涌而来的灵状体缠斗不休，一个倒下去又会扑上来数十个，让他难以向队友的位置前行。  
这些东西不是灵魂也不是实体，所以Loki和Peter的招对它们不起作用，相反，Tony的科技武器和自己不受限制的雷电还能进行清理，好让那两个人潜入内部寻找祸源。

“过来！”  
行至庄园深处，Peter突然将Loki拉进暗处，躲开了一只没有跟随成群结队灵体落了单的家伙。  
靠着窗，Loki正为没有头绪和方向心烦意乱，想着透过窗户能不能看到什么近路，便掀开了手边窗帘的一角。  
“你说…人死后都成鬼魂了，还能变成傀儡吗？”  
“嗯？”  
Peter顺着好友的目光从窗帘缝隙看过去，一具具空荡的躯壳挤满了庭院，从小孩到老人，应有尽有，活像个灵魂的乱葬岗。  
这个庄园不知从何时起变得怪事连连，家中那些震慑鬼怪的物品渐渐都不再起作用，接二连三的死了几个佣人，这才引起园主人的重视，可惜为时已晚。

霸占了庄园的恶鬼不但进化了好像脑子还挺够用。  
看着眼前的景象，两个强大的守护者的想法应该是不约而同的。  
“去那边看一下吧。”推开窗户，Loki打算抄近路过去，绕过庭院前面的人工湖，那里有个让他深感不自在的塔楼。  
“等我。”  
Peter轻巧地翻出窗台，跟在前面男人的身后，抽出腰间的短刃，密切注意着周遭的情况。  
在空旷的庭院内，反而不见那些密密麻麻的的灵体，看来都是有规定路线的行动。  
“你们还撑得住吗？”Peter小声地在耳机里询问着。  
“数量少了一些，我会尽快向你们那边过去，这副眼镜上面两个连在一起的红点就是你们吧？”  
“怎么样，现代科技还好用吗？”Tony的声音听起来还算是轻松，“你们没有发现吗？”  
“现在有了。”  
Loki拍拍身边人，Peter随着他的目光向上看去，塔楼之上，周身覆盖坚硬岩石的巨大物种正撑着栏杆和他们对望。

上了楼，Loki和这个怪物模样的恶鬼正面对峙着，Peter则是从楼外攀爬上来，打算像往常一样来个里应外合前后夹击。  
然而不等Loki汇聚精神力，就看见Peter被甩落在自己身边。  
四肢石化一样无法动弹的男孩大概明白它那一身“盔甲”的作用了，刚刚才将刀尖插进石头缝里，一股令他窒息的僵硬感立刻遍布全身，连打开武器上的装置都做不到。  
“我等你们好久了。”  
粗哑的嗓音语速也很慢，恶鬼摊开巨大的手掌，悬浮于上的是一块戾气强大的宝石，蕴藏在里面的灵魂想必都是来自先前所见的那些空壳了。  
“我很期待，你们死了以后会变成什么。”  
行动要先于话语，变异的恶鬼挥动了手中的怨灵载体。

“小心。”  
挡在Peter面前，几乎是用上了所有力量和精神，Loki才能勉强颤抖着双臂控制住袭向身后男孩的灵魂精魄。  
可是这个融合了千千万万各种灵魂的法器太强大了，溶解掉最外层的那些还是有着数不尽的恶灵层层叠叠交织在一起。  
他集中不了精神把自己再次送进能召唤神形态的境界中，只能凭着本能一个个销毁。  
身裹熔岩的恶鬼有条不紊地收回所有放出去的灵体，将它们有序地集合。  
待到青蓝色的光能点亮周围一片，随后抬起笨重却坚不可摧的手臂，指向了Loki的身后。  
一瞬间，聚集起来的灵体像是支训练有素的军队，化作尖利的长矛，朝着Peter的位置而去。  
来不及思考和逃避，Loki放弃与手中的精魄对抗，低下身子抱住丧失行动力的年轻人，试图用他的身体接下这次攻势。

应该不会死吧？  
Loki闭上眼等待结果。  
只是几秒过去了，并没有异样…  
悄然回头，看到的是带了火花的雷电和白色的光晕死死拦下了鬼火长枪。

“非常感谢你把它们聚在一起。”  
Tony调整了手腕上的金属装置数据提升到最大值，配上雷神送来的球形闪电，如同一张密不透风的电网，生生缠住所有灵体，挤压碾碎，化作一个光点四散炸裂，最终消失得不留痕迹。  
“好点没？错过你男人耍帅可不能怪我。”Loki晃了晃怀中人的肩。  
他只是四肢突然不能动又不是瞎…

灵体被消灭，石头恶鬼还来不及在夹攻下制造出更多来阻碍他们，只得操控手里的精魄放出全都厉化的鬼魂去实施攻击。  
“拿着。”Peter递过去自己的短刃，“按下上面的装置，这个自毁的同时碎片会进行追踪，至少能搞定一半，但他那身皮我真的没办法。”  
接下Peter的武器，Loki脑子转动着，也许有个方法能试一试。  
打开自毁装置投掷出去，效果确实很震撼，他必须要承认Tony Stark在他的领域一定是空前绝后。  
剩下那些钻出来的灵魂处理起来就相对轻松得多，难得自己和Tony配合得还算默契，不过能如此顺利，也是靠着Thor直接选择去和那个石头怪进行的贴身肉搏。  
“你能捆住那个家伙吗？”  
目前的状况有点难办，因为即使是雷神也没有处在上风，Loki想起一周前在Tony家见到束缚Ryan的一幕，便转头询问起来。  
“没电了。”敲击着机械手甲，Tony刚刚耗尽了所有能源，“而且也没有多余的芯片。”  
“凡人！”Loki嫌弃地看了眼好不容易产生一丝好感的男人，“下次你可以考虑设计个装置让Thor给你充电，另外，来，解个锁。”  
Peter的双刃还有一把没有使用，但是要开启自毁装置需要他或者Tony的指纹才行。  
“你要做什么？”Tony疑问着解开了权限，他的想法也许和Loki不谋而合，“你确定你要做的事能全身而退？”  
“听说我以前也是个神。”活动了四肢，Loki调侃着自己拿回核心是Peter血液的刀刃，“不过我建议你先带着Peter离开，现在你们都没了战斗力，别拖我后腿。”  
“不需要帮忙？”  
“帮忙就不必了，万一我玩脱了，记得给我报仇。”Loki看到还没完全摆脱石化困境的Peter挣扎着想站起来，赶紧提醒了Tony，“趁他还打不过你，快把他弄走。”  
Tony并非不想留下，只是他和Peter现在确实没有继续作战的资本，强行待在这里如有不慎，反而会成为那两个人的累赘。

“你也走吧，交给我就行。”  
Thor还在和恶鬼缠斗，若不是失去了一半的神力，这种级别的东西早就死十次了，不过就算难办，他最后还是可以搞的定，便不愿意Loki以身试险。  
“难得遇到这么强的，就一起玩儿嘛！”  
Loki的计划是将自己的精神力灌注在Peter的武器之上，让两种摧毁性的力量融合，再借助Thor的雷霆之力，一举破开这个石头怪的壳儿，在此之后一切都能迎刃而解。  
不过机会只有一次。  
由Thor发起牵制，接住了石头怪挥舞过来的拳头，传导过去的雷电并造不成实质性的伤害，仅仅是掀起了它身上的尘土，蛮力的冲撞也让Thor节节后退。  
Loki想要寻找突破口的意图被发现，石头恶鬼清楚地知道相比起这个金发的半神，Loki更具有威胁性，转而拉扯过Thor，全力将他抛出了塔楼。  
当下目标立刻转火至面前身形修长但是力量不足的人。

“糟了。”

这是Loki和被摔落远处的雷神共同的想法。

来不及拍去身上的碎石和杂草，也顾不上撞击带来的疼痛，Thor只想在第一时间赶回塔楼之内，生怕那个人吃亏或者受伤。

【三】

“Loki…？”  
冲上塔楼，一切都变得安静，散落一地的岩石有的还冒着火星，他心系的人跪坐在地上纹丝不动，闭着眼睛低垂着头，发丝被夜风吹得有些凌乱。  
刀刃已完全摧毁，没有一点痕迹。  
Thor驻足在原地，他此刻更多的是恐惧，他害怕再一次的呼唤得不到回答，也害怕走过去轻轻碰一下Loki却没有反应。

“麻烦…扶我一下…”  
虚弱的声音在Thor陷入自责之前响起，他几乎是瞬间移动到了Loki身边，顾不上这个人是否耗损了太多，只有紧紧将他抱在怀里才能确认他安然无恙，微凉的体温让Thor差点骤停的心跳又变为了狂乱。  
Loki没事…Loki活着…  
“我知道你很崇拜我一个人就解决了这个怪物…”抬起酸软的手拍拍压着自己的宽肩，Loki无力挣扎，“但是能不能先扶我起来…”  
随意找了个能靠着墙的物体坐下，Loki摸出口袋里的烟，打了几次才点着火，不稳的手摇晃着红光，勉强才对上烟草。  
他被Thor紧张关怀的目光看得发怵，便一边抽着烟，一边向他炫耀着刚刚自己英雄一样的举动。  
虽然他省略了很多。  
比如扑过来的石头恶鬼差一点掐死他，比如为了控制住插进去的那把刀耗费了所有力量，比如他这一次起码五六天都宛若一个普通人…  
“这是块混沌宝石。”Thor捡起角落里没了光泽的东西，“能收集灵魂供养自己或者驱使它们。”  
“哇哦～这么厉害吗？给我吧～”  
“已经没用了。”Thor摇摇头，将手里的东西呈给Loki，“不信你自己捏一下。”  
没用两分力气，黯淡无光的宝石就崩裂得彻底，只留下细碎的残渣粗糙又干涩。  
“如果再有什么厉害的法器，你们会很艰难…也会更危险的。”  
Thor觉得他来到中庭所见的事情越来越不好，妖魔鬼怪不知为何能拥有一个又一个罕见稀有的物件。  
早前在酒吧遇到的那个得到凤凰眼的痴情少年，今天这个依靠混沌宝石将自己硬化并且指挥灵魂作战的家伙，其实还包括自己一个人去帮Loki接任务时遇到过一次拿着亡灵酒杯的老家伙。  
“会不会有谁在贩卖这些东西？”Thor说出自己的猜测，他不想再让Loki涉险，“你不能每次都这么拼命。”  
Loki熄灭了手里抽完的烟，深吸了一口气，起身打算离开这儿。  
“回去吧，我累了，我可管不了那些交易，只要有钱赚就行。”  
无所谓的态度令Thor皱眉，没再继续说下去，跟着Loki下了塔楼，走出这座恢复了平静的庄园。  
“我车在这片林子对面，我们抄个近路吧。”  
径直穿过去要少走很多路，Loki不愿意再花费步行的力气，向Thor提议。  
然而身边的人却没发一言，先他一步迈进去，自己倒成了跟随的那一个。

【四】

“歇会儿…”  
耗费了太多精神力，这片植物林又实在不算小，走了一半，Loki倚着一颗长得很宽厚的树，打算休息一下。  
也不知道这个男人发什么神经走那么快，自己更是脑子不做主一样跟着他，其实各走各的不就完了吗？

“你不知道刚刚那样做很危险吗？”  
Thor见身后的人停了下来，干脆也重新聊起他在意的问题。  
“哪样？”Loki拍拍口袋，无奈一支烟都没有了，“我们这种人，本来就是高危职业。”  
“那以后就全都交给我！”  
逼近这个一脸漠视自己生命的男人，Thor鲜少的怒火全然呈现在了脸上，没有掩饰。  
“我又不需要人保护。”  
“所以就能不要命得保护其他人是吗！”  
面对这夹杂着质问的语气，Loki也皱了眉头：“和你有什么关系？”  
“你知不知道…”  
你知不知道你曾经就是为了救我耗尽了所有法力不顾禁忌和诅咒，献祭出了自己的灵魂，只为让他背水一战…  
“老实说，我没兴趣知道。”抬手绕上Thor的肩头，Loki借着月光勾过那根带着黑色的编发决定调戏一下这个说着让他烦躁话语的人，“你能不能别总把我当做他？”  
自己莫名其妙地就处在一个替身的位置上真是没面子。  
“我都快要对你动心了，你还在想着别人？”  
手滑过雷神带着愠怒神色的脸颊，扣着他的下巴，Loki选择了不恰当的时机调情。  
“别给我暗示，我会当真。”歪头闪开那只手，Thor注视着对方的眼里依旧是认真。  
“那你就当真啊～”  
这句话可听不出一丝的真情实感，完完全全的逗弄和玩味。  
Loki实在好笑眼前这个随便放在哪里都会有人投怀送抱的男人，竟然偏偏是个死脑筋，认准了一个也许早就灰飞烟灭几百次的人。  
尽管他也不否认数月前地下赌场那次进入神形态以及之后自身精神力更强的事实。  
可他终究不是Thor心心念念的那个人，至少…  
他真的不会对爱情这种东西这样的执着。  
说起来，Thor好像说过自己是被降罪放逐来的。  
不会是因为太蠢吧？

玩心瞬间被这个想法挑起，Loki拉过这位痴情雷神的衣领，双唇覆上，没给Thor反应的时间便与之纠缠，舌尖若即若离地描绘着薄唇，撬开本也就没打算抵抗的牙关，勾住尝起来还算柔软可爱的舌头，极尽挑逗。  
反正目前的同居状态也没有改变的意向，迟早都会擦枪走火，玩一玩就当给自己放松下又有什么关系呢？

充满了掠夺和技巧的吻彻底点燃了Thor心里所有的欲火，包括来自这个娴熟轻浮的吻带给自己的嫉妒。  
Loki是他的，是他一个人的。  
不管眼前的人变成什么样子，都是他的Loki…  
没有人！就算是Loki本人，也不能再一次支配自己的命运从他身边离开！  
并且…  
没人能比自己更熟悉Loki的身体。  
抬手覆上Loki的脖子将他带进自己怀中，轻咬着口中调皮的舌，Thor悄无声息地转换了被动的地位，用他所了解的方式给这个玩世不恭的人吻了个欲罢不能。却又在Loki不舍放开这个热吻的时候和他分离，带着暗示地舔舐上他的耳垂，用磨人的力道含在口中亵玩，他知道Loki的耳朵有多敏感，就算是现在也一样能从紊乱的呼吸和仰起的脖子中体现。  
然而放弃那块小巧的柔软转战白皙的脖颈就没有那么缠绵了，Thor要在上面留下他喜欢的印记，那会是个红红的吻痕，附在Loki身上很漂亮。

接触到冬夜寒风的肌肤让Loki清醒，知道自己撩出了火。  
耳朵和脖子都在被狂热地亲吻噬咬，Thor似乎清楚所有自己都不知道的敏感，轻易又准确地唤醒他最根本的欲望。  
“别闹了，我错了。”  
躲避不开疾风骤雨一样的吻，Loki试图推开眼前的男人，但这好像挺困难，他的力量在Thor面前不堪一提。  
“是你让我当真的。”  
握住捣乱的手，Thor停下了亲吻，拇指暧昧地摩挲着Loki的手腕内侧，偶尔停滞间可以明显感觉到加速跳动的脉搏。  
“要不先回家？”Loki放弃了抵抗，咬了咬下唇给出一副示弱的模样，“你总不想被这附近飘来飘去的那些家伙围观吧？”  
其实这片树林干净得不像是个野外，也许是周围那些可怜的小野鬼都为刚刚那位做了垫背的关系吧。  
没有去理会Loki拙劣的拖延政策，Thor向前逼了一步没给他留下多余的空间和逃跑的机会，腿也蹭擦到了一块不太对劲的硬物。  
诚实的生理反应令Thor惊喜，可见Loki并不排斥自己甚至是对自己有着需求的。  
撕扯开已经凌乱的衬衣，白皙的肌肤与冷冷的空气碰撞，让身体的主人不禁紧绷了一下，锁骨周围的线条也变得更为深邃，胸膛起伏的频率向Thor发出渴望的信号。  
平日在家里不在意的光裸诱惑绝对不及此刻若隐若现的十分之一。  
袭上胸口的手抚摸得缓慢而色情，指腹无意碰上因为寒冷挺立的乳尖立刻引起Loki一阵瑟缩。  
Thor唇边勾起一抹令Loki诡异的角度。  
“你要做什…”  
威胁的质问后半句卡在了喉咙无法发出声音，Loki本能地弓起身子，抓着Thor腰的手再也使不上半分力道。  
控制得极为稳定的微弱电流没有预警地从那颗脆弱的小软粒传过全身，疼痛也许还比不上静电，但酥麻感却刺激醒了每一根叫做情欲的神经。

玩大了。

只顾着喘息的Loki只能在脑子里回荡着这个想法。  
可惜纯情与矜持永远成不了他的代名词。  
懊悔大概存活了不到三秒，Loki便迅速恢复了他的一贯作风，找回自己的掌控权，双手沿着Thor有些宽松的牛仔裤边缘游走，指尖刮弄起人鱼线和小腹的正中央。  
“你知道你腰很细，屁股也不错吗？”说着Loki的手也摸向了后面，隔着厚重的裤子拍了拍。  
将自己贴向Thor汲取他身上的温暖，Loki一手熟稔地剥开铜制的扣子，另一只手伸进那条还是他买的内裤中，对待他往常那些小情人一般揉捏着结实挺翘的臀肉。  
“我知道啊，你一直很喜欢。”  
没有选择放任Loki的肆意，Thor将他推回身后的阻碍之上，显得有些失控的力量振落下几片枯叶，脆裂的沙沙声融于地面消失得无影踪。  
互相不示弱的纠缠摩擦起的全然都是灼烧着两个人的欲火，Loki从不掩饰自己对美色的喜爱，而Thor则是只对着身前的这个人执着。  
最终还是被雷神占了上风，Loki先行沉溺进了Thor有些粗鲁却不失情调的亲吻爱抚里，加上没太多的力气反抗，便半推半就地任他索取。  
直到自己也玩硬了Thor两腿间的巨大，还没来得及用他的花言巧语评价一下这个东西的尺寸，就被不可抗拒的力道翻转了过去，腰上被一双修长但是充满力量的手箍着，令他迫不得已地低下身子。

“会疼死的！”腰身被紧紧地钳制着，Loki只能靠着他的嘴讨饶，“这种时候不念旧情了？”  
“你该长点记性，我也很念旧情，我们第一次也是这样的姿势。”  
“唔…！”  
两侧腰间传出的电流让Loki只能撑着这棵没有着力点的树，异样的快感令他没人安抚的分身胀痛得厉害，甚至还迫不及待地流出前液泫然欲泣。  
抵在穴口的那根东西什么尺寸他完全能感觉的到，没有扩张和润滑就这么进来会痛死的吧！  
“…唔…疼…”  
撕裂一样的疼法让Loki浑身都止不住地发抖，他明明知道该放松自己的小屁股才是正确的，无奈插进他身体的家伙实在有点大。  
眼角挂着疼痛和生理的泪水，Loki觉得委屈。  
他没有对任何上过他床的人这么蛮横，虽说他是事后不再留情的主，可没有谁敢否认他是个最好的一夜情人。  
“妈的…出去…”声音都变得颤抖，Loki觉得自己一定是中了邪术才会在这种地方招惹身后的人，“你想弄死我吗？”  
回应他的是又向里顶了一寸的动作，这彻底令他崩溃，再不能说出一句狠话，识时务地企图放软了语气求饶。  
遗憾的是Thor压根不去理会这些假意，双手依然禁锢着细窄的腰胯，缓缓抽动起被紧窒包裹的分身，让进出渐渐顺畅。  
“慢点…混蛋…唔…你漏电吗！”尾椎骨传来的麻痹令人羞愤难当，Loki几乎是咬牙才忍住了想骂人的冲动。  
因为更为可怕的是他的疼痛竟然被这些要命的刺激中和开来，像个受虐狂一样。  
没道理，他是被烟烫到手都要龇牙咧嘴半天的那种人，怎么可能轻易适应身后这个此时和野兽无异的男人。  
“你喜欢的。”Thor俯下身子将压低的嗓音贴在Loki发热的耳边。  
如同一个魔咒。  
Loki被这诱惑的低语所迷，耳边痒痒的，似乎希望Thor能一直停留在这里，和自己厮磨、诉说下流的情话。  
连被填满的后穴也不安于现状，想要更能让他疯狂的律动，哪怕带着疼痛也不错。

“怎么…不敢动怕秒射吗？”  
Loki只听到一声饱含无奈的笑，像是看惯了他的伎俩和嘴硬，懒得揭穿。  
“其实Loki…你说不定还比较希望我时间能短一些。”  
Thor动得极慢，显然是刻意为之，目的就是想让忘记他的人好好感受他的存在，感受插进身体里的阴茎上每一根饱胀的血管都在叫嚣着对Loki的欲念。  
“果真是太久没有用过，你紧得像个处子。”  
这种话一般都是自己对别人说的，现在却沦为了听的那一个，Loki只觉得耳朵和脸都有些发烫，又不知该回敬点什么。  
而且说什么也改变不了被操的事实了。  
身后令他羞耻的话还在继续。  
“以前你每次说不要，最后都会湿得一塌糊涂，这种姿势每次大腿上都是水…”  
“那可…真要让你…失望了…”断断续续地咬着每一个字，Loki才不至于让说出的话混合上杂乱的呼吸那么难堪，“我可是个不会怀孕又不柔软的人，你的那位Omega大概早就死了。”  
“不，你活得好好的，虽然体验是差了一些。”  
“那就滚出去啊…”  
狠话才刚出口，Loki就被突然加速的顶撞弄得两腿发软，齿间没能咬住一声呜咽，似痛呓也似呻吟。  
“可你的小嘴咬着不让我走。”  
Loki恐怕是有了性生活之后第一次被言语调戏得浑身发毛。  
奈何这个调戏着自己的人又对他的身体熟悉得发指，每一下撞击都让酥麻的快感掩盖了疼痛，加之在腰上和胸前游走的手不偏不倚地给了他双重刺激，一向对做爱只贪图享受的Loki渐渐也将自己放任其中，配合起Thor，让这场有些荒唐的性事变得契合。  
“这里…也要…”  
拉过放置在自己腰间的手，一同握住前面已经开始湿滑的分身，要求着安抚。  
Thor的手套弄起来的感觉要比他来得更棒，更何况主导着这只手的又是自己，可谓舒爽到了极致。所以作为回馈，Loki没有吝啬他诱人的呻吟和撩骚的语言，放肆地说着一些低俗的东西，催化成给Thor的动力。

“之前还说让我滚出去，现在又要我别停，你还是和从前一样要求多。”深深埋进Loki的身体，Thor抱着他直起身子，轻咬着他的脖子。  
不能标记还是有点遗憾的。  
“唔…轻点…操坏了就不好玩了…”张口含住近在唇边的手指，Loki用他灵活的小舌头舔去上面残留的白浊，这是他刚刚射在Thor手上的。  
也许是被操得神志不清，Loki发现自己好像有些迷恋Thor的手，细长光滑的手指触到他的口腔竟然都会引起快感。  
想象着以后这双手会按压着自己的肩，指尖顺着他的喉结游移到锁骨，然后是胸口，粗暴带着温柔捻弄他的乳头、抚慰他的分身、插入他的小穴…  
“嗯…”  
身体里一阵热烫，他在幻想的同时被Thor射在了里面。  
意犹未尽地靠在Thor身上，清晰地感到体内还没疲软的分身高潮后的跳动。  
“时间…也不是很长嘛…”大脑恢复了一点意识，Loki第一时间就是嘲讽，尽管还带着不稳的气息。  
“太久没碰你，没秒射已经是奇迹了。”吻了吻Loki还泛红的耳朵，Thor将自己半软的分身撤了出来。  
“你该不会…”转过身看着Thor，一个可怕的想法跃然于Loki的脑海——憋了一千多年？  
“收回你的想法，最近一次也就是半个月前。”  
“在哪？和谁？我怎么不知道你还会找一夜情了？”  
“你家浴室，和我自己。”Thor摇着头回答，顺手搭上Loki的裤腰，帮他扣上那颗半天没搞定的扣子。  
“啧…那我真是错过了雷神自慰的画面。”  
“还是把你说话的功夫放在腿上吧，虽然我很乐意，但你应该不愿意我把你抱出去。”  
Loki当然不会允许。  
所以他只有夹紧自己的小屁股，忍着腰酸腿软走出这片树林，还得坚持着开车回家。

【五】

回家之后不用顾忌颜面问题，Loki也就由着Thor帮自己洗了澡，擦干身子。  
然后找了点消肿的药。  
“你要学着用润滑液和安全套！我毕竟不是个Omega…”趴在床上，感受到有些红肿的地方多了凉意，Loki认真严肃地建议着，“直接强上是会受伤的。”  
“我希望我没理解错你这话的含义。”  
Thor看着被擦药的人一脸后悔，更是放轻了手中的动作，细长的手指沾着舒缓疼痛的药膏一点点往里抹。  
“差不多…就行了…”  
体内被那根漂亮的手指弄得产生了奇怪的感觉，Loki想要去拨开Thor：“也没有很疼，不用这么仔细。”  
“我得学习，你说的。”制住捣乱的手，Thor没有停下，尽管现在的人和前世构造上有了不同，但敏感的位置似乎没有变化。  
“没有让你现在学习…停…嗯…快停下…不能再做了…”  
按到深处的某个点，Loki被一阵可怕的快感弄得又起了反应，趴着的姿势更是压得性器难受。  
“你乖点，我不会做什么的。”  
被药膏润滑的穴口不再那么紧张，Thor尝试着加了一根手指进去，他的手指笔直而又修长，既不会折磨人也能快速地令Loki沦陷，这种事情他们做过多少次根本数不清，曾经Loki对自己这双手真的可谓迷恋又畏惧。

那个今晚在树林里被操了个脑子不清醒的男人是万万想不到自己能失守到这般境地。  
即使他现在把Thor关在外面洗床单，今晚也不打算给他进来睡床，也改变不了被他五分钟玩到射出来的现实。  
Loki对自己多了这样一个同居炮友而感到未来的生活迷茫失措…

 

CH10-1、Thor的宿敌

 

【一】

这一封来自情报机构的邮件是发给Loki的，虽然阅读完之后让他很苦恼。  
长岛东部附近有人举报有巨大的生物游窜，造成了周围市民和游客的恐慌，派出了各个部门一无所获，于是任务就落到了他们头上。  
“神经病吧！我们什么时候还兼职了这种活动？”Loki盯着邮件不解，“是不是一切科学现象解释不了的都归我们管了？”  
“也许吧。”身边的男人翻了身将Loki搂进怀中，温暖的胸膛和双臂给这个怕冷的人带来了舒适，“我去就好。”  
“哎…”深深叹了口气，Loki知道自己睡梦中被吵醒肯定是怨天尤人，但是发完一通脾气后理智总会重新上线，“估计不太好搞定，Tony Stark说这些机构都会按照等级划分事情的严重性，基本上最高等级都会分到我们这里来。”  
说着，自己往那个温度适宜的地方靠了靠，Loki擦去被热气弄出一层雾的手机屏幕，找到了Peter的号码，寻求外援。  
看了一眼上方的时间，早上七点…  
Loki赶紧取消了拨通中的电话，改为发消息过去，他没记错的话前一晚Peter应该是单独出去揽了个私活，还是不要吵他可能刚刚入梦的休息吧。  
“你对那个孩子的关心是不是有点太过了？”虚着眼睛将Loki的行为全部收入眼底，Thor伸手拿开已经发送完消息的手机丢在床头，语气有点吃味。  
“你对我的关心也有点太过了。”  
Loki不太适应这种恋人之间才会有的疑问，你情我愿的炮友关系搞这么亲密做什么？  
而且自己是被压制的那一个足够让他憋屈了。  
“我可是谨遵你的意思当真的。”  
两个人的距离贴得太近，为了取暖的Loki和自己靠得很紧，触手可及的便是光裸的臀部，这让同样未着寸缕的Thor直接了当地起了生理反应。  
“是吗？”感受到臀间的炙热坚硬，Loki觉得好笑，“那你不应该克制欲望吗？这样我可看不出你的爱有多高尚。”  
“Loki…”Thor轻笑声萦绕在Loki耳边，“我想你误会什么了。”  
双腿被身后男人的膝盖分开，Loki尝试着合拢却无济于事，他皱着眉头产生了疑惑，误会？这个神难道不是一直向自己诉说着深情的往事吗？Thor和那个也许是自己的人爱得多么深沉多么悲壮，哪怕相隔千年也执着？  
修长光滑的手指触碰上每次做爱都会被搞得红肿的小口，轻柔的抚摸引起Loki阵阵颤栗，前面也极为蠢得抬了头，非常不给他面子，他的身体竟然完全没有拒绝Thor的意思！  
“你以为，我们三个孩子是怎么来的？”Thor咬着嘴边开始泛红的耳垂，含混地说下去，“而且你怀孕的时候比平时要得更多…”  
哦。  
看来自己和Thor的爱人还是有共同之处的，可能他们都很放纵自己的情欲吧。  
“我倒是期待你能让现在的我也怀一个。”  
微微蹙了眉忍受着身后手指突然刺入的胀痛，Loki染上情潮特有质感的嗓音挑衅着Thor，就算他是神，也没有办法让另一个Alpha受孕，这真是个美妙的打击。  
“三个小魔头已经够了。”  
“停下在我的床上谈论别人的事吧！”

清早的欢爱终止了对话，Loki并不清楚他抵触的对象不过是他自己。  
但或许从某种意义上来说，他和那个邪神确实是两个人。  
邪神顽皮、可爱、却对Thor深情而依赖。  
Loki则活得更洒脱，不会为情所困。  
这唯一的灵魂在千年的时间里，七零八落，没有人知道最终重新聚合到Loki身上时到底是少了一点，还是变得更加不易摧毁，覆盖并且保护着他。  
那个禁忌诅咒具体的内容和使用方法早已随着邪神一同湮灭，唯一还清楚的可能只剩下Thor的母亲，可惜她也带着这个秘密陨落。

【二】

当夜。  
Peter在约定地点见到这两个人时，脸上的神情很是玩味。  
“纵欲过度。”  
是他给Loki的评价。  
“这你也看得出来？”  
“非常明显了。”  
飘忽的步伐和萎靡的神情早就把Loki出卖了，Peter看着他不想承认的样子，干脆上手拍了一把他的腰。  
“行行行，你说的都对。”再一掌下去，Loki可能得跪下，认输地移开那只手，“你一个人来的？”  
“他出国了。”Peter没有说谎，虽然他确实不太想让Tony参与进这些事，“怎么个情况？信息里说的不太明白。”  
“简单来说，我们现在还得兼职打怪兽。”  
Loki招呼那个让自己腰酸的人过来，三个人向着坐标地点出发，Loki也抽空解释：“好吧，听说也许不是什么普通品种，害得这个小镇生意也不好做了，而且据说见到那个东西的游客起码有十多个，传开来就会有太多的麻烦。”  
“那这个地方还真是盛产怪兽啊。”Peter不在意地耸着肩膀调侃起当地的新闻，“别搞了半天又是什么基因突变的哺乳动物。”①  
“谁知道呢…”  
小镇因为这件离奇的事情暂时不再对外开放，夜晚变得寂静无声，再向着目的地过去，连灯火也不再有。  
“我们分开行动吧，看着不大，真要找起来也挺耗时间的。”Loki看了一眼手机，已经快两点了，他们毕竟是来工作不是来度假的，“你去海边，我去后面的林子，Peter你在小镇里面看看吧？”  
想也知道小镇里是最不可能出现这些东西的，Loki还是下意识地把最安全的地方留给了Peter.  
对于这个安排，另外两个人也都没有反对意见，便各自出发，反正Tony的设备联系起来比手机方便了不止十倍。

【三】

只是谁也没料到，最不可能出现怪物的地方还真的就被Peter碰到了。  
他先是看到了巨大的影子，回头见到的只剩让他头皮发麻的一条巨尾，他的行动力要优先于头脑，当即便追了过去，在那个怪物拐进街角的时候朝它丢出了Tony给他的定位器，准确命中。  
“在我这里你们赶紧过来，有定位，蓝色的那个。”  
“马上到。”  
异口同声的两个人接到消息立即调转了方向向着小镇跑去，一路上Loki还在抱怨太久没运动腰快断了。  
但好在Loki要离小镇更近，在他脱力之前先一步赶到了。  
面对和Peter在无人居住的小镇尽头缠斗却始终没有实质伤害的庞然大物，Loki皱着眉感叹这个世界真的是比他想象中精彩多了。  
那是条目测有两米多通体金色的蛇，也许平躺下来会更长，周身的鳞片不似普通蛇类的粗糙细小，即使在黑夜之中也有着淡淡的光辉，非常的漂亮且高贵。  
尤其染上了被Peter刀刃所伤后留下的血液，更有一种别具一格的美。

原本只是一味躲闪的巨蛇在看到Loki之后，竟奋力地甩着尾巴将Peter击倒，快速地游走到了那个男人面前，盘踞着身体，让自己没那么高大，停留在Loki眼前。  
说实话，一条这么大的蛇在面前摇晃着脑袋竭力瞪大双眼的样子，Loki觉得有些别扭。  
“你是…在向我示好吗？”试探着和它对话，Loki其实想说你并不可爱，不太适合这个模样。  
看不到这条蛇的表情，也没有听到Loki的询问，Peter第一反应便是拔出另一把刀，因为在他的角度，Loki早已身处危险。  
抬起的手腕被接下，Loki冲他摇摇头，示意他站到自己身边来。  
“你的社交圈真的是挺广…”Peter一脸吃惊地看到那条蛇的眼里委屈地闪着泪光，“神也认得，连蛇也认得？”  
“你别告诉我你也是来寻亲的。”听Peter这么说，Loki也是没辙，只好再一次开口尝试和它对话。  
“主人…”  
不等Loki的粗口爆出来，能说人话的软体动物便在他身上擦起了眼泪，要不是Loki的技能对它无效，这会儿恐怕掐死这条蛇的心都有。②  
“你好冷，走开。”  
“呜呜呜…”听到被驱逐的话语，它哭得是更委屈了。  
“你知道你的嗓音特别粗犷，哭起来非常恐怖吗？”Peter开口说了Loki所想的话，并试图拉开这条蛇。

然而无果。  
最终Loki只能被蛇跟着，靠在角落里抽烟，Peter一开始还自信满满地认为他能和冷血动物交谈开，可对方除了抽抽搭搭一个字也不想理他。  
直到Thor的出现。  
让两个人深深怀疑这条蛇是不是有精神分裂。  
因为它在见到Thor的瞬间，哭泣止住了，装可爱的模样也消失了，几乎是整个身子直立起来，冲着那个雷霆之神的胳膊就是一口，利齿穿透厚厚的衣物直接刺破了他的皮肤。  
但是Thor没有还击。  
“Kiro…”  
“妈的，真认识？”Loki觉得他的生活一定不会再平静了。  
等等…Thor叫它什么？不会是自己名字倒过来念吧？  
待Kiro发泄完它的愤怒，三人一蛇终于是有了交流的机会。  
“它是你养的宠物。”Thor伸着胳膊让Peter给他包扎伤口，“虽然以前他只有你一条腿长。”  
“我自己有嘴，要你介绍？”蛇对Thor的态度极其的恶劣，堵在Loki面前不让他靠近一步。  
“别吵别吵，那…你来这里做什么，听说你把这个镇子的人吓得不轻。”Loki见火花越来越明显，只有开口制止。  
“来找主人你啊！”Kiro本想绕上它主人的身子，但想着现在的主人怕冷，便克制住了思念的冲动，“我也不想出现，但是实在饿得受不了…”  
“吃人了？”面对觅食这个理由，Peter只关心它是否伤人。  
“没有，偷了点东西吃，不过人类的食物真的太难吃了。”

【四】

Kiro在Loki消失之后，自己也隐匿了起来，藏于漫无边际的神域之内暗中打探着一切消息。得知主人是为了Thor牺牲，便日渐对那个雷神丧失了所有好感，它也算是条有神力的蛇，从好吃懒做的小宠物成长了一千多年，强大到众神也会畏惧，也正因如此，它才有了能够承受来到中庭的力量。  
它并不想告知主人自己受了伤，可在Loki问起后，Kiro瞥了一眼它心中的罪魁祸首，又摆出了一副可怜的模样，向主人展示了它背上一块缺损了蛇鳞的伤疤。  
“我和那个无良的商贩换了一颗传送宝石，虽然他也只有一颗，可收了我五个鳞片…”  
“贵吗？你有一身呢！”Thor见它卖惨忍不住出言打断。  
“嘶！！”  
“好好好！贵得要死，等我回去就问他要回来。”  
面对这条宠物的态度，Thor还是退让了，他清楚Kiro为什么恨自己，要不是自己不够强大却逞能而被俘获，让联合起来的敌人有了可乘之机差点夺下仙宫，Loki也不会变成现在这样。  
“那个，我说…所以这个小镇怪物的事，其实是一场闹剧？”Peter见他们都沉默了下来，赶紧插了嘴，家务事还真是麻烦。  
“看起来是这样了。”Kiro盘绕了几圈，从蛇背上咬下一块鳞片递给Peter，“你会保护主人，这是谢礼。”  
随即又磨蹭到Loki身边，尽可能地用它最可爱的语调撒娇：“所以主人你快带我走吧，就不会有人再被吓到了。”  
“我可不想在家里养条蛇！听说你们吃老鼠青蛙兔子，我又不是个猎人。”  
“不用不用，你给我吃什么都可以，吃魂魄也行的，越凶越好！”Kiro扭着软软的身子恳求，它是一定要回到Loki身边的。  
接过灿烂如同宝石的蛇鳞，Peter拿在手里不知所措，他不仅伤了那条蛇，甚至还打算取它性命，结果却被反过来感谢，只因为他的所作所为是为了保住Loki？  
“收下吧，它的每一块鳞片都是块具有神力的盾，保命用的。”Thor见身旁的年轻人一筹莫展，顺口为他说明着，“它小时候那个样子也是真的想不到会为了Loki成长成神兽…若不是这身鳞片，它传送的过程就死了。”

【五】

当美丽的小镇迎来朝阳，他们也在海风中渐行渐远，古老的灯塔披着金色的晨光相送，让这出闹剧有了最好的结局。  
只不过这份宁静却没有维持多久。  
一神一蛇幼稚得为了座位问题僵持在Loki的跑车边上。  
Peter则早就庆幸自己是开车来的溜之大吉。  
后来他听说，Thor被赶去了后座，那条神兽把自己绕成一盘蚊香占据了副驾驶。  
他还听说，Loki家门口的小鬼气到出走了好几天。  
理由是，主人你居然养了别的宠物！而且还带他回家！  
而Loki则更是头疼，他觉得自己养了三个宠物，一蛇一鬼还有一个神。

 

①：蒙托克怪兽，蒙托克怪兽是在美国纽约长岛蒙托克地区发现的，蒙托克怪兽浑身没有毛发，一身皮厚实而光滑，嘴的形状看起来像鸟喙（如鹰嘴），牙齿非常尖锐。  
尸体在水中长时间浸泡导致身体毛发脱落，但尸体上依旧能够发现留有少量毛发。由于动物的口鼻处滋生许多细菌，导致口鼻处最先腐烂因而造成鸟喙的假象。  
据说只是动物的尸体。

②：蛇是没有眼泪的，因为没有泪腺，这里Kiro作为神兽故而给予了一些带有感情的描写。

 

CH11 隔阂

 

【一】

Tony发现近来自己的Omega不太对劲，住在自己这里一副不自在的样子。  
他当然不好硬留，只不过无论如何，他每晚都要确认Peter在哪儿做什么。  
上一次有惊无险的绑架实在令Tony心有余悸。  
人一旦有了自己在乎的，便不再那么潇洒，不管你是否富裕是否心思缜密，甚至不管你是个凡人还是个神…

时好时坏的气氛就这么拖沓进了严寒冬天的尾声，看着电视上报道着Carter Tech又爆出产品出现严重质量问题全部召回的新闻，Tony只是挑了下眉毛，一击便垮对他来说没什么乐趣，反复折腾才是游戏的精髓不是吗？  
端起手边的咖啡一饮而尽，腿上使了点力气将自己连同座椅滑到工作台边，轻触着满是控制按钮的桌面，取出刚刚完成的新玩具。  
这一次倒不是送给Peter的，而是之前舍命保护了Peter的那位。  
并不是很规则的菱形薄片，上面有一道凹槽，中心微小的晶体里包裹着Peter的血液。至于效果到底好不好，这得靠Loki自己去试验了，他可没那个能力。  
与此同时自己的手甲也升级完成，依照Loki的建议，能让Thor进行紧急充电，除了可以发射限制任何物种的脉冲环，如果遇到近身的战斗，还能形成一道引力屏障进行短暂的拖延，虽然只能提供一次。  
但若真情况异常，至少是能保住一个人的。  
抬眼看了下桌面的时间，又超过了凌晨三点，Tony近来总是把自己沉浸在工作和制造这些小玩意里，因为他发觉，自己这个情人当得有些不伦不类。  
他们可以一起吃饭，可以约会，可以拥抱，可以做爱。  
却一直少了一些更贴近对方内心的感觉。  
好像他试着往前一步，Peter就会拉开一些距离，就连自己作为恋人而显示出的关心和爱护，都能察觉到Peter浑身透露出的不自在。  
甚至一直对自己加入行动的事情耿耿于怀，上个月他和Peter去抓个水鬼，全程都被拒绝了帮忙，就是一副“我足够强大不需要你”的模样。  
想到此处，Tony除了无奈地自嘲一笑，也没有任何办法。  
正准备展开新的图纸设计些新鲜东西，手机弹出来了消息——「我睡了，晚安」  
盯着这短短的几个字出神，Tony仿佛亲眼见到了来自这句话的敷衍和不情愿。  
他权当是个还不太理解感情的年轻人的矫情，或许他是该调整一下，把节奏慢下来，从枯燥乏味的恋爱开始，让Peter习惯生活中多了一个人，生命中多了一个伴侣。  
Tony调节自己的心态总算的上是很迅速，他没有对问题退缩回避的习惯，解决的方法一定有，除非尝试过了依然失败，那不过是证明完全的不合适，自己也不会再留恋。  
但是在他心里，Peter Parker不会是最糟糕的结果。

【二】

天快亮之前，Tony终于是选择了去休息，而有个刚睡下不久的神，现在却非常痛苦。  
Thor几乎靠近不了Loki的床，在被Kiro发现了枕头下的各种用品之后。  
睡梦中被一尾巴掀到地板上已经是家常便饭了，好不容易趁着它睡着锁了门，和Loki缠绵一会儿吧，不是被大力撞门哭喊着伤口疼就是突然要抒发自己的思念之情。  
然而最要命的竟然是Loki明明现在不认识这条蛇，却真的养出了感情，饿了就给做吃的，疼了就给揉揉，哪怕看在眼里的Kiro得意眼神也一副视若无睹的样子。  
躺在沙发上摆弄着现在已经熟练操作的手机，Thor在搜索引擎上打进了一行字——如何快速且容易地炖一条蛇。  
“你再搜索一个字试试？”  
“疼疼疼…”手腕又被咬了一口，同样是来自神域的物种确实是让他有真切的痛感和伤害。  
顶了顶Thor的腿，Kiro连沙发都不让这个雷神躺得舒服，自己盘上柔软的位置，冷冷地和Thor对视。  
“我在神域幻境里看到过一点主人消失之后的经历。”尾巴尖拨动着面前茶几上的烟盒，它要是个人身的话，恐怕会学着Loki来上一支，“你敢听吗，Odinson？”  
刻意且着重地叫着他奥丁之子，嘲讽的口吻和它的主人真是一个样。  
Thor想着，却还是皱起了眉头，神域的幻境他怎么可能没去过，可正是因为搜寻不到一点关于Loki的踪迹，他才会相信Loki已死的谎言，但是Kiro是怎么看到的？  
“主人在养我之前先是救了我，那个时候你知道的，我贪玩不想学习，什么能力也没有，误闯了其他神界给扔回来，就剩一口气。”  
“Loki救了你？”  
“他还给我灌输了法力喂我喝了他的血。”Kiro在说起这些的时候看向Thor的眼神尽是炫耀。  
“那就说得通你为什么能看到了。”Thor听完对自己更多的还是失望。  
“那个禁咒，必须是身怀双神之力的人才能启动…”  
Kiro收起了它恶作剧的神情，慢慢诉说起了它所知道的一切。

Loki是Thor标记过的Omega，作为神来说，他们之间的感应与连接要强于凡人，禁忌诅咒要击散施法者的灵魂和身体，将自身的双神力量在一段时间内赋予与之连接的人，令对方所向披靡无可阻挡。  
使用者的灵魂将没有方向地四散，历经各种痛苦和折磨，如果使用者足够强大，或许会存在聚合的那一天，但是多久？又如何重聚？无人知晓。  
而众神之父所告知的却是Loki背叛阿斯加德在出逃的过程中被他的父亲处决。  
众口一致，尽管Thor从未相信过，但任他如何调查，如何找寻，都感受不到一丝一毫Loki还活着的感应，直到妈妈临终前眼含泪水地将真相说出。  
Loki没有背叛任何一个人，不是通敌的罪人，且恰恰相反，在Thor被俘之后，眼看着神域即将沦陷，是Loki不顾阻拦启封了那个禁咒，只为让Thor脱身并拥有背水一战的实力。

“主人大概历经了十多次重生吧…”Kiro回忆着它所看到过的零星片段，“没有一次是完整的，要么残缺要么是个畸形的物种，做过奴隶，做过怪物，被打死过也被烧死过。”  
“我不知道现在什么都记不得的主人到底是灵魂全部聚合了还是依然不完整。”  
Kiro想着那些惨烈的画面，双眼的瞳仁缩合成一条线，转过头靠近身边的雷神。  
“但是他现在这么好，你休想再让他为了你受任何伤害！”  
Thor没有畏惧神兽的威胁，他虽没有言语，却在这么一瞬间，有了不愿意带Loki回到神域的念头，那个地方于他是仙宫是神界，自己将来会有着至高无上的权力。  
可于Loki来说，也许那是个炼狱。  
只因为他是个维持两个种族和平的筹码，却和自己走到了一起，双重的神力成了他的枷锁成了王权的威胁。  
是不是还存在一种可能…  
Loki在牺牲自己的时候，抱着的，正是万念俱灰的绝望。  
是不是最不愿意伤害他的人，反倒会变成伤他最多的…  
“还有一个事…”  
Kiro见这个男人陷入了深思表情凝重，也不好再多加指责，至少他爱Loki是毋庸置疑的。  
“你的喵喵锤，被你老子扔下来了。”  
“在哪儿？”  
“附近吧？我也不太清楚。”Kiro打了个哈欠，它忙着针对雷神实在有点困，“我睡了，尽早找到你的喵喵锤。”  
“你睡这儿，我睡哪儿？”  
“嗯？那你意思不去和主人睡？你不去我去～”金蛇睁开一只眼，满是狡黠。  
“沙发让给你。”  
终于是能躺回Loki身边，Thor很欣慰自己刚钻进被子，那个怕冷的人就立刻无意识地靠近他，汲取着温暖。  
“还是睡着了可爱一些…”  
依赖着自己的模样让他熟悉，如果有重来的机会…  
“算了…”  
这种不切实际的臆想即使编造出再完美的结果都是假的…  
低头在Loki唇上落下少了好几天的晚安吻，看来他也有很多事情要慢慢展开了…

【三】

一蛇一神还有离家出走回来的小鬼，Loki往后一个多月的时间，生活可谓是精彩极了，这真的是毁了他原先的节奏。  
原本没有工作的时候他要么随心去旅行，要么就泡在夜店，虽然大多数是带着Peter在鬼混，也有少数情况下寻个顺眼的猎物来一炮。  
现在家里一条蛇要喂，不仅食量大，还挑食，不是自己做的或者抓回来的恶鬼灵魂还不吃，幸好Tony送了他一个能暂时存储灵魂的盒子，否则他可不想徒手捏着个魂魄搞得车里家里都是灰黑色的残渣。  
至于纸醉金迷的那些日子更是想都不要想了，倒不是Thor能把他榨干，而是现在各个地方闹鬼的事件愈发频繁，难缠的恶鬼数量也剧增，一时间身不由己。  
甚至都没法悠闲地去四人组队，能两个人凑上已经属于不太紧急的事件。  
危险系数也越来越高，Loki在一次任务中受了伤回家竟是没敢吱声，幸好洗澡的时候被Thor突然闯进来才得以发现，还得偷摸着帮他擦药，不然被Kiro知道免不了吃上几个尾巴攻击。  
这让Thor决定必须加快找到他的Mjolnir，这个世界不再平静，如果Loki和他的朋友们要守护它，那么他则是守护在Loki面前的人。

【四】

而一样身处险境的还有另外两个正在荒郊野岭山洞里的人。  
提供的信息只说了这恶鬼有把很厉害的武器。

“明显情报有误。”闪开迎面劈下并带着腐烂气息的利剑，Tony发射了一枚加强的电环试图束缚住面前拥有三头六臂的东西，“我猜是那些胆小的守护者敷衍了事汇报上去的。”  
无奈它的手脚绝对够用，捆上了两只手立刻就有其他的来帮忙。  
Peter则是寻不到机会近身作战，身形虽是灵巧，却只能够去避开凌厉又范围大的一次次袭击。  
“我们得先弄清楚，它是一个灵魂还是三个。”  
Peter和Tony商量的同时，刀刃甩出，和三头鬼掀过来的碎石相碰，化解了Tony无暇应对的危机。  
他现在的刀刃可以通过引力回到自己的护腕之上，Tony新的杰作。  
“三个，我想我们可能要合作一下了。”Tony检测到这是个三合一体的怪物，将手甲的充能全部汇聚，“这玩意行动不够快，我打穿它的胸口，你在它弄死我之前给它来个致命一击。”  
“你一个人行吗？”  
“你在关心我吗？”Tony看到年轻守护者脸上显现的一丝担忧，哪怕是性命攸关的当口，依然忍不住油嘴滑舌。  
“注意安全。”  
来不及说更多，Peter从挥舞的剑刃下方翻跃而过，再一次地尝试将手里的短刃刺进灰暗的皮肤，可结果不出意料的还是失败，这柄剑刃给三头恶鬼提供了奇怪的力量，让它身体有了一层防护，普通武器无法靠近。  
所幸的是这来源未知的神兵利器还消化不了Tony的黑科技。  
也幸得Peter不是个普通人。

包裹了整个小臂的手甲充能完毕，手腕的发射口配合上已经升级到第六个版本的作战眼镜，Tony在迎上恶鬼半边身子三只手联合攻击之前，已瞄准了它的心口，集束炮向着锁定的位置没有偏差地飞去。  
“该死。”  
后座力让Tony没有站稳，被穿透了体表的三头怪怒吼着朝他砸着拳头，Tony躲避得有些狼狈，心里还念叨着回去需要改进一下装备。  
然而很快，对自己的攻势便停下了，Tony深感不妙地起身回头，果然看到的是最糟糕的画面。  
Peter应该是成功地偷袭了心口被打穿的恶鬼，刀刃在那个窟窿中自毁而爆裂，可也许是三个灵魂的关系，被消灭得没有那么迅速。  
虽是强弩之末，但残余的力量依旧足够用它四只手将Peter按进地面，持剑的那只手正举起利器直逼Peter的胸口。  
Tony还有一发保命的屏障。  
他没有思考，没有权衡，当即飞扑过去将之弹射在了Peter身前，隔绝了恶鬼的意图。  
“Tony！！”

【五】

刀刃里的那滴血侵蚀了罪魁祸首的三个灵魂，三张丑恶的脸扭曲着承受到了灼烧和融化，变得痛苦却又无法再抵抗。  
可他在被屏障弹开瞬间的转火，已是划伤了自顾不暇的Tony.  
“Tony！”忍着肩背上的钝痛，Peter踉跄着跑到那个保护了他的男人身边，抱着他为他挡着恶鬼被吞噬而掉落的灼人碎屑。  
“我和你会有一样的伤口了。”  
右腹剧烈的疼痛，Tony下意识地摸了一下，粘稠热烫的血液沾满了他的手，尽力调节着呼吸，大脑冷静地估算着伤势。  
应该不会致命，去医院缝上就行，不过留疤是必然的。  
Peter没有理会他的玩笑，只觉得心跳得很厉害，甚至在看到Tony被刺伤的时候都有了窒息感，他很恐惧。  
却无法知道自己在恐惧什么，或者说，他此刻没有多的心思去细想。  
“我就说你不能参与进来！”随身的小包里只有一些简单的处理伤口的药品，Peter手忙脚乱地给Tony包扎着，能止住一些血也是好的，“你还能站吗？我们要赶紧去医院，这里不能多留。”  
“你说的没错。”Tony目光落在了只顾着自己的人身后，抬起手腕用尽了最后一丝电量将潜藏在暗处想要偷袭Peter的一个只有半张脸的野鬼轰得粉碎，“这回是真的没电了。”  
Peter半抱着将Tony小心翼翼扶起，让他没有受伤的一边靠在自己身上。  
“把它那把剑拿上。”  
“什么时候了还关心这个？”  
只看到Tony摇了摇头，他知道Peter误会了自己，以为他想把这东西带回去做研究：“最近太不正常了，这不像是现代的东西，得拿回去让那个神找点头绪。”  
如此说法Peter拒绝不了，只能照做，沉重的武器，还有受伤人的分量，他一路咬着牙前行，在上车开往医院的路上，他突然觉得很累。  
他做不到一边出生入死守护着这个世界的同时还兼顾着爱情。  
这份Tony愿意为自己豁出性命的感情太过沉重，他没有底气回应。  
尤其身边的男人明明疼得说话都打颤，却还故作轻松地在逗着自己。

【六】

Tony的伤的确不算严重，缝合了二十来针，窝在家里休息了快一周，期间让Thor来探讨一下那把剑，竟发现自己的顾虑和Thor一致。  
据Thor说这把剑失落得非常久，他都不是很清楚来历和名字，只是相传它的用途会和亡魂有关，可终究是因为遗失的时间太长，无从考究。  
由于不太平的现状和Tony负伤，Thor带走了那把剑，怕给Tony招来麻烦。

可惜事与愿违，在Tony伤即将愈合的一天夜里，他正在给自己装备进行改造的时候，还是在家中遇袭了。  
说起来很奇怪，袭击他的恶灵并不强大，块头也非常小，在Tony发觉异样抓取到装备之时便迅速地解决了它。  
只是伤口钻心得疼，然而检查也没有发现裂开或者再次受伤的痕迹。  
因为他没有看的是，恶灵早已被那道伤口之中的残留剑气所吸引，飞蛾扑火一般献祭了过去。  
当然最终Tony也是推测出了原因——在他发现自己很多时候无法控制情绪后。  
他会为了一点小事怒火攻心，会没来由地暴躁起来，会在半梦半醒之间油然而生一些攻击人类的念头。  
更糟糕的是，在他和体内这股意图控制自己的玩意斗争之时，他万万没想到接到了一通电话。  
来自Peter的分手电话。  
换做正常的Tony，一定会笑着让他别闹，结合都结合了，过不下去只能凑合了。  
“好啊，那就分手吧，我这样的人在你身上浪费心思本来就不值得，又乖又粘人的Omega我要多少有多少。”  
可说出口的则是完全相反。  
“我…”  
听到这番话，Peter一时哑口无言，他并不想分得这么不愉快，他在家里看到新闻和网络上的报道，曾经绑架自己的公司每天都很惨，Peter知道这是Tony做的，在用Tony自己的方法，一点点让伤害他的人走投无路，让那些见不得光的事情一件件暴露于公众视野，最终连站立的资本都没有。  
Peter不是可怜恶人，他是无力承受这个自己本意仅仅是利用的Alpha为他做着超乎他认知范围的事。  
特别是上次Tony将只有一次保命的机会留给他却自己受伤，每次想到当时的情景，都会背后发凉深感后怕。  
“你什么？后悔了？”Tony的语气尽是嘲弄，“那可真是晚了，我不会和你复合的。”  
“我没有后悔…只是…我的发情期…”  
“你如果求我的话，我也许会抽个空找你吧。”  
“对不起…”  
Peter没有察觉Tony的不对劲，完完全全认为是自己的不负责任与任性激怒了那个从漂亮眼睛里都透露着温暖的人，无论日后是什么样的相处模式，他都必须说出他的歉意。

分手后的两个小时，Tony挣扎着找回了自己的意识，他想去找Peter告诉他自己现在状态不对。  
然而就在套上外套站在镜子前的时候，他诧异地看到自己变得苍白的脸色和两颗尖利的犬齿，低头伸出自己的手，原本修剪光滑圆润的指甲也锋利得可怖。  
不，他现在不仅不能去见Peter，还得离他越远越好。

 

CH12、锥心之痛

 

【一】

自从那通电话之后，Peter没有想象中那么洒脱，连Karen变着花样给他做的东西都没有食欲，闲下来都只是把自己藏进床里睡觉。  
Loki喊他去玩蛇也是兴趣缺缺。  
提出分手的Peter反而是陷入了失恋的魂不守舍里，坦然自若的轻松他感受不到。  
也许应该去找点事做。  
尝试过买醉，除了吐得一塌糊涂和头疼没有效果。  
尝试过开展一个新的兴趣，却静不下心。  
只有把自己放到一次次危险的任务里去，求生欲和好胜心才让Peter的脑子里暂时钻不进去Tony的身影和声音。

夜晚还剩一点时间，Peter工作完回来总是这个点。  
停下车放下座椅，打开天窗躺在车里仰望着星空，好像自己已经上了年纪一般，贪图起享受回家前赖在车里的短暂时光。  
很久没有单独行动过了，今晚都觉得有些生疏，导致了一身的酸痛和轻伤。  
说起来，他也没什么资格不让Tony参与。  
自己只不过仗着血液的特殊性和比较敏捷的伸手立足，与生俱来的能力不如Loki，更别说那个神。  
而他的Alpha…  
远比他想象的要强大。  
他看走眼了，反向意义的看走眼。

Peter手搭在自己的腰腹间，被攻击的地方因为放松下来而开始疼痛渐现，“自作自受”用来形容现在的他再合适不过了。  
换做平时，大概早就有人嘘寒问暖了吧？  
不对，Tony可能是连伤都不会让他受。  
懊恼地捂着脸，Peter恨不得和自己打上一架，利用完别人又嫌弃别人，他这波操作也算得上惊为天人了，都说Alpha会因为自己的性别优势而变成人渣，其实他才是渣的那一个。  
“嘶…”  
疼痛让Peter没有办法继续在车里偷懒，他得有一个更舒适的环境去休息，谁也不知道下一个任务什么时候会来临，他做不到在接受事件通知的时候因为疲累而选择置之不理，能力傍身，加冕在这之上的，无疑是责任。  
回家强迫着自己吃了点东西，洗了个热水澡缓解一下各个关节和肌肉都抗议的不适感，脑子一片空白地蜷缩在床里，期望着睡醒之后能够恢复如初。

然而后半夜腹部一阵强烈过一阵的疼痛弄醒了他，让Peter隐隐觉得不对。  
这不再像是打斗过后那种来自肌肉和骨骼的叫嚣，更像是有什么尖锐的工具撬开了他的耻骨，疼得快要窒息，甚至连眼前都开始恍惚。  
“糟了…”按压着自己小腹，Peter从未在意过的一个想法此刻坚定地出现在心头。  
“没可能的吧…”  
心里暗暗算着时间和最近一直没有出现过的发情征兆，Peter心中如同被撕开了一道裂口，慌乱和失落奔涌而入，压抑得难以维持理智。  
下床向着房间外挪动的第一时间按下了Tony的电话号码，然而反反复复地打了数十遍，除了提示关机的机械女声再无变化。  
他仿佛在失去很重要的两个人，一点一点的，跟随着打不通的电话。  
虚弱和脱力让他手心出了很多汗，打滑得快要握不住手机，放着好好的人不要，收不了场的结果远比谈恋爱麻烦得多。  
保护无关紧要的人，甚至那些无辜的鬼魂他愿意放在第一位，却不停地去伤害想要靠近自己关心自己的人。  
可悲又活该。  
Peter用力地吞咽着喉头的酸涩，如果他不这么做，他也许会像个崩溃的孩子一样大哭出来。  
握着手机的手狠狠砸了一下身旁的墙壁，费力地拉开房门，虽是不愿意打扰，但此刻能帮他一把的只剩Karen了。  
Karen是认识了这个年轻又强大的守护者以来，头一回被他在天亮之前叫醒。  
她也从未见过Peter这样无助恐惧的模样，哆嗦着手抓着她的胳膊，让她立刻带自己去医院。

【二】

还没有发育成型的胚胎终归没有活下来，手术的过程不复杂也很快，顺道还处理了一下Peter身上其他的损伤，只要等药效散去没什么症状就可以回去了。

失去就是这么简单。  
生命的离开也比想象中要轻易得多。

回家的路上，天色早已临近中午，冬天尾声的阳光格外刺眼，Peter虚了眼睛避开，他依旧没有拨通想拨通的电话。  
他突然很想告诉Tony他做错了…能不能当他不懂事原谅他这一次的不负责任…他其实…  
也并不希望Tony会有别的Omega…  
键盘被敲击着发出咔哒咔哒的按键音，分着发了有二十来条消息给Loki，前前后后的因果关系说了个大概明白。

Loki在家刚做完午饭也是没什么心情吃了，随便偷了两口之后便把饭菜都端上桌，让Thor去喂蛇。  
“你要去哪儿？”捧着电脑帮Loki处理邮件的Thor拨开捣他乱的蛇脑袋，随手抓了个苹果应付它，问着已经开始换衣服的人，“什么事情这么急？”  
“我干爹做不成了。”  
“干爹？”  
“自己看吧。”Loki忙着穿衣服没时间解释多的，直接把手机丢到Thor面前。  
Kiro也顶着雷神的脑袋凑了过来。  
“是那个可爱的男孩子？”Kiro浏览着屏幕上的一行行信息，也挺心疼的，“主人你赶紧去看一下吧，他好好的和自己Alpha分手做什么？自己怀孕了都不知道的吗？”  
“他脑子经常不知道在想些什么。”  
“主人你也有责任。”  
“我？”Loki停顿了一下扎头发的手，突如其来的指责令他莫名。  
“你有三个孩子啊，怎么不多注意人家的状况，比如发情期不出现啊，呕吐啊，吃不下东西，或者嗜睡…”Kiro说完叼过手机拿给整理好自己的主人。  
“我…只具备让别人怀孕的功能。”  
撇着嘴和他的蛇对视，Loki还是有些失望，原来对自己的忠心耿耿关怀有加，终究只是把他当成别人。  
“Kiro说的没错啊。”  
Thor只想缓和一下气氛，也顺便和这条处处与自己作对的蛇搞好关系，却遭到了Loki一个白眼和摔门离开。  
而且好像是真的不太高兴。  
“我怎么了？”  
“讨厌你吧！”  
留下互不顺眼的两个家伙在家，Thor吃什么，Kiro就迅速扫光那盘，最后只留它不愿意吃的丢给雷神，自己则游进沙发继续补补觉。  
“诶？你找到你的喵喵锤了没？”闭眼之前，Kiro不忘询问一下进度，算起来从告诉Thor这件事到现在也有一段时间了。  
“我感应的到它，它好像还不能感应到我。”  
“放心吧，你老子可并不会让别人把它拿走，他可还等着你这个儿子回去继承王位呢。”  
Thor没有听错Kiro言语中的讽刺和不屑，如果它对自己还有一丝好感是源于自己对Loki的爱，那对于Odin，除了恨之入骨绝不会有其他。  
吃过饭接着去翻阅邮件，有那么一封引起了Thor的兴趣。  
离这里不算远的一栋高层公寓频发电梯事故，根据去侦察的人所述，大概是有两到三个年级很小的鬼在捣乱，可是试图从最弱的下手却会突然变强，耍得他们团团转，能力不足更怕激化它们，如果长此以往下去，电梯一旦真正出现了不可逆转或者严重的事故，迟早要出人命。  
假设他和Tony所担心过的问题成真，那么这几个小孩手里拿着的是能转移能量的物件便成了Thor的合理推测。  
他现在也需要这样东西来帮助自己或是Loki，那明晚他就亲自去走这一趟吧。  
“喂，醒醒，你知道怎么坐地铁吗？”  
“你得先告诉我地铁是什么，我可以坐吗？”  
“…………”  
Thor无法想象一条三米来长的蛇搭乘地铁会引起多大的骚乱，只得摊手作罢。

【三】

吃了一路的红灯，在无数次看表之后，Loki总算是到了Peter家。  
进了门，和Karen礼貌性地点了头，却见这位女士脸上写满了踌躇。  
“没事，我去看看。”  
轻轻拍了Karen的肩，安慰她不要太担心，虽然自己已经是强压了怒火。  
生生忍下踹门的冲动，深吸一口气敲了敲那扇从里面上了锁的房门。  
“是我，开门。”  
听到熟悉的声音，Peter才起身过去，打开门让Loki进来。  
超过正常分贝的关门声预示着来人的心情不会太好。  
“你有本事别让我来啊，你不是特别厉害吗？不是只把Tony Stark当做解决性别问题的人选吗？”  
Loki语气并没有明显的起伏，然而冷冷的一个个反问更令Peter难堪异常。  
他没有勇气去面对Tony…  
那么骄傲的男人，对他无微不至的情人，被自己形容得一文不值，他亲手赶走了Tony，亲口说出的分手，到头来后悔的却依旧是他。  
“Loki…”  
带着哭腔的低声呼唤抓挠得Loki心里酸涩，一肚子难听的话再也没法往外说。  
“你现在是心疼多一点还是身上的疼多一点？”  
把Peter推回床里，给他拉上被子，自己坐在一旁，伸手覆上大约是小腹的位置。  
“都有。”  
“如果再过几天，这个孩子完全是一个生命体你出了这个意外，你是准备自己再杀他一次还是让我来？”Loki说着慢慢控制着自己的情绪，尝试将手中的力量汇聚得温暖镇静一些。  
“我没想到会怀孕…你知道的，我们常年和鬼魂打交道，概率都很低…”掌心贴在Loki手背上，Peter撇撇嘴，若说不在乎，是骗人的。  
尤其是那种言语无法形容的疼痛却让大脑没有迷糊地知道一个即将拥有灵魂的生命是如何一点一点离开自己的身体…  
Loki手背上刺痛得厉害，Peter无意识的抓紧让指甲都深陷进了他的皮肤，他自然是不会去闪躲和让开，不管何种方式，只要能发泄出来，都是好的。  
“不打算告诉Tony Stark吗？”  
意料之中，Peter是摇头的。  
这种牵扯到感情纠缠的问题对Loki算是难题，他自己都没法让Thor正视他们之间只是同居的炮友这个设定，更想不出能帮Peter的方案了。  
“我根本就联系不上他了。”  
Loki恍然大悟地感叹了一声，原来是他想多了：“看来你不是伤心过度需要我的安慰。”  
他已经从能帮这个男孩临时标记的人变成了跑腿传话的。  
“你这个样子还是别出门了，手机拿来。”Loki伸过另一只手索取着他的手机，“最近有事我来帮你去办，然后我一会儿从你这离开就去Tony家里看看。”  
接过Peter乖乖奉上的电话揣进口袋，Loki感到有些奇怪，就算是被Peter气到不想搭理，也不至于失联啊，多大人了还玩拉黑这一套吗？退一万步说，作为商人，他没有必要做得这么决绝。  
边想着，Loki用自己号码拨了过去，依然是关机的状态。  
“嗯…坏消息是他在玩失踪，不过好消息是他应该没把你列入黑名单。”伸手揉揉Peter的头发，“为了你的将来，我还是赶紧过去看一下吧，还有，你再不放开我的手，我可能要损失不少钱。”  
“为什么？”  
Loki抽出自己满是伤痕快要破皮的手，伸直了胳膊和Peter讨论起这个完全只为了分散注意力的问题。  
“你看啊，它这么白，每根手指又细又长，还没有难看的骨节，随便去做个广告，都是好几十万，就算现在是战损版，也很性感对吧？”  
“那你怎么不去拍？你这么骚包要是拍了广告肯定要到处说。”  
“这不是还没有厂商来找我嘛！”  
“我觉得你可以先接个动物园宣传大使的广告，毕竟你饲养的品种很齐全。”  
“有点道理。”Loki不否认自己的无奈，甚至差点还要在几个月之后带孩子，“千万别乱跑，有消息我第一时间过来，在家听Karen的话。”  
“知道了。”Peter按着还时不时会疼一下的肚子，再次叮嘱着Loki，“找到他你知道该…该怎么表达我的意思吧。”  
“劝不回来我把自己送给你。”

Loki走后，没有了手机，也就基本切断了和外界的一切联系，这样也未尝不是件好事。  
彻底将自己放空，没有他所担忧的动荡，没有打不通的电话。  
而至于他刚刚失去的，属于他和Tony的孩子，是遗憾惋惜，也是如释重负。  
一方面他没有准备好这个意外的惊喜，另一方面，他也不想让这个生命降临在眼下充满了危险的糟糕世界。  
但是……  
“抱歉，还是没能保护好你。”

【四】

Peter沉睡后的梦境还算得上不错，但当他醒来需要面对现实的时候，却是个实实在在的坏消息。  
Tony失踪了，不是玩失踪，是真的失踪了。  
家里空无一人的状态看起来有一段时间了，电话一直处于关机状态是因为根本就没有带走，丢在了桌上耗干了电池，衣物没有被整理带走的迹象，也就完全不是远行。  
这是Loki从Tony家回来犹豫了很久之后的决定，他并不想在这个节点上告诉Peter，但他编不出更好的借口了。  
出国，太忙，都是会在顷刻间打破的谎言。  
他总不能说Tony不想见你要和你真的分手吧。  
Peter也不会相信Tony是这样一个听闻自己男朋友受伤，自己孩子没了还会无动于衷的人。  
Loki对于Peter的请求也爱莫能助，他当时能够很模糊地感应到Peter被绑架去往了哪个方向除了有提供信息者，也鉴于自己曾经对Peter有过几次临时标记行为所致。  
可他和Tony Stark几乎只是比陌生人熟悉一点的程度而已。  
最难办的是，就凡人来说，标记的作用大大弱化，所谓的精神连接和心灵感应微乎其微，更何况Peter目前的身体状况更将这个方法变得渺茫…

 

CH13、偷窃是不对的

 

【一】

报过警，试图用Tony自己的装备追踪，在二十天多天Peter彻底恢复了身体之后也铆足了劲感应过，就是找不到一点踪迹。  
Peter每天都处在魂不守舍的状况之下，要不是Loki告诉他自己能在他身上闻到Tony的信息素，他真的会觉得这个男人已经遭遇到了不测。  
其实关于Alpha和Omega神乎其神的精神连接一直都被说得过于夸张，默契也许真的存在，但要说以一个平凡人类的力量闭上眼就能感到对方身在何处未免有些夸大其词和玄乎。

“我想起来你是不是说过你们神能有这种感应？”Loki在家切着水果递给Kiro，问起前段时间不知从哪儿捡了把锤子回来的人，“不是说他还为了这个事把标记去了吗？”  
Thor耸耸肩表示没明白Loki的问题：“所以呢？”  
“我们去地下赌场遭遇迷宫那回，你给我灌注过力量啊，不能在Peter身上试试？喂…”低头看看撒娇的神兽，Loki突然觉得最近自己脑子都变得浆糊了，“你一条这么大的蛇，需要我给你切开吃？”  
说完盛出凉了一会儿的整只鸡就打算塞进Kiro嘴里。  
“粗鲁！主人你以前喂我吃颗葡萄都会剥掉皮的！”  
“那你不看看你以前多大…”Thor比划了一下自己的手指，“就这么点细，我估计大点儿的苹果就能给你撑成两截，现在嘛…”  
“我觉得我吞了你一点问题都没有。”  
Thor不置可否，他还是别去招惹这条蛇得好，便回到了原先的话题：“Peter只是个普通人，会排斥这个力量。”  
“你不是和喵喵锤一起带回来一条…！”  
Kiro的话没有说完，嘴里被塞了撕下的鸡腿。  
以及Thor背身没让它主人看到的眼神示意。  
这可能是神兽第一次的妥协，虽然他知道Peter很好，但那条能够转移并集中力量的手链是为了谁准备的自然是不言而喻了。Thor也是靠着它才重新召唤回他丢失的Mjolnir吧？  
所以Kiro无条件地愿意闭口不再谈，或许有点自私，可它下意识的反应是不愿意违抗自己的内心。  
突然安静的空气让Loki也没有追问，但同时他嗅到了秘密的味道，心里自然有了其他打算。  
孰轻孰重，都各自走在不同的路上。

【二】

而失踪的人，已经和身体里控制自己的灵魂缠斗了太久。  
Tony清醒的时间越来越短暂，被奢侈生活惯坏了，住在这种不需要证件、没有定位的偏僻旅馆让他一时间难以接受，加上寒冷和疲劳，一直都低烧不断。  
“我真该听我家那个宝贝的劝…”  
用自己的装备将自己锁在房里，Tony苦中作乐般地自言自语，他可能是真的太自负了，去尝试探索他根本没什么经验的领域，成功的几次让他更加膨胀，结果弄巧成拙了吧？  
侵占了他身体的灵魂不给他任何求援或者挣扎的机会，乖乖地配合偶尔还能恢复一些意识，一旦想要反抗，Tony根本压制不住暴躁和狂乱，要不是自己带了足够的钱，早就因为打伤了送餐的服务员而被旅店老板轰了出去。  
Tony布满了血丝的疲惫双眼发愣地盯着自己搁在椅子上的大衣。  
他从家里出来的时候什么也没带，只拿了仅剩下一颗子弹的、之前给Peter在地下赌场试用过的那把枪。  
倘若真的到了要被体内恶灵控制的地步，那大不了就同归于尽好了。  
反正自己死了，Peter的标记也就解除了。  
说不定还能被Peter发现，他这种精英级别的男人怎么说也会是个难缠的恶鬼吧？  
只希望自己变成鬼好歹是原来的模样，而不是现在这种人不人鬼不鬼的造型…也太难看了…  
他可不会忘记Peter想要和自己在一起的理由，他是那个小东西眼里长得最好看的Alpha…对吧…  
Tony无心也无力去研究他身体里的是什么，变异的灵魂还是兽化的灵魂都不重要了。  
他尽力地去和它纠缠了，但是能力不够是个残忍的现实！Tony能感受到他的皮肤、血液、骨骼甚至神经都在被一点点吞噬、同化…  
给自己倒上一倍廉价的威士忌，Tony几乎要拿不稳这个脏兮兮的玻璃杯，他颤抖着手将杯子抵在唇上，用苦涩难以下咽的烈酒缓冲着再一次向他袭来的无故暴躁感。  
在捏碎酒杯之前，Tony还在怀疑他是否有那个机会开枪自杀，是不是他唯一的希望都和手里的玻璃渣一样破碎得彻底…  
发红的双眼瞥向自己被锁住的手腕，那上面已渐渐崩裂出细纹，Tony告诉自己如果还有下一次清醒的时候，该往更远的地方逃离和隐藏。  
不然Peter一定觉得他是个麻烦和累赘…

【三】

Loki在两天后的晚上回家时没看到Thor，那条蛇盘在沙发上睡得都要打呼了，他今天任务结束得快，就去喝了点酒，说烂醉不至于，但也没剩多少清醒…  
放下拿了一路的盒子，Loki摸摸发冷的脖子，心里也是佩服自己，限量版的围巾丢了，却没把Kiro的饭丢了…  
恍恍惚惚脱了衣服去洗澡，被水冲走的除了酒味还有混沌的醉意，想起了前天一神一蛇的对话。  
Thor肯定是带回来了什么了不起的东西，但是不愿意拿出来帮忙！  
想到这层，Loki匆匆结束了沐浴，连条毛巾都没披就跑回房间翻箱倒柜去了。  
他把所有的柜子、角落、隐蔽的暗处都搜刮了个遍，始终没有发现可疑的物品。  
“不会随身都带着吧？我也没见他除了那个锤子有什么新鲜东西啊…”叉着腰站在衣柜前，Loki仔细回忆无果，顺手拉开橱门打算先找件衣服把光溜溜的自己遮起来。  
诶？  
Thor的那身神装似乎挪了位置？  
试探地去翻了翻红色的披风，Loki暗自感叹质地真的上乘之余，也在里面摸到了异样的物体。  
特别少女风格的浅粉色手链，不过每一颗穿在细细金链之上的石头就算Loki不认得，也能猜到年代久远。  
不会是送女孩子的也不可能是女孩子送的，加上如此做工和选材以及深藏的位置，那就是他们两个口中带回来的神器了。  
Loki当下便收了这个手链塞进自己的包里，想着等天亮就找个机会去逼问一下自己忠心的宠物来源和用途，帮着Peter找回他男人的事也许真的不能再拖了。

【四】

然而计划却差一点被回家的Thor想开衣橱换件衣服的动作终结。  
尽管也只是差一点。  
Loki在金发男人推衣柜门之前，向他佯装呢喃地哼了一声难受。  
像是带有魅惑的咒语，顷刻间便将Thor召唤至眼前，抚着自己的头发，眼里满是焦急的神情，用他低沉的嗓音关切地询问。  
“酒喝多了？”  
被两条修长的胳膊勾着脖子，Thor贴近身下人的脸，不意外地闻到了酒味。  
“嗯…难受死了。”Loki舔舔唇，却故意施加了力道让Thor顺势压在自己身上，“今晚和我搭讪的人太多了，可我不想和他们走，所以我被下了药。”  
“下药？那你除了不太舒服还有什么地方不对劲吗？你爱去的那种场所我听说有很多违禁药物，你要不要去抽个血检查一下？”Thor对于这两个字有些深恶痛绝，只想马上把床上的人拎起来送进医院，都没有去在乎Loki前面两句。  
“不不不…给我拿点解药就行。”  
“在哪儿？”  
“这儿。”  
Loki对于情话信手拈来的程度他猜想不会亚于正在失踪中的那个人，自然到不会让Thor起疑，迅速到容不得Thor先一步动作就可以吻到他沉迷然后娴熟地脱掉他身上唯一一条内裤。  
Loki在天亮之前把这个神榨干到倒头就睡，趁着夜色还未完全离去，偷偷拿上包和手机出了卧室。  
虽然他也不是那么好过，腰腿距离散架也就差再做一次。  
“你要去哪儿？”  
沉闷的低语吓得Loki背后起了一层冷汗，好在瞬间反应过来这个声音来自他的宠物并非Thor.  
“你偷了Thor拿回来的东西？”Kiro游下沙发，围着只有雷神才能拿起的锤子盘旋，“是要去帮那个男孩子吗？”  
“你们关系没有缓和到会去告密吧？”Loki边换鞋边探着金蛇的口风。  
“我只是不知道你用不用得了这条手链…”Kiro眼神里有不少遗憾，倒不是对Loki偷走法器的失望，而是另一种失落，“它的作用是吸收能量之后转移给他人，Thor大概也是因为这个原因获得了更多的力量才召回他的喵喵锤，虽然我听说他那晚被两个小鬼耍得还挺惨…而且当时电梯里困着一位女士带着她的孩子，多亏了Thor及时…”  
Loki知道眼前和他说大道理的蛇是为了引起他的内疚，不过现在可不是内疚和犹豫不决的时候。  
“Thor不会那么小气我借他东西用的。”  
“他只想找你回来。”Kiro说得声音很低，看起来他阻止不了自己的主人，“戴在手上大概需要十二个小时的充能，相对应的你也许会失去一些能量，不过可以恢复。”  
“这么简单，我还以为得做点法什么的。”Loki拍了拍神兽的脑袋算是感谢提供使用说明，“桌上的好东西记得吃。”  
门被轻轻地合上，Kiro最终还是没告诉Loki手链的使用次数是有限制的，很明显只剩下一颗晶石能储存一次了。  
也许那个弹指间能操控人心灵、可以随便拿起点物体就做武器的邪神真的没有回来的可能了…  
不过现在的Loki又有什么不好呢？自己也足够强大可以去保护他了不是吗…

【五】

消失的醉意和夜晚空荡荡的路让Loki狠狠心决定自己开车去，尽管一路上怎么调整坐姿都还是腰痛，恨不得能躺下来开。  
到了Peter家里，那个也才入睡没多久的年轻人最近更是身心极度疲累，Loki看着手腕上仅仅有了一点微弱光亮的手链，决定先不喊醒他。随后心虚地给手机打开勿扰模式，盖着自己的风衣在Peter房里的沙发上凑合了七八个小时。

结果自己如此体贴的行为，被Peter喊醒后第一句听到的话却是“你是不是被Thor捉奸然后给你轰出来了？”  
捉不捉得到奸Loki不太确定，但看着手机上的未接来电次数，他料想这回估计会麻烦很多。  
褪下只亮了一颗石头的链子套上Peter的手腕，Loki让他尝试着再去感应，自己则退出了卧室给他安静的空间，缠着Karen要吃的，顺带洗个澡，留下女管家一脸“你是要在这里住下吗？”的疑问。  
Peter是第一次切身体会到了不属于人类力量的强大，他站在窗前专注地去想着Tony，从他们第一次见面自己被忽悠着买了价值整整一笔佣金的装备，到后来渐渐熟悉产生好感帮他拿下了令他夜夜春梦的女鬼，却仍然没逃开被花式销售的命运，不过好像Tony半卖半送更多一点…  
再往后就是自己单方面不负责任的约定，让Tony半推半就地标记了他，为的只是在往后的工作中不再受制于Omega特殊又无奈的身份。然而自己忽略了太多来自Tony的用心和喜爱，也少了该回馈的关怀，如果能够多那么哪怕是一点点的注意力在Tony身上，说不定就不会发生连锁反应般糟糕又无法挽回的遗憾。  
遗憾…  
兴许这是Peter心底最贴切的形容了。  
他很遗憾明明照单全收了Tony的爱意不但没有去从一个更好的角度去相处反而筑起心墙将之一次次推出门外，也很遗憾没有保护好失去不久的那个意外惊喜。  
脑海中的画面是没有具体色彩的，和平时做梦的感觉很相像，他能感知到Tony现在很痛苦很挣扎，被什么死死束缚着难以脱身，距离自己似乎很远，周遭的环境很烂…

“有结果吗？”  
Loki无声地站在Peter身边，看着他纠结委屈的神情试探着询问。  
“这个东西好像并不能定位。”年轻人摇摇头，有些无助地看着只披了条毯子而不能掩盖身上各种痕迹的男人，“他很不好，我是不是太没用了…”  
“让我试试。”  
凑近眼前那张明显是硬生生按捺了焦急的脸，Loki抬手抚上棕色软毛的小脑袋，将自己的额头贴了过去。  
“我又没发烧…”  
“嘘…别说话，想你的男人就行。”  
Loki无法否认自己精神力量越来越强大的现实，尽管他平时已经够刻意地去避开这件事，生怕放开自己去使用这些原本不该有的力量会让他迟早有一天多出不想接受的所谓回忆和前世过往。  
他“看”到的画面要比Peter确切得多，包括大致的距离和环境，也包括Tony的绝望。  
放在窗台的手机提示音终止了Loki的搜寻，趁着还清晰的记忆，迅速在桌上找了纸笔画起来。  
“不要跟我说你接到什么今晚要去的任务。”比对着城市的地图，Loki推算查找着向东大约三百公里的位置。  
在高速公路？  
将地图放到了最大，除了几个道路指示和加油站没有任何商业建筑。  
真希望他不是把自己藏在了深山里，Loki对于太过干净的地图也陷入了迷茫，他分得清感应和臆想，自己没有理由判断错误。  
“如果他没去做个林中野人，可能要在这个地方里找找有没有非法营业的旅馆或者民宿了。”Loki撕下纸递给Peter，他能力范围内缩小到了极限的距离画了个圈。  
交换给他的是一封电子邮件。  
游泳馆闹鬼。  
“有点意思，死了三男一女，其中还有个资质尚可的守护者，最近Kiro的伙食看来很不错了。”阐述着邮件内容，Loki拉开身上的薄毯擦了几下头发，转而去开Peter的衣柜，“那分头行动吧，Tony交给你，这个任务我来，不过你得做好开车三四个小时的准备。”  
Peter的牛仔裤套在自己身上终归是条九分裤，幸好他够瘦否则扣不上就有点难堪了，Loki光着上身继续翻找着可以穿得下的衣服，很可惜除了件灰色的毛衣没有合适的了，唯一欣慰的是之前丢在这里的外套已经洗干净熨烫得一丝不苟地挂着。  
“你不要找Thor来帮你吗，我怕你一个人应付吃力，这个东西耗费了你不少精神吧…”  
“你这条腰带挺不错的，借我用用。”  
Loki在下层的抽屉里发现了一条自己上个季度没抢到的联名款皮带，当时还后悔地拍了半天大腿，没想到被这个小东西买了，果然身手敏捷。  
虽然他的本意是想岔开话题，要是告诉Peter自己是偷了这条手链来帮他，那他两边都会处境微妙。  
“你是去捉鬼还是去选美？每次都收拾得像要去走秀。”Peter倒不介意他拿自己东西用，反正很多配件衣服都在衣柜里安静地躺了很久。  
“你这个腰是真的细啊。”Loki调整着腰带的合适位置，却发现穿针扣的眼是新的，稍稍有磨损的那个要向后两个，“话说回来，我又不知道自己的每一次任务是不是最后一次，万一死也要死得体面点。”

玩笑似的自嘲深深撼动着Peter的内心，他不清楚是自己越来越脆弱还是Loki的故事越来越多，又或者每个看起来玩世不恭的人才是看透了一切的。  
自己伤害了Tony，却不知道是谁、有谁伤害了Loki…

【六】

四个半小时的车程，Peter在Loki标注的地点来回绕了几圈，终于是在一条颠簸狭窄的岔路口发现了路牌，手写的字体标示了隐藏在后方几百米的一家如果能称得上是旅店的三层建筑。  
停在布满泥泞和枯叶的车位里，Peter推门进了灯光都闪烁着劣质的旅馆，这里来来往往的人复杂又乱，老板看起来也不愁生意，更不愁这种肮脏得不合标准的环境会被查封。  
他开始还耐着性子去向老板打听Tony住在哪里，后者却是捧着手机玩游戏头都不想抬。  
“没有空房间了，走吧。”  
“老板你这里的环境着实有点糟糕啊，不知道你更倾向于被举报还是…”Peter故意将台面上属于老板那个洗都洗不掉咖啡渍的杯子弄倒来打断态度恶劣之人的游戏，“想要召点不干净的东西来给你添些麻烦？”  
“嘿臭小子，注意点你的态度。”老板摔下手机起身怒视着比自己矮了半个头的小个子，“没有搜查证件我可没义务给你提供建议。”  
话音刚落就看到Peter拿着的手机里显示的照片太过眼熟。  
“你找这个疯子？”粗犷的男人皱了皱眉头，他做这种过路又违法的经营虽说并不怕藏匿什么亡命之徒，却终归多一事不如少一事的，尤其是这个古怪的人已经在他这里待了快一个月了，行为也愈发的没有善意。  
心里衡量着利弊关系，旅店老板拉开一个上锁的抽屉，在其中翻找着归列得还算整齐的卡片。  
“三楼最里面那间。”顺着桌面推过去房卡，老板也不忘做着交涉，“他不管是身怀命案还是精神方面有疾病都和我没有关系，你最好赶紧带他从我这里离开，他已经打伤了我的人一次并且和住客发生不少矛盾了。”  
Peter接过磨损到几乎辨识不出字迹的房卡，听着老板的描述心里更为着急和不安，没再多话匆匆上了楼。  
在刷开房门前，Peter的脑子里闪过了好多种因为紧张担忧而作祟出的景象，可这一次他不打算再逃避了，他要接这个人回家…

 

CH14、都是信息素

 

【一】

挣脱了缚链的男人正打算离开这里，房门被刷开的声音立刻令他，不，应该说是它警惕了起来。  
因为进来的人是有威胁性的，无论是对自己存活可能性的威胁，还是来自占据的这幅身体的极力抵抗。  
“Tony…”  
低声的呼唤只靠着唇形才能辨别，Peter僵在原地，机械般地合上门，胸口起伏得剧烈，却抓不住对方刻意闪躲的眼神。  
Tony不想让自己的Omega看到他现在狼狈又蓬头垢面的糟糕模样，更让他焦灼的是想要上前攻击Peter的冲动。  
所以他只有忍受下体内和他争夺意志力的恶灵给予的痛击一步步向后退着。  
撞倒了椅子碰洒了水杯，却始终不愿意抬头看走近他的人一眼。

直到他被Peter强硬地抱住。  
“对不起…Tony…都怪我…”  
这个男人平日虽谈不上有多娇生惯养，但总是把自己收拾得很完美，衣服要穿高定的，头发永远都是一丝不苟，心爱的小胡子从来都是整整齐齐也不扎人，香水的味道也清甜淡雅得让人想要亲近而不是散发着危险和距离。  
绝对不会是将自己折腾得如此不堪。  
尽管现在Tony的力气真的很大，掰他肩膀的动作弄得他特别疼，耳边的话也不太好听。  
“我们已经分手了对吧？”Tony想要推开怀里的家伙，在他还算是个人的时候，身体里吞噬他的那股力量此刻让他吃尽了苦头，似乎是破釜沉舟般的决绝，妄图立刻与自己融为一体。  
“那至少给我个机会把你追回来。”  
死死拽着手中的衣服布料不松开，Peter体验到了失而复得是何种滋味，这是一种上天的馈赠，没有谁能抵御得了那种失去之后却又再次被赐予的欣喜。  
丢失了钱包手机后的第二天警察给你打电话让你去领回的那种感觉再放大十倍百倍。  
年轻人带着讨好和愧疚的告白怎么会没有诱惑力，更何况如果相安无事Tony本来也只把分手一说当做Peter在闹别扭。  
换个思维来说，能得到这个反射弧过长的年轻人如此坦白，也挺值得。  
死而无憾的说法不知道算不算太严肃。

“你走吧…”  
Tony手中的力道越来越小，他突然觉得好累，只得用残存的信念和理智告诉Peter快点离开，可他没有更多的时间用来说服，也知道既然Peter找到了自己又怎么会轻易的离开，于情于理都不可能。  
所以他咬了身前的人一口。  
尖牙直接扎破了皮肤，鲜红色的血液顺着Tony的齿缝溢进口腔。而Peter还没有弄清楚这个举动的深意，只以为是来自Tony的情绪宣泄，便任他去撕咬自己。  
“原来…是这种感觉，真的不太好受…”  
有人拿着刚烧开的水从他嘴里灌下去的感觉大概就是如此了吧，被烧灼的剧痛顺着喉咙流入五脏六腑，一把烈火焚着了整个胸腔，大概是太过于疼痛产生出了幻觉，Tony仿佛已经听到那个想要占据他身体和意志的亡灵悲愤又无处可逃的哀嚎与叫嚣。

“Tony？”  
抱着的身子逐渐不再挣扎，取而代之的是坏绕着自己打转的、来自他专属的信息素味道。  
浓郁并且迅猛地压制得Peter失去力气，脑袋也发晕。  
“Tony？”抬头再次轻声呼唤着对方的名字，Peter心中充满了疑惑，现在不该是个调情的时候。  
也正是有了机会看清楚眼前的人，他才发现Tony不对劲得糟糕，脖子上的血管突兀得厉害，更别提充满了攻击性的双眼神色和还沾着血丝的尖利牙齿。  
“你遇到什么了？”焦急地扒开男人的衣服，Peter需要寻找到让Tony变化的原因。  
他太失策了，今晚应该让Loki一起来的！  
当Peter看到已经完全愈合长出新肉但却隐约散发着邪恶气息的伤口后，确认了他一直没有设想到的事。  
“你是什么时候被攻击的。”抚摸着那道和自己位置一样的疤痕，Peter预感很烂，不希望听到一个令他更内疚的回答。  
“当然就是你跟我说分手的那个晚上啊。”  
Tony的语调不再像刚才那样紧张无措，随着他撩拨自己耳边发丝的手，变得轻佻、不屑一顾。  
“跟我回去…”压抑着被挑起的异样情愫，Peter努力克制着汲取拥抱的冲动，转身拿过椅子上的外套，当大衣里面口袋的银色枪械掉落出来的时候，心口更是如同被掐捏着的难受。  
如果自己再晚一点…  
Peter逃避着后续的猜想和推断，他只能乐观一点觉得自己还算及时，哪怕当做是冥冥之中的注定也好过再悲观下去。  
“Loki能搞定的，你会没事的…其实你为什么要躲起来…我们总会有办法的…这不是什么大不了的事情，有我，还有那两个，不，三个无所不能的神…就算…就算我们不在一起了，我也绝对不可能对你坐视不理…”  
絮絮叨叨说了一通，Peter刚想去催促Tony和他回家，却见那个男人想要独自离开，上前拉扯的过程中，规劝和挣脱逐渐成了互不相让的对抗，然而又很无奈，Peter没有占到任何便宜。  
之前没有和Tony动过、也不可能动过手，如今暴怒状态下又加上自己不可抵抗的信息素，被压在墙上的Peter生怕这个人马上就会从自己眼皮下逃走。

【二】

“我不会让你走的。”无视了充满矛盾的对峙，Peter蛮横着几乎是咬上了Tony的嘴，唇舌交缠的伎俩他也不赖。  
虽不曾这么做过，可Peter清楚他们两个人的信息素是互相牵制和吸引的，一旦纠缠起来谁也逃不开。  
很多不负责任的人会将这种命运的羁绊处理得卑劣肮脏，他见过太多家里Omega怀孕还出来乱搞的Alpha。包括他本人也被骚扰过，名声起来的时候甚至还被冷眼相待，讥讽着他一个Omega不老老实实活着找个有钱人供养起来做什么守护者，这么不安定的世界少了一个Omega等于少了一份人口的贡献力。  
那个时候身边有Loki为他赶走了所有蔑视和麻烦，也是那个时候，他遇到Tony Stark，除了Loki的第一个没有质疑过他性别的人，对他尊重、欣赏也信任有加…  
或许Tony对自己的好感和喜欢从一开始就是要大于他的。

“不要拒绝我，你拒绝不了我的…Tony…”  
被乱糟糟的胡茬扎红了下巴的Omega双手停留在Tony的脸侧，丝毫不去畏惧原本透澈迷人的眼眸被狂乱的猩红遮盖，倔强地呼唤沉睡在控制下的灵魂。  
“看着我Tony，我是你的…你敢走出这间屋子，我就打开大门，待在这里，把我所有的信息素都释放出去，你猜…能有几个人把持得住？”

被霸道的力量甩在破旧的小床上，Peter来不及消化背上的钝痛，脖子上就迎来了撕咬。  
这个像块糖能甜进心里的男人此刻像只需要发泄才能平静的野兽，按着主动送上门的猎物急于拆骨入腹。  
“Tony…别急…我不会跑的。”  
躺在窄小的床里，凌乱着发丝的Peter想为狂暴中的Alpha脱去衣服，然而对方却遏住他的一只手腕，急躁地扯下宽松的休闲裤连同着内裤一起。  
“没有我你连发情都撑不过去吗？”无视着挺立的阴茎，Tony粗暴地捏了捏圆润的两颗小球，忽略了这具身体疼得瑟缩，“湿成这样？”  
被拉开的双腿，韧带在隐隐作痛，没有丝毫的前戏，尺寸从来都不小的性器一下就没入了最深。  
“嗯…慢…慢点…”不敢说被弄疼，Peter只能尽力主动地配合着将腿抬高，好让暴怒中的男人进出顺利一些。  
“你的味道在说让我用力点。”  
信息素浓郁得化不开，Tony想着先前威胁自己的那句敞开门放Alpha进来，心中的独占和控制欲便成了魔鬼，制裁了他所有的温柔甜蜜。  
“没…错…唔…”Peter没忍住痛哼出声，他的膝盖被抓住重重地咬了一口，这一下几乎疼到他性器发软，“别咬那里…你咬我脖子…行…行吗…”  
神志不清醒的Alpha哪里会理会这种要求，他现在只想满足自己的欲望，无论是色情的还是粗暴的。  
无奈不管是哪一种，Peter终于是体会到了什么叫做Omega的无法抗拒，甚至说，对于自己Alpha会有本能的臣服，疼痛和野蛮都影响不了性爱中所产生的快感。  
可Tony却没有允许他高潮。  
一次又一次遏制住了他分身的根部，堵住了他的铃口，高潮的边缘将他拽落。  
直到巨大的结凶残地锁住他，柔嫩的生殖腔内的敏感被强制地玩弄。  
“Tony，松开…求你…”攀着上方男人的肩，Peter除了依赖他别无选择，压抑的快感折磨得他红了双眼，纵使他床上一直都很奔放，也熬不过此刻求饶的羞耻，“让我射一次…等会你怎么…嗯…怎么玩都行…”  
也许是这句话太具诱惑力，Tony松开了手中的性器，可怜的小家伙在主人的痉挛中射得像在哭泣，收缩着绞紧他的小穴更是像哭泣时的颤抖。  
“唔…你要…做什么…”  
突然的抽离让Peter感受到了极大的空虚，他生怕这个男人想逃走，即使高潮过的身体难受异常，也依然支撑着坐了起来。  
却见Tony拿回了那把枪，塞进了他的手中，弯腰在他耳边清晰地低语。  
“自己玩给我看。”  
Peter摇着头拒绝，他不愿意亵渎这个被赠予的礼物。  
“我要你，Tony…”直起身子搂住自己Alpha的脖子，Peter饱含诱惑的气息流连过Tony的身体各个部位，“你平时对我太温柔了，相信我…我会很好用的…”  
握着Tony的手按在自己方才疲软的分身上：“你要是不喜欢，把它绑起来就好，男人不用射精也能高潮的，你要不要试试…”

【三】

被告知那个房间传来打斗声音的老板捧着手机上楼想要询问一下情况，一个疯子和一个莫名找来的年轻人不免让他有些后怕，万一闹出人命他终究脱不了干系。  
刚清了清嗓子准备敲门，却因为隔音很差的建筑材料而听到了里面传出的床板吱吱呀呀作响声和压抑甜腻的呻吟。  
挑了挑眉毛，旅店老板顺着原路折返，嘴里啧啧地不屑，推断是吵架的情人或是伴侣发泄完了开始干柴烈火…

相较于Peter找到Tony的勉强顺利，代他出任务的人就不是很幸运了，因为死了人的关系，晚场暂时关闭了，场馆内泳池的水也抽了干净，可正因为没有水，Loki被四个不亚于Thor那种身材的男性鬼怪摔得狼狈，接近丢脸的程度。  
还有个穿着比基尼超火辣的女鬼用她同样热力四射的红头发在勒他。  
不管是自己善用的技能还是Tony给他制作的那一枚特殊的武器，打在这些家伙身上就像一顿攻击扎进了水里，缓冲了绝大部分。  
幸好这支金属利器割断头发比自己那些小暗器好用得多，Loki窒息边缘捡回一条命时发自内心夸赞了Tony.

“等等，我们也许能聊会儿。”  
被逼在偌大的泳池深水区域的角落，Loki以商榷的口吻给自己寻找喘息的余地，总有破绽的。  
一共五个，情报没有错误的话死的只有四个，深谙他套路的其中一个和那个美女是情报里的，所以他们这股诡异的力量应该是来自害死他们的元凶。  
他的打算是煽动那位已化作厉鬼的守护者，用净化作为交换条件让他倒戈相向，又提出诸如可以和他一起出任务的利诱，保护自己想保护的人还能赚点钱，虽然也许亡灵是用不到钱了…  
然而事与愿违，生前还是正义凛然的守护者却压根不想再参与进是非善恶当中，对他来说那些清也清不完的事件早就耗尽了他所有的责任感——因为没有救下一个人而导致的谩骂和责难让他已经陷入迷惘，经常在杀戮和拯救之间不知道如何抉择。  
但作为恶鬼，就简单多了，只要害人就行。

谈判失败的结果Loki拼尽了全力也招架不住，他发誓自己用上了所有的招数和压箱底的打斗技巧，无奈对方人多又不是弱鸡，加上先前耗损的精神力…  
他怕是祸从口出今晚说了一句“我又不知道自己的每一次任务是不是最后一次，万一死也要死得体面点”。  
要是祈祷有用的话，Loki对天发誓以后再也不会满嘴胡诌，也不会到处留情乱撩，做个老实人乖乖打怪喂蛇不再贪污雷神的佣金。  
只要能逃过这劫。  
Loki觉得自己就算哪天向人求婚膝盖都不会着地，此刻却被按着肩膀反剪了双手跪在坚硬的瓷石砖上，散乱的头发不知是哪双手在扯，脆弱的脖子落在一只力量很大的手里，窒息感却不是来源于扼掐，而是整个人被压进了水中的呛溺…  
快要昏迷之前，Loki断定这个始作俑者一定是自己夜里游泳被淹死而不甘心…

可是哪儿来的闪电？  
临死之前恍惚的景象已经关乎到那个雷神了？

桎梏消失，Loki的求生欲迫使他撤离出一段距离，扶着池壁剧烈地咳嗽来缓冲渐渐散去的致命感觉。  
呛咳出的泪水积在眼角打湿了睫毛，不再缺氧的大脑才让Loki有了正常思考的能力，当转身看到Thor如同神明一样降临的时候，才想起自己祈祷是真的灵验了。  
雷电有意识般避开了他所在的小块范围，淡蓝色的花火随着Mjolnir落地裂散开来确实灿烂得令人词穷，看来Thor是出门的太急，他应该换上那身行头，做个真正的神明。  
怎么说来着，钢铸铁打的肌肉，海盗与天使的结合。

顷刻解决掉麻烦的Thor朝着Loki过去，神情是担忧和强行压抑的愠怒。  
该死。  
Loki心里暗暗嫌弃着自己现在泪眼汪汪的样子，只盼望着Thor不会给他一个热烈的吻然后英雄救美一样抱着他离开。  
“偷东西的代价还满意吗？”  
面对质问，Loki哑口无言感叹自己戏又多了。  
没得辩解，也没有去问Thor为何能及时出现，谋划着大不了回去给他做顿好吃的，下次遇到更厉害的神器加倍奉还好了。  
“Loki…你所在的这个世界已经越来越糟了，你应该去接受真正的自己。”  
真正的自己？  
一席话瞬间便瓦解掉了Loki的心虚和内疚，他应该去改个名字，免得他都无法分清在床上Thor叫的人到底是谁。  
“再说吧。”不耐烦地拨开准备搭上自己肩膀的手，Loki无心在这里继续话题，踏过遍地的残渣，翻上泳池，居高临下地看着和他对视的Thor.  
“为什么不是你来接受这样的我？”

【四】

走出场馆吹着夜风抽了根烟，当做是休息，冗长的沉默之后，两个人依旧无言地走向路边。  
刚上车，Loki就接到了Peter的电话，一通聊了有半个钟头的电话。  
Peter把来龙去脉都说了个清楚，暂时处于清醒的Tony猜测自己被那把剑所伤之后，蛰伏在身体里的气息对恶灵的吸引是致命的，才会被邪灵附体，但Tony也无法确定解决的方法是什么，他没有机会去向他们求援或是钻到实验室研究，就连想自残剖开伤口都不被控制它的东西允许。  
Loki表示自己愿意试一试，并提出了如果同时摧毁存放在家里的那把剑也许可行，本想着马上就汇合，还是在Peter的劝说下才勉强同意先休息一晚明天再见面，毕竟大家的状态都不会很好，何况对于剑的处理需要征求Thor的意见。  
没有避讳这通电话，Thor自然也猜了个大概，对此他没有异议，只是耿耿于怀Loki偷走了目前唯一有可能找回他记忆的介质，用得理所当然毫不在乎。  
回家的路上他们从理论逐渐转为争吵，Loki不以为然觉得这种像打副本掉落的装备藏着掖着没有意义，他也根本不想开启什么觉醒模式。  
Loki很烦，他心里还是有点微妙的变化的，对于Thor.  
烦恼的根源是什么如果深层剖析一下就会明白，Thor嘴上和身体上都说着爱他不能没有他，但绕来绕去说到最后，还不是没接受作为一个普通人的自己吗？  
他们不会在这一路上破口大骂，然而Loki嘴上从不饶人的带刺言辞和Thor低沉下去的语气只会将争执推向难以走下的高峰。

两个人几乎就在Loki公寓地下的私人车库动起了手，Thor只是想拉着Loki停下来谈谈，毕竟家里有条不会帮着自己的家伙。  
然而就是拽手腕的动作彻底点着了Loki所有心底的怒火，甩开胳膊推搡得厉害，甚至将这个一堵墙似的雷神都怼得趔趄。  
Loki知道自己肯定打不过Thor，但是无论如何自己也是水深火热里混饭吃的人，也是从年少的摸爬滚打浑身是伤活到了今天，不善于动手不代表他不会动粗。  
再一次当Thor想拍他肩之前，火在心尖上烧的Loki侧身避开反手扭了一下大意的雷神，拧着他的手将他抵在了车门边，随身携带的锋利暗器在手中转了个花式的圈搁上了Thor的喉咙。  
“你拿它指着我？”  
其实不用看Thor放弃挣扎的绝望眼神，Loki也知道自己这番举动过激了，想收回的手也尴尬地停在原地。  
突然收回去，整个气势就要没了，他就算发起火来也是一副很弱的模样吧？

“你要我说多少次你才听得懂，别把我当成那个脑子有病只会生孩子的贱货。”Loki顺势拿回了威胁的武器，口中依旧是刺人的话语，“我不可能对着一个人保持超过半年的新鲜劲，当然你可能因为比较好用就例外了些，所以你要是想不被我赶出门，最好永远不要再提我是你家那位无能的Omega这件事。”  
“Peter Parker就可以是吗？”  
“对，完全正确。”Loki脸上很难得会有真正的冷漠，但是此刻却对着那个最在乎自己的人展露无遗，“如果有必要，我可以为他去死的。”  
Thor闻言没有做出应答，只觉得心脏跳动的每一下都强烈得似要将灵魂都撞出体外…  
他真的彷徨了，也许他该放弃寻找那个Loki了…那个Loki大概早就死了，眼前的人和他不再有连接不再有交集，也不曾相识过…  
他现在应该回到他该回去的地方，带着遗憾渡过、也重新开始他漫长无边的一生…  
而不是在这个车库里被也许没对自己有过丝毫在乎的人拿武器指着喉咙，将诋毁Loki的话灌入他的耳朵。  
“听着，Thor…我们只是住在一起偶尔可能会需要并肩作战的…炮友…你懂这个词的意思吗？我想你能明白，你所谓的神域一定也有专供负责解决你们这些王子需求的人吧？”Loki松开被自己压制的男人，他可不认为神就无欲无求，相反他觉得神能活上千万年，也许比凡人玩得更开，“当然我们之间没有什么交易…各自愿意，炮友的规则无非是器大活好不粘人…尤其是…不粘人。”  
“我们之间并不应该仅仅如此。”  
Thor五味杂陈地听完Loki一席话，还在试着做最后的挣扎，他们一起战斗配合默契，他们同床共枕相拥而眠，就算偶尔有点争吵斗上几句嘴，Loki还是会带着他喜欢的食材回来给他做饭…  
“那到底要怎么样？我放着自己的生活不管，放着自己的朋友不救，任这个世界被现在已经快要控制不住的恶灵侵袭，就为了你那个该死又可笑的愚蠢爱情和你去一个陌生的国度，做你们孩子的…继父？”一句到底说出心中堆积的不满，Loki如释重负地舒了一口气，“我活了快二十七年，无论是重生还是转世我也不觉得奇怪，可我真的不是你的那个Loki…”  
车库的灯光跳闪了两下，Loki只觉得是电力不稳，没有去猜想这是雷神情绪逐渐爆发的征兆，他心下一横，干脆就借着现在的争执将所有的事情都挑明了说。  
“如果你不屑这种关系，非要和我聊那些狗屁情情爱爱，那很抱歉我接受不了。我不是你家那个没有你会去送死会活不下去的…”Loki烦躁地扯开发圈，一时间想不到该用什么词语去形容Thor的伴侣，摸出口袋里的烟和火，倚在自己车前盖边燃着，深吸了一口，“我不一样，我不仅不太需要你，我甚至都觉得你扰乱了我原有的生活，家里多了你多了一条蛇，我连换个口味的机会都没有，我以前总是被那些又软又甜的小家伙口醒然后舒舒服服地来一炮，现在不是被你搞醒就是被Kiro冷醒…”  
手里的烟消耗得很快，Loki说不上来缘由，这些咄咄逼人的话似乎又不是那么尽然。  
老实说，他好像并不排斥这个人对他的亲昵，第一次相见回家后的那个完全属于爱人之间的背后拥抱、已经成为惯例的晚安吻…  
复杂的情绪被又一次乱闪的光线打断，除了心中的恼火，Loki还感受到了微妙的一阵燥热，在这种还需要穿着大衣的季节里。  
飘散的烟味里混进了一丝丝不属于这个本该充满灰尘和橡胶味道的车库，是暴雨浇灌了整片森林过后的、甘甜夹杂着植物清香泥土腥气的味道，没人不爱的一个味道。  
有点熟悉，在哪儿闻到过的…  
“你…！”Loki转头盯着一直没有停下注视自己的男人，没错了，他和Peter在抓捕雷神的那个商场里就闻到过，只不过那一次并没有如此强的效果，“你在做什么…你该知道你的信息素不会对我有用。”  
Loki知道自己说得心虚，同时他也没料到一个Alpha的信息素会影响到自己，令他小腹发紧心跳过快。  
“利用种族优势不太好吧？”这是Loki唯一能想到的解释，神总归要比人强一些不是吗。  
“如果真的没有用…我也就放弃了…”  
雷神的靠近让Loki下意识地节节后退，这个信息素太厉害了，前后不过一支烟的功夫，就已然将他压制，自己的信息素弱得仿佛偷工减料的香水，非但无法抵抗Thor，还尴尬地融合成了一种卑劣的诱惑。  
“我说过…我只对你的味道才有反应…你知道原因吗？”  
Loki双手支在身后的车盖上，向后倾着想要避开和自己快要没有距离的人。  
“你可别跟我说我连味道都和他一样。”  
“我一生只能标记一个人。”Thor低头在Loki耳边轻蹭了一下，寻找香水味之下的、只属于他的薄荷与甜酒，“还是你亲自给下的咒语。”  
他着重强调了亲自这个词。  
“那你可真惨…”偏头躲着愈发浓郁的信息素，Loki就算是输，也不能委屈了自己的嘴，“我要不是不愿意被婚姻束缚，我的孩子足够组一支球队了。”  
想了想，又补上更恶劣的后话：“篮球队，不过得加上替补，这样算起来，你的那位Omega才生了三个，还是不行啊！你说生过三个孩子的Omega，会不会又松又软让你提不起兴趣？满足不了他难道不会像个小婊子一样勾引你们的战士吗？他没有邀请你参与群P吗？”  
侮辱性质明显的诋毁撺掇着Thor的心性，此时此刻，他真的难以将眼前一脸嘲弄的人当成他的Loki！  
“为了目的勾引我的人难道就很高尚了？”  
“想方设法让我做他的替身才叫无耻吧！”  
Loki双手推抵在雷神坚硬的胸肌上，无奈这个举动看着是完全的欲拒还迎，如果再捶上几下挤出两滴眼泪，那接着说下去的可能是你混蛋你好坏之类的。  
但双腕被抓紧，继而传来的电击刺痛还是迫使他骂出了那两个字。  
来不及去心疼和估算车前盖被召唤过来的锤子压出的凹陷得花多少钱修，Loki只后悔今天为什么非得顺上一条Peter的腰带。  
真正意义上的给自己找麻烦——被Thor花样绑了个结实，然后多出的部分还被缠在了Mjolnir的锤柄上。  
挪动一分都做不到。  
车头的流线感相当不错，Loki总觉得自己会滑下去，奈何雷神之锤纹丝不动地压在那里，这上下矛盾的感觉逼得Loki撑紧了胳膊和腰，长腿伸过去踹了踹手掌在他胸口游走的Thor.  
“别玩调情那一套…”  
贴合在皮肤上的紧身牛仔裤被Thor脱去，用直接扯的方式剥了下来，大腿内侧还算新鲜的吻痕可能是唯一抚慰雷神的东西了。

明暗交替的光线让Thor看起来很阴沉。  
他到底在乎的是谁？  
能轻易将他激怒，也许所谓的失去记忆仍然是个借口，Thor自始至终认定的唯一一个Loki是死掉的那个邪神，并不是自己。  
剩下最后一口气的灯光还是没坚持住地彻底灭了，黑暗也熄掉了摇摇欲坠的耐心，仅仅是欲望的横行。  
如果在小树林那次还算是合奸的话，Loki断定这一次绝对是被强暴了，不知道一个Alpha告另一个Alpha强奸的话会不会有人管？  
口中哆哆嗦嗦的警告没有一点威慑力，二十四小时都不到的时间里，他做了四次爱、耗费了大量精神力、差点丧命，现在还被压在自己车上再一次蹂躏…  
只因为不愿意接受前尘过往、口不择言地骂了Thor的爱人吗？  
这他妈可真是屠杀了多少只狗才能有的烂桥段？  
“如果是强奸的话，你这里翘这么直做什么？”握着手里坚硬的分身，Thor可没有感受到它的不乐意，“不是应该哭着求我说不要吗？”  
“那我哭着求你…你就会停下…吗…”要害被揉捏加上Thor突然往里顶了两下，Loki尾音都打了颤，不管这个人对他怎么做，无论温柔还是暴力，都是要命的契合。  
“会吧。”拉着Loki的双腿圈上自己的腰，Thor刻意放缓了抽出和插入的频率去配合自己慢条斯理的话，“我发现和你谈感情讲道理没有什么用，倒是这样能让你老实听话一些。”  
Loki咬着下唇，纵使黑暗一片，他仍是偏过了头，其实他完全可以服个软说点好听的，可潜意识却在煽风点火挑拨离间——Thor放不下的那个人才会这样，你甘心一样吗？

浑身没有一个地方是舒服的，双手被缚难受，背部和冰冷坚硬的车子摩擦难受，腰和腿的酸软痉挛更是折磨，被肆意驰骋的地方也充满了胀痛，最委屈的还是几次要发泄却被故意扼制下来的欲望，还有源源不断循序渐进掩盖了所有不适的快感。

“你…别再…别再弄了…！”  
又一次被堵住了铃口不让射，Loki制止的话语染进了绝望，他没法推Thor，也没有更多的力气踹过去，想要扭动臀部躲闪，却弄巧成拙地摩擦出迸裂般的酥麻和快意，短促的低吟没逃过Thor的耳朵，空闲的一只手就重新按着他的腰捉了回来，顽劣地反复顶弄着，不过是两三分钟的功夫，Thor虽没有听到身下人发出任何声音，但深埋在温热穴道内的阴茎正被有规律地绞紧松开，Loki弓起的腰腹连带着夹紧了双腿，贴在他的肋间可怜兮兮地发抖…

上一回哭泣还是七八岁生病了没人管，自己抱着毛绒玩具流泪吧？  
将近二十年没哭过的Loki因为一次极端的性高潮而泪流不止。  
全身的感官都在高潮的瞬间打开了致命的敏感装置，就算是Thor轻轻触摸一下都会让Loki以为这个人又对自己用了电。  
“停下…Thor…”管不了声音里是否会带上丢脸的哭腔，Loki啜泣着向雷神恳求，“我错了…我以后不提了行不行…”  
泪腺在崩溃，体内的性器每动一下都是酸麻的快感，再做的话他可能会在自己的车前被干昏过去。

Thor无奈地叹了气，他见不得这个人哭。  
“是我错了。”按捺下没有解决的欲望，Thor停止了之后的一切动作，“我根本就不该对你抱有希望，不，应该说，是我太贪了。”  
拿开自己才有资格移动的锤子，Thor解掉束缚了Loki双手的禁锢，想要为Loki擦去眼泪，但最后还是放弃了。  
“其实你只要还活着就是最好的。”  
扶着Loki起来为他整理好衣裤，Thor什么也没再说，只将他揽进怀里抱着…

他的要求和希冀太过奢侈了。

当战火平息之后，五雷轰顶的绝境让他一心只求寻到Loki还活着的证据。  
时过境迁，当他知道Loki没有死便不顾一切来找。  
找到后看到健康完好的人，又不满足于Loki不再记得自己。  
缠着他、赖着他、和他同居、和他发生说不清道不明的关系，却仍然想要求Loki回到原来那个样子…

不是Loki的错。  
Thor抬手抚着怀中人的发尾，用一贯安慰的手法止住了近似崩溃的哭泣。

是自己错了。

 

 

 

 

CH15、是敌还是友？

 

【一】

Tony的屋子被简单地收拾了个大概，至少让灰尘不至于呛人。  
虽然Loki若有所思地调侃着原来Omega的信息素也有安抚自己Alpha的作用，但是他和Thor之间的气场却是肉眼可见的尴尬。

“我尽量不会伤到你，但如果你感到不行了快死了或者任何熬不住的时候千万记得喊停，我可不想Peter年纪轻轻就丧偶。”  
Loki脱去外套，活动开四肢，将手贴在Tony的胸口上。  
不出意外的，看到这个男人不受自主意志地挣扎了两下，是一种被威胁的反射。  
“你和Kiro到现在都没弄明白那把倒霉的破剑什么来历吗？”  
Thor刚把邪恶气息明显的剑放上Tony的桌子就被问住了，这里又没有可以翻阅的文献记载，光凭他和Kiro的知识储备，实在是找不到答案。  
“你们两个是不是一看书就眼前模糊，瞌睡不停，觉得书里面有迷幻药？”  
其实Thor想说如果你能记得自己，应该会知道这个东西是个什么。  
九界第一法师虽然是你自封的，不过为了寻找一个趁手的武器你可没少搜刮各种藏书。  
识时务地选择了缄口不言，Thor尽量让自己不再在Loki面前提旧情。

“Loki，我昨晚想了一下，直接毁掉那把剑是不是太…武断了？”  
Peter显得有些纠结，他应该相信Loki的判断，但是如果失误对Tony造成无法挽回的伤害该怎么办。  
“没良心的小东西。”示意这个吃到口是心非苦头的年轻人往边上站一点，“我先试试看吧，不过按你们这么说，那个鬼东西早毁了早好，谁愿意拿它去打架啊？太笨重了吧…啧，你的胸可真软。”  
Loki众目睽睽之下的耍流氓行为基本上都是司空见惯，除了被Tony威胁着亮了一下尖牙回敬了句“你胸小还是要被上。”  
生生咽下没有你Peter早就是我的内心反驳，事情总得分开轻重缓急。  
他要实施的这场“手术”容不得半点差池。  
力量增加的速度大概只能是平时的十分之一，每往上一个阶段都要小心翼翼，反复询问Tony是否还能承受得住。  
万一这个恶灵比较强大，和Tony的灵魂相融得厉害，他可不能把这么个天才变成少了一魂半魄的傻子。  
时间一分一秒不会等待任何人，Loki的体力也随着过去的一个半小时流失得所剩无几，好在进行得很顺利，他也在不断捕捉在Tony体内四处逃窜的灵魂中感受到了不少的乐趣。

“别让它跑了。”

明显没有什么力气的呼喊惊醒了两个在一旁观察的人，Loki消耗得太多，分不出能力在剥离出恶灵的时候直接将其击散，眼看着没有了具体形态的恶灵冲向召唤着它的冷兵器，指着Thor都来不及说话。

毁掉它！立刻！

为了雷霆之力不把Tony的屋子烧个对穿，Thor只得迅速抓过融合进了将死恶灵的剑离开，给后院留了一地的残渣——击碎那把剑之后释放的灵体都被雷神顺手给处理了个片甲不留。  
Loki看得出Peter心里明明是想照顾晕倒过去的Tony，又放心不下自己，赶紧挥挥手让他们滚进房间，他歇会儿就好。

【二】

“为什么我觉得你和Thor怪怪的？”把Tony安顿好，年轻人还是跑了出来给倚在沙发上的人倒了杯热水递过去。  
“怪吗？你怎么看出来的？”  
“你装没事他憋屈，不知道我看得对不对？”  
“还是管好你自己吧。”Loki喝着杯子里的水，被烫得吐了吐舌头，“这么不会照顾人，Tony Stark要是有个断手断脚我不负责售后哦。”  
“对了。”晃晃手里的器具算是在降温，Loki倒是想起个严肃的事情，“你那个孩子掉了的事什么时候告诉他？”  
Peter靠在桌子边缘小表情很多地犹豫了很久，没敢抬头看Loki，含含糊糊地拜托他暂时不要提这件事。  
Peter不想在Tony遭受了这些之后还要迎来自责和内疚，想必这次的事结束之后，Tony一定会认为自己拖了后腿再去没日没夜强迫着研究更完善的设备和武器，如果再告诉他自己流产，无疑是雪上加霜…  
“那你们以后可要注意一点，其实说起来，现在也不是个适合要宝宝的时候。”Loki滑动着手机屏幕，一个个愈发古怪离奇的事件求援比端着的这杯烫水难处理多了，“你有没有兴趣和我重返校园演个情侣？”  
“为什么？”  
刚准备和Peter长篇大论地阐述一下手里这个准备在一周之后去处理的事情，却正好遇到Thor回来问他要不要回家休息。  
Loki确实不太舒服，不过更多的似乎是不愿意激化矛盾，如果一副无所谓地在Thor面前和Peter去聊假装情侣这件事，总归是有那么些不妥？  
游移地看了雷神一眼，Loki向等着后话的年轻人转发了邮件：“你自己看吧，我回去补补，如果Tony还有什么不对劲打电话给我就是了。”  
“好。”  
给Loki搭了把手送进他身旁那个高大的怀里，Peter回到卧室靠在Tony身边的空位上，趁着他还没醒，翻阅着邮件的内容。

【三】

Alpha的身体恢复起来也总是很快的，不管是Tony还是Loki，只要给他们一两个充足的睡眠就完全能缓过来。  
取消分手这个事Peter几次就快开口提出来了，却凑巧地赶上了Tony疯狂忙碌的时候，失联了将近一个月，要不是公司的高管和执行都算得上淡定，恐怕财经新闻和报纸的负面消息能压垮公关部门。  
等到可以长时间见面的那天，已经是一周之后的傍晚了，不过Peter此刻的身份是Loki的恋人。  
而小胡子的天才和金发神祇相视无言地坐在学校门口的咖啡馆心不在焉。  
“你这个新发型倒是不错，居然舍得剪？”Tony盯着对面男人的短发有了聊天的话题，他要是没记错，这个人前段时间还为了几根头发心疼得愁眉苦脸。  
“可能就是因为太不舍了，才得不到吧。”  
Tony摆弄腕上装置的手被Thor这么矫情的话吓得哆嗦了一下，神仙说起情话来可太恐怖了。  
“所以今天的任务是个什么情况。”  
“我来给你解释一下。”

大学校园是个滋养爱情的地方，成双结对的恋人有的时候比落单的青年更要不起眼。  
但是近来谈恋爱竟然成了人心惶惶的一件事。  
一两对死于非命的情侣或许是巧合、是意外，然而随着死亡情侣数量的增加逐渐形成了令人恐惧的氛围，再深究原因又发现这些遭遇不测的生命都有个让人叹息的共同点——劈腿或是第三者插足。  
所以这次的行动准备了一周的时间，借着校方参与人员放出去的口风，将一对“劣迹斑斑的恋人”事迹传得纷纷扬扬。

“那为什么是他们两个去演情侣，我们两个不行吗？”  
“呃…”Tony强行压下了自己想翻白眼的冲动，“这种年纪的大学生，鬼都不会信吧，而且我为什么要和你假装…情侣？有哪一个点是相配的吗？”  
端起杯子喝了一口，Tony吐吐舌头嫌弃着咖啡的味道。  
至于为什么不一起进去，理由则是Thor的气场太强，容易打草惊蛇。  
所以他们两个只能在一定范围内待命，等到学校里的两个人给出信号再行动，当然如果是个算不上太厉害的家伙，他们大概要在这个都是青春活力大学生聚会聊天的场所尴尬到打烊了。  
再一次失去话题的Tony决定出门吹吹风，顺便给邻桌几个虎视眈眈了Thor许久的姑娘们搭讪的机会，尽管一定不会有什么结果…  
这么说起来，是Peter的眼光比较独特还是怎么样？  
Tony看着被车与人几乎占满的街道，神游的方向还是他的Omega，年轻人不都是该喜欢雷神那一口吗，或者是Loki？  
双手揣在夹克的口袋里，Tony低头用鞋尖捻着地上的一片装饰用的树叶，不禁又笑了笑，骤然想起来现在年轻人爱玩的“KILL、MERRY、FUCK”的游戏。  
不管自己是KILL还是MERRY，至少现在被女孩子包围的那位一定是FUCK.  
另外他还很清楚近来Peter总要开口却没有机会说出的事是什么，他倒不是刻意地避开话题，只不过忙碌的工作恰好提供了这个契机。  
和好是必然的，应该说他从未有过分开的想法，但是自己也不能这么好追才对。  
抬头望着不远处的大学校门，Tony不知道那两个人进行到哪一步了，既有些好奇是个什么样的怨灵在作祟，又不太希望自己收到求援，毕竟求援代表的还有危险…

【四】

佯装成情侣却异常相配的人此刻走到了几桩事件里频率最高的发生地点。  
图书馆后门的恋爱圣地——刚到花期的山茶、人造湖和朦胧的路灯。  
Loki怕冷也特别讨厌谈情说爱，所以对此美景除了觉得适合表个白想象不出还能干什么。  
你情我愿然后去开个房打炮不是更爱意浓烈吗？诗情画意有什么意思…  
为避免造成惊慌和伤及无辜，今晚的清场也是提前安排的结果。  
偶尔拂过的风带过一阵短暂而淡雅的花香，温和恬静得像是掩盖了这背后所有的危机。

“你到底要什么时候和他分手，我们这样很像偷情啊，传言也不太好听。”行至路灯下，Peter整理了半天总算驻足冒出了设定好的对话。  
“也并不是传言啊。”Loki笑得眉眼弯弯特别好看，虽然有一大半是被Peter逗笑的，“他那么有钱对我又不错，没被发现不是更好吗？而且…”  
Loki伸手搂过面前人的腰圈进怀里：“明明知道我不是单身却不停勾引我的人是你啊，我甚至不清楚你想吸引的到底是我还是他。”  
“你啊，总得挑一个更好看的对吧？”Peter歪着脑袋和抱着自己的人对视，附赠上不怕搞事情的眨眼。  
抬起胳膊用修长的指背托着Peter的下巴，Loki虚了眼睛向他靠近，直到看到那对棕色的眼里闪烁出“戏过了”的警告。  
“等你好久了，这么冷的天，真不会照顾人。”  
薄唇翕动出的话语让Peter愣了那么两秒，猛然反应过来跟着Loki侧目的方向看过去。

凌乱不堪的长发披散在脸上，半边的脑袋都是畸形的状态，无法呈现一个科学方向的四肢，面容可怖的女鬼就站在他们两米开外的位置。  
“摔死的吧…我觉得以后世界上要是没有鬼可以捉了，我也许该去当个法医。”Loki像是喃喃自语又像是在和Peter讨论。  
“你可别祸害尸体了。”  
不用去询问也知道是死于情的厉鬼，看起来没有太大的能耐，Loki松开还揽在手里的腰，决定自己去活动下。  
“虽然我也能猜到个大概，也挺同情你的遭遇，可是…”  
走到女鬼的面前，Loki手放在她的耳边，给予控制的同时也在汲取着她的生前记忆。  
推断的几乎没有偏差，一个和男朋友恩爱甜蜜的年轻女子，本该有着美好前程和未来，却在发现被插足之后的一次争执理论中，被推落坠亡，纵使最后凶手被缉拿归案，也依旧无法化解她渗入灵魂的恨意。  
“活人有活人的律法，你们本就不该留在这个世界上，既然选择作恶，就不能怪我们了。”  
Loki掌中握住的灰黑色灵魂在痛苦地尖叫，只要他再用上几分力道，就会如同腐败的枯叶脆裂成渣。  
但是一切似乎过于简单了？  
等到Loki发现端倪的时候，除了残留在耳边Peter焦急的呼喊声什么也听不到了，他只觉得自己被一股异常强大的力量拉入了一扇门推进去，而后合上，找不到任何可以离开的出口。

【五】

与此同时接收到求援的两个人已经向着目的地出发。  
待他们赶到，看到的是昏迷在地的Loki和Peter，还有站在原地毫发无伤的女鬼。  
她的身边还多了个一袭黑衣的女人，没让女鬼去出手伤人，也没有制止，静静地看着，又似乎在等谁。  
雷霆之力打下去顷刻间化作小小的火花不值一提，没有道理的风起得肆意而剧烈，茶白色的花瓣擦过脸颊都带着痛意，香味也愈发浓烈到令人神志不清丧失行动力。  
“先让我看看你们的噩梦吧…”  
挥挥手停下诡异的风与落花，黑衣女人轻易地就捏散了面前的厉鬼，连带着将她胸口的项链一同销毁于掌心——里面是她害死的十条生命，困在这个石盒里，以为她挡下每一次的致命攻击。

【六】

Loki在没有出口的房间里憋屈得快要发疯，他的面前有数十面的镜子，每一面镜子里的人长着和他相同的脸，可却都不是他。  
他不想去看像是轮播视频却没有停止键一样的内容。  
闪躲着眼神逃避开蛇身人面宛如美杜莎一样形态的黑发男人被一刀一斧活活劈死的画面，Loki感到了恶寒和反胃，而他更加无法直视的却是尸体边上已被血迹模糊掉的，一个个不知是用手指还是用别的什么工具写下的“Thor”.  
还有那些各种离奇又血腥残忍的死法，Loki闭着眼睛不愿意去看，可时间越来越久，他也越来越六神无主，尝试后才发现，只有他看完每一个镜像再去击碎它，才会彻底的消失一面镜子，或许这是唯一找到出口的方法。  
Loki其实很清楚，这一幕幕的画面，应该就是连Thor都不曾知道的、那位邪神的每一次转世。  
镜子碎片扎破了皮肉，鲜红的血液顺着指缝滴洒了一路Loki也似乎浑然不觉，他看着镜子里那个总是心智不全或是身体残缺的人，哪怕什么都不记得不懂事，唯一不会变的是没有忘Thor的名字要怎么写，甚至他并不知道自己所写之人又是谁…  
世界上怎么会有这种蠢货、这种疯子、这种…  
傻瓜。  
“你甘愿为你那个朋友不要命，我怎么就不可以为自己爱的人疯狂了？”  
清脆的炸裂声抹去了最后一面镜子，同时却出现了一张熟悉但让Loki难以承认的脸。  
除了那身黯色带金的战甲，和自己没有什么不同，甚至于连服饰的颜色也是自己所中意的色彩。  
“你们两个在一起可真像是圣诞节。”Loki目光不避讳地在眼前人身上打量，想要找出点不一样，“你就是…Thor的…”  
“我就是你啊。”  
“别了吧…我的勇气不及你的万分之一…”  
连声音都没有区别，Loki纵使是想找出无数个理由去说服Thor说服自己，依然也抵不过他现在还未察觉、但完全是由自己深层意识所模拟出的幻境。

【七】

Loki的停滞不前成了没有头绪的进退两难，而Thor则是在密集得快要溺亡的暴雨当中漫无目的寻找着。  
他不知道自己该向着哪个方向前行，昏暗的环境和倾盆大雨影响着他的视线，荒无人烟的空旷之地每在泥泞中迈出一步都感觉糟糕透顶。  
所以当一缕幽幽的绿色星火忽然出现漂浮于Thor面前，他没有选择也没有犹豫地跟着它的方向而去，无论指引他的是困境还是危险，这一簇仲夏夜落单萤火虫般的光亮亦如渡人在漆黑水面燃起的渔灯。  
光亮停在一座突兀的石碑上似呼吸得一明一暗后不复存在，Thor胡乱地擦去睫毛上的雨水定睛观察。  
这是个坟墓，孤独、破旧、阴森而又可悲。  
Thor只当是藏匿着凶恶厉鬼的一个载体，便径直走了过去，走到坟墓刻着字迹的那一边。  
他万万没有想到在那上面的名字会是Loki.  
雨水冲刷着斑驳的印刻，也冷静了Thor的思绪，这不是现实，是个梦魇是个幻觉。  
然而冲破幻境也并非那么容易——即使明明知道眼前拉扯着他手腕的Loki是假的，Thor也还是停下了。  
不管是悲泣着质问Thor为什么不保护好他，还是斥责着Thor轻信谎言，以及讽刺着Thor才来中庭就找了个和自己一样的人。  
Thor都只是目不转睛地看着，照单全收所有的话。  
心中所念也好，意识里的叫嚣也好，还是掌控了他恐惧根源的魔法也罢，即便是假的，他也想要亲口听着、亲眼看着Loki对他的讨伐，享受一会儿自欺欺人式的满足。  
他从失去Loki的那天起，一切都那么残忍，连虚幻的梦境都不曾让他有过，同床共枕的人像是被擦去抹除了一般消失在他的生命。  
所幸他还有执念支撑以不会忘却Loki的模样。  
阿斯加德无人不知金宫的大王子宠惯自己小女儿的原因是Hela和那个留在传闻与流言里的邪神太过相像。

“Loki…我好想抱抱你…”  
Thor的低语在密如帘幕的大雨里难以分辨，相见的感觉久违了，却是容不得多一分钟的留恋。  
雷电聚集起屏障隔绝了魂牵梦萦的人，Thor对着面前的幻影动了动唇，说得无疑是句对不起。  
“可我不能再一次丢下他不管了。”  
蕴藏着神力的花火击碎了墓碑，肆虐的暴雨连同着无边无际的荒垠瞬间退却…  
太放不下过去，只会失去更多现在拥有的…  
或是现在要去守护和珍惜的。

Thor是第一个从幻境里出来的，他没有去理会悬于人工湖面的黑衣女子，轻动手指电醒了困于梦魇的其他人。  
“你怎么哭了？”揉了揉刺痛的脖子，Loki顺手就抹去了Thor眼角的一滴湿润。  
“我…我的幻境在下雨。”  
拙劣的谎言没有被追究逻辑不通，Loki转脸看了看依然神色不太好的两个人：“看上去你们经历得也不好受？”  
Peter赶紧扯扯Loki的袖口摇了摇头，示意他不要再问了。  
自己幻境里那个抱着毛绒兔子牵着他手哭着求他别走的小Baby可能得有一阵子让他缓不过来…  
而看似很正常的Tony只不过是相较于Peter更加会隐藏不安，他抬眼和植入给他们内心恐惧的女人对视着，后者似看透了一切般回敬他一个意味不明的笑容。

接下来的流程理应是一场恶战，可动手之前每个人心中都不禁有疑问。  
为什么全将他们送入幻境，却不趁这个期间直接动手呢？既然有轻而易举就能控制住包括神明的力量，除掉他们也不会是什么难事。  
如果要说是善意的，又为什么要放任那个怨魂残害无辜？  
但要说有恶意，帮忙弄死女鬼的也是她。  
犹豫之间，黑衣女子留下了一句后会有期便闪身消失不见，仿佛一出闹剧令众人都挫败感十足。  
然而更为糟糕的，确实看似已经被破除的幻境还没有真正的解除…

 

CH16、心意

 

【一】

各自回了家，每个人都需要调整一下离开幻境之后的状态，Peter没选择和Tony走，虽然他很想知道那个男人看到了什么，但是现在自己也有些力不从心。  
Tony回去之后什么也没做，连衣服都没有心情去换，躺在床上对着屋顶发呆。

他的幻境有些太过真实了，没有光怪陆离的世界，没有扑面而来沉重的画面。  
与其说是幻境，更像是预言。  
他的产业越做越大，挤压了其他公司的发展，导致他们纷纷在行业内无法立足，他是不惧怕报复和挑战的，他也并不担心类似上次的事情再次发生，毕竟Peter也有了警惕之心，而他也会更为谨慎。  
可他一家独大的局面，让众多质疑他、想要推翻他的那些小公司同仇敌忾，不惜与邪恶的势力联手，为已经在扩展力量的恶灵出谋划策提供后援支持，把这个糟糕的世界变得更加恐慌。  
邪灵当道，整个世界成了炼狱，人类沦为恶灵的奴仆，被操纵被驱使，所有的一切都乱了套。本就稀有的守护者接连牺牲阵亡，幻境中连Thor和Loki也没能逃过一劫，Peter耗干了身上的血液倒在他怀里，而他…  
却还活着，奋力地妄图抗衡，但改变不了分毫。  
一切梳理回幻境的开始，导致这一系列连锁反应的源头，是他，Tony Stark.  
他拥有自负的本钱，却低估了自负的后果。  
理性告诉Tony那不过是个通过他自己内心深处恐惧而制造出的幻觉和臆想，然而结合现实，这要说是一个顺理成章的推演也并不为过。  
捏捏眉心，Tony有些神经性的头痛，却懒得起来去吃药缓解。  
一颗药二十分钟就能起效，而他所要面对的问题除了迎难而上并没有任何化解或是驱散的捷径。  
但他唯一确定的是不会逃避，不会坐以待毙，哪怕这个世界真的沦陷，他也会战到最后一刻，无愧于心。  
按压着隐隐作痛的部位，Tony暂时停下和未知的事情拉锯，他的大脑需要休息，不过入睡前还是能够大致地处理一下眼前的两个问题——升级装备和配合Peter的追回计划。

【二】

等到Tony数小时后睁开眼睛的时候觉得眼前的环境挺熟悉，但绝对不是自己家，于是重新闭上眼让大脑去思考一下所见。  
孔雀蓝的窗帘、米白色的墙纸和纯棉的被子还有枕头上淡淡的甜味，应该是Peter的卧室。  
所以他昨天是跟着Peter回家了？  
好像不对，他睡着之前还在计划如何自然地被Peter追回去…  
猛然坐起狠狠拍了自己的脸，疼痛告诉Tony不是做梦，他也一直担心被附身后会不会留下后遗症，所以梦游是第一反应。  
掀开被子下床感觉身体很轻盈，也许是没穿衣服的关系，而且近几个月来由于运动量大的关系，似乎也是瘦了不少。  
Tony摸摸右腹上的疤痕，突兀的手感确实算愈合得很好了。  
但他不能光着乱跑，打开衣橱想套件衣服，入眼的玩具不知道是不是错觉好像又多了几个…  
“我是老了不能满足这个小东西了吗？”无视掉碍眼的成人玩具，Tony随意扯了一件宽松的T恤套上，却发现自己出口的声音不太对劲，又轻轻咳了两声。  
略显稚嫩的音色再熟悉不过…  
“Son of Bitch…”  
脏话还没有骂完，Tony已经拉开了浴室的门，宽大的镜子里是一张他喜欢的脸。  
“我的身体在哪儿…”虽是在自言自语地发问，但Tony没能制止反复观察的动作。  
也许灵魂换到自己喜欢的人身体里，下意识的会有一份惊喜和好奇。  
“所以我并没有瘦？”压了压右边的眉毛，用Peter的脸做Tony Stark的表情，倒也挺有趣的。  
不过首要的问题是得找到自己现在在谁那里，他就知道爱穿黑色衣服的不管是人是鬼都和阴险狡诈脱不开关系。

【三】

然而不仅仅如此，可能还会伴有一定的毒舌和顽劣。

Loki美滋滋地看着手机传过来的一条条成功下单的信息，心情没那么糟糕。  
他天还没亮的时候就发现了这个诡异的现象，毕竟下床的时候视野变低了。  
回忆起那个女鬼离开之前玩味的眼神，他不需要多猜就知道被施了什么不正经的魔法。  
随之而来的却是异常的兴奋。  
打量了一下这个属于Tony Stark的身体，还算健壮，尽管和Thor是不太能比，不过挨点揍扛几下攻击还能凑合。  
右边肋骨下方的新鲜疤痕倒是无时无刻地在证明是为Peter盖下的章。  
草草地翻阅了工作台上的稿纸和零件，放在最重要位置上的更新升级无一例外都是为Peter准备的。  
不过感慨和认可在Loki这里不会持续太长时间，被心里的小恶魔驱使着，他偷偷看了一眼裤子里的玩意儿。  
够用，能满足那个发情期欲求不满的家伙，至少他们以后不会因为性生活不和谐闹到离婚。  
嗯…应该没有自己的大。  
然后花了十秒钟去猜Tony手机的密码，七个字，那就不是Peter的生日。  
“S-T-A-R-K-E-R…啧…真没创意。”解开屏幕锁，Loki不自觉地收缩了一下肩膀，为这么个肉麻的密码感到羞耻。  
摸摸胡子，Loki第一次觉得自己拥有了这么不光滑的下巴，在点开购物APP之前，顺手就去看了一眼Tony的社交软件，无心去知道他的商业机密和工作，但除此之外，也没有任何撩骚和暧昧的闲扯。  
如果不是自己小看了Tony，就是他隐藏得太好。  
Loki知道答案是前者，这个被Peter不负责任就选择了的男人，有着超过他想象的认真。  
但是那些已经被登录的购物网站账号实在要精彩多了，VIP就是不一样，优先抢购限量的特权未免也太好用了。  
最重要的是，买起来一点都不会心疼。  
虽然在订购了一套195A的烟灰色套装后Loki还是皱了眉头，他不知道该怎么解释选这身西装的时候脑子里想象的模特是家里那个雷神。  
想要取消发现为时已晚，成功下单的信息即使秒删也不能代表不存在。  
算了，反正是Tony Stark的名字，就说是他送的。  
买到后来，Loki愈发得心烦意乱，这间屋子的主人不抽烟，也没什么能缓解他的纠结和口是心非，最终还是清算了金额，咬咬牙登了自己的网上银行给Tony的账户转了一笔钱。  
“我要换回来，这个身体太花钱了。”

【四】

Loki家里客厅沙发上，短信的铃声终于是破解了微妙的尴尬气氛。  
一人一神一蛇都有各自的想法。  
Kiro大概是第一次这么嫌弃自己的主人，可它既不能缠也不能咬，更不能对Thor的身体泄愤，因为那个对Loki很好的年轻人在里面。  
“Loki一定很危险！我们要去救他！”看了一眼短信上的转账金额，Thor笃定自己关心的人身处险境，“他一定被绑架了，你们看这么多钱，勒索对不对？”  
“你勒索别人会精确到小数点后面两位吗？”  
Peter伸着脖子瞄一眼数字，无法赞同Thor的猜测，而且这串数字也更证实了自己的想法。  
他打了两个电话，一个是自己的号码一个是Tony的，前者未接后者掐掉了。  
谁的性格会做出什么样的举动已经是很明显的事情。  
加上有整有零的金额，也只有Loki会在消费上如此冲动——拿着Tony的账号买下所有他想要的东西又于心有愧却不舍得多花一分钱转还回去。  
“我拉了群聊，他们都没有通过，我想…Tony应该是还没醒，Loki是要玩过瘾了才会有消息。”  
“是吗…但你这样说也挺有道理。”  
“我有个建议。”Peter和神兽相视后确认了眼神，“你可以不要笑得那么傻吗，然后你该去换套衣服，Loki如果知道你用这件他自己都舍不得穿的衬衫搭隔壁超市买的运动裤可能真的会把你安排和门口那个睡一起。”  
“同意。”Kiro没有迟疑地跟上附和，“当然我是希望你继续这样，睡门口特别适合你，你们金发的之间总会有共同话题。”  
「我的身体在谁那里？」  
群聊里来了消息，发话的人是Peter的账号。  
「很显然是在Loki那。」  
「哦？那你呢？我可不想听到你在我情敌的身体里。」  
Peter的收藏夹里有很多奇怪的图片，Tony挑了个生气的表情发过去。  
「我以为你看得出来这个“宇宙最强的神”是Thor的ID」  
「更适合那个中二病吧？」  
「你说谁中二病，“未来梦想家”好像更蠢？你这个麻瓜的身体是真的不好用，你每次出去捉鬼都得往耳朵里塞这么个折腾人的小零件吗？」  
Loki加入了群聊，此刻他正在倒腾Tony的车。  
“别聊了，给你们发个定位，紧急任务。”转换成语音，Loki也发动了车子，出库前发送了邮件里给出的方向，“二十多辆车进了隧道就消失了，现在要过路的都没法进去，也不知道死人没有…你那个高科技的机械手要怎么用。”  
「你只要没把我的手环忘在家里，我一会儿去教你吧。」  
还没说上几句，群聊里又只剩下了Thor和Peter，他们现在都互换了身份，虽然共同经历过战斗，熟知各自的技能，但真正实践起来效果如何谁也没有把握。  
“我好像拿不动你的这个。”  
Peter试了几次，纵使拥有Thor的肉体，但那把雷神之锤却在他的手中纹丝不动。  
“哇哦！这幅画面真的应该拍下来，主人可是心心念念许久了你的喵喵锤，可惜他真的拿不了。”Kiro看着Thor以Loki的身体拿起了Mjolnir不禁感叹连连，倒是也不忘记调侃一下，“所以现在是…不举雷神。”  
Kiro想和他们一起去，但是被Thor拒绝了，他担心一条三米多长的巨兽更容易造成恐慌，还是在家待着吧。  
如果换做是Loki在这里，应该能看得出这条金色神兽眼里的失望，它成长了一千多年，不是为了来这里撒娇捣乱的…  
每次撕扯下一块充满了神力的鳞片，都是钻心的疼，Kiro不知道他们会去面对什么，只有交托它的蛇鳞给Peter，像是对这个年轻人说，也像是对着现在这个是Thor的身体说。  
“保护好他。”  
“我会的。”  
接过温度很低的鳞片，Peter向着这只忠心的神兽保证，无奈事态紧急不能再说下去，取走门口悬挂的车钥匙，他得赶紧带着Thor奔赴约定的地方，迎接一场未知的战斗。

【五】

四个人在路上进行了简单的沟通，想必隧道的入口一定是挤满了围观的群众、警察和一些特殊机构的人员，他们不可能在人潮中逗留。  
Loki表示自己很有远见地选了一辆越野车，他也会是最先到的那个，所以他提议在人流外围等他们，一起上他那辆车，如果按照推算是恶灵设下的结界，待在一起总要好过分开行动。

“你这个身高为什么要买辆底盘这么高的车？上上下下不累吗？”  
副驾驶坐着自己，Loki不免一阵毛骨悚然，尤其穿搭得这么没品味还拿着那把该死的锤子，可他开不了口骂自己的身体，只能把目标转火Tony.  
说完也有些后悔，毕竟此时瞪着他的是那双属于Peter的眼睛。  
“需要的时候用我的指纹去唤醒就可以了，感应区在手环的内侧。”忽略了Loki的调侃，Tony可不认为现在是个呈口舌之快的时候。  
以最快的速度说明了这幅手甲要如何使用，他希望Loki和他想象的一样头脑够聪明。  
他更为担心的是Peter在雷神的身体里要如何自处，很显然，拿着Mjolnir的是属于雷神的灵魂而不是躯壳。  
“听说神域的人不太容易死，Kiro给了这个。”Peter展示了手中的蛇鳞，他也有自己的计划，“你们玩过RPG类型的游戏吗？”  
“那是什么？”网络游戏对于Thor来说是闻所未闻的东西。  
“法师。”Peter指了指提出疑问的人，随后又分别指向另外两个“刺客和远程攻击，我们得有作战计划，至于今天的我…”①  
“前排吸收伤害拉怪的坦克？”  
车子开进隧道的入口，Loki反问回去后拍拍耳朵里的设备，眼前的虚拟面板立刻呈现出来，他今天见鬼得借助上外力了。  
越过人群，被穿着制服的人拦了下来，不过Loki必须承认Tony Stark这张脸绝对好用，即使自己在业界名声很大，但他本人可当不了通行证。  
隧道只有2.5公里，以现在的车速三分钟以内就能出去，Loki没有刻意增减速度，车内也从刚刚的讨论变得安静，谁也不知道即将面对的是什么景象。  
两分多钟之后，在没有任何征兆的情况下，前方出现了不少车辆，拥堵在隧道内无法继续前行。  
“明明就没有在动，可他们都好像很认真在开车？”Peter隔着车窗看了一眼边上的车道，驾驶座上的男人似乎看不到他，只是握着方向盘目视前方集中注意力地在行驶。  
“看那边。”  
Thor指着接近隧道出口有亮光的位置示意众人。  
“哟，熟人。”Loki虚了下眼睛看得真切了才发现不太对劲，“下车，她好像受伤了。”  
隧道转弯处直到他们走近了才发现盲区里隐藏的元凶。  
身形是漫画小说里泰坦的大小，双手所持的类似槊的冷兵器即使是看着都能感受到它的沉重，如果一定要做个比方，也许《生化危机5》里拿着斧头的Boss是最接近的了。  
那个前一天才见过面，将他们置身幻境又导致灵魂错乱的黑衣女子摇摇欲坠，看来她并不是这个猛鬼的对手，可她却是拼尽了全力在维持着什么。  
“她是不是把这些进来的人都放到了幻境里。”Tony看着高大的恶灵在隧道出口的气势发觉了异样，“如果她不拦下，那不会有人活着出去。”  
一语惊醒了队友，和幻境女子算账的事必须先放在一边，她也许不是站在他们对立面的。  
“小心！！”  
武器前端闪现的红光眼看就要对着女人的门面劈下，Peter行动大于思考冲了过去，途中甩出了Kiro交于他的鳞片。  
灿烂金色中带着一点暖橙的光芒触地而散开，瞬间形成了一面无形的盾墙，吃下了这波攻击，甚至还将接近十二英尺的猛鬼逼退了数步。  
可惜的是，刚才的攻击那个猛鬼只用了五成不到的力量，当他再度挥动武器砸来，光盾已满是裂痕，绝对无法再承受一次。  
“这位女士，过会儿再聊我们的问题，你能先让我们归位吗？”Loki扶住还不算化解矛盾的女人，当务之急是要战斗。  
“那需要至少六个小时。”深邃的美丽眼眸带着歉意，可她现在就算马上驱动魔法，也来不及。  
“好吧…”  
“如果你们能拖住它，让我先把无辜的人送出去。”  
“我们要在它破盾之后立刻解决掉。”Peter站在了光盾之前，简要得部署着计划，“我来抵挡他破除这道屏障后的攻击，你们该电的电该炸的炸，Tony…”  
我的武器都是你亲手做的，该怎么用你一定比我更清楚，我的身体还算灵活，这个猛鬼没有什么硬化的表皮和装备，你可一定要一刀毙命。  
“难得年轻一回，相信我，不过我会保护好你的身体的。”  
Peter来不及说出的话Tony全部意会到了，没错，没人比他更了解这两把短刃，也没人比他对这些恶灵亡魂做过的分析更多。  
“希望你们神域人的身体够结实。”  
随着带有震荡的攻击落下，光盾沿着缝隙终是粉碎，Peter顺势接下斩落的钢铁重槊，用全力去和它对抗，不让武器落地也不让它被抽离。  
这幅身体承载了太大的力量，手臂撑起的肌肉上，血管都似乎要爆开，若不是衣服的质量还算过关，可能得撕裂开这身让Loki心痛纠结了好久才买下的衬衫。  
磁力镣铐发射在猛鬼的手腕上，奈何身形太过庞大，猛鬼硬生生地毁掉了束缚，幸好Loki学得够快，紧接着一发集束炮过来延缓了它的行动。  
而糟糕的事永远不止一件，Mjolnir今天可能是有点认生，聚集的雷电远远弱于常态，而突袭过去的Tony虽然是刺中了猛鬼的心脏位置，可由于身形的关系，刀刃显得太短，仅仅是给猛鬼带来了灼烧的痛苦，却差那么一点触及再往里一些被包裹着的灵魂。  
“松手。”  
刚刚将路人送出了幻境的女人声音还透着虚弱，她咬着牙在猛鬼身后画出了一个很小的空间，要传送的物体便是那把短刃。  
解锁自毁装置，Tony跳下猛鬼的身体，连带着扑向Peter，尽管那是Thor的身体，他也是本能地想要保护在其中的人。

【六】

这算是解决了难题。  
可没有人开心得起来，现在这些恶灵凶鬼已经到了仅靠着一两人之力无法顺利击败的地步…  
空旷昏暗的隧道内，沉默更加令气氛低迷。  
“你到底是站在哪一边的。”  
看着黑衣女子念了几句无声的咒语，应该是解除了他们的灵魂位移，Tony冷声地质问道，虽然他还是Peter的模样，可能导致威慑力不足。  
“说不清楚。”沉了沉眼睛，亦敌亦友的女人也很矛盾，“我以前也和你们一样，可杀了我的不是恶鬼，而是人。”  
她死后发觉自己的能力要强过生前，可她帮助人类击败过恶鬼，也帮着那些游荡的灵魂攻击过人类，对与错她早就分不清了。  
“按理来说，我们不能放过将自己放在审判者位置上的你，即使你做的事情在某种程度上没有错。”Tony其实无心处理这个女人，但他需要一个说辞一个借口。  
“哎呀，那你这么厉害，我们当然打不过你啊，想要抓你，你随便挥挥手我们都得去噩梦里绕上几个来回，是吧？”Loki收回他觉得一点都不好用的高科技，去Thor的裤子口袋里摸出还剩下一支烟和一只火的烟盒，“你有名字吗？”  
“如果我们还能有再见的机会，就告诉你。”  
听出了Loki要让她离开的意图，黑衣女子也给出了她以后会帮忙的暗示。  
点燃烟草吸了一口满足了自己的烟瘾，Loki直接做了一个再见的挥手：“那我就先喊你小黑咯。”  
被强行叫做小黑的女人看了看其他三个人，暂时还没有挪动步伐。  
“啧…我难得运动一下好像肩膀疼得厉害，我要约个按摩。”  
“诶我们要不赶紧回去吧，外面还有很多人等着过隧道呢…”  
“那我去把Mjolnir拿回来，等我一起走。”  
不谋而合得装傻充愣上了车，只留下Loki和小黑相视无言。  
“后悔让我走了？”  
“你的幻境里，几分真几分假？”Loki手里的烟在燃烧，星火掉落却没有拿起来继续抽，他在等待回答的时间里内心是紧张的。  
“假象是建立在真实的基础上的…”对视着Loki的眼睛，小黑能看到模糊的回忆，“你…”  
她不能说得太多，那太过复杂，眼前的人是不愿意接受幻境里一切的，她即便说出她理解和推测的，也不能逼着Loki去接受。  
“好好活着吧。”  
没有给予答案，小黑转身消失在隧道的尽头。  
Loki的灵魂里多了一块碎片，共生却被排斥，就像有两张一模一样的拼图，多的那一块却找不到它应该在的那张图里。  
但是那一片灵魂很强大，又充满了执着，早晚会发生点什么。  
也许是他这几十年的生命之中，也许…  
是他走完这一生之后…

【七】

三辆车开出人群密集的区域，停在了中央公园附近，各自下车计划着之后的行程。  
“如果是六个小时能恢复的话，那我应该和…”Peter换算了一圈，指了指Loki的身体，“Thor走，今晚应该就能换回来。”  
“行啊，反正换不回来今晚我对你做什么可不要怪我，正好帮你测试一下中年人的持久力。”Loki还是那副顽劣的样子，配上Tony的脸，坐实了花花公子的名号。  
“我比你大不了多少，或许不能这么说，你这个三个孩子的爸爸，应该要比我老。”  
“能不能换点新花样，这个说法我都听腻了，先吃饭行不行？”掏出口袋里的卡，Loki可没打算放过这个金主。

晚饭过后，按照约定两两结伴离开，只需要等待时间一分一秒过去，各自的灵魂归位，这场让人纠结难过的闹剧也就结束了。  
车上有两个人却不说话是最尴尬的事情，Peter随口找了个话题尴尬地聊着。  
“你们两个最近看起来有点怪，闹矛盾了吗？你头发都剪了…”

 

“我得试着去接受现在的Loki…”  
Thor说完了这句又是长时间的沉默，直到一个急刹车停在了路边才继续后面的话：“其实，强迫他接受回忆或许没有意义，他为了我灵魂四分五裂，我为什么不能为了他改变一下心态，说得乐观一点，爱上不同的Loki也很有趣，但这算不算脚踏两条船？…嗯？！”  
回过神来才发现自己坐在驾驶座上，Thor摸着方向盘不知所措，他可不会开这个玩意，所以是Peter在感知到灵魂归位的时候紧急停下了车。  
“下来，换位子。”  
茫然地置换了座位，Thor在重新起程的路上时不时偷看着Loki，被发现瞥了几眼之后又僵硬地看向窗外。  
刚才的话到底是谁听了进去…  
不是说好六个小时吗？这还差两个小时呢…  
又一次急刹。  
没系安全带的Thor被惯性差点甩在台面上，坐稳了想要询问情况，别是这个黑衣女人的魔法练得不纯熟，一次换不干净又得反反复复。  
Loki摘了墨镜，一手还搭在方向盘上，眼神复杂地盯着心虚的短发雷神。  
“我说得那些你都听到了？”  
“仔细看看，你还是短发比较好看。”扯着不相干的话，Loki回避了问题。  
他当然听到了，这个情种就突然自暴自弃打算和自己图个新鲜是吧？  
捏过Thor的下巴，短短的胡茬挺刺手，Loki计划着要给他刮干净…  
免得像现在这样亲起来扎嘴。  
脑袋被按着，Thor产生了自己被强吻的错觉，可能还不是错觉，Loki以这种方式主动起来特别…  
霸道？

而本该气氛甜蜜的另外两个人，却是意外地在Tony家楼下分开了，Peter气鼓鼓地开车绝尘而去，留下无可奈何的Tony.  
他怎么会知道有前凸后翘的美女，还是个女鬼，在自己家楼下等他。  
就那么当着Peter的面，挤进他的怀里蹭来蹭去，他拒绝了，但总不能用力去推开一个至少性别上是女的鬼吧！  
“早上你不是说好了让我今晚来的吗？”  
抱在怀里的胳膊被抽离，身段娇小玲珑的女鬼噘着嘴不满。  
“早上…？”  
Loki…  
拿走了所有限定版衣服和手表的名额，还给他惹这些麻烦？这个男人脑子里到底装的是什么，作为失败的情敌最后的挣扎吗？  
如果理解为嫉妒，那还勉强说得过去。  
Tony不想惹怒一个女鬼，推脱着退进自己家门，顺手按下防止低阶鬼魂穿墙的开关，上楼观察着，并准备赶紧打个电话解释一番。  
「再冷静一段时间吧！」  
「哦对了，那个女鬼还是个可爱的Omega呢，你不是说你喜欢乖巧懂事的吗？」  
「别来找我，别给我打电话。」  
「天还没热呢，女鬼身子凉，你别感冒了！」  
一连串的消息轰炸着Tony的手机，他除了希望Loki被那个雷神干得下不了床，只能揉着太阳穴去翻止痛片了。

离开窗户转身之际，Tony忽然觉得背后有双眼睛在盯着他，然而回头望去，调高了眼前系统的可见等级却一无所获。  
心脏跳得超出了寻常值，背脊上也冒出了一层冷汗，可窗外的灯火通明没有任何不对劲，楼下的行人和车辆也是熟悉的走走停停。  
那个女鬼还不甘心地和他招招手。  
希望是太累产生了幻觉，只要休息就会好吧…  
再次确认了无异样，Tony关上窗帘，他还是先想想怎么搞定吃醋的人更重要些。

①：Loki-法师，Peter-刺客，Tony-远程攻击，Thor-坦克  
TIPS：Loki在Tony身体，Tony在Peter身体，Peter在Thor身体，Thor在Loki身体

 

CH17、波澜又起

 

【一】

“分手”之后的第一个发情期因为近来频繁的战斗而提前了。  
紧锁房门拉上窗帘，Peter窝在自己大床里和情欲为伍。  
虽然那个完全可以不用再作数的口头协议是Tony会来帮助自己渡过每一个发情期，可Peter此时此刻却固执地不愿意给他打电话。  
身体每一处都干渴得燥热。  
甜腻的香味不过是徒增Peter的难耐，他很想要那个Alpha身上清冷的雪松气息来抚慰他，然后性感的唇齿撬开他的牙关舔弄他口腔里每一处敏感，继而轻咬着他的脖子、锁骨、停留在胸口含住挺立的乳尖，舌头画着圈拨动它，那种贯通全身的酥麻感可不是现在自己揉捻能比拟的…  
“Tony…嗯…”  
套弄粉嫩性器的手显得有些无力，发情期击溃了他的力量，连自我安慰都很无奈。  
蜜穴分泌出的液体弄湿了那一小块床单，触手可及的尽是湿润和温暖，Peter不想要抑制剂，不想去封闭已排山倒海而来的欲望，他只想要被填满被贯穿，将这种被虫蚁啃食般的钻心难耐全都宣泄出来。  
就连找到Tony的那个晚上，尖利的牙齿和指甲抓破他皮肤的火辣刺痛、粗暴的对待，这会儿都能勾引出Peter的思念和渴望。  
他的枕头边上有两样东西，手机和按摩棒。  
选择改变主意给Tony打电话，或是自己解决。  
要说什么？  
求你快过来？我们和好吧？  
其实Peter很清楚就算是Tony提出什么过分的要求他也会满口答应，他可以在任何时候克制住冲动不需要他，唯独此刻不行。  
算了，即使打电话也不可能瞬间出现在自己面前，手边的玩具则更具一些吸引力。  
停下手里的动作，Peter抓过那个粉色的器具，迷蒙着双眼给它套上安全套，这个新玩具的尺寸目测起来和Tony的差不多了。  
大开的双腿和濡湿的穴口早已为进入做好了准备，看似温柔无害的粉色成人玩具可没外表那么可爱。  
太硬、没有温度、振动的模式过于死板、旋转和伸缩的节奏也千篇一律。  
即使靠着脑子里幻想和自己Alpha做爱时候的感觉还是能够体验到快感甚至可以高潮，但总归是各个层面都不够的。

【二】

Tony推门进来的时候看到的画面，只能用意犹未尽来形容了。  
凌乱的被子一半在床上一半拖在地上打扫地板，半靠在床头的发情患者眼神比被下了春药的Omega有过之而无不及。  
脸色微红像喝了不少酒——如果不去往下看沾满透白液体的小腹和紧紧含着按摩棒不松口的蜜穴，还有一小块洇湿的床单。  
“我真想把你的按摩棒告上法庭，罪名就是破坏别人婚姻幸福。”Tony脱了外套，单膝压进床面，低头给了情欲迷雾中的人一个吻。  
“那你想让它坐牢还是赔偿？”蹭蹭自己男人的脸，Peter想伸手去把体验感不佳的玩意儿拿出来。  
结果却是被另一只手同时握住，又往里送了两公分。  
该死，为什么换成Tony去摆弄这个按摩棒就很舒服？Peter眯上眼低吟了一声，不曾退潮的欲望顷刻间又反扑了回来。本能地去和Alpha唇齿交缠，整个人都被信息素笼罩的感觉令他充满安全感，无论自己的Alpha要做什么都可以，他都不会抵抗。  
粉色玩具再次被启动，Peter心理上已经受够了这个东西，用没有被震得发麻的另一只手不断地去抚摸Tony的双腿之间，接吻的空隙也不断示意着自己想要他而不是正在机械运作的玩意。  
前两天还在为一个恶作剧的女鬼而怄气的人现在大概已经把那个事忘到九霄云外去了。  
Tony不知道是该庆幸这个一旦进入发情期就比色鬼都要命的人找上了自己，还是该提防自己迟早被吃得渣都不剩。  
按摩棒终于被抽离出体外得感谢突如其来的电量耗尽。  
“你是用到没有电都不打算喊我来？”湿漉漉的玩具被Tony扔在一边，却没有下一步的打算。  
“我…我怎么知道新拆封的电这么少…”  
尽管再不好用，可失去了这个替代品，空虚感也随着它的离去趁机涌入，Peter难耐地蹭在自己Alpha身上，不加掩饰地用他的甜味引诱着。  
“那要不我帮你充会儿电吧。”  
刻意地拉开一些距离，Tony作势要去找一下床头柜子上包装盒内的配件。  
“等不及了…你别跟我装矜持。”  
还没有太过迟钝的身手揪着Tony的衣领将他压进床里，翻身跨上他的双腿，手指灵活地解掉一颗颗扣子，俯身吮吸舔吻着Tony的脖子、喉结和锁骨，那里有致命的气味，清冷又好闻。  
“你就不质问一下我那天晚上有没有做什么吗？”  
Peter在家没有打理的头发软软的，Tony顺着这令他欲罢不能的手感轻抚到脖子，不敢太重地去揉捏Omega最脆弱的腺体，算是一种最温柔地暗示——你已经是属于我的了。  
解开了衬衣，发情的小野兽迫不及待地去撕扯Tony的裤子，望向和自己同样位置的伤痕不免心里还是酸涩发疼，低头亲吻着颜色比自己那条新鲜许多的突兀，细细地舔舐刚长出的嫩肉和还没有淡化有些难看的针脚。  
肌肤细腻的地方总归很敏感，Peter从疤痕周围的紧绷的肌肉就能感觉的出，伸手褪下解开的裤子钻进服帖的内裤中，半硬的器官不是个会撒谎的家伙。  
“很显然你没带她回家。”  
Tony看着自己Omega勾起嘴角的笑容心虚地咽了咽口水，暗自思考他这两天休息得还算好，没有熬夜没有透支体力…  
“你身上没有多余的味道，这里也精神得很。”  
“趁机检查我…”话没有说完整，Tony眯起眼睛，他可不想错过眼前的画面。  
被摸到完全硬起来的性器，Peter对着此刻看上去无比可爱的前端亲了一口，而后伸出舌尖从根部一点点舔弄，连带着沾湿了体毛，一路向上，不忽略柱身上的每条血管，绕过敏感的系带，张开口再次含进前端，借助着津液的润滑慢慢吞进嘴里。  
太色情了。  
Tony被诱拐进欲望的旋涡里意乱情迷，不仅仅是年轻人口交的举动，还有他跪趴在自己腿间的姿态——凹陷的腰身和高高翘起的小屁股。  
现在应该立刻叫停Peter的行为然后反客为主在这张床上酣战到明天，或者后天。  
但很可惜Peter没有给Tony这个机会。  
他没有耐心也没有毅力把持久力很好的Alpha口出来，估算着差不多之后，Peter舌头抵着性器将它推出来，抬眼看了Tony，随之放缓了速度擦去自己唇边的水渍，力度有些重，柔软的唇即刻被摩擦得红润。  
“我要告你强奸Alpha.”  
“去告吧。”握扶着尺寸诱人的性器，Peter将之贴着自己濡湿的穴口故意磨蹭，“你就算有最好的律师都没法帮你打赢这场官司，我们是合法的。”  
“婚内强奸。”  
“嗯…”伴随着分不清是沉疑还是满足的呻吟，Peter放松了腰坐下去，被自己Alpha填满的感觉什么都比拟不了，“我们还没那么合法。”  
制止了Tony想要起身抱住自己的动作，Peter要在自己还尚有余力的时候掌控灌入全身的快感，他有一副韧性十足的好腰，不管是挺动还是扭腰摩擦，都会让两人有加倍的绝妙体验。  
听着“还没那么合法”，Tony自然是知道他们之间还差一道法律环节，不过目前这个状态提出来还是太占Peter便宜了。  
因为现在他无论说什么，Omega都会无条件接受。  
男人本就是下半身思考的动物，更何况还是个发情的男人。  
“专心点，别让我觉得自己选错了人。”  
Peter拉过男人的手咬了一口指节的部位，恰到好处的力道既不会让Tony继续走神也不会太重疼到他软。  
“错不了。”  
单手按住还在兴奋晃动的胯，Tony没客气地狠狠顶了一下，不出意料地换来甜腻的呻吟，还有自己被Peter位移到胸口上的手。  
“摸摸它…我自己摸得一点感觉都没有。”  
“以后我会和我们的孩子抢饭吃的。”  
这两个字不免让Peter痛心疾首，可他依然没有做好足够的准备告诉Tony那件遗憾的事。  
“怎么了…”见年轻人有些发愣，Tony以为自己说错了话，“不想要孩子吗？那就不要…”  
“起来。”拉扯着男人的肩膀，Peter将身下的人拽起抱着自己，搂着他的脖子亲昵地贴上耳畔，靠着欲望里的喘息声掩盖住自己的情绪，“会有的…”  
不给Tony起疑的时间，Peter暂时将一切都融化进了吻和爱欲里。

【三】

缠绵和情事在特殊的时期都变得异常奢侈，不过这忙坏的只是Tony，手边的工作太多又放心不下发情期还没有结束迹象的人，只能把Peter带回家，趁他睡觉的时候处理一下能短时间解决的小问题，复杂和棘手的还是要放一放，鬼知道工作做到哪里就会被Peter拖回房里…  
正在给自己手甲做个小小的升级，增加集束炮能量的同时产生一道磁场消除后座力，总体提升输出的效果。  
面前监视屏幕上显示了楼下来了外卖，估计是Peter饿醒了。  
正打算自己下去取，就看一道身影已经在门口了。  
穿着他的衬衫大了两个号就算了，就这么敞开是什么意思？还知道套条长裤？干脆穿着内裤去不是更方便？  
“吃不吃？”  
走神拧掉了一颗螺丝，Tony被问了一句才反应过来，睨了一眼Peter和他手里的甜甜圈：“看着味道就很一般。”  
“怎么了，语气这么不好。”  
“是吗？我应该表扬你光着身子取外卖吗？”重新拧好配件，Tony的语气里充满了酸味，他没法和Loki吃味，和一个不相干的人总可以吧。  
“我身上这件难道是寓言里那两个骗子织的吗？”  
“我以Stark科技发誓，刚刚那个送餐员的眼神在你身上停留了足足八秒。”Alpha该死的占有欲发作起来可不容小觑，“所以有这么不合格的员工，店里的东西也一定不会好吃。”  
“别人看到我这一身的痕迹能有什么想法？”指指自己布满吻痕的胸口，Peter觉得这个男人吃起醋来也很有意思，“挺好吃的，真的不来一口吗？”  
“不吃。”  
“那我喂你。”  
一小块甜甜圈咬在Peter嘴里，捏着Tony的下巴喂了过去，最终被谁吃了去也分不清楚，Tony只知道自己的升级计划又要搁置了。  
现在吃两个甜甜圈补充点体力还来得及吗…

【四】

Loki在家接到邮件时反复确认了发件人。  
来自Tony Stark的转发。  
“居然也有求助我的一天。”Loki迅速阅读着邮件内容，伸手拍拍一旁金蛇的脑袋，“你看现在的人多不靠谱，为了满足自己的私欲，世界都不拯救了。”  
Kiro跟着看完了邮件，表示疑惑地望向Thor，它的主人是不是换了一次身体脑

袋也变坏了…  
“什么困难的事吗？我替你去吧？”  
“非常困难。死过人的豪宅卖出去了，要去探查一番驱个鬼，给得钱还特别多，这种任务你们肯定都办不了，所以我决定勉为其难今晚就去。”  
有钱人花市价三分之一都不到的价钱收购了豪宅，结果又怂得不敢进去住，然后省下来的钱再拿出一部分请他们去勘察一番。  
还不就是花钱买个心安。  
不过这种不费神又赚钱的美差，Loki自然没有放过的道理。  
“真的不要我陪你吗？”  
“你是真不懂假不懂？”被关心得失去了开玩笑的兴趣，Loki只得耐下性子和雷神讲道理，“这种任务几乎就是白拿钱，虽然这个节骨眼上不该接，但好在这两天没有太紧急的事情，再说你不是要去处理个跟你一样会放电的东西吗？而且路程一来一回也要两天。”  
看到Thor抵着被自己刮了胡子的下巴在纠结，Loki实在有些难办。  
“我和Kiro一起去，你可以安心点吧？”  
“咦？！！”听到要带自己一起出任务，Kiro立刻来了精神，虽然这个任务可能连个胆小鬼都看不到，可主人愿意带它至少是信任的对吧！  
“我去我去，你就不要来当电灯泡了！我不会比你差的！”挤开Thor，神兽也不顾被怕冷的人嫌弃的风险，攀上Loki的身子，松松地绕了好几圈。  
“我…？”无奈地指着自己，Thor费解怎么是他成了电灯泡。  
“好了都别闹了。”示意Kiro到一边去玩，Loki起身拿过沙发角落的背包，“帮你收拾好了，换洗的衣服，还有一些简单的药，不过我估计你也用不到。”  
“这么贴心？”  
顺手就揽过Loki的腰带向自己，这几天Loki实在是可爱得让人忍不住。  
闭上眼睛，Thor想在出门之前获取一个吻。  
可惜他最后在唇上迎来一阵凉意之后落荒而逃了，关门前还听到身后Kiro欠揍的声音。  
“别急着走啊，我们来个舌吻吧。”

【五】

当晚，他们按照约定来到这栋所谓的凶宅，不算很偏僻的郊区，也不是市口很好的中心区域。  
客户要求一定得晚上来，白天来即使有脏东西也不敢出来。  
Loki对此无非翻了个白眼，倒也不完全否认这个说法就是了。  
刚做了新漆的车扔在路边，抬眼看着面前的独栋别墅，Loki感叹确实挺大的，不说有两千坪至少也有个一千七八百，重点还只有一层，实实在在的占地面积。  
“早知道有这么个便宜，我肯定去参与一下了。”自己又不惧怕这些凶鬼恶灵，Loki后悔让他人抢先一步，“进去看看吧，来都来了，干干净净也得给人家一个交代。”  
别墅太大，一人一蛇走了一段距离没有发现，Loki便提议分头行动，如果检查没有异常就半个小时后门口会和，万一看到一些小野怪没恶意就让它们赶紧离开这里。  
Kiro起先不同意，但拗不过自己的主人只得答应，迅速地游走至别墅的半个区域，虽是心里担忧着Loki，也还是每个房间各个角落都查了一番，顺带着人工树林和后院都仔仔细细搜寻过。  
干净得出人意料。  
这真的是个凶宅？  
抱着想不通的怀疑，Kiro回到门口等待，它没有手机手表，只能百无聊赖地在心里默数。  
可是几百秒都数过去了，仍然不见Loki的身影，这让神兽开始发慌，刚准备重新进去找人，抬身就见别墅顷刻土崩瓦解，Kiro一时无法确定是真实的还是幻象，又被无形的力量攻击，登时金色的瞳孔聚起慑人的光芒，身子也直立起来，阴影笼罩之下，它看到了试图靠着周围环境潜行的厉鬼一只。  
这对Kiro来说不值一提，周身已呈现厉化火焰的鬼魂绝非善类，神兽围着它绕了两圈，将其禁锢在自己身体里，只要张嘴就能一口吞下。  
“选择告诉我刚才那个守护者在哪里，或者我现在就吃了你。”  
厉鬼直接燃烧了自己化作灰烬是Kiro没有想到的，虽然这股灵魂火冲击在它的蛇鳞上无疑自取灭亡，可如此一来它就得花更多的时间去寻找消失的Loki.  
或许他可以快速回到市区，找主人的朋友来帮忙。  
然而和别墅同时消失的大门，变了样的道路，甚至连Loki的车也没了踪影，Kiro又断了一条求援路线。  
观望着周围的景象，像是个人迹罕至的荒岭，Kiro尝试着从刚刚和主人分开的地方留意，还真的被他发现了一只打火机。  
正打算顺着继续找寻，钝痛袭向了它的心脏，即使它是神兽，这里依然是所有蛇类的要害，而攻击它的东西还像要置它于死地一般对着它的脊椎又是一下。  
死也许是死不掉的。  
只是…  
Kiro甩甩头，扯下两块鳞片将自己保护起来，它需要一点时间恢复，也需要一点时间反击。  
果然太过平静的表象下隐藏的危机更加可怕，Loki，你等我，我把这里夷为平地也不会让你受到伤害。

 

 

 

 

CH17、失去

 

【一】

没有水，没有食物，阴暗潮湿的环境，他的伤口更疼了，如果还能活着出去的话，他得尽快去医院，否则感染坏死他这么完美的人没有胳膊岂不是丑到炸裂？  
要不然让Tony Stark帮他做一副更酷炫的义肢？  
那他可要最好的材质。  
靠着墙壁闭上眼睛想要保存些体力，又忍住不自嘲一番，怎么就没人来救自己了？  
只要他们能来，Loki觉得演一下娇羞柔弱地在Thor怀里颤抖哭泣也是可以的。  
妈的…

他是真的疼到想哭，他好像只是推开了一扇门，偌大的房间尽是骸骨和深刻进地板墙壁的血迹，窗边站着的鬼魂戾气与怨气都大到出奇，连作战的准备都没有给他，房门便被合上，身处的环境也顷刻逆转。  
Loki和带他来的厉鬼交战了许久，只差毫厘就能取它灵魂，突然扼于脖子的桎梏令他无法不顾及自己的死活，也就是那么片刻的迟疑，能力属于高阶的厉鬼来了帮手，两柄锋利的细长匕首刺穿了他的胳膊，将他耻辱地钉在了墙上。  
说来更诡异的是，皮肉之痛尚且能咬牙忍耐，但源于骨血之内另外一份无法言喻的痛苦不知来自何处，仅仅挣扎了不到一分钟，就陷入了昏迷。

Loki现在甚至没有勇气去看扎在自己小臂上的利器，穿透了他的骨缝，血肉模糊，脖子上沉重的那个玩意，他但凡敢聚集精神力就会收紧一些，就算是Loki想要觉醒，怕是还没醒过来已经窒息而亡了。  
“喂，有没有活的东西在，我不相信你们把我抓来关在这里是要饿死我。”  
“出来谈点条件啊……”  
“你们看我也不像喜欢负隅顽抗的人对吧…”  
“到底是做人的时间太短，再不说点什么我可就真死了啊…咳…”  
缚神的禁锢项圈贴合着Loki的皮肤，话说得声音大一点也是非常的难受，他就算不惧怕死亡，但是这些肉体上的折磨是从潜意识里升起的抗拒。  
精神恍惚的期间，Loki仿佛感觉自己经受过这些屈辱，所以他畏缩惶恐。  
昏昏沉沉地在清醒和迷茫之中不知时间过去多久，Loki好像可以真切地感觉到他的生命在缓慢地流失，他有求生欲，可没东西理他。  
直到再一次转醒过来是被大腿传来的剧痛所惊。  
这个鬼生前应该也是个戾气很重的男人吧？Loki睁眼的第一印象便是如果他在生活中见到这样凶神恶煞的长相和充满了暴力感身材的人一定会绕着走。  
“能把你的手从我腿上拿开吗？”  
意图是明显的，Loki说不恐慌是假的，他现在没有反抗的能力，不管是被猥亵还是被强奸，这种恶鬼必定是往死里整他。  
“你们落在我手上，我没有不好好玩的道理。”狠狠捏了Loki的大腿内侧，又在他屁股上拍了两下，相貌凶恶的男人已经打算撕他的裤子了，“你这种极品我能放过吗？”  
“不你误会了，我生过三个孩子，一点意思没有，我男人都…咳…懒得干我。”  
说得太急，Loki免不了又是被勒得咳了一阵，他比任何时候都急于承认自己生过孩子。  
死也不能死得这么肮脏不体面。  
但是这句话的效果为零，面对逼近他的丑恶亡灵，Loki除了遵从本能拼命摇头什么也做不到。  
咬断舌头如果真的可以自杀，Loki不会选择妥协。

【二】

也许是命不该绝于此，就在自己要遭受非人待遇之际，投下的阴影让Loki知道自己得救了。  
虽然被缠死看着还挺痛苦，不过都是活该自找。  
“别吃了，脏死了。”  
制止了Kiro吞噬掉灵魂残渣的举动，Loki眼神示意了自己胳膊上插着的利器：“帮我一下。”  
想要咬下匕首却被意外地灼烧，Kiro打量起这对外表除了细长没有特别之处的锋刃。  
“怎么了？”  
“海姆冥界的东西，名字一长串我不记得了。”盘旋好身体，Kiro换上尾巴去卷起刀柄，他模糊地想起这对东西专门克制神族，尤其是会法术的，“你得忍忍。”  
尾巴上相对比较薄和稀少的鳞片在抽出第一把匕首后便损坏得不堪，他们都很痛，一个是搅动伤口的折磨，一个是焚烧的难忍。  
鲜血顺着已经红肿发炎的伤口流淌，估计连骨头也出了问题，Loki无法自行去拔出另外一边的，看着神兽的眼神一时间充满了歉疚。  
“别动，你脖子上那个叫【永夜亡者的诅咒】，如果神力不够，越想解开就越紧，会勒死你自己的。”边向不安的男人解释，Kiro也卷起了他左臂上的匕首，“疼也不要抵抗。”  
刚要施力去取出，猛烈摇晃的地面和身后颤动的山体制止了Kiro的动作。  
勉强稳住身形，回头在迷雾中隐约显现的身影不止十个，最扎眼的是走在最前面的两个巨魔，和它们相比，先前隧道里的那只泰坦体格只能算是侏儒。  
所以它们每走一步，都震颤着四周。  
这要是近身捏死它们恐怕不比捏死只蚂蚁难太多。  
Loki咳嗽的声音都变得弱不可闻。  
“如果你能觉醒过来就好了。”  
无奈地叹息了一声，可来不及拖延，Kiro往前移动了一些距离，身体散发出温暖而耀眼的光，建立起了一道包围了他们的盾墙。

【三】

不对，这不对…

Loki清清楚楚地看见这条神兽是如何将自己与几乎所有的鳞片剥离，筑造了与其说是自保不如说是为了他的防护。  
因为假如没有他，Kiro只要开溜就好了。  
承受着剧痛用力拔出了限制自由的匕首，Loki想带着负伤严重的神兽逃离，他们失去了去一战的资本…  
至少，他好像真的做不到更多了。

巨型的魔物抬脚用力踩下去便是剧烈的震荡，掀起的尘土和碎石打在身上尽是擦伤和钝痛，周围岩石也逐渐开始崩塌，Kiro面前竖起的盾墙竟在数次的攻击之后产生了裂缝。  
看来它的神力也被削弱了太多…  
“你快走吧…”  
Loki脖子上的古老金属遏制着他所有的行动和想法，即使他极力去忽略胳膊上顽固的疼痛也拉扯不开毫厘的缝隙，只能拼命地说出他觉得最重要的话。  
按照现在的情形，恐怕谁也不能全身而退，他就算能走也不会比一条能灵活游窜的蛇要快，更何况他呼吸都要成了问题。  
“我答应Thor不让你…”剩余不多的蛇鳞又填充出去两块，Kiro没有接着说下去。  
它已经食言了，它没能保护好Loki.  
虽然这绝不是个意气用事的时候，可倔强的心理让Kiro觉得它不能也不要和那个雷神一样，丢下这个世界上最好的人。  
“不…停下…”Loki挣扎着想要制止已经遍体鳞伤的神兽，再这样下去Kiro会死的。

也是此刻，他感到封锁他力量的器物变得咔咔作响，似乎是在惧怕什么，好像它本身也有生命一般畏惧死亡。  
“那你就来救我啊…”  
失去了鳞片的蛇身不再那么光芒耀眼，连声音和腔调也没了高傲和精神，Kiro的瞳仁丧失了犀利，仅剩下脆弱在恍惚，忽明忽暗。  
它想赌一把，赌Loki对它的宠溺，能让他唤醒封存了太久的另一个自己。  
头顶的光盾被落石撞出了新的裂痕，魔物的咆哮振聋发聩营造着恐惧，Loki站起身承受着窒息的绝望，每走一步愈发严重的缺氧令他眼前发黑，加之割喉般的痛感更让Loki想要就此放弃。

可他不能停下…

Kiro是他捡回来的，是他救活的，是他一点一滴养大的…

可爱、骄傲、倔强都是他宠出来的。  
大脑逐渐不能思考，Loki遵循着内心和本能向着他要去的位置一步步挪动，如果要死在这里，他至少不要离开他最忠诚的家人太远。  
你再坚持一会儿，Kiro.  
我会换个大点的房子，给你专门腾出一个屋子…你不是被我惯坏了吗？我保证不会再拿整只鸡鸭塞给你…我不让你再待在家里了，以后你都跟着我，别人出门抱只猫牵只狗算什么，我带一条这么高贵的蛇才拉风…

“不要…不…”  
不要倒下…  
Loki说不出他的诉求，只能用最简单的词语来表达他的拒绝和不同意，

神兽在倒进Loki怀里前看到了它主人燃烧的衣角和呼唤它却发不出声音的唇形，不是临死前的幻觉。  
它想笑，可它做不出这个表情。  
Thor爱你，我也爱你，我们都欠你一条命，可是我希望这一次让我来保护你，而Thor好好活着，因为我不要你一个人面对未来，你值得被守护。  
Kiro不知道自己的心声Loki是否能接收到，它唯一能确定的是自己到极限了，阿斯加德真是个糟糕地方，如果那个该死的宝石商贩能少收它两块鳞片或许它还能撑到Loki觉醒的时候，看上一眼也能让它少留下一些遗憾…

【四】

黑发的男人和黯淡无光的神兽都没有了呼吸。  
Loki跪在沙石之中，窒息使他丧失知觉，他连用力抱紧Kiro的资格都做不到…

幽暗的绿色火焰燃碎了他的衣物，取而代之的是沉重华丽的战甲，从他的肩背开始包裹至全身，一道刺骨的寒风扬起他的发尾他的披风，大量涌入的记忆强行唤醒了濒临死亡的肉体，脖子上的禁锢也哀嚎着碎裂开来，阴影遮住了Loki的双眸，却没有掩饰住滑落脸颊的泪水。  
抵挡不住攻势的光盾在一次巨大的击打后随着穿透的裂纹彻底四散。  
外面的巨魔们怒吼着、狂喜着，这个脆弱不堪的守护者和碍事的神兽马上就要成为两具四分五裂的尸体，如果再抢夺他们的灵魂，它们会所向无敌。

但那是什么？

金色的光穿过了它们的身体，灵魂被点了一把荒唐的邪火，烧得干干净净，连消亡前的绝望哀嚎都没有。

光束回到Loki身边，聚合成一块手掌大小的鳞片悬停在耳畔。  
而Loki没有去看它。  
恢复了力气的双手搂着不会再动弹的躯体，越来越沉，越来越冷。

 

蛇是冷血动物吧，所以凉一点也是正常的，对吗？  
身处的幻象已经解除，为什么你还不活过来？你不是想看我变强看我回到你心心念念的样子吗？  
我回来了呀，我能靠着意念就让这些蠢货给你陪葬，睁开眼看一看好不好。  
怀中的躯体Loki逐渐不再能抱住，化作星光碎屑没有一点征兆，就那样灿烂地飘散开，逃离了他的挽留。  
Loki抓不住，无论是握紧还是放松双手，都徒劳得只能任凭这些光晕随风而去。  
像一个漫长又复杂的梦，归于繁星密布的天际，剩下冷清和孤独叫醒了他。

【五】

他现在很不好，心痛得找不到任何缓解的出口，他好像真的认识这条蛇，他甚至可以说得出是在什么地方捡了它，那几百年间他们如何朝夕相处好吃懒做四下闯祸…  
脑中包含的信息量多到崩溃，无法去处理，然而每每去挑选一件，都是他这二十多年不曾有过的记忆。  
原来他和Thor是从小相识，长大就搞在了一起，他的身世可谓是充满了阴谋和凄凉，除了他爱的人和Kiro，神域里所有的神明对他尽是惧怕与假意，干脆还有明目张胆的厌恶。  
在那场大雪过后的战争，Thor被俘，他被软禁在仙宫里无计可施，纵使他有不亚于任何法师的能力，也对专门克制他的魔法没辙。  
直到有人给他送来了那道禁咒。  
意图很明显了，要他死还要他把阿斯加德以后的统治者救回来。  
但是苦中作乐的谁也没有那个能耐去开启这道禁咒——法术强大、和Thor有精神连接。  
以及本身就是神，又被Odin赋予“阿斯加德人”之后拥有的双重神格。  
给他权衡的时间太少了，Loki除了跟着自己的心做出利弊的选择，别无他法。  
我没想篡夺王位，也没打算挑起战争。  
这是Loki最终皱着眉头没有让人带回去的话。  
「副作用都不写，真是本差劲的书。」  
邪神翻过禁咒的最后一页，指尖敲打着空白的尾页，他不知道自己将要面临什么，其实并不是后果和警告没有写进去，而是这样一个自毁的诅咒根本没有谁来去补充后续。

Loki读取着这段回忆，他可能从此便不能再拒绝自己是谁。  
神域美得胜过天堂，那个穿着轻甲和墨绿披风的邪神戴着他的金色角盔，提前预支了他漫长一生的感情将自己埋葬在恶毒的咒语中，消散得仿佛没有来过。  
如果Thor能活着回来，还是不要去找自己得好，希望这里的人能够一如既往的配合默契，罪名总有人去杜撰，迷惑住雷神的大脑应该不是什么难题。  
厮守一生也未必就是个最好的结局吧？  
至少你永远不会忘记我，也永远标记不了任何人…

【六】

快要进入春季的天气竟然就没有征兆也没有预报地下起了大雪，Loki抬头看着雪花愈发密集的天空，不免要嘲笑自己逃不开这么狗血的命运。  
遭受到生离死别打击，Loki心里的挫败感也异常大，他怀疑人生，怀疑自己所拥有的一切都建立在前世之上，甚至他的存在也只是为了提供散碎灵魂的一个载体，万一…  
万一那个邪神灵魂归位，他要去哪里。

膝盖刺骨的寒冷提醒着Loki不能再逗留，暂停了翻阅那些回忆的自虐行为，打算先离开这个让他痛彻心扉的地方。  
金色的蛇鳞追上了他，环绕在他身边示意Loki不要忘了自己。  
伸手让它停留，属于自己能量的绿色光晕包围了这块即将成为专属武器的鳞片，与之融合成温暖的光辉。

走出再也不想来的别墅大门，雪已经厚厚得积起，没有停下的迹象，妄图用茫茫的白色去掩盖一切。  
Loki轻敌的自责像长满了毒刺的荆棘缠绕着他鲜血淋漓的心脏。  
步伐踏在柔软的积雪上早已忘却了寒冷。  
咬着牙齿的力道有些大，导致整个下颌都在微微发抖，但似乎也只有这样，才能咽下那份想要放声哭泣的冲动。  
失去的滋味太难受了，他一直觉得自己是个将感情视作玩物的人。不管是这一生他的父母，那些过眼云烟的花花草草，还是泛泛之交的所谓朋友，谁生谁死都牵不动心里的一丁点涟漪。  
覆盖了白色霜雪的车他不想开，现在这个状态出个车祸死了岂不是更加辜负舍身救下自己的Kiro.  
走得久了，渐渐融入人群，Loki无心回应路人对他这身打扮和失魂落魄的侧目，他依然是漫无目的。  
不想回家，因为家里少了一位成员。  
换做平时，他应该是拉着Peter陪自己去借酒消愁，然而今天不行，他做不到靠着一场酩酊大醉就忘却。  
他好失败…连自己的宠物都保护不了，更可悲的是这份失去没有留下一星半点的痕迹。  
Loki害怕他这样一个对感情淡薄的人，会在将来的某一天就忘掉了Kiro.  
雪下得越来越大，没有停止的意思，走过他身边的人也只是在好奇惊讶中匆匆远去，不曾询问这个头发睫毛都被雪花沾湿的人。他们就和这莫名而来的天气一样，是被美丽包裹着的肮脏和冷漠。

【七】

当Loki走到自己都陌生的街道被一个身影拦下后，温柔攻击着他的白色大雪才没有再次落于他的身上。  
“你穿…这身…可真好看。”  
夸赞不是来自Thor，而是穿着一袭战甲的Loki，他习惯了用潇洒的口吻去做开场白，面前男人身上穿着的，还是他用Tony账号买到的套装，没有辜负他的眼光，耀眼得连雪景都黯然失色。  
但这一次有些失效。  
他自己都听得出话中的哽咽，谁也骗不了了。  
Loki向前走了一步，不再说话，将自己的重量全部交托给Thor，雨伞为他遮住了风雪，可他却委屈得止不住眼泪。  
隔着厚实的衣料，Thor也能感觉到背脊被抓得发疼，怀中想要极力克制的身体仍然有着微弱的颤栗，耳边也是低哑的啜泣和紊乱的呼吸。  
他跟着心痛，只属于对抱着的这个人的心痛。  
Loki说自己失去了一切，Thor回答他如果你愿意要我就还没有。Loki又说他没有留下Kiro的任何痕迹，Thor拿着幻化成武器的鳞片告诉他，它会一直在你身边。Loki还说他会活得很短暂，Thor拍去他肩上融化的雪水，承诺要在中庭住下。  
Loki没有说的是他脑海中印刻下的回忆，Thor也没有问他是否想起了什么。  
储存在他脑海和心里的一切，Loki无法承认亦否认不了。  
神的身份救了他的命。  
那是个冗长的故事，安置在他这里，再也寄送不走了…

【八】

数不清是失眠的多少天，家里少了一个爱捣乱的家伙，衣柜里多了一套不怎么常用的作战服，和Thor那套放在一起，不知道每晚会不会互诉心事。  
水杯搁在窗台上，大雪过后的天气不再寒冷，Loki披了件卫衣开着窗户在吞云吐雾，一手还夹了烟，却不影响他把自己的黑发随意扎成个丸子。  
他近来算是出尽了风头，甚至于外面传闻守护者里多了个能意念杀敌的大神。  
“别抽了。”  
Thor从这个睡不着的人手中拿下半根烟，熄灭在一旁的烟灰缸里。  
“我可不想听到什么对身体不好这种废话。”  
“那我不想随时一嘴烟味。”  
被吻完，Loki还是骂了一句口是心非。  
“你干嘛？讨厌烟味不至于拿着锤子对我吧？”  
见Thor伸手召来了Mjolnir，Loki对这东西实在没有太多的好感，想想就屁股疼。  
“嘘。”示意喋喋不休的人安静，Thor对着窗外起疑，“你没感觉到吗？”  
“什么？”  
转过身望向外面，除了星月暗淡的光芒连只鸟也没有。  
Thor说不出来那种感知，太过虚拟，但刚刚仿佛被死死盯住的状态太过真切了。

 

CH19、守护世界没有爱情

 

【一】

Loki负伤了，为了接住从楼上掉下来的一个女人，超过200磅的体重。  
只是扭伤了脚除了感谢肉身突然间被强化，他找不到任何理由去解释换个正常人内脏都会爆掉的后果。  
一瘸一拐上楼去和作祟的鬼对峙实在是没什么形象可谈。  
“人家胖就该去跳楼啊？”  
Loki选择了站在那位刚去了医院检查的女士家门口。  
啧…  
真可惜啊，这个可能比Peter还要年轻的男孩长得怎么这么美？身材也好，最能吸引他的那种带一点纤细的体格，光滑的肩头会很圆润，覆盖在各处的肌肉很薄，总之就是非常年轻很可口的感觉。  
哎…  
心里再一次叹息，美少年身上背着的人命实在超出了他能违背原则的底线。不然净化一下，带回家调教几天绝对是个乖巧可爱的尤物。  
“她不仅胖，还好吃懒做，活在这个世界上就是浪费资源。”  
“哦…”Loki对这种畸形的逻辑实在费解，“如果我是她的话，死了以后绝对天天缠着你。”  
点了支烟向屋内挪了两步，四处浏览一番，Loki知道这个漂亮的小鬼不敢乱跑，自己的武器正看着他呢。  
“说出来你可能觉得很多事情就是那么不公平。”拿起写满了错综复杂演算的稿纸，Loki唇边轻轻吐出白色的烟雾，这种东西得要Tony Stark才看得懂，“你厌恶她其貌不扬，可能她更看不起你没有内涵，而且…”  
Loki本来想说这个设计程序的女士是个Alpha，你不过是个Omega…  
然而他没开口之前结合起这桩只死Alpha平民的连续事件，想到了另外一种可能性。  
“你被Alpha强奸过？”  
处理事情护短也好，双重标准也好，Loki即便知道他会解决掉这个害人的麻烦，但鉴于他喜欢的外表，还是抽出时间给予倾诉和抱怨。  
所以，没否认和更怨怒的气息Loki不会认为自己猜错了。  
这个世界上终归是心不如愿的遗憾太多了，谁都一样逃不开。  
头脑聪明的工程师要自卑于自己的外貌，长相万里挑一的年轻Omega遭遇到侵害…  
自己到现在都为了到底是谁这个问题纠结…  
“没有报案吗？”  
“所以要怎么样？让他坐几年牢然后我去切除腺体当个残疾人？”男孩的冷笑配上周身的戾气让环境都有种低了几度的错觉。  
思想不正确但是能够理解的回答一时间堵了Loki的嘴，但这始终不是他作恶害人的理由。  
意念操控着悬浮的鳞片，Loki不打算在这个根本不值一提的小厉鬼身上再浪费时间。  
“你以为你不会有对手了吗？”  
面对即将穿透自己灵魂的结局，美少年并没有挣扎，横竖都是灰飞烟灭，必然不愿意让这个人很痛快。  
“你想守护这个世界恐怕得…”  
Loki等着它后面的话，神情有点无奈地惋惜这样一张连邪恶起来都十分养眼的脸。

“再死一次。”

【二】

同时的沉默让房间陷入了安静，只剩下烟草被熄灭时候发出的星火断裂声。  
“再”死一次…？  
仅仅一个副词，信息量已经大到过载。  
“你认识…我？”强调了最后一个字，Loki试探着问出更多的内容。  
男孩摇了头：“你们的末日不远了，你根本不会清楚要面对的是什么。”  
这个世界上他们可以镇压、铲除、净化或者转生那些作恶的厉鬼，却控制不了每分钟都有的死亡和新生。  
倘若真的划分了界限，他们甚至会是弱势的一方。  
看不见鬼魂的人类太多，一旦陷入对垒和争夺，普通人便成了最需要帮助的群体，感官上的无法察觉和未知永远都是恐惧的源头。  
真正意义上的敌暗我明。  
Loki其实有很多种能让这个邪恶的美少年屈服的方法，他是不惜去折磨和逼迫的，因为他想知道更多，想在危难来临之前有些应对。  
只是他不会想到男孩扭曲的极端心态直接选择了送死，趁着他做判断的间隙，撞上了近在咫尺的蛇鳞之上，溶解成了随时来阵风就吹走的残渣…  
信息就这么断得干干净净。

【三】

Loki带着伤痛和烦躁回家之后洗澡洗了一半，听到门响动的声音，应该是Thor回来了。  
“Thor？帮我去找件衣服来…”浴室的门没有关，Loki冲着外面正在放锤子的人喊道。  
“你不是经常裸奔吗？”  
嘴上这么说着，Thor还是径直去了卧室，找出件宽松的睡衣，合上柜门之前没忍住伸手去摸了叠得整整齐齐的那套熟悉得已镌刻于心底的战甲…

将睡衣丢在外间的衣架上，Thor一眼瞥见转身放沐浴露的人动作迟钝又难看。  
“受伤了？”目光扫视了一圈落在脚腕上，“现在你这么厉害还遇到对手了？”  
“我接了个被高空抛物的姑娘。”  
“你胆子可真大。”  
“我洗澡好看吗？”见Thor没有任何要出去的意思站在那里和自己聊天，Loki向他泼了点水。  
“好看啊，所以我再近点看吧。”  
理所当然地走进去，衣服都没脱，就算心里只是想去帮这个受伤的人，也还是莫名其妙地多了些别的意味。  
原本只是单身的住所浴室尽管不小，但挤了两个高大的Alpha实在谈不上宽敞了，肌肤相碰之间的擦枪走火对于他们来说很轻易。  
无奈谁也没主动做些什么，Loki擦干身上的水扶着墙坐回客厅，似乎是不甘心又有点像是被压抑。  
“把你那条湿哒哒的牛仔裤给我脱了，别弄脏我的地毯。”  
Thor随手找了毛巾擦了头发，疑惑地将裤子留在了浴室翻出瓶药水，其实他的衣服也没湿多少…  
所以…？  
是Loki来了兴致但是自己又无所作为？  
走到Loki面前，Thor看着衣服也没好好穿的人一脸不满足的神情，断定自己没理解错误。

“还好，骨头没事，不过这几天够你受的了。”  
蹲下身托着明显肿了一圈的脚腕，Thor摸着伤处，凭他的经验来说问题算不上太严重，但疼痛少说也得有个三五天：“要不你还是去看一下吧？”  
“算啦，不管医院还是诊所现在人都不少，很多公共场合安排了一些守护者也经常受伤，世道越来越糟，这种小伤别去挤资源了。”  
喷剂洒在伤处，凉凉的，但很快凉意透过毛孔渗入，分不清火辣还是冰冷的感觉毫不留情地刺戳着扭伤的地方，疼得Loki本能地缩了一下小腿，却不敢有大动作，  
生怕牵扯出更多不适。  
揉开药水又是一份煎熬，Loki几次想伸手去撕Thor的头发，最终看着这个男人心疼又认真的样子改为了发泄在沙发上。  
“好了，别绷着了。”  
Thor看看手里还蜷着趾头的脚不禁觉得好笑，这个嘴上天天没句正经的人只要疼起来就怂得一个字也没有。瘦长的脚肤色比身上都白了一度，除去这肿起来的脚腕不再骨骼分明，不管是细细的脚趾还是足背上刻画有致的筋线，都算得上漂亮。  
尤其因为蜷得太久而泛着粉色的脚趾头可爱到犯规。  
“你干什么！”  
突然被暧昧地咬了一下几乎让Loki浑身的汗毛都竖立了起来，绝对是羞耻心所致，他从未这么做过和被这么做过。  
忍着疼伸手去推搡抬眼不怀好意看着自己的雷神，Loki能从脸上和耳朵烧起的热度知道自己是脸红了。  
“你在不好意思吗？Loki…”轻柔地放下受伤的脚安置于地毯，Thor不着痕迹地压住了想要合并的膝盖，“我觉得你可爱才这样做的，结果你脸红起来更可爱了怎么办…”  
“大概天底下能形容我可爱的也只有你了。”  
将这个词安在一个挥挥手就能要了孤魂野怪性命的Alpha身上算不上什么赞美，何况他长相、身高、性格习惯没有一样和可爱沾边。  
Loki抖了一下，他极为短暂的分神期间，让Thor钻了空子，色情的舔舐落在了他的膝盖内侧，湿润的刺激连带着心里都痒痒的。  
他没制止，Thor自然不可能停下，在Loki皙白光滑的大腿内侧蜿蜒过水渍，咬着睡衣的边角将它撩开，得逞地笑着轻吻一口躲在里面挺立的家伙。  
从最下面两个圆圆的小球开始拨弄，然后Thor将它含进了口中去吮吸，上方传来的喘息则显然让他更加有兴趣继续下去。  
认真到连每条血管都没有放过的细致舔弄在Loki的视角里尽是异样美妙的诱惑，他可能要对一贯的喜欢类型有了新的认识，Thor这样的类型比起那些纤细精致的…也挺美味的？

 

与生俱来属于Alpha的征服欲在不安地作祟，Loki伸手覆盖上搭在自己大腿上的手背，指尖露骨地摩挲着雷神特别好看的手，说来真的算是种族优势，能够紧握Mjolnir的手却没有想象中的那些茧和粗糙，相反冷白的肤色让潜藏在表皮下的静脉都呈现出漂亮的淡蓝，顺着摸到柔软却宽厚的掌心，纹路也是浅浅的…  
Loki很想扯着那头漂亮的短发将自己的分身深深送入他的喉咙，想看着Thor呜咽难受，眼泪被糟糕的干呕感逼得从湛蓝的眼里连连滑落…射在他嘴里，让他全部都吞下去，滑动的喉结一定性感得不需要任何信息素就能让周围的活物都想给自己扎两针抑制剂。  
轻握成拳的手抵在唇边遏制住了几欲脱口而出的餍足叹息。  
Thor不仅按照他的幻想做了，更是故意地用舌头清理掉残余的液体，让Loki看着自己连一滴也不放过地吃下去，那双盯着他的眼睛变得像阴霾天的月光森林，幽幽地潜藏起了危险和欲望…  
“我不知道你还有这么淫荡的样子。”  
“那你接下来可得忍住了不要晕过去。”  
好笑地看着Loki因为自己脱衣服的动作而咽了口水，眼光却流连在他的腰上赤裸又贪婪…  
“我见过最好的腰。”Loki摸向面前留有湿度的肉体，说不上是羡慕还是觊觎，“你要是去跳脱衣舞，每天丁字裤里都能塞满钱。”  
去过几次那样的场所，Thor明白Loki在说什么，索性勾开自己内裤的边缘：“你要不要塞给我？可以跟你回家哦。”  
“事后再算如何？我们按次结算，好不好？”  
“听你的。”  
膝盖压进沙发，Thor低头吻住情欲上涌的人，唇舌交缠得火热，都是强势的人，也只能自己选择退让一些，让对方占据主导。  
面对欺身送上前的人，Loki可不打算放过这个机会，拍拍Thor的翘臀，示意他脱掉最后一层遮蔽物。  
Loki已经在幻想之后的事情了，上升不到报仇雪恨，也至少要把这个勾引自己主动请战的人做到说不出话来…  
可Thor停下了动作，跟着停下幻想的Loki才听到了急促的敲门声。

【四】

“谁！”  
质问声带着明显的愤怒，Loki眼中的凌厉几乎要把门外的人给射个对穿。  
“我！有急事。”  
可惜真是个气极了都没法发火的声音。  
“我去开门。”Thor让等待的Peter别急，先进了卧室找了两套衣服出来，扔给Loki一套。  
进了门被问的第一个问题是为什么不打电话。  
对上Loki幽怨得堪比厉鬼的眼神，Peter一时间竟然没有反应过来，反倒是委屈又无辜。  
“你手机关机，Thor的没人接…这房间里什么味道？”  
“我今天把手机摔坏了。”  
“我…把勿扰给打开了。”Thor检查了自己的电话，上面显示有六个未接来电和长串的消息，不用看发件人也知道是Peter一贯的风格。  
“我是不是打扰你们了？”  
沁凉的气息没有化学和人工的成分，却带着莫名的熟悉，Peter尴尬地意识到是混合起来的信息素，再观察这两个人不整的衣衫，觉得自己来得不太是时候。  
其实应该是事情发生的不是时候。  
“没怪你，说吧什么事，我现在就去把搞事的撕成碎片。”  
Loki笑容里的杀意看得Peter背后发凉，更确定自己打扰了这两个人，不过想想如果再晚来一步可能他们已经是进行式了，瞬间也就不心虚了。  
“今晚的新闻你看了吗？”  
“没，我手机碎了，才到家没多久，脚也伤了。”  
指了指自己还没消肿的部位，Loki还不知道发生了什么，刚要追问，手里被Thor塞进了平板：“我估计很多人应该吓坏了。”

城市各个区域的人口密集处都以一种宣告的姿态布置了大量的尸体，纯粹的尸体，少了灵魂，发现尸体的第一时间去了引导人都被告知全是空壳。  
公园道路两旁的树上悬挂、商场卫生间每个隔间的马桶上坐着、在自动贩卖机里被替换成了商品、夜间乘客稀少的地铁却满了一节车厢…  
惊恐的尖叫成了无处不在的声音。  
仅仅只是一晚。  
“人们以为离开这里或者出国就能避免…但是…”Peter无奈地摇着头，“其他地方也只是暂时相对平静而已。”  
Peter说着递过去一份机密情报，全世界的状况都不太好，只不过都在封锁消息。  
“那我们现在去哪儿？”  
总不能一个个出现尸体的地点都去吧？第一很浪费时间，其次这是明显的制造恐慌有策划的行动，不会有鬼守在原地等他们去抓。  
“Tony Stark呢？”Loki把手伸给一旁的雷神借点力站起来。  
“楼下等我们。”  
“先下去再说吧，今天要蹭你们车了。”  
下个电梯的功夫，Loki似乎已经想到了些什么，上了车后座拍拍Tony的肩膀：“我说去机场你有其他意见吗？”  
Tony指了中控上的导航地图，闪烁着的红色标记正是机场，随后抛出了不爽的疑问。  
“为什么我们的想法会一样？”  
“我只觉得换做是我的话不会放过一个公开让人臣服于我的机会。”  
“真巧，我也把对方当做是你来想的，你可千万要长命百岁，不然可真是个难搞的对手。”Tony当然不是如他所言这样去推测的，只是想给Loki添个堵很开心，“宝贝你上楼去是撞到什么奇怪的场面了吗，我都以为车里打翻了一整瓶香水。”  
“嗯…？前段时间还分手分得要死要活现在就喊得这么亲热？”  
“不服的话你也这么喊你边上那位神呀。”  
启动车子前，Tony当着后排两个人的面勾过副座上玩手机的人来了个甜到腻的吻，完事对着后视镜冲Loki眨了下眼，满意地看他沉了脸色。  
如果能够一直这样并肩作战，斗嘴当做日常也挺好的。  
Loki想起傍晚的警告，只担心以后连斗嘴的空闲都难挤出。  
转脸看着Thor，他的求生欲突然间很强，心底似乎有个意念在引导他，一定要活着，这个神或许无法再经受失去了…

【五】

越靠近机场，路也愈发拥堵，他们没有时间去等车辆一个个进去，只得暂时找个地方停靠之后走过去，等通过一层层关卡到了候机大厅，Loki基本上已经疼得麻木了。  
夜间航班不算多，但出奇地全部满了，这不是什么好事。  
Tony推断那些东西不会择日，否则何必在一个晚上制造出让全民陷入恐惧的行动。  
握着手机，Tony在犹豫现在是该托关系沟通增加航班让更多的人出去避难还是应该停止飞行。  
他的预感很糟…  
“Tony，我们…”  
轰然炸开的尖叫声打断了不知是谁的话，四个人顺着混乱拥挤的人群望去，通透的玻璃外一架还未起飞的飞机从舱内冒着浓烟，机身笼罩着的红光有些不正常。

 

CH20、磨灭的斗志

 

【一】

救人。  
然而工作人员和安保却无法接近那道红色的屏障，里面的乘客也是出不来，无论是拼命地砸着窗户还是争相挤着狭小的舱门。  
划破长空的惊雷吓退了围观惊惶的人们，Thor击碎了厚实的玻璃墙带着Loki一跃而下，粗暴地解决了绕行至停机坪的繁琐路程。  
“希望我明天不会收到账单。”Tony今天是轻装上阵，脚上那双运动鞋新到连鞋带都没一丝折痕，跳下来的瞬间一套装备也跟着全部启动。  
现场并没有发现作祟的鬼怪，但这一次Loki和Peter也感受到了毛骨悚然的被凝视感，压抑得致命，浑身各处都充满了不自在。  
“我好像能体会到偶像明星的感觉了…”Loki放出自己的武器去探查情况，说着他的体验，“明明知道摄像机和镜头就在那里但是不能关闭也不能砸掉，这太讨厌了。”  
更讨厌的是现在还看不到监视他们的东西到底在哪里。  
“所以你还是放弃演艺圈这条路吧！”Peter腰后出鞘的双刃只有黑色的刀柄，当他上了梯子接近舱门的时候，刀刃感知到了诡异的力量从虚拟延展出实体，不用说又是Tony偏心给制作的新产品。  
“我要是去做偶像，一定拉上你炒CP热度。”收回蛇鳞，Loki又让它去了Peter身边待命。  
说来也怪，这层红得妖异的屏障不吃雷电不吃科技，连Loki的蛇鳞也动不了分毫，但却在淬了Peter血液的匕首下产生了抵抗，废掉了几层刀刃后竟真的撕拉开了一条裂口。  
“别靠近！”  
Peter的制止声都带着怒气，他就快要成功了，可里面的人偏偏等不及，伸手从裂缝中试图分开这层壁垒，结果却是惨叫着失去了四根手指。  
这除了增加更多的恐惧和躁动什么作用也起不了。  
缝隙在慢慢聚合，Tony在一旁即使调高了手甲的推进力，依然扒不开分毫，他在Peter动刀划自己手心的时候去制止了，因为他仍然记得那个幻境。  
“没事的，我不会伤害自己太多。”  
他知道Tony的惧怕，但人命关天，受点伤总要好过无故的死亡。  
涂抹了一部分的血液在Tony的手甲上，一人一边生生地撕开了红色屏障，机舱内的人丝毫没有秩序地往外涌，这种时刻，谁更没有人性谁就拥有更大的生还几率吧…

【二】

救出了所有被困的人，但事情远远不绝于此。  
远处浮现了一个洞口，从里面出来一批一批的亡灵，井然的秩序可比刚刚的一群人要好得多，它们的招式各不相同，目标却一致地对准了逃跑的和留守在候机大厅的人。  
前几波都轻松地被他们拦了下来，可源源不断的数量总有漏网之鱼，Thor刚拽回来一个被拖走的小男孩，又有一个中年男人被从楼上推下，好在只有二层楼高还不至于丧命。  
第一个想要逃出机场的青年死了，这让剩下的人既不敢离开又在原地瑟瑟发抖，还夹杂着或许是亲人的哭泣。

Thor想要进入那个洞口从里面解决，然而对方却如同早发现了他的意图一般即刻关闭了出入口。  
最后走出来的亡灵是一具披着腐肉的枯骨，面对雷神召唤而来的闪电仅在眨眼间就将之消化成了烟雾，骨爪灵活地动了两下，血红色的光影如同缚链锁住了Mjolnir深陷进地面，Thor的召唤再也无法叫醒它。  
此消彼长的尖叫不绝于耳，Loki回头看了一眼才察觉到了端倪。  
“它可以被普通人看见。”  
不是所有人都有Tony的胆量和心态，能在第一次看到鬼魂的时候还泰然自若，更何况相比较之下，当日Tony所见的小色鬼Ryan只能算是只调皮捣蛋的兔子。  
“我们可能遇到修罗级别的反派了…”Tony发射过去的一颗微型离子炮仿佛丢进了黑洞。  
紧接着巨大的吸附力剥离了他的手甲，即使Tony以最快的反应想要将它们收回手环中也无济于事。  
Loki死也不愿意那块蛇鳞被抢夺，他不能赌这片具有神力的鳞片要比雷神的锤子还要强，顺手也按住了蠢蠢欲动的Peter，对他摇摇头。  
“是动手还是离开你们自己选择，我们在这里两败俱伤没有关系，你该用你们手里的那个东西看看，你们还有没有能力赶得及去其他地方。”  
牙齿上附着的干枯肉块翕动得可怖，然而说出的每一个字都清晰异常，Peter掏出手机查询着实时消息，正如面前的亡灵所言，除了这里，还有其他三四个人群密集的地方是一样的，尤其是今晚有一场当红歌手的演唱会，VIP区死了一半的人。  
九成以上的人不会选择挣扎，他们要的只是活命而已，或许总有负隅顽抗的，然而能力并不俗的守护者白白搭上的性命更加成为了劝退的最好说辞。  
“今天只是演习，如果你们的决定是要来场争夺战役，我们会奉陪到底，只希望你们随时都做好准备。”  
“要是电影里保卫地球的英雄都存在的话，你们一定是输。”Tony这番调侃的话不过只在是掩饰无奈的自嘲。  
今天恐怕是赢不下来了，他们是可以并肩一战，可这个举动除了是挑起日后无限争端的导火索，其他什么都算不上，而且身后聚集在一起的人群是何种态度，他不用回头也猜得到。  
坏结果也会远远不止这些，他们即便保得住这里的数百人，另外几个区域现在是数千的人质。  
鬼话不能信，更为讽刺的是现在却只有暂且达成协议。  
“我能问一下你们的目的是什么吗？”Tony心里一直有个未解之谜，“你可以给我一个除了统治世界和占领地球以外的答案吗？嗯…净化和进化最好也不要。”  
很可惜，对方没有理会Tony的问题，默认了它们的目的依然是那么千篇一律。  
没有继续伤人的撤退让众人觉得或许还该抱有信念和希望去打它们个措手不及，能够逆风翻盘。  
却很遗憾地在看到Mjolnir随着缚链的消失碎裂后而尴尬地面面相觑。

【三】

归于平静的气氛极为凝重，人群有结伴而散的，还有一些滞留在原地没走，低声讨论着什么，最后一拍即合地围住了四个守护者。  
指责的话语并不好听，似乎这几个人没有去拼命没有暴毙当场都是错误，还有人直接表示他们都是有偿服务，而且价格高得离谱，连带着怀疑起Thor的不明身份。  
煽动、猜测和愤怒主导了惊魂未定的人们情绪，将负面成倍放大，不管他们曾经救过多少人保护过这座城市多少次，全都在此刻被磨灭得不留痕迹。  
“讲点道理好吗？是你们说只要不再造成伤亡，愿意向它们妥协的。”  
Loki不愿意在吵闹的人堆里辩解，可他们更没有办法和这些临近爆发边缘的平民产生争执。  
高挑的黑发男人不着痕迹地将莫名其妙陷入指责中心的雷神向自己身后护了一些，纵使Thor是个真正的神，现在也无力解释，受了惊吓的人只会当他和鬼魂都是来历不明没有怀揣好意的异类。  
顾此失彼的后果是Loki被突破人群的一位中年女士迎面赏了一记耳光。  
需要克制才按捺住怀中的蛇鳞，手也死死拉住身后那个明显生气的男人没让战火升级，Loki发誓他所有的忍耐都是看在这个女人刚刚痛失了儿子的份上，尽管是她儿子自己的鲁莽所致，也让本不该属于他们的责任就这样强加了过来。

哭哭啼啼和谩骂声很快被疏离，多亏了Tony在踏入机场就通知的保镖团，虽然是来得有些迟，但碍于情况特殊，现在能赶到驱散人群也不算太晚。  
失败的滋味很难受，空荡荡的机场和满地的碎玻璃渣则是将这种情绪渲染得更凄凉。  
“我们…”Peter的手被身边的男人仔细地包扎好，他想打破低迷的气氛，“是不是该制定点计划，失败一次在所难免嘛，谁打游戏能赢一辈子，那肯定是开挂了，对吧？”  
“我们还不算外挂吗？”Loki不想打击年轻人的信心，可总不能闭着眼睛乱鼓励，“一个神…好吧两个…一个有钱有脑的天才，还有你这种自杀式的BUG…”  
Loki摊了摊手，没忍心说得更直白——他们连百分之一的胜算都未必有。  
“这不是来了颗导弹要让所有人和它们同归于尽。”Tony拍拍Peter的腰，安抚他不认输的心情，“如果是那样，大家都会为了自己而统一战线，要不是没得选，谁会愿意听从那些阴魂不散的家伙。”  
“我可以豁出性命去拼，但无论输赢无论生死，代价我们也许承担不起。”  
“……调教得有脑子了？”Tony被雷神的一番富有人情味的话震惊得差点失言，眼神复杂地询问Loki，“我还以为神族只有战和死两个概念。”  
“我不是在学着做个人吗？”

【四】

风平浪静持续了几个月，但没人能保证本性就是贪婪的恶鬼会不会出尔反尔，各自都没有停止过一些准备的措施。  
Thor在想尽办法找出可以回到神域的方法，也许人类无力的事情确实需要一些外援，但力量的恢复不代表他被重新赋予神格，只能从一些特殊的渠道去打探关于灵魂大规模厉化和集结的原因，顺带试着搜寻有没有其他神器掉落的情况。而Loki最近好像经常和门口的小家伙沟通，结识了不少带有善意的灵魂，但他似乎又很矛盾得不愿意那些不作恶的可怜鬼卷入未知的因素里。  
Peter参与了鬼怪研究院的工作，Tony嫌弃地表示这个工作除了最后写成本图文并茂的《鬼怪世界》还能有什么用，至多出版些不同的版本，比如童话版、科普版和学术版，这个研究院的成果连他都赶不上。  
在实验室升级装备得有些累，Tony丢下手里的精密仪器去查看公司反馈过来的消息。  
还不错，他设计出雏形的灵体监控和拦截装置签给的几个小公司做出的成品都还算过关，至少没有太多能力的游荡野鬼不会因此嚣张横行。  
想要让脑子休息一会儿，Tony打开美食网站开始学习烹饪，没有太特别的原因，就是上个星期突发奇想做了顿饭给Peter吃，被夸了，从此埋下了兴趣的种子。  
最近研究升级抽了年轻人一小管血，在Tony眼里可能被放大到了一整瓶的量，神经质般地觉得这个在认识他之前总会伤害自己的笨蛋会不会有慢性贫血。  
美食网站放到一边，Tony换了台电脑黑进了医院的系统，把Peter所有的就诊记录都翻了出来。  
一切都很健康，但差点被忽略的最后一次记录让Tony沉了脸色，他都以为自己是看花了眼或者调错了病历，一再确认没有弄错后，实在是被气愤和心痛弄得不是滋味。  
电话没人接听一定又是睡觉开了勿扰没把自己列入允许拨入名单。  
Tony懒得去黑Peter的手机，干脆打印了这张记录决定亲自跑一趟那栋郊区小别墅。

【五】

“你给我解释一下这是什么。”  
被甩了一张纸在身上，Peter从梦中醒来茫然地看着站在床边的男人一脸严肃。  
“嗯？”  
拿过薄薄的纸张，上面是他去医院做手术的记录。  
“Tony…我…”一时间哑口无言，Peter慌了神，他不知道该怎么说，“对不起…”  
除了道歉他说不出别的。  
“我需要一个你不告诉我的理由。”  
Peter手心冒着汗，很快揉湿了这张脆弱的纸，低头不敢去和Tony对视。  
“我担心你会责怪自己…”声音很小，Peter不确定是否能让对方听见。  
“所以呢？我还不知道你这么擅长苦情戏，演这种桥段是打算自虐还是有朝一日找我算笔总账？”Tony看不下去那张窒息的纸团，从纠结的Omega手中拿出来丢进垃圾箱，“你知道正常男人遇到这个事的第一反应是什么吗？”  
“怀疑孩子不是自己的…”没让人怀过孕总见过太多渣男，Peter自然知道一般人会如何作答。  
“那你是把我当成那些不负责任的人了？”  
“没没没没没…”Peter紧张得结结巴巴摇手，眼里尽是委屈。  
“你厉害，你独立，你什么事能自己扛着绝不麻烦别人，我也是这么过来的。”Tony掀开一点被子坐了下来，抓过还紧张汗湿的手，玩着细长的手指，“但我不想你和我一样没人去关心。”  
“说出来你可能要笑我，假如你哪天捅我一刀，我都会去和别人说是我求你动手的。”笑得说不上宠溺或无奈，Tony发觉他很甘愿守护这个守护世界的人一辈子。  
“所以我怕你会把这个责任揽到自己身上。”  
“肯定要揽啊，总归算是我造成的，对吧？”  
刻意强调了造成二字，对于这些隐晦词语并不陌生的Peter很快明白过来，气Tony拿这么严肃的事情开玩笑又忍不住脸红。  
“我没有不在乎。”Tony没给年轻人开口的机会继续说下去，“我不希望你太过在乎，所以你一直不肯说的那个幻境，是看到…？”  
叹了口气，Tony握紧了Peter的手，从不信命的他也不得不感谢缘分和天意，能让他有机会去爱一个将恐惧埋葬在内心深处也要倔强的人。  
“其实还有个原因…你可能不知道，我这种长时间和灵魂接触的人不是那么容易有…真的很可惜…”见不得男人眼中带着伤心，Peter抽出手搭在Tony胳膊上，似乎这样才能更有效地传达自己的认真，“Tony，你相信我，我只有这件事瞒着你，我以后保证不会一个人承担。”  
“看来我还要多努力一些。”Tony双手支在身后转头看着脸上表情只剩紧张和等待的年轻人。  
“你很好了！是我让你没有安全感…你不要这么想，Tony…我…”  
以为男人是在介怀自己之前所为而产生的一系列后遗症，Peter看着那双眼睛心里发慌，他不能让重新巩固的感情再变得摇晃。  
“我是说，我要多努力一些才能有孩子。”  
看着眯起双眼缓缓靠近自己的人，带着令他沉迷的信息素，宛若一只稀有的北极狐，Peter捂着脖子思考是窜下床还是蒙进被子，但显然这两个想法都很愚蠢。  
“孩子…不着急的，这得…得随缘…”手偷偷摸摸地将床边上昨晚用过没收起来的小玩具往枕头下面塞了塞，被发现可能孩子就不能听天由命了吧。  
“事在人为…嗯？你在藏什么？”  
“没…我…我饿了，你帮我去拿点吃的行吗？”  
游离的眼神和亲口承认在说谎没有什么区别，加上床头柜上空空如也的零食袋，Tony甚至都在想要怎么帮Peter去圆谎。  
“我来喂你就好了。”  
“那我们…换个地方？总在床上也没情趣是吧…”

Karen发誓她要辞了这个工作，救命恩人爱找谁给他收拾屋子管理账务就找谁。  
谁能理解一下她正认认真真算着Peter的理财计划，听到一句话抱起笔记本就出门的心塞——  
“Peter Parker，如果你再让我看到这些乱七八糟的破东西，我就把情趣用品工厂买下来，然后每天喂你春药把你锁在里面！”  
反正这个不会照顾自己的人也有伴侣了，功成身退多好。

【六】

鲜少再插手人类和鬼魂的事之后，日子很无聊，表面上都给自己找了合适的理由，可各自心里都压抑了太多的不甘和自责。  
人想活着，这没有错。  
甚至只要能活得下去，在自己有限的生命里不被奴役不被屠戮，苟且一辈子也没关系。  
可悲可恨的现状，更多的却是无奈与妥协。  
Loki说他至少不想辜负Kiro拿命保他，也不想担上拯救不了世界害死更多人的罪名，对此Thor没有意见，Tony则是客观上很清楚他们联手都未必救赢这个世界，何况还有个堪比预言的幻境。  
只有Peter还在摇摆不定，他想说点什么，只是话到嘴边又在脑子里过了两遍，最终决定沉默下来。  
都不是贪生怕死的人，可牺牲和送死是有本质区别的，一腔热血换不来世界的安宁。  
不过嘛…  
夜深人静不着痕迹地搞定几个不守规矩的恶鬼还是心照不宣。

【七】

Loki在这个盛夏的晚上解决掉一只妄图吃人的饿鬼后顺路就去了以前经常玩的酒吧坐坐。  
喝得有点多，眼神迷迷蒙蒙的，淡淡的信息素漫无目的地诱捕着猎物，半醉的神态吸引了不少故意想要靠近他的Omega.  
一米七都不到是让我把你钉起来操吗？  
这个高是高，麻杆一样感觉会被搞骨折。  
娘炮就算了，你这个指甲油霓虹灯一样是什么意思…  
兄弟你化得这么妖艳？我是来约炮的，不是来约美妆博主的。  
为什么都是肌肉男，和Thor能差那么多，性感和骚区分开可以吗？  
微笑着拒绝了主动送上门的人，Loki在喝下最后一口酒的时候透过玻璃杯看到了舞池外围站着个二十出头的男孩，应该是刚过了能进酒吧的年纪，和朋友一起来玩，拘谨又生疏…  
Loki盯着男孩身上的白色衬衣，猜测上面还有太阳晒过后的味道。  
连套路都不需要，就轻易地将人带到了昏暗的后巷，现在正是最嗨的时间点，没人会过来。  
清纯又淫荡。  
这是男孩主动扑进Loki怀里不急着亲吻拥抱却直接扯他皮带时候，他内心发出的自动评价。  
贴得近了，身上那股混杂了不少Alpha信息素的味道香水再也无法掩盖。  
Loki皱着眉酒都醒了不少。  
什么时候开始，闻惯了Thor的味道已经开始接受不了其他人了？  
他大概是疯了才会萌生猎艳的念头…明明是身心都接受了家里的那个男人，何必还要试图挣扎…  
“你怎么还是软的？我可不想接这种活儿。”  
老练的腔调彻底打碎了Loki的幻想，他也有看走眼的一天…  
拨开还试图揉硬他的那只手，Loki从钱包里拿出了所有的现金塞给男孩，这可能足足够他接上一个星期的活。  
“你也早点下班吧。”  
说完Loki整理了衣服，头也不回地离开了这条他前后流连了数年的酒吧街。  
有过放肆的快乐，解决过无数次群鬼聚众斗殴抢地盘，喝醉过也失态过，好像还有人喊过他夜场小王子…  
如今这里还是纸醉金迷，可那些巡逻的恶鬼他却没有了资格去驱赶。  
Loki自嘲地说他要失业了，看来得回去翻翻自己的毕业证书，赶紧找个专业相关去谋生吧。  
毕竟还有个神要养，地球上有认可神这个身份的机构吗？也许特工局能要他，改天让Tony找找关系吧…  
认命地在出租车上规划着不着边际的未来，Loki被按了两下喇叭才知道到家了。

【八】

进门看到Thor在这个大半夜里收拾着东西。  
“你要走？”  
关上门，Loki醉意顿时全无，冷静着混沌的大脑，心却像猛沉了下去，Thor要回到属于自己的地方了？  
“嗯，明天。”  
“那你…什么时候回来？”  
“还不知道。”  
Thor白天在一个冷门的私人论坛上发现了一个帖子，说是新泽西附近有个墓穴，某些神秘机构和组织的人都去探寻过了可惜一无所获，但据说里面藏着稀罕的宝物。  
所以他决定去看看，只不过没有买到回来的车票，就确定不了到家的具体时间。  
刚开口想说不会超过两天，结果话到嘴边就被Loki突然的拥抱惊得咽了回去。  
“…有很重要的事吗？”  
“嗯…可能只有我能做到。”抓揉着蓬松的黑发，Thor亲吻Loki脸颊的动作熟练又自然。  
“我不想你走。”  
他大概真的喝多了，否则Loki拿什么解释他从不会做的挽留。  
“那你和我一起去？”  
储存在脑海中的记忆让Loki本能地抗拒着那个日月光辉眷顾的地方，他好不容易才活了下来…  
Loki不禁晃着头在Thor脖子里蹭了蹭，拒绝也是在撒娇。  
“又喝酒了？”  
“还差点和人来了一炮…”  
“怎么就没继续呢？”他知道Loki说得是真，但又更确定Loki并不会那么做。  
“软了。”胯骨不安分地乱动，Loki此刻只想自私地将人留下来，“他身上的味道我硬不起来…不信你闻闻看…”  
扯开自己的衣领，露骨地诱惑着论体格可以完全圈住他的神。  
“只有你的味道。”Thor说着事实但没有再次去解释这个缘由。  
“那你还等什么，就这么急着收拾东西吗？”  
太在意一个人的时候最基本的逻辑都乱成了一团，Loki连去思考一下都忽略了——Thor如果真的要回阿斯加德，还带什么行李？更别提那个下着大雪的初春Thor承诺出口的话。

【九】

被子在房间的地板上失了宠，床单凌乱得如同满是涟漪的湖面，一个枕头不知所踪，还有一个刚刚被Loki垫在了腰下面，结果染了很多精液现在也遭到了嫌弃而扔开。  
怎么都要不够一样，Loki今晚对性爱上了瘾，他需要更多。  
抬着屁股跪趴在床边，身后的男人却迟迟不进来，不管是口中提出的要求还是诱惑地扭动臀部。  
“天都快亮了，你还要？”  
“要。”  
Loki以肩膀支着床面，伸手到了自己的屁股上，抓着臀肉掰开，色情地暴露出穴口，湿湿的，还留有一些透白的液体。  
这幅画面看得Thor下体发疼，他永远都会被Loki这套吃得死死的。  
“快点，用你那根大家伙把我干到起不来，否则你别想走了。”  
这倒不是Loki为了挽留而做出的行动，他此刻就是异常地想要Thor，跟欠了他很多次欢爱似的。  
既然有所需求，Thor就无法不去满足，只是当他小心翼翼缓慢进入的时候，得到的却是Loki的差评。  
“你在操一个处男吗？”  
“那我不客气了。”  
技术和力量被激将，Thor除了收起自己的温柔没别的办法，扣下身前的腰卖力地挺动着，绝不敷衍地每一下都插到最深处，又在几乎整根抽离后猛地贯穿进去，揉捏着腰臀的双手带了一点情趣的粗暴，看来Loki很喜欢，非但没有反抗还发出了餍足的呻吟。  
在他看不到的角度里，那个自甘被情欲操控的人因为胸口摩擦到了几次床单而感到快感无比微妙，便放纵了自己身子沉得更下，让挺立起来的乳头和身下的面料亲密接触，臆想着是Thor在舔他，手也情不自禁地伸向溢出不少透明液体的阴茎…  
“你要自己玩可以，但是我不会因为你射出来就停止的。”  
Thor眯着眼观察Loki的小动作，身下从激烈的撞击转为了技巧地抽插，手指也很了解地去抚摸Loki的腰椎，引起阵阵低浅的鼻音和急促的喘息。  
“当然…不会让你停…唔…别停，就顶那里…”  
Loki加快了手中的速度，微微颤抖着请求，他想要Thor在那个带给他无限快感的地方肆意操弄，把他彻底操得晕头转向。  
射在手中的精液已经有些稀薄了，但这不影响后穴因此而收缩不止，刚高潮完的身子敏感程度有些过高，Loki没去抗拒这种每个毛孔都酥麻的感觉，甚至还不断主动晃动臀部撞向Thor，寻找极端的快感。  
后果就是口中的呻吟在没有压抑的情况下变得甜腻淫荡，以及由于Alpha不应期过短就很快又硬起来的分身。  
Loki不敢再去自己套弄，他还不想精尽而亡在床上。  
背上多了不少重量，Loki知道是Thor弯下身子抱住了他，轻轻咬着他的肩头，金色的短发蹭得他耳朵发痒。  
“我爱你…Loki…”  
那为什么还要走…男人在床上说得话果然是一句都不能信。  
Loki回头狠狠咬了一口Thor的唇，血腥味很快溶进了嘴里，可谁也没有躲闪或退让，呼吸和血液的纠缠成了最暴烈的浪漫。  
“射在…我里面…”热吻过后的呼吸还有些困难，Loki也能感觉到身体里填满他的巨物已经在临界线上徘徊了。  
“快要装不下了。”故意逗着渐渐透支的人，今晚在Loki的要求下，没有一次是释放在体外的。  
“那我才能假装怀孕了啊…”  
Thor实在是哭笑不得，他说Loki可爱没有用错形容，真正可爱的人总会在不经意间流露出让他心动的样子…

天亮起来之后，Loki终于是放过了Thor，躺在换了新床单的床上，裹着被子看Thor背上包。  
“真的还是要走吗？”Loki问得哀怨，可总感觉自己没有一个非让他留下来的立场。  
“来不及了，要赶不上车了。”  
“车…车？！”  
怎么回神域还得有列神秘的地铁或是火车吗？  
“我路上再和你说，床单衣服放着我回来洗，顺利的话今晚就能到家。”  
“所以你不是要回你的老家啊？”  
“你在想什么呢，我说过你不和我走，我就不会走。”  
“哦…”Loki神情复杂地了然了一声，不过心里的纠结倒是全部消散得干干净净，“那你赶紧去吧，我要睡了，再见。”  
翻过身不再询问，Loki发现自己最近脸红的频率突然很高。  
他也有被感情蒙蔽了理智的一天。

 

CH21、燃烧

 

【一】

Thor只身去了那个墓穴，勘探过的痕迹还很明显，这里好像并不深，走到尽头都还能有微弱的室外光线，然而并没有任何有价值的线索。  
换做常人多数觉得自己轻信了假的传闻空跑一趟，可Thor倒没有这样的感觉，他身体里有股莫名的力量在挽留，越当他想离开就越强。  
直到指尖凝聚出电蓝的火花，指引着他重新回到看似已是死路的尽头处。  
雷电并不能劈开岩墙，Thor试着用更大的力量去摧毁，可除了不断掉落的碎石也没有出现想象中的入口之类，如果再这么下去，Thor担心自己会被活埋。  
敲敲打打着四周，雷神在思考会不会有机关和暗道，但这个想法也很快被自己否定，专业机构的人经验那么丰富都找不到，若是被他轻而易举发现，除非他是VIP.  
VIP？  
脑中萦绕着的三个字母给了Thor一些奇怪的念头，或许自己就是有这个待遇也说不定…  
先是试着敲了敲尽头处的石墙，然而里面没有应答，看来行不通。  
心虚地回头朝出口看了一眼，外面时值一天中最热的时段，应该不会有人选在这个点兢兢业业地工作。  
于是清了清嗓子，用他特有的低沉腔调自报了家门。  
可惜无论是雷霆之神、阿斯加德人还是奥丁之子，毫无变化的环境让Thor像个精神病人一样可笑又呆滞。  
一无所获打击了Thor的自信，或许真的只是个虚构编造的消息，与其在这里胡乱猜测，还不如回家去洗床单。  
背起丢在角落的包，雷神不打算继续在这里耗费时间，捏灭手中还不死心的微弱闪电，转身向着烈阳的光亮处迈出一步。  
“众神之父和水晶宫的女神怎么就生了你这么个蠢儿子！”  
强大的拉扯力量拽着Thor的背包，一把将他拉进了岩石之中，Thor第一反应是想反击，他还不想被封印进墙里，那样的死法太痛苦了。  
“放松，把这些岩石都当做是水流或者清风，不要去抵抗它。”  
那是个很爽朗的声音，带着些许苍老却不孱弱，很容易就令人信服，Thor照着他的话去做，在挣扎了几番之后，身上被石块摩擦的疼痛感逐渐消退，等到背后的力量一松，他已经跌落在了新的空间里。  
看起来还是挺惬意的，有床有酒有鲜花，石壁上还刻画着没太多功底的故事——显然是无聊时所作。  
络腮胡的老者身材也是会让人产生亲近感的微胖，铠甲没有染上太多战损和时间的沉霜，并且年代久远，加上上面镶嵌的各种稀有宝石，若放在博物馆或者拍卖行都是极其珍贵的。  
“喝一杯吗？奥丁之子？”  
金色的酒杯盛满了淡红色的琼浆递到了正在给身上拍灰的Thor手里，甜美浓醇的香气几乎勾走了雷神的魂，Thor接过一饮而尽，凉而辛辣的液体在齿间都留下了香味，他甚至都快忘记真正意义上酒的味道了，连Tony请他喝过的最昂贵的酒都比不上分毫。  
“嗯，神志清醒，看来你不是冒充的。”  
“你来自阿斯加德？”Thor找了个桌子放下手中的酒杯，搜寻着所有的记忆却想不起眼前的老人究竟是谁，“我没有见过你。”  
“废话，你一天大的时候要是就能记得我，Frigga做梦都能笑出声。”  
Thor像个乖巧的晚辈一样任凭这个老人消遣，他也不再询问对方的身份，看得仔细了，隐藏在眉宇间的神色熟悉得愈发可怕，抬起手放在半空遮挡住了老人的右眼，亲兄弟之间的相似才会如此玄妙。  
他该叫这个人Vili叔叔，只闻其名从未见过其人。  
“打住，我没时间和你认亲。”Vili向雷神招招手，推开一扇石门，带他进了里面的房间，“命运这种东西连神也违抗不了。”  
从长者口中表达出的无奈比什么都来得真切，Thor不免心中被一阵苦涩填得酸楚。  
“我迎你生，今天却是你送我走。”  
“什么意思？”  
他们连几句简单的寒暄和闲聊都没有，就已经谈论到了生死？Thor不太能够接受这样的事情发展，他不是为了来终结一个自己亲人的性命。  
Vili对着愁眉不展的Thor摇了摇头，径自走到不够华丽但很整洁干净的房间角落，鎏金的箱子也许每天都会被擦拭，所以依旧明亮夺目。  
“我以为我看管不了它了，只要我一死，这里设下的屏障就没了，中庭人很快就能想办法将它带走。”打开箱子，Vili取出了端端正正放在里面的心形宝石。  
“那你为什么不带它回神域，又为什么要藏在这种地方？”Thor有很多疑问，看架势叔叔是要将这个东西交付给自己，但他带走又有什么作用。  
“你找到回家的路了吗？”将宝石捧在手上，Vili步伐沉稳地走向Thor，示意他接过，“我没有被允许回去，就永远找不到那条路，但你应该不会这么悲惨。”  
没得选择，Thor拿过了心形的宝石，他时常也困惑，Odin到底是老得糊涂了，还是隐藏了太多秘密，待在神域越久，他越看不清自己的父亲究竟想要什么。  
“你别看它长得温柔，这个东西落在不同的人手里被发挥的作用也会不一样。”坐在床边，Vili看起来有些累，尽可能简单地解释着，“它叫做战火之心，使用它的人不到战死不会停下，以及在生前用了多少力量去战斗，死后就能继续战斗直至能量耗尽，平时放在那儿也能潜移默化提升拥有者的能力。”  
Thor看着手中的宝石不可思议，听起来很鸡肋的功能，如若落在心存恶念的人手里或者那些亡灵手里，效果是毁灭性的。  
“你走吧。”Vili的声音也更加疲惫，挥挥手催促着Thor离开，“我用不着你送我最后一程，哦等等，你还别急。”  
其实Thor并未挪动一步，只见自己的叔叔抛了个小物件过来。  
“我留着也没有用，就当是个人类会觉得价值昂贵的东西吧，要是你有喜欢的人，做个什么定情信物求婚礼物也是挺有面子的。”  
说罢Vili见Thor不愿意离开，连推带打地将他驱逐出去，任由Thor在外面如何想要进来都无计再施。  
心愿已了，大限将至，年迈的神域老者喝光了瓶中的最后一点酒，身体慢慢化作星屑，如此的离开方式他或许能够找到回家的路，在中庭守了一生，愿最终的最终，可以魂归英灵殿。

【二】

Thor回到家情绪很低落，心不在焉地洗着床单，他对于自己生活了两千多年的地方产生了质疑，他的父亲，掌管了预言、王权、智慧、治愈、魔法、诗歌、战争和死亡的众神之父，究竟是一个什么样的神？放逐自己的亲兄弟直到生命耗尽，从不曾对Loki有过善意，甚至连他…  
门外看了Thor几分钟的人终于在他又一次倒洗衣液的时候吹了口哨。  
“光着身子却不会洗床单，你在和我暗示什么吗？”  
慌忙抖掉过多的粘稠液体，Thor发觉自己走神得有点远。  
“我裤子里有个宝贝你有没有兴趣。”  
“哦？”  
Loki走到裸着上身的男人背后，双手帖着他的腰侧向前游走，小腹两边的人鱼线和牛仔裤有些空隙，Loki企图从那里将手伸进去。  
“Loki？”  
“裤子里的宝贝？”黑发睡得还有些乱的男人佯装得一脸无辜。  
Thor摇着头无奈地嘴角上扬，顶了顶左边的胯：“口袋里的。”  
“能有什么比得上那个大宝贝…”Loki摸出块颜色鲜艳的心，“你要是送这个东西给我我可能会丑拒。”  
“认识？”  
“只能说有这个知识储存，送我这个是要祝我早点儿死吗？”Loki下巴搭在Thor肩上，环抱着男人的手里把玩着宝石，“拿给Tony Stark研究看看吧，也许能分解开，我可不想留个引怪buff在身上。”  
“我也是这么想的。”  
“你的锤子没了，是不是以后都要我来保护你？”宝石塞回原位，Loki在Thor的颈后嗅了嗅随口岔了个话题。  
“我是雷霆之神，不是锤子之神…”搓干净了手中的床单，Thor打算把这堆布料扔进洗衣机，然而转念想一想，身后的人不管是动作还是语言应该都是在撒娇吧。  
“行，以后你保护我…”  
“你好香～”Loki鼻尖在Thor的脖子上轻软地蹭着，暖暖的唇也不停地流连。  
“过会儿再闹好吗，先让我…嘶…”一阵撕咬的刺痛剧烈得Thor都直抽气，“Loki？”  
咬出一个快要渗血的牙印，Loki又叼着那块肌肤吮吸了半天，直到留下深深的痕迹才不舍得般地松开口。  
这个本意只是开玩笑的举动和调戏的话语却让Thor鼻腔发酸。  
“我标记你啦。”

「我标记你啦！」  
Loki的手从Thor的额前移开，随之消失的还有淡淡的光晕。  
「你个小混蛋又对我做了什么？」刚被折腾了一夜，Thor懒得管这个喜欢恶作剧的人，就算现在自己是只青蛙，也得搂着他再睡一会儿。  
「我给你下了个恶毒的诅咒，不管你活多久，只能标记我，我死了也不会解除，怕不怕？」  
「多此一举。」  
连眼睛都没睁，Thor任由诡计之神施下乱七八糟的咒语，他不会去标记其他人，但是如果这样无聊的举动可以让Loki感到心安，便随他去就是了，能被Loki一个人拥有他求之不得…

Thor转过身，他不会再去管自己手上的水会不会弄湿Loki的衣服，像那个寒冷的晚上被当做鬼怪抓住一样，用着想要将Loki融化进怀里的力气抱着他…  
明明咬一口不会有任何用。  
就算自己想多了，戏过了，但他没法不为这句充满独占欲的小心思动容。

“你…在哭？”Loki尽管有些闷，但还是没去推开，“我没…没咬那么重吧？我技术很好的…”  
肩上明显的湿热如果还能找点牵强的理由，那么两个人贴合着的胸口，Thor起伏急促的呼吸已然是个铁证。  
“没有，手上有水。”  
“好好好…”  
哄孩子一般拍着Thor的背，Loki的心底终于产生了二十多年来未曾有过的一种悸动和归属感，还有一种愿意去迁就、改变、放下原有生活的冲动。  
“我们去找Tony吃饭吧，让我去换件衣服，你手上的水…有点多。”  
不着痕迹地分离开这个拥抱，Loki径自了去了卧室，留给这个强悍的男人一点整理情绪的时间。

【三】

出门的时候发现Ryan不在门口，Loki感叹现在连鬼都知道要谈恋爱了，他加入成双入对的行列也没什么不好。  
车上闲聊着类似改天要让Thor去考个驾照、车子要去做做保养和一会儿吃什么这些生活琐碎，很快就到了Tony家的车库。  
结果上去之后才发现只有这个天才一人在家。  
“我的Peter呢？”  
“还没下班。”Tony摘下护目镜停了手里的工作，“好好说话，是我的Peter.”  
“哎呀，叫习惯了，一时间不好改口。”  
两个人不互相塞对方几句仿佛难以开始聊天一般，斗嘴的终止是在Loki将战火之心扔在了Tony面前。  
“不要总把这些古旧的东西往我这里塞，我是一个崇尚现代科技和未来的人。”看着又是不知名的神器，Tony的拒绝已经从内心升腾到了脸上。  
“那就用你的现代科技将它结合起来，这样你百年之后还会多点称号。”  
“你打算让我对它做什么，炸了它？升级它？”Tony拿过宝石丢进仪器，让系统自行先解析一番，听着Thor对它的描述。  
“看看能不能分解它，它整个来说散发的力量有点强，我叔叔守了它几千年，肯定是不愿意被其他人夺走的。”  
“叔叔？你们神域人都挺喜欢到地球来失散…”看着解析进度条走得缓慢，Tony抬腕确认了一下时间，“我们可以订一下餐厅，等Peter回来直接去吃饭。”  
“我来做吧。”Loki手里飞快地给Peter发着消息，让他下班的路上按照自己的清单把食材带回来，“但愿你家的厨房还能用。”  
“你确定不会给我下毒吗？”  
既然不打算出去吃，Tony也就亲自动手去加速了对这块古物的分析。  
“毒药我没有，春药有一些，但是我不敢下给你，年纪也不小了，再加上那个小浪蹄子有用不完的活力，我们的大天才英年早逝可不太好。”  
“能不能管管他？”心思渐渐放在了研究上，Tony快要分不出精力来和那个嘴巴抹了毒药的男人争斗。  
“这个真管不了…要不，你把耳朵堵上吧？”  
一个白眼目送两个人进了厨房，Tony自觉干不过这对神夫夫，干脆把注意力都集中在了长得就很娘炮的玩意身上，早点解决早赶他们回去。

【四】

鬼怪研究员捧着大号纸袋进门直接奔向了厨房，他早就饿坏了，必须要让Loki给做顿好的。  
然而停在厨房门口看到正在热吻的两个人，打断也不是离开也不妥，就只能杵在原地等他们缠绵结束。  
但是Peter发誓他看到Thor在中途瞥了自己一眼的，结果非但没有立刻终止这个让他不自在的行为，还上扬起嘴角继续…  
所以之前的大度和稳重都是装的吧！  
Peter轻咳了一声，没等他们分开便将手里的纸袋塞在了两人中间：“Loki，我实在太饿了，特别希望马上就能吃到你亲手做的东西。”  
摸着肚子扁起嘴巴的可怜神态Loki是拒绝不了的，也不是小孩子了，但那双天然带着宠物眼神的杏仁色瞳孔委屈起来着实算得上范围内无差别攻击。  
“好，那你出去等我吧，很快。”  
出去的时候趁着Loki转身料理食材，Peter给了那个帮忙打下手的雷神一个“他就是宠我”的眼神。

当一个小时之后餐桌被摆满了丰盛的晚餐，气氛微妙得如同一个和睦的家庭。  
“你们两个的。”  
“这是什么限定款的首饰？”  
接过Tony抛来的两条挂坠，Loki看着不规则的红色碎石被一圈他叫不上名字的昂贵金属所包裹，光泽依旧但又多了一份力量的禁锢，很显然在明知故问。  
“说来很奇怪，那次机场回来我发现身上夹带了一块金属，但是怎么也没法分解和使用。”Tony看了了然于心的雷神一眼，“没错就是你那个锤子上的，我并不知道它叫什么。”  
“乌路，只有星球核心和魔法才能催动它。”  
“它爱叫什么叫什么。”拉开椅子坐下来，Tony在看到埋头吃喝却还想仔细听他们说故事的Peter眼神都温柔了起来，“但它能和这块娘炮之心有反应。”  
后面的话Tony自觉不用再解释下去了，谁都能看得出他把宝石分解成了四块，然后用灵力尚存一息的乌路将之包裹，现在是一个分离并且半封印的状态，所散发的能量被大幅度地削减和屏蔽，理论上说，它现在比较安分不再会像个信号源一样吸引那些妖魔鬼怪。  
“那它还能用吗？”Loki见这个东西经Tony的手稍微设计过还算漂亮就没嫌弃地戴上，“好歹也是个神器。”  
“用它干嘛？去死吗？”Tony抬起头的眼神少了很多戏谑和玩笑，“你该比我清楚它是什么作用。”  
短暂的沉默，Tony也不打算把这桌不错的气氛弄得很僵，只不过当他解析开宝石属性之后深怕其中任何一个人会拿它去搏命。  
“不过留在身边给你们两个神提升一下能力应该没多大问题，吃饭吧，手艺不错的话我可以考虑雇佣你。”  
“不约。”

【五】

回去停好车在等电梯的时间已经将近晚上十一点，Loki摸了根烟和身边的人讨论着最近路上的孤魂野鬼越来越少，那些会作恶的家伙也都销声匿迹了一样，不知道是该庆幸还是该悲哀。  
Thor耸耸肩表示他也回答不了这个问题，却在电梯即将到达前瞥见了墙角一道白色的影子。  
“谁。”  
相视一眼，两个人往墙边走去，Loki的蛇鳞早已先一步探路拦住了那道白影。  
清瘦、高挑、英俊，还是那身白色的风衣，令Loki感到宽慰的是这个妹控的少年没有再次厉化成恶鬼。  
“你是来找我的？”收回武器，Loki看着William脸上纠结的神情发问。  
“我是来杀你的。”  
根本就不是一个威胁的语气，而是充满了无奈和绝望。  
“你说吧，我听着呢。”忽略了要杀自己的陈述，Loki等着少年的后话，“你妹妹呢？”  
“在它们手里。”踌躇了再三，William只得全部道出他的痛苦和挣扎，“我想你们应该是和它们达成了停战的协议…现在看着一切都好，但事实不是这样的。”  
亡灵大军的目的根本不是想和这个世界和平共处，它们憎恨人类，誓要熄灭这个世界上所有的光明，将所到之处变得荒芜而原始，人类都成为它们的奴隶，慢慢地在时间的推演下而终结，成为一段文明和历史。  
它们的计划和势力在不断扩展，不缺少站在顶端的人和一批出类拔萃的守护者，同时William还说出了他所知道的、让Thor也为之一愣的事——它们有一颗紫色的原石，不但能靠着它汲取源源不断的能量，也是顷刻间能覆灭所有的威胁。  
散落在无垠宇宙里的六块原石下落成谜，阿斯加德有一块操纵空间的原石，其余的至今不明，居然被这些亡魂所获得…  
“想要一片黑暗，却来屠杀人类和攻击这个星球？”Loki学着Tony的疑惑万分不解，“那它们的目标应该是太阳吧？”  
但最终他还是深深地叹了口气：“好吧，但是重点并不是我们不想参与，以少本就难胜多，何况到底有多少人宁愿去做它们的傀儡它们的奴仆都不敢反抗呢？我说得再直白一些，一个想要做统治者的…人或者亡魂，都需要观众，也不愿意自娱自乐，它们不会只留同类，它们需要人去仰视它们畏惧它们供它们玩乐…它们不会想要人类死绝的…”  
“所以你们不会帮忙吗？”  
比自己更直白的问题像颗在倒数的炸弹扔在眼前将Loki打断，逼得他进退两难。  
“让我…考虑一下…？”转脸看了一眼Thor，现在在面对这种有可能一战不再有回头路的抉择，Loki本能有着强烈的求生渴望。  
“你就不问我为什么知道你住在这里吗？”  
“为什么？”  
“你家门口的小孩也还在等着你能去带他回来…”

 

CH22、Hela

 

几个月了。  
天气又变得阴冷，说不清是夏季太短还是大环境就如此…  
Loki看着空荡荡的楼梯间，心又一次失落下去，他这种感觉每天都要重演，像有只黄毛小猫对着他抓心挠肝…  
生活没有太多变故，风平浪静得似乎那些亡灵根本无意为难这个世界，也许只是麻木和自欺。  
推开家门，早一步到家的男人在收拾房间，看到Loki进来便放下了手里的一切去拥抱他然后在他唇上印一个轻轻的吻，哪怕重复千万年也不会厌倦的动作。  
   
Tony那家夜店里被Peter制服过的色鬼不见了，但生意并不是因为失去了她而变得冷清，相比起一时的欢愉，更多的人还是愿意去珍惜自己的生命。  
被Loki起名叫做小黑的女人找过Tony，她也没有过得很好，数次开口试图能让他们出手相助，最后却只得到了“如果你需要一个安身之处，我可以帮你”的回答。  
曾经一个比一个不要命的守护者现在为了各种因素而避战，得到的既然有怨怼也会有理解，谁都会有想要坚守的阵地、想保护的人、哪怕退让也想要避免的一些事情…  
而且小黑心里何尝没有评估过胜利的机会是多么渺茫…  
她没有选择留下，她还要带着很多不愿意屈服的灵魂抗争，即使不再是个鲜活的人，不会被他们所在意的人类看见，也不甘愿他们所留恋的世界被黑暗笼罩。  
   
然而邪恶永远不会压抑，它们只是蛰伏在阴暗中伺机待发。  
一场将城市陷入了炼狱的大战来得比预想中晚，但确是筹备了许久最终酝酿出的结果。  
无助的普通人被暴虐的亡魂肆意追赶、捉弄得狼狈不堪，尖叫和哭泣声充斥着各个角落，整个城市都是绝望和死亡的气息…  
Peter是第一个冲出去进行营救的人，身手比从前更加的凌厉，看了看偶尔会发出微弱亮光的吊坠，也许是这个远古的石头在发挥作用。  
眼前数不清是第几代的通讯眼镜边框处闪烁了另外两个光点。  
“我想我们得往主战场打…”Loki的声音夹杂着淡淡的喘息，“不把源头解决我们四个人可耗不过。”  
“我来接你们，我家楼顶集合。”Tony的私人飞机已经没了飞行员随时待命，他只能亲自上阵，“说来我也挺心疼加州市民的，从电影打到现实，鬼也仇富吗？”  
“你们先去，我把这边的小分队解决就到。”Thor那边传来的话语中带着雷电的声音，连续又密集，看来他们的所到之处都是相同的处境。  
战机的效率虽然要远远大于普通的飞机，但当他们奔赴至交战中心也耗费了不少时间，高处所见的景象混乱又残忍，勉强能看出的分界线是以小黑和William为首的，只是那个范围在渐渐缩小，身边不断涣散成残渣的灵魂也已分不清阵营。  
亡灵大军中的指挥用手里的容器吸收过身边的敢死队，融合成一个巨大的灵体，随后身体悬于半空，向着不愿让路的那些阻碍着倾泻而去…  
   
金色的光盾与迎面而来的一波猛烈攻击碰撞后相互抵消了力量，短暂的时间足以让站在一帮誓死相抗的灵魂最前面的一男一女得救。  
“对不起…我们来晚了。”  
Peter珍藏的蛇鳞救下了他们，来不及再说更多的话，双刃已紧握在手，身边一同而来的男人也全副武装，从心口蔓延到四肢的科幻级战甲。  
他们这次不会再后退。  
“你还欠我一个名字。”站在他随口起了外号的女人面前，修长的身躯因为华贵的铠甲和金色盔角而更显得高大，为脸色苍白的人挡去扬起的碎片、尘埃。  
“活下来就告诉你…”不变的黑色长裙，故作的高深莫测，但终究兑现了承诺，“Wanda…那位和你差不多打扮的人好像很冲动…”  
“他就这个性子。”说得无奈，意识却早已指挥着蛇鳞和Thor共赴敌方阵营。  
闪电包围着蕴藏着无限神力的鳞片穿梭在密集的亡灵之中，又加入了Tony和Peter的帮忙，局势在轰然之间便形成了逆转，为那些想为自己想为这个城市一战的…不管是血肉之躯还是执着的灵魂劈开了一条路。  
   
可惜这终归并非一场只要他们参与就可以翻盘的局。

镶嵌着无限原石之一的权杖被握在骨魔手中，它和权杖都有着无从询查根源的年龄，手下的亡魂像被洗过脑一样视死如归。  
伤了Peter被血液烧得灰飞烟灭，就堆叠着一拥而上，用湮灭的代价来制造机会，一旁想要来插手的钢铁之躯被阻挡在外，直到Peter被压制，不知名的魔物抢下了他手中的短刃，拉开了他脖子上的动脉…  
Tony冲出了自己的战衣，他失去了所有的设备和可见灵魂的系统，唯独手上留着一只简易的机甲，承受了无法目视的攻击只为抢夺回他的Peter，双刃的另外一把被插进了自己的胸口，Tony没选择治疗自己，而是将全部的能量聚集，死死封住了那道伤口，凝固了不能再继续流失的血液。  
他不知道还有没有机会去寻求治疗和手术。  
望着同样不再潇洒的Loki朝自己走来，又看了一眼远处高举权杖的骨魔，Tony连对着Loki摇头都异常艰难…  
   
当权杖触地，紫色的炫光崩裂出纹路在无限扩散，接触到的无论是生物、人类还是灵体都被融化得干净…  
必须要有一个具备资格的人去停止原石的吞噬。  
Thor瞥了一眼命悬一线的好友和蠢蠢欲动的Loki…  
Loki是承受不了原石纯粹力量的。  
不顾耳边的阻拦，Thor身披雷电跳入战场，以他不死的身躯作为赌注，逆着巨大的能量而上，腐蚀和灼烧的痛感很真实，他仿佛都能闻到自己被烤焦的味道…  
也许这不及当年Loki为自己撕碎灵魂的万分之一。  
Thor在失去意识之前好像记得自己夺下了权杖，或者是制止了力量宝石的继续无限延伸…  
倒在权杖之下，Thor望着天空的视线渐渐模糊，抱着一丝幻想，他奢望着。  
奢望着自己的请求能被听见…  
   
原石的余震Loki为还活着的两个人挡下了，有着弯弯尖角的金盔掉落在身边，黑发散开，脸颊被隔开的伤口有血珠滚落，滴到了Tony的手背…  
Loki伸手扯下了受了重伤的人脖子上的吊坠，转而去召唤Peter的那一块。  
“不…Loki…”Tony每说一个字都几乎要了他的命，紧紧抱着怀中的身躯想要按住被取走的吊坠，“你会死的。”  
“你们能活。”  
Loki食指压在自己唇上，汇聚出的魔法让Tony不能再说出一个字，同时自己恍惚的精神被牵引着不能涣散，他知道是Loki维持了他的意识，虽然清醒的状态下肉体有着巨大的痛苦，却也是最无奈的能让他不死的办法。  
蜜糖色的眼睛被咸涩的液体淹没，Tony抬头看着这个平时和他斗嘴能斗上一天的人此刻手中握着会令他万劫不复的宝石，眼里的不舍被低垂的睫毛一星一点地遮去…  
伴随呼啸的风沙，和披风一起扬起的还有点缀着坚毅光芒的眼神。  
一个神明真正的样子。  
   
天空逐渐褪去颜色，绵密的云层卷不住裂开天际的闪电，惊雷声声摄魂夺魄，Thor的意识在聚集，连接着遥远的苍穹，等待一道彻底唤醒他的力量。  
阿斯加德人不死不灭的形态令亡灵愤怒，即使承受了力量原石的攻击依然没有被剥夺生命，只是暂时不能苏醒过来。  
此刻它们面前还有个疯了般的邪神需要解决。  
凡人放手一搏尚且能如雪山中掉落的冰霜，虽会消融在茫茫白色之中不见其踪，却不免有着微弱的松动。  
而一个神的孤注一掷，是响彻山谷的嘶鸣，足以撼动万里的冰封。  
   
Loki手中的四块宝石碎片挣脱了束缚重聚，又在转瞬分化成了刺眼的耀光流淌进他的身体里，将跟着他至死方休。  
爆发的能力让战场铺下了大片的残渣，刺进血肉里的伤痛被一再地无视，他的目标只有最前面的亡灵，那个体无完肤被岁月侵蚀得只剩一具枯骨的罪恶灵魂。  
原石的能量在重聚，Loki要赶在它充能完毕之前毁了它，哪怕同归于尽。  
可是那些该死的亡灵太多了，多得像漫天的尘埃驱散不尽，鳞片在他又增添了很多伤口之后拦在了面前，微弱的光芒似乎在阻止他停下赴死的脚步。  
“我会去找你的…唔…”  
开口说话间背后遭到了偷袭，即使瞬间闭口不言，红色的液体也没能被尽数咽回肚子，Loki不支地跪倒在地，五脏六腑都在叫嚣着疼痛。  
擦去唇角的鲜血，Loki想要站起来继续这场没有终点的讨伐，却绝望地发现自己神力全然涣散，他似乎已经耗尽了所有，只剩死亡后的残余希望。  
他的确不想死。  
哪怕再平凡的生活，他至少还能有个斗嘴的人，有个想宠的人…  
有个每天回家都会给他拥抱和亲吻的人。  
可他心里的天平是倾斜的，重重落下的那端是对这些他所在乎的人…  
他们可以活下去的执着。  
镶嵌着力量原石的权杖离Loki越来越近，他甚至都可以感受到强大的震慑，只是这一次他不会去商榷也没有低头的可能。  
他是Loki…  
Odinson也好，Laufeyson也好，不管是阿斯加德那个被捡回来的养子还是约顿海姆的后人，火神或是诡计之神…  
他是Loki…  
把天才科学家噎得没话说的毒舌，玩世不恭却唯独对那个灵魂伴侣没有底线原则的温柔绅士，羁绊了前世和今生…Thor的挚爱。  
以及，这座城市、这个世界、这颗该属于人类的星球的守护者。  
即使灵魂被耗为灰烬，再死一次，他也绝不苟活。  
   
死亡的痛楚并未如约而至，化不开的黑暗在一道彩虹之后被光明冲散。  
因为有人不允许Loki死。  
还有人必须要他活着。  
搀扶起他的那只手并不温暖，纤细的骨骼中蕴含着巨大的力量，但却异常的小心翼翼。  
周围电闪雷鸣晃得人睁不开眼，雷电中心的那个人手中多了一柄只有他才有资格使用的战斧，无数的亡灵瞬间湮灭，飘散在空中的尘埃更加模糊视线。  
Loki很艰难地才看清楚身边多了的那个人。  
长及腰部的黑发遮住了半身的绿披风，紧紧包裹着细瘦身体的是流转着幽绿光线的黑色战甲，手中所持之物泛着冷冽的寒光，令人分不清生与死的气息…  
“我差一点就只能看到你的尸体了？”挥剑驱散了Thor的漏网之鱼，女人的声音也透着一丝森冷，“你真是个不太负责的父亲。”  
“Hela？”  
Loki还记得Thor刚入住自己家的时候说过他们有个女儿和他长得很像。  
“战场上，我更喜欢死亡女神这个名字。”  
这种把自己当做救世主一样的无端霸气…随他也是没错了…  
   
Thor解封了自己真正的力量，暴风战斧横扫这片凌乱的战场，纵使原石强大，也终究在他面前渐熄了光芒，古老的权杖和枯骨本就难以与雷神的新武器抗衡，妄图召回剩余灵体冒险一战，想法却随着Hela无数的剑刃一同归于混沌空气中的砂砾…  
原石被Hela收入了剑中，她会将它送去一个适合安置的地方。  
幸存的亡魂都尽数埋葬在了黑之朽刃之下，当Hela逆转了生命，治愈自己父亲和他朋友之后便走向了其他的灵魂。  
阻止她的是Loki.  
“用不着赶尽杀绝…”说着走向Tony的位置，趁空让还留守在原地的那些灵魂赶紧离开，“我已经…非常感谢你了。”  
蹲在Tony的身边，仔细检查着这两个刚刚恢复脸色还不太好的人，Loki和死亡女神道着谢意。  
“你还得好好活下去赚钱，看见没，我有女儿还有男人要养。”Loki眼里明明还悬着泪，却还是说着不讲道理的话，用力拍了两下Tony的后背和胸口，看得出这个天才是真的完好无损，离失去和死亡只有一步之遥，他内心必会有感恩。  
“叫我声爸爸我不介意养你一家。”  
Peter摸摸自己还存在一点割裂感的脖子，却触不到任何伤口和异样，环顾四周残破而又很宁静的环境，他无法想象各自都经历了什么。  
但这个城市没有被占据，自己爱的人和重视的人都活着…  
   
Hela并不能在地球上多停留，彩虹桥开启的时间很有限，她只问了一次Loki是否愿意和她回去。  
否定是很坚决的。  
她不意外，也不会强求，更不会去多余地询问Thor的想法，只是要求一点点时间想和Loki单独说几句话。  
战乱后的废墟很快会被重建，Loki和Hela站在这篇空旷里，相视而无言。  
“拿着。”  
抓过Loki的手，Hela将两颗豌豆大小的种子安置进他的手里。  
“种树？”  
“吃掉就不会死也不会老，拥有神一样的寿命和青春。”Hela忽视掉幼稚的疑问自行做着解释，“我偷来的，整个阿斯加德只有这两颗，估计回去我这次拯救人类的壮举只能变成将功折罪了。”  
“他不会为难你吗？”Loki看着手里的种子不敢收下。  
“不会，救你们是都他的意思了，延长你的寿命还在意什么。”  
“我严格意义上还是个人，有这个资格吗？”  
“如果只有神具备资格，就不会这么稀有。”Hela亲眼看着Loki收下了那两颗种子，才算是安心，“你们就在这里好好活下去吧，如果哪天中庭不再容得下你们，我也会在家等你。”  
“不如换做你有空常来吧？”暗示着自己并不会回到神域的想法，Loki抬手抚去了Hela头发上的一缕杂物，“孩子还是应该主动来看长辈。”  
   
大战落幕，时间并不会就此停止，人总是健忘的，灾难被抹去之后首要的依然是生活。  
   
不再捉鬼各自也有了工作，共同经历过生死的人自然也变得密不可分，隔三差五聚在一起成了固定的日程。  
这个周末，Tony的新家里正发出声声“今天为什么要吃草”的哀嚎，新房的主人都打算拿起电话去订餐厅了，但见Loki都已将沙拉端上了桌，看看摆盘还算诱人只好作罢。  
“这个豆子超好吃。”  
叉了一颗起来，不挑食的Peter打算喂进旁边那个还在挑挑拣拣的人嘴里。  
“吃你自己的！”抓着年轻人的手腕强行塞回他自己嘴里，Loki可不想自己的心思都白费，“我没有差别对待，你有的他也有。”  
“可是你没有。”  
Thor的一语说得平和，他被Loki瞪了一眼后就此打住，另外两个人现在也许还不明白，但他们会在无限的生命里慢慢知道这个男人都做了什么…  
他只是在桌子下面握住了Loki的手。  
   
既然你如此决定，我除了尊重你、相信你、陪着你，别无他法。  
   
Thor将叔叔给他的戒指作为了求婚的礼物，他知道那颗红色的石头是凤凰眼，他也知道Loki认识那是什么，他们都没有说破自己的心思。  
一个不希望对方老去。  
一个只想以凡人之姿过完一生。  
但这都是自欺欺人。  
   
五十年过去，Thor还是那个样子没有变化，头发长过也剪过。  
Loki容颜依旧，然而无论染黑多少次，新长出来的头发都是白色，到了最后他干脆放弃这个骗不了自己的举动，任由它们白到发尾。  
凤凰眼并不能阻止他脏器的衰老和生命的枯竭。  
但好在Loki走得安静，在一个下着大雨、Thor的早安吻没有吻醒他的清晨。  
没有葬礼。  
最贵的墓园，最奢侈的一块地。  
一个长守与此、做了守墓人的神。  
Thor搬了家，在Tony的“帮助”下他有了各种证件，墓园附近的房子总会很便宜，相对于这份没人愿意做的工作，他的薪水很快能买得起。  
所以他能够离Loki更近一些，可以多陪Loki一会儿。  
Thor每天都会在这里对着墓碑说话，什么都聊，从他出门前洗漱弄断了牙刷说到路上被人搭讪，然后是旁边那块墓地埋着什么人，再扯到晚上打算吃的东西。  
他也并不孤独，每周Tony和Peter都会来这里待上一整天，有那么几年还带着他们的孩子，陪他吃饭喝酒，把Loki生前的一大推事情拿出来说上很久，就像是在谈论一个顽皮的老朋友。  
这样的日子持续了很久很久，久到城市换了一次又一次的模样，久到Odin去世他被召回去一次，接下王位的权杖转而交给Hela.  
久到Thor快要忘记自己是个神，普普通通地过着人的生活…  
久到他亲眼见证了蹒跚学步的幼童来这里扫墓到成年到白发苍苍又被后人安葬…  
也没有忘记过心中所念之人的模样。

 

终、魂归

 

纽约的天气这百年来都不稳定，经常晴空万里的时候就突然乌云密布雷电交加，紧随其后便是一场密不透风的大雨。  
气象局成了人们常年调侃的话题。  
那两个墓园的常客都会随身带着雨伞。

“走慢点，你肚子里还有一个呢。”撑开伞，Tony拽回了怀孕也没个定性的人，“那个神估计又在泛滥他的思念。”  
“慌什么，一个月都不到，安全得很。”  
嘴上说得无所谓，但Peter还是老实地站到了伞下，他一会儿得把这个消息告诉Loki，这个男人只做了一次干爹应该不会满足。  
雨势渐渐扩大，踏入墓园的两个人猜想今天的Thor恐怕需要他们的安慰。  
但他们最后在看到Thor的时候驻足在了远处，任凭大雨瓢泼不知何时停止……

Thor抱着的人穿着一袭浅绿的睡袍，他对怀中真真切切的存在感说了三个谎言——对、生气和不想。

“这次是雨太大了对吧，你没哭。”颈边湿热的气息让Loki为这个等了自己一百多年的男人主动找了借口。  
“对。”  
我希望这是最后一次为你哭。

“生气我花了这么久才回来吗？”  
“生气。”  
我其实很高兴，只等了一百多年，你就能回到我身边，并且带着前世今生的回忆，没有再忘记我。

“那想我吗？”  
“不想。”  
我已经快成了纽约气候的灾难所在了。

“呸。”这句不屑并不是Loki所言，声音听着有点耳熟，尤其是那副得意欠揍的腔调。  
金色的小蛇从Loki的袖中钻出，缠在他的手腕上，它实在听不下去了，本想对百年未见的男人怼个痛快，却被这瞬间淋湿它的大雨弄得没了心情。

Kiro猜想他往后的日子会很凄凉，可不可以考虑让主人给它单独买套房子？  
毕竟久别重逢必然会干柴烈火。  
而且它的主人这一次还是个Omega，不知道他们想在中庭要几个孩子…

解禁期的Omega

Tony最近的心情非常好。  
主要是他和Peter的孩子四个月了，健康又漂亮，关键还非常的乖和可爱，但一点都不是呆呆的那种乖巧。  
这样他的心才算是放下，否则他没法不去心疼孩子主要的依赖，也是他最重要的人。  
家里能意念操作的设备绝对不用躺着，可以躺着使唤的玩意也无需坐起。智能管家、轮流的Baby Sitter全是Tony即使被拒绝也强行要Peter接受的…  
就算Peter身体体质再好，怀孕的烦躁不安和生孩子时候被折磨的二十多个小时都如同噩梦令Tony挥之不去，他坚持不会再要孩子。

今年的夏季炎热异常，就算Tony和外界只需要接触几分钟，也依然要畏惧一下这种温度。  
好在室内永远都舒服得可以立刻安抚只差一点就崩溃的躁鬱。  
屋子里亮度适宜也很安静，显然小婴儿不是在睡觉就是和她爸爸玩耍，今天没有baby sitter，这是Peter的硬性要求，至少得有一天他们得亲自照顾陪伴。  
体表的温度降下来，身上出的一层薄汗蒸发冷得Tony哆嗦了一阵，口也有点渴，翻翻冰箱发现什么也没剩下，嘀咕着管家还是不够智能在手机上订购了货品，人走至桌前，发现上面放着一杯白色的饮料，想也没想拿起来就朝嘴里灌了下去。  
很清淡，就是甜味不浓，毕竟他一直是个甜食爱好者。  
Peter一直在陪孩子睡觉，听到声响知道Tony回来了，便起身出来想要迎接一下，不曾想见到的是他倚在桌边喝了他辛辛苦苦的产出。  
“你在喝什么…”  
“不知道，味道还不错，哪儿买的？”无视了Peter眼中的惊讶和不解，Tony继续喝掉了杯子里剩下的液体。  
“好不好喝我可能不太清楚，但真的买不到…”  
“还有我买不到的东西吗？”  
“你女儿的下一顿饭…”  
“怪不得…这么好喝…”抬起手中的空杯确认已经见底，“不是我的错，你没有把它放进奶瓶里。”  
“我好不容易存了这么一点的…”  
看到还在哺乳期的人脸上都是沮丧却没对自己发火，Tony调侃的心情立刻被歉意所取代。  
“你奶不多就不要喂了，你是觉得我买不起好的奶粉还是不会冲奶怠慢了小宝贝儿？这么辛苦何必呢？”放下杯子，Tony上前搂过自己的Omega，“我会嫉妒女儿的。”  
“顺其自然吧，真的没有了再断好吗？”Peter靠近在男人的嘴角轻轻啄了一口，“那你今天下午在家陪她，我出去浪会儿行不行？”  
“我猜你已经和Loki约好了，知道我下午会回来。”  
“你是不是黑了我的手机查我信息？”  
“你眨几下眼睛我就知道你在想什么。”揽在腰间的手捏了捏Peter的小屁股，Tony才不舍地松开怀里的人，“赶紧去吧，今天很热，另外注意不要…”  
指了指Peter微微有点变化的胸部，其实从外观上并不能看出什么。  
“本来就少，不会溢出来的。”打消Tony的担忧，Peter也带着一点无奈，别人两三个小时奶水就能涨到发硬，多到冰箱存满不得不倒掉浪费，而他有的时候连够给女儿喝都未必做得到，好不容易这两天胡吃海喝攒多了一顿奶，还被Tony当做饮料两口就喝光。

Peter逛完街回来的不算晚，Tony瞄了一眼手机，才九点多。  
蹑手蹑脚地推开卧室的门，Alpha抱着小公主靠在他的肩上轻轻地拍着奶嗝，托着婴儿小脑袋的手极尽成熟男人的温柔与魅力，浓密长睫下的眼睛似乎是甜得可以让孩子迷恋的蜜糖，Peter好像突然懂了为什么有很多人对于带孩子的男人无力抵抗…  
看到门口对着自己发愣的人，Tony抬眼示意他先出去，让自己先将女儿安排好。

哄着令人无法不爱的乖乖公主入睡，Tony小心翼翼地将她放进小床，云朵一样的设计和柔软，加上最舒适的定时摆动以及海浪声，估计也是小宝贝甘愿这么乖的原因之一。  
替她盖上轻软的小被子，调暗灯光，Tony有些依依不舍地多看了几眼天使般的睡颜，才悄悄地退出房间。  
浴室的水声还没停，Peter进去一个多小时了…  
他不担心这个Omega会晕倒或者睡着，毕竟是个生之前哭得惹人心疼，生完立刻精神百倍的可怕体质。  
所以……  
Tony太了解Peter了，连头带尾没有性生活半年，这会儿熬出了产后三个月的禁欲期，用膝盖想也知道他在做什么…  
“自己玩不带我吗？”站在足够容下三四个人的温泉浴缸前脱着自己的衣服，Tony又一次抓到了自慰的人，“看来你真的憋坏了。”  
停下手里的动作，Peter游到浴缸边上，手口并用地撕扯男人的裤子，带着自己身上欲求不满地信息素，差点让Tony产生了这个Omega在洗牛奶浴的错觉。  
“想了好久了。”  
握住半勃的器官，Peter将它抵在嘴边，两片薄软的唇来回磨蹭着挑逗它硬起，却只含入那一点顶部在口中舔弄，小巧的舌尖反复刺戳着越来越湿润的铃口，但就是不愿意吞进去更多。  
“你再这样下去女儿醒了我可就不管你了，反正你一个人也能玩得开心。”  
“没情趣。”  
悻悻地作罢，Peter放开那个只属于自己的家伙，在Tony跨进来之后便放弃了前戏直接跨坐上他的大腿，弄得满池的水荡漾出更多的波纹。  
不知是不是禁欲了太久的关系，后穴分泌出的湿滑似乎更多，让Peter不费力地就将那根尺寸绝对够看的阴茎吃了进去。  
“这么着急？”  
心理和身体的准备都没做好就被强上了，Tony被巨大的热潮袭击得有些发懵，暗自琢磨着可能至少一两个月日子都不会太好过，明天开始食补和休假还来得及吗…  
抬头吸了一口Peter细白脖子上的喉结，果然立刻惹得Omega难耐地动起了腰肢。  
四目相接，碰撞出的都是浓浓的情欲。  
“我…”躲避着Tony的目光，一旦发情就绝不会知道羞耻为何物的Omega竟然脸红了，“有个问题…”  
“嗯？”  
呼吸流转在Peter耳边和颈侧，Tony细细舔舐着附近的肌肤，疑问声都成了令人酥痒的调情。  
“我有没有…嗯…”扬起脖子任自己的Alpha占有和撩拨，Peter声音却是逐渐小了下去，最后含含糊糊地问了出来，“变松…”  
“那我得进到最里面才知道…”  
按下Peter的腰，将坚挺的性器顶得更深，碾过最敏感的一点又闯入生殖腔，灭顶的快感逼得Peter狠狠颤栗了一瞬，晃动的水流在他胸口处拍打得轻柔。  
想吻他…  
这是被温暖的快感所包围的Peter脑子里唯一的想法，不是特别猛烈和刺激，像绵密的砂糖按摩着他的全身，性爱带来的特殊愉悦感正一层层融化他，虽没有令他心脏骤停的那种极端快感，却是源源不断不曾停止…  
舒服到了极致，又不想射精。  
“紧得我差点进不去…”  
得到答案的Omega再也不想给Tony说话的机会，双手捧着因为水气而氤氲得更加漂亮的脸吻了过去，觅食着双唇上的柔软和舌尖上的诱惑。  
这种带着欲望的湿吻好久没有过了，平时的浅尝辄止现在都要加倍的互相讨要回来，越是吻得缠绵，兴致高昂的Omega越是将没留下一条妊娠痕迹的腰摆动得难耐，贪心地吞噬着让他感到满足和快乐的根源，渴求Alpha的阴茎能够彻底撑开他窄小紧窒的软腔，用力地结住自己。  
胸口被水流一阵阵抚慰着，起先只觉得无比惬意，然而慢慢涌入的饱胀感却愈发难以忍受，甚至再次被热水触碰或是正在做爱的晃动都变成了负担。  
Peter清楚地知道是怎么一回事。  
可他情潮正值汹涌阶段，停下对谁都是最糟糕的惩罚。  
“Tony…”分离的嘴唇还牵着淫糜的水丝，Peter坐直了身子搂住男人的脖子，“帮我弄出来…”  
被吻技纯熟的人弄得眼神迷离得失了焦，Tony本能地将手探入水中去捉顶在自己小腹上的器官。  
“是这里…”无法责难于双瞳染上情欲雾气的Alpha，Peter干脆将左边的胸口靠过去，“张嘴…”  
顺从地开口含入挺翘还有一点变大的乳头，Tony才意识到Peter所指的是何意。  
听说涨奶非常痛苦，即使撇开情欲和情趣，他更做不到对Peter的难受置之不理。  
他的Omega总觉得哺乳期的胸部很难看，没了原先紧致的胸肌，变得松软只为了能够成为储存乳汁的容器。  
但Tony并没如此表达过，他宁可把这种无聊的感觉花在心疼Peter奶水不多还得倔强地尽力储存这件事上。  
吮吸乳汁也许是每个哺乳动物生下来就会有的本能，谁也没有例外，只不过成人的力道会更大。  
“唔…”  
人真的是最奇怪的生物了。  
Peter搭在Tony肩背上的手抓得用力，心里却在感叹，他在给女儿喂奶的时候除了观赏可爱的小脸和能够喂饱她的成就感不会有一丝的其他想法。  
而现在，杂乱的快感占据了他的意志，主导他的身体更加饥渴地去邀请，放肆地在水中进行着交合。  
他的乳汁每次最多也只有一百毫升的样子，还是两边加起来，这个数值于成年人而言不过是一口水的量。Tony吮吸的一边很快没有了难受的胀痛感，而被冷落的另外一边依然苦不堪言，即使已经滴滴落落地流出了一些也完全不能缓解。  
Tony的手覆在其上，奶水很快润湿了他的掌心，一圈圈地揉着那块肌肤虽勉强算是有用，但始终无法彻底解决问题。

感觉到体内的硬物也有了变化，Peter沉下腰不再乱动，抓过那只带着乳汁的手按在自己脖子上，将自己最致命的地方交给他会信赖一生的人。  
每次被结缠住都是Peter性欲被抛向巅峰的时候，前面摩擦着Tony腹部的性器也快要坚持不住，正犹豫是动手加快解决的速度还是干脆等着被做到射出来。  
“啊…不…”  
咬上胸口的强烈刺激让Peter低叫出口，来自生殖腔、乳尖、阴茎和颈后的四重快感几乎导致他在高潮的一瞬间丧失知觉。  
他这一次的亲吻单纯只为了活命的呼吸。  
尽管身体和嘴唇抖得像个触电的人。  
高潮的时间持续得比他们任何一次做爱都要长，待这些酥软得想哭的余韵散去，Peter已经被男人拥进了怀中，大量的清冷雪松味道铺满了浴室，无孔不入地在安抚着他。  
“射在里面，我想要…”夹紧了臀部，Peter不想给Tony停下的机会，“不会怀孕的，现在还没彻底恢复好呢，相信我…”  
“那你说点好听的。”  
牙齿轻轻蹭着Omega的腺体，Tony偶尔也喜欢在性爱中展露一下他爱调情的本性。  
“我猜你现在不是要听我爱你…”舔舔男人的耳垂，Peter在思考说什么下流的话来刺激他，“等下一次喂奶，另外一边给你好不好…”

夜深之后，小公主哼哼唧唧地被饿醒，Peter顶着困意摸摸自己的胸口，应该又有了一点粮食，没去吵那个睡着的男人，径自起身抱起女儿让她趴在自己胸前进食，吃得干干净净没留下一点剩余。  
等到放回到那个Tony亲自设计的小床后，Peter也没那么困了，站在床边歪起头盯着那张睡梦中也很完美的脸，眼里又染上了悄然攀升的欲望。  
掀开被子，Peter钻进自己Alpha的怀中，亲吻了他的喉结，一只手已不安分地摸索到了他的两腿之间…

独占诅咒

一、祸起

在Loki第二十六次拒绝了Thor的告白之后，他因为和精灵斗殴被关进了牢里等待惩罚。  
其实本来算不上什么事，谁知道那个有美酒秘方的妖艳男精灵是Odin跟前的红人，一副要死的样子说他伤得太重最近都无法制作佳酿，甚至还扯出他们一族越来越稀有，如果仙宫二王子如此暴力他们恐怕难以生存。  
短发的邪神翻了个难看的白眼直接丢了过去。  
打不过就卖惨他更擅长好不好？只是Odin不会肯听，惯着他的神后最近恰好不在仙宫，巧得很，言听计从的哥哥也去了其他部落…  
坐在四面都透明的牢房里，Loki托着下巴，嘴里叼着根被押送前从那个精灵身上拔下来的羽毛咬着泄愤，墨翠色的双眼百无聊赖地看着那些侍卫进出，有时候押个大犄角的怪物过来，有时候拖个被打得奄奄一息的囚犯扔回牢房。  
布了个自己在呼呼大睡的幻影，Loki可以肆意在这个空间里对外面的人评头论足。  
啧～这是个Omega被送去和丈夫过发情期，看来老头子也不是那么绝情嘛！  
哎哟！好家伙，这么大个块头给逮住了？一身肉白长了吧…  
你看看，同样是精灵，没点傍身的伎俩犯了错不还是要给拔毛？

等等。

Loki吐掉嘴里的羽毛，猛然发现事情好像不太对劲，这里关押的不都应该是重罪的囚犯吗？没道理因为和那个妖艳贱货打架就沦落至此呀！  
悄然移动到牢房的边缘，Loki对着外面心不在焉的守卫暗自施了点法术，尽管有魔法的屏障，他还是能模糊地窃取到对方的记忆…

 

二、标记

Thor回来之后就去看了Loki，他可以自由地进入牢房，也因此看到了在幻影之下显得有些焦躁不安的人。

Loki说他们谈谈吧。  
谈判的目的却是Loki让他标记自己…

Thor彻底弄不明白了，明明在此之前Loki拒绝了他二十六次！  
“我和你在一起，你带我出去好不好？妈妈快回来了，在那之前父亲不会责怪你的…”  
阴谋已至眼前，他必须赶紧把生米煮成熟饭。  
拉着Thor的手撒娇，Loki其实并不是讨厌这个名义上的哥哥，甚至早就喜欢得要命，只是他觉得自己的寿命太长，还不想年纪轻轻就过上老夫老妻钓鱼看日落的生活…而且欺负Thor实在太好玩了，拥有漂亮金发的男人看起来高大强壮得像个只会卖弄力量的战士，但只有他清楚Thor有多可爱…

脑子里想得都是美差，然而Loki对上哥哥的眼睛时，竟在那双蓝眸里看到了阴鸷。  
“你在利用我？Loki？”  
“你难道不愿意被我利用？”  
笃定了Thor对自己的喜欢，Loki说得很是理所当然，却不曾想后面的话像是给了他当头一棒。  
Odin要让Thor和Sif成婚。  
“你答应了？”  
Loki明显不安的语气没有得到回答，他只能当做是Thor的默认。  
他解释了很多，只是这种情况下真心话也成了欺骗和借口，越是说得动情越是让Thor怒火中烧，小小的空间里，浓烈的香味令Loki浑身开始燥热，他必须现在就留下哥哥，把一切都变成定局是最稳当的。

“我不会比女战士差的。”

主动贴在Thor身上，嘴里说得多是一些激将和讽刺，还有夹杂在其中的诱惑。  
“你不要我，别人也不能捡吗？”  
有意在避让，Thor不否认自己对Loki的情意，然而一次又一次地拒绝和游离，他的失望已经慢慢被绝望所掩埋，埋在无垠沙漠的深处，只要不是Loki，谁捡到他都没差。  
被信息素冲昏了头，Loki哪里还管得了Thor现在的不安和心痛引起的狠话，扯着他的手便向着自己的下体探去。  
“除了胸部没有那么多脂肪，这里只会更好用…”Loki自己都不曾触碰过的地方因为Thor的手而异常敏感，“已经湿了对吧…”  
Loki分化出这个性别特征的时候告诉过自己，但从那之后他们也没有赤裸相见过，猝不及防地遭到了这样的状况，令Thor只想抽回手。  
“我们做吧，哥哥～”  
分明没有血缘关系，Loki却一定要在此刻使用这个称呼，融合着信息素去增加背德的快意。  
“对你不会有影响的，哥哥…”抽掉松松垮垮的腰带，赤裸的下体却隐于长摆之内，乍一看没有任何不妥，但只要Loki哪怕动一动，开了高叉的衣袍便立刻成了若隐若现最为淫荡的修饰。  
“给我一个标记而已，你和谁结婚也都没关系…”卸下雷神的披风，繁复的上衣让Loki即使想脱也力不从心，只得用着和后话一样的大胆诱惑去拉扯Thor裤子的抽带，“不拿走我的第一次真的不遗憾吗？想让给别人？”  
“你没那么大度的…Loki…”崩起线条的手臂勾过邪神的腰，却反手将想亲吻他的人背对自己抵在了玻璃上，“当然我也没有。”  
轻微前倾的上身早已让长袍的衣摆顺着腰臀滑落，Thor在身后所看到的只剩下被深黯绿色衬得更白的光裸臀部、笔直修长的腿，还有腰后开叉口遮挡着的、需要撩开一点才能看见的腰窝。  
两个穴口都是湿漉漉的，Thor不禁好奇这般程度敏感的Loki是如何度过发情期的。

面对着牢房外的景象，Loki还是有了羞耻心，尽管别人望向这里只能看得到他在打发时间的无聊画面。  
“去床上…Thor…唔…疼…”  
Loki的诉求根本无法说完整，突然的闯入让他痛得只想求饶，双手无力地抵在透明的牢门，连抓挠都做不到。  
“我只进去了三分之一。”揉捏着紧绷的臀部，Thor压低了声音诱惑，“如果你不放松点让我进去，我现在就可以停下…”  
不行，除了Thor他谁也不要！  
“是你自己技术太烂了吧…还是说你这个没有经验的神…能找到从哪儿插就该表扬了…唔嗯…”  
逞能的嘴让Loki未经人事的私密处吃尽了苦头，虽然Omega的特殊体质不至于让他感到被撕裂的剧痛，但那种被填满到双腿发软的感觉也足够难堪了。  
Thor提着他的腰不给他脱力的机会，同时却被无与伦比的快感勾引得无法停下。  
Alpha也许对于征服Omega有与生俱来的天赋和优势，性爱上也是无师自通，Thor浅浅地抽送了两下让进出变得顺滑，听着身下人呜咽般的喘息，兴奋占据了情绪的大部分。  
“控制好魔法…Loki…”将人又往玻璃上压了一些，Thor捏着触手可及的Omega后颈，“你看对面的家伙看着呢。”  
“没…他看不…看不到的…轻点儿…Thor…轻…嗯…”  
酸胀代替了不适，Loki适应得很快，不知是和Thor天生契合还是生性就很淫荡，竟食髓知味地放低了自己的腰身，只为满足自己的家伙能够摩擦到肉穴里的每一处，甚至身体上被冷落的其他部位都已开始哀嚎起不满，并且是自己安抚都无效的折磨。  
交合处传来的水声刺激着两个人的耳膜和欲望，Loki打赌他的哥哥会标记自己。  
而Thor自觉在得到Loki这件事上他是迫切而又渴望的，也许是Loki在利用自己脱身，但挣脱得了这个牢笼，却再也不能从自己身边逃脱…

三、歪门邪道

合上书，Loki想起他们第一次的情形，看似都是阴谋、心计、粗暴和利诱，其实到最后却是单纯的标记与被标记，内心都爱着对方，往后的故事便是浓情蜜意并没羞没臊的生活。  
他一直没告诉过Thor，当时自己那样做的原因是差点被送去兽人族…  
说好听了是为了部族的和平。  
其实就是被送去交配，兴许能生出点厉害的东西。  
如果真是那样他现在可能早就沦为了生育工具。  
不说的原因有两个——Thor够爱自己和避免激化他们父子矛盾。  
当然第二个原因可不是因为自己是什么温柔体贴的Omega，由Thor去说他只是喜欢自己，Odin最多和他怄上几天气，妈妈也会一旁劝解。  
如果让Thor怒气冲冲去质问，矛盾一旦被激化，牺牲品除了自己没有别人。  
将书丢在一边，Loki指尖敲打着桌子，暗自谋划起这个关于让Alpha一生只认定一个人的秘法。  
圣杯和美酒他从来都不缺，蛇毒他找Kiro挤一点就好了，至于两滴金苹果的汁液…  
不知道该幻化成什么去偷来比较合适呢？  
嘴角浮出诡谲的笑意，Loki在想，如果Odin知道自己的儿子碰到别人完全不举会不会表情很精彩。  
至于书上提到的警示，他一点也不关心，他们两个人玩过的花样还不够多吗？

四、反噬

Loki回到自己宫殿时带了一身的伤，那些执行官可真的狠，带着能灼烧神域人肌肤的银鞭有几下都抽到了他大腿内侧和脖子后面的腺体边上…  
这也不能怪任何人。  
他偷了金苹果被发现只能接受惩罚。  
不过无所谓。  
得逞的笑容没被Loki隐藏得住，反正苹果没被找到，而且这身皮肉伤除了疼几天耗去一点魔法能力，什么影响也造成不了。  
他真该哪天抽空拟一本新的刑罚构想送给众神之父。

Thor回来看到心爱的人惨兮兮的模样皱着眉不知该如何表达他的心疼，抱也不敢摸也怕引起不适。  
“我不在仙宫的时候你就不能乖一点？”  
“你在不在有什么用，你老子只听我妈妈的话好吗？”递过去一小杯酒，Loki说得让人听不出破绽，“有种好喝的酒要金苹果做底，我哪知道就偷一个就被抓了…”  
“你偷的可是几千年的寿命啊…”  
“所以不亏，别浪费了！”  
捉过带着伤痕的手腕，Thor拉到自己唇边轻轻吻着，残余的酒液对伤口有些许的刺激，Loki瑟缩了一下，但又贪恋着那种微妙的愉悦而没有抽回。  
“嗯…”  
被舔了伤口，Loki眯着眼享受起痛和酥痒交织起的快感。  
自己该不会是个变态吧…  
也许，就算被Thor粗暴一点对待也会很喜欢…  
低估了刑罚的威力，Loki只觉得眼前一黑，失去意识之前好像是倒在了Thor身上，至少不会脸着地…

五、身体力行

让Loki苏醒过来的是一阵阵快要难以呼吸的热潮。  
睁开眼睛，还是熟悉的寝宫。  
可为什么手被绑着吊在床顶的支架上，双腿大开却只能扯动一条？  
看了一眼无法动弹的右脚腕，套着脚踝的是Mjolnir…  
下体湿漉漉地分泌着淫荡的汁液，空气中那种雨后森林的味道再明显不过是催化自己发情的罪魁祸首。  
看来那个酒的副作用来了…  
“Thor？”  
试探性地叫了一声，Loki猜测这个男人不会离他很远，可接连呼唤了几次，都没任何回应。  
“把我弄发情了不管还是人吗？”难耐地磨蹭着唯一能动的那条腿，Loki发誓今晚不管发生什么都得榨干Thor，“那你也该把锤子放我身下啊…”  
难受…好想要…  
明明能够感知Thor就在附近，但偏偏放置着他不管，现在这种姿势连自己玩都做不到。  
Loki试着去挣脱手腕的束缚或变个形态，然而陷进皮肉的痛感看来还被用上了克制魔法的工具…  
忍耐欲望随着时间的过去变成了煎熬，Loki明显能查觉到浑身各处的不安。  
脖子后面腺体在发烫、一直挺翘着的乳头对触碰和揉捻的渴望、反反复复在软硬之间替换的阴茎…  
最糟糕的还是空虚的两个入口，Loki几乎都可以感受出内壁饥渴地收缩跳动，拼命去合拢双腿摩擦挤压，可惜这种方式下获得的高潮时间短得发指，解决不了丝毫的热潮不说，连小腹都一阵阵紧缩着发疼。

“让你等得时间有点长？”沐浴过后进来的Thor金发束于脑后，还看得出一丝潮湿的痕迹，他嗅了嗅屋子里的凉气，感叹得很刻意，“我的味道都盖不住你的。”  
“你最好现在就过来乖乖干我…”Loki示意了一眼自己的右脚，“然后拿开你这个讨厌的东西。”  
“不要。”  
雷神拒绝要求后上了床，拨开Loki的双腿，触及到一片濡湿。  
“伤口不疼吗？”红肿的伤痕因为摩擦似乎又严重了一点，Thor指尖轻轻刮着，手背却总是碰到发热的软肉和饱胀的两个小球上。  
“现在你拿鞭子抽我我也只想做爱…”刺痛已经化为了奇妙的快意，Loki摆着腰在这只逗弄他的手上讨好地蹭着，“你也别忍了吧？”  
“如果我没忍着你给我喝下去的东西上来的后劲，这会儿你该被我操哭在床上。”  
“那我倒是宁可你没忍着，所以…”Loki晃晃手腕引出一阵金属碰撞的清脆声，“这算什么？”  
“让你老实点的意思。”从背后抱住Loki的腰，将两条腿分开到了极限，“你到底给我灌了什么东西？”  
嘴唇只是蹭蹭那个被自己标记过的地方，立刻就能收到Omega的回馈，紧贴着自己胸膛主动示好，恨不得马上被狠狠咬一口才舒服。  
Thor却不动声色地离开了等待自己的腺体，舔舐起边上突兀的红色鞭痕。有着信息素的唾液渗入伤口，火辣的疼痛里强行被注射进了毒药一般的甜蜜快感，逼得Loki喉咙酸涩，因为得不到满足而愈发想哭。  
“进来…快点…”  
“嗯…”Thor沉疑着将自己的阴茎贴在恨不得立刻吞下他的穴口来回摩擦，偶尔往里顶进去一点点，浅得可以忽略不计，“先告诉我给我喝了什么。”  
“酒…就是酒而已…”试图自己去吞那个若即若离的坚硬家伙，然而Thor可不是那个不会动的锤子，Loki无论怎样努力，都只能带来更多难耐的饥渴，“那你进来我就告诉你…”  
Loki知道不妥协可能等不到这个男人熬不住，现在显然是自己更劣势一些。  
“那就一点点来谈。”推入自己的性器，Thor的长度总能直接顶入最深处的敏感，他随后按住了Loki的腰胯，力量是身前发情Omega无法挣扎的，“说吧。”  
“会催情，会让你变得粗暴。”  
“我感受到了，所以我泡在冰泉里很久。”奖励一般地动了数下后却又停止，Thor空出一只手绕上Loki的胸口，两指夹起饱满的乳头微微用力，“你不是个会为了玩情趣把自己搭上的性格。”  
“唔…那边…也想要…”没有得到爱抚的另一颗因为空虚而挺得更硬，停滞的下身也分泌着更多的液体来讨好Alpha的器官，“别玩了…我保证…事后和你坦白…”  
Loki胀痛的分身不断溢着透明的前液，现在只要Thor随便动几下，捏弄一会儿他的乳头，他保证能射出来。  
简短的咒文解去了Loki手腕上的锁链，一瞬间的失衡令Loki只能伏在床上，他却也顺势趴了下去，因为没有一个Alpha可以拒绝这样臣服的姿势。  
“我们该考虑要个孩子了…”趁机岔开了话题，Loki控制着自己小穴的收缩，有规律地吸附着不肯抽插的性器，“你不期待我们能生出什么样的神吗？”

Thor嘴上没说出的肯定全部用实际行动去表达了，今晚的Loki似乎不是很容易满足，间隔很短的高潮都没能让他喊停，还是喘息着一遍遍渴求。  
“你在…嗯…操一个未经人事的少女吗？”嫌弃着Thor的不够用力，Loki狠狠夹着炙热的阴茎，双手也背到身后揉捏着自己的臀，将那个同样湿热但还没有得到过安慰的小口淫靡地展示，“我要…唔…学个能把你变成两个人的魔法…唔…啊…停…停下…”  
突然被顶到一个很深的位置，仅仅被撞击了两三下，Loki只觉得无限的酸麻从里面涌现，类似射精的快感，却因为那根硕大的阴茎插在那里而宣泄不出。  
Thor也同样感觉到了一股温热的潮湿，Loki不断颤抖的后背和染上哭腔的声音让他即刻抽离出自己的分身，长驱直入到了另外一个需要填满的地方。  
“唔…Thor…”  
之前所有没有尽兴的高潮现在全部报复了回来，大量透明的汁液喷洒在Loki身下的床单，还有更多则是顺着他的大腿滴落，洇湿了膝盖周围。  
沉浸在高潮的世界里，Loki以为又有什么神秘的魔法放慢了时间，眼前模糊得看不清，自以为含蓄低浅的呻吟实则却像是蛊惑人心的魔咒。  
Loki无意识地说着浪荡的话语，求着身后的男人玩坏他、干到他哭出来、操开他的子宫用精液灌满、不做到怀孕就不许离开这张床…

六、独占诅咒

Loki在十多天之后发现这个书里看来的秘法根本就没有用，Thor还是可以感知到其他Omega的味道。  
自己受的罚、发的情全成了一出闹剧。  
他当然不会甘心于此，只可怜了Kiro被自己的主人揪着尾巴质问到底是不是一条毒蛇，还是养得太肥毒素都退化了。  
然后饿了它两天，或者说应该是馋了它两天。  
要不是神后看它委屈巴巴的样子实在可怜去和Loki聊了聊，估计Kiro还得再被冷落几天才能吃到心心念念的大南瓜。

而至于为何Loki不再把责任推卸在那条蛇身上，可能要归功于听完Kiro告状之后，Frigga在和小儿子聊天的过程中，在他手心里写下了一道咒语。

 

邪神的小遗憾

Loki和Hela一人一边坐在沙发上，各自叼着根烟，只不过Loki是愁的，他女儿是被烦的。  
“可能你年纪大了吧！”Hela掐指算着，样貌三十出头打扮一下说二十七八也不过分的男人实际上两千多岁了。  
“但严格说起来也不算多大呀…”弹弹烟灰，Hela也很费解，“怎么就怀不上了呢？”  
“一定是我潜意识里依然觉得自己是个Alpha…”  
“也有可能姿势不对？”Hela叹了口气，和自己生父谈论这个总归怪怪的，“人类科技很发达的，想要个孩子还不容易，什么试管啊，体外孕育啊，有钱都能办得到。”  
“你不是掌管生死吗，不能帮我弄一个？你看啊，这个怀不上肯定是因为小种子没有存活…”说得言之凿凿，Loki自信说得动Hela.  
“…”死亡女神沉默着，精致的烟熏妆似乎又黑了几分，“我天上还有事，你有空多和Thor滚滚床单比较实在。”  
Loki清楚地看到自己女儿翻的那个白眼里充满了嫌弃。

自从他“复活”回来，已经两年多了，而且作为一个实实在在的Omega，他竟然一直没有怀上过孩子，连女体都变过了，依旧无效。  
Thor对这个事似乎一点都不在乎，而他呢，倒也不是说多缺个孩子，毕竟天上那三个要么能打要么能战还有个直接掌管了神域的女儿。  
但那都是一千多年前的事了，现在重新有个小baby难道不好吗。  
无奈毫无反应的肚子和一次又一次只显示了一条杠的验孕棒让Loki也越来越不服，起先只是想要，到了现在直接进入了非要不可的魔障里。  
“我要先把烟戒了。”  
吸烟容易造成不孕。  
Loki窝在沙发里苦思冥想，也许性生活太频繁也会导致质量下降而不好怀？  
喃喃自语着纠结，Loki打开电脑开始了盲目的探索之旅。  
药物他不敢乱用，求医他也不愿意，什么风水秘术更是一个字也不想相信，倒是一些有助怀孕的做爱姿势最终吸引了他。  
一个白天都在整理计划，认真的态度最好学的学生恐怕都比不上。  
得出的方案是Loki决定让Thor短时间内清心寡欲，连自慰都不行，而他自己则是从今天开始戒烟！

当晚被赶到隔壁房间睡觉的Thor躺在床上翻来覆去不知道自己做错了什么…  
起先几天倒还好，而且他们的日子过得也很正常没有Thor想象中的争执或是赌气。  
追问了好几次，Loki的答案让他哭笑不得，劝不是没劝过，无奈这个铁了心要孩子的人根本不听他的“一切随缘”。  
每晚洗澡的时候，Thor都要被观摩，因为Loki监督着自己不许自慰。  
这种日子可以说是苦不堪言了，等一个发情期到来像是在等一个世纪过去。

所以当Thor被一个电话叫回家说是发生了十万火急的事的时候…  
他不知道该怎么形容穿着异国传统服饰的Loki，颜色还是一成不变的暗绿之中贯穿着黑和金，做工看上去很精细华丽，不过怎么看都是个女款…不知道加大了多少个尺码的女款。  
“你穿得这是什么！”  
“和服啊！”抬手挥一下胳膊扬起坠感十足的振袖，“还不是很容易定呢。”  
“家里没镜子吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“人家东方人穿起来美得风情万种，你…丑得千奇百怪…”Thor对床上搔首弄姿的人这一身完全不合气质的服装差点要失了兴趣，“不太适合你。”  
“无所谓啊，反正要脱掉的。”悻悻地坐起来，Loki推搡着金发的Alpha，“去洗澡，关机，我们需要二人世界。”  
这个发情期迟到了快十天，若不是之前测过，Loki一定会认为自己怀了孕。如今来得突然，未攀至顶峰的热潮还能让Loki留给Thor洗个澡的时间…

如果是往常的发情期，床上没底线如他，这会儿该变两个Thor出来，或者一会儿把Thor变成金发的兽人…但今晚的任务是受孕，一切以能结合上一个健康正常的种子为首要目标！  
他得克制！绝对不可以贪图享受性爱！  
照了照镜子，这身繁复的服饰确实有种偷抢来的不适感，他的五官太过深邃身形也不够纤细，果然买衣服不能只看卖家给出的模特…  
他的衣柜里又要多上一件压箱底的玩意儿了。  
脱去一层层考究的设计，Loki又在镜子前流连了数秒，只套最外面的那件叫做“羽织”的部分，似乎少了很多不和谐的因素，却增加了是个人就没法抵抗的若隐若现。  
调低了一些冷气，Loki渐渐感到体内不安分的热潮变得浓烈，抱起换下的那些衣物丢进柜子中，顺手拉开了抽屉摸出个毛茸茸的玩具。  
他倒不是特别喜爱这些情趣用品，通常一场性事下来，能熬得住Thor已经够呛…  
不过手里的兔尾巴尺寸也不算大，偶尔激发一下那个男人的兽欲也并非不可取，而且Peter推荐的应该不会有错，毕竟是个能当情趣用品评测员的Omega…  
随物赠送的润滑剂带着一点功效，能让Omega在性爱中获得更多的快感同时也微乎其微地增加一些受孕概率。原本还在犹豫的Loki看到了这行介绍中了魔咒一样不再迟疑，一半抹在了和尾巴一样是白色的可爱柱体上，推入后面的柔软小穴里，剩下一半则用手指一点点涂满了其实并不需要人工润滑的另一个入口…  
天时地利人和，今晚再怀不上，他就狠狠心去做试管。

Thor刚从浴室出来就被带着一阵沁凉信息素的人按在了墙上，贴在他身上的衣料染上了冷气的凉意，只剩下了这么一件，随着Loki的动作也只能堪堪遮住大腿，顺手伸进去无论想抚摸哪里都毫无阻碍。  
被强制禁欲的这段时间里，他们连接吻都变得珍贵，因为他们两个太容易勾引出对方的情欲，简单到有时候Loki喝完牛奶忘记擦嘴，唇边留下的白色痕迹都是做爱的导火索，亦或是Thor仅仅一个整理衬衫袖口的小动作所散发出的浓度极高的荷尔蒙。  
唇齿间的缠绵一时半会儿停不下来，各自都在热烈的湿吻之中挑逗着对方。  
相抵的性器、带着暗示意味的抚摸、Loki偏过头奉送上的脖子…

Thor在摸到Loki身后那个毛绒圆尾巴的时候嘴角牵起一丝笑意，随后狠狠地揉捏了手中的臀肉。  
“其实兔子也不是太适合你。”  
“别挑三拣四了。”热烫的亲吻还流连在Thor的耳根附近，Loki搂住男人的脖子，“抱我去床上吧。”  
即使只有短暂的路程，也让Thor内心得到了极大的满足——Loki撒娇示弱的机会太少了。  
尽管自己在放下Loki后刚坐上床就被死死压进床里，肩膀被Loki的膝盖卡住，骑跨在他身上的Omega附身下去不容分说地含入了他的阴茎，而自己这个角度却什么也看不到，除了几乎抵在唇边的那个湿漉漉的私处。  
Alpha挣脱出一只手握上时不时会摩擦到胸口的性器，不紧不慢地套弄着，很快就发现Loki主动而又难耐地晃动了两下臀部，没法说出口的要求期待着他的理解。  
解读出这份渴望，Thor舌头触碰在紧闭的小口处转圜了一圈，沿着缝隙而上，熟稔地拨弄起那个充血的阴蒂，Loki身体被突如其来的刺激激得瑟缩了一瞬，填满的口腔也无法抑制住呻吟地呜咽了一声，只得交换回去更加卖力地吞吐，数次抵进喉间的窒息感让眼角逼迫出了生理性的泪水，但自己被肆意舔舐刺戳的地方只会升腾起愈发浓烈的快感。  
兔子尾巴的毛偶尔会扫到Thor的眉眼，这很不舒服，Thor抽出另一只手轻轻推了推它，却没想到因此配合舔舐的动作而直接触发了Loki的高潮。  
那个小小的尾巴因为剧烈收缩而像有生命一样簌簌发抖，口中的阴蒂骤然硬起，穴口变得更加湿润，Thor自己的性器没有了吮吸和舔弄，只是被口腔包裹着，感受着Loki急促的喘息…  
“我想要…”  
从Thor身上下来，冷气也驱不散的燥热终是让Loki扯掉了身上最后的半遮半掩，抚摸着Alpha还挺立的分身，毫不去矜持自己的欲望，俯下身亲吻着Thor的下巴和胸口，露骨的眼神里明确地写着“来干我”“操哭我”…  
“坐上来自己想办法。”  
没有起身直接压倒Loki，Thor选择了去诱惑他，温热的手掌煽风点火地捏着被咬过无数次的颈后腺体，融化得Loki眼神越来越迷蒙。  
修长的身子再次翻上了Thor健硕的腰跨坐着，分开的双腿很容易就让那个窄小的雌穴碰擦到他渴望的，自己Alpha的性器官，只是稍稍地摩擦几次，就已经为那个蓄势待发的欲望做足了润滑。  
“坐进去，小兔子。”  
扶握着那根自己一只手勉强圈住的尺寸，Loki将它抵在充分湿润的入口，慢慢地沉下腰，保证不会疼痛的情况下循序渐进地坐到底，他完全能感受到圆润的阴茎顶端在全部进去的时候已经碰到了他的生殖腔口。  
操开那个地方成结射进去就好了。  
如是打算着，Loki双手向后撑住了Thor的膝盖，由慢而快地吞吐起Alpha的阴茎，任由身下男人的目光从欣赏变成沦陷，用他所迷恋的手开始撩拨曾擦在自己腹部的分身，牵扯出绵延不断的酥痒和快感，层层叠叠如同置身在热浪里不知何时才会退潮。  
沉迷情欲的两个人是Loki先恢复的神智，在他高潮到已经射不出东西，明显感觉到Thor呼吸紊乱阴茎无比坚硬的时候。  
“等等…停…停下…”  
支在Thor胸口的双手用力掐了一下，Loki最后的力气全都用在了商榷上：“出来，让我换个姿势…”  
不靠谱的网站看了一大推，其实最容易受孕的姿势还是后入，Loki在男人一脸茫然失措的表情中稍显费力地趴了下去，晃晃屁股示意他继续还差一点就要完成的工作。  
轻松地再次进入，Thor看到那个小尾巴有松动的趋势，就向里推了一点，然而在推毛茸茸的圆球时，隐藏在里面的开关却是被开启了，震动着兔尾巴每一根毛都随着Loki再也咬不住的呻吟而颤抖，一切都令Thor小腹发紧到疼。  
慢慢形成的结撑开了生殖腔的内壁，死死锁住了Loki，轻微的胀痛让Loki双腿分得更开，却贪婪地想要和Thor贴合得更加紧密。  
“全都…嗯…射到里面…”抓挠着床单，Loki伸出空闲的手去抚摸自己的腹部，尽管不可能摸到那个在宫腔内成结的巨物，却因为这个举动能感受到绵软的舒适，“我要给你生个可爱的宝宝…”  
“那你可能要一整晚都不能漏出来…”  
揉了揉抖动的小尾巴，Thor几乎听到了喘息呻吟里的鼻音，看来自己再不给Loki，这个人会被折磨到哭泣。  
热烫的精液一股股地浇灌进了腔体，顺着宫壁流淌进最深处，柔软敏感的地方因为自己Alpha的满足也终于是渐渐平息了无尽的渴望。  
小心翼翼地抽出还在震动的兔尾巴，找到开关让它停下嗡嗡作响，Thor也退出了自己疲软下来的性器，从床头拿过纸巾擦拭着两个还在微微收缩的穴口边上残余的透明汁液，每一下的擦拭都能引来因为高潮余韵而产生的颤抖。

“你要去洗澡吗？”  
“不洗，怕把孩子洗没了。”被Thor翻过身子躺在床上，Loki拒绝了欢爱过后的清理工作。  
“那你一会儿还要吗？”  
整理着Loki凌乱的发丝，Thor也不想动，都说Omega在发情期对于Alpha的依赖是非常极端的，几乎一分钟也不能离开，其实他倒是觉得自己更愿意粘着Loki，时时刻刻抱着能给他谁也替代不了的平静和安全感。  
“要吧…不过先让我休息一下…”知道Thor的意图，Loki便主动向着那副身躯靠了靠，“你也一起休息会儿吧，为我的夜袭做好准备。”  
交换了事后温柔的亲吻，Loki抱着他的Alpha闭上了眼睛。  
他笃定地认为，这次绝对能怀上，至少一个，按他们疯狂且契合的程度，来个双胞胎都不是问题！

彩蛋

一个月之后，Loki第三次测试的结果依然是没有怀孕。  
他和Thor商讨着去做试管的事情。  
“你除了怀不上这个原因，还有什么非得要孩子的理由吗？”吃着饭，Thor终于是问出了他最不理解的问题，“你有孩子，而且都长大成人了，再说生孩子带孩子真的不是什么美差。”  
“我都死过两次了…总得给你留点什么…”  
没人会知道还有没有变数，Loki两次的“死亡”让他自己有了阴影，生怕会在某一天又突然地不告而别，让Thor漫无目的的等待。  
“你的戏太多了。”用勺子狠狠敲了一下Loki的脑袋，Thor不打算跟着这个戏精一起伤感，“你知道阿斯加德有太多能封了你魔法和能力的东西吧？先不说现在世界和平，真有什么事情，我会直接把你送回去关起来，老死在仙宫…”  
Thor停顿了一下，没想出什么漂亮的说辞：“天天被我干到下不了床。”  
“其实你还可以养我，我现在是个熊孩子。”不知道从哪儿游出来的小金蛇爬上了餐桌，嘴刁地挑了几口食物，“还有一件事我想告诉你，你最近确实不太适合怀孕。”  
“嗯？”  
“你又要做干爹了。”  
尾巴拨过Loki的手机，点开Peter传来的消息——Loki！！我又有了！！！怎么办！！

Loki盯着屏幕，心中暗想要和Tony搞好关系，因为这个老男人一定有着不为人知的受孕方法！！


End file.
